


恋禁（Forbidden Love/恋爱禁止条例）

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 121,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: 骨科，三人行，HE和真人没关系，名字太好听了借来一用





	1. 金斧头，银斧头，傻斧头

 

** 一金斧头，银斧头，傻斧头 **

 

黄明昊搬过来那天，王琳凯也搬来了。蔡徐坤抱怀冷冷地站在楼梯上看着搬家工人忙前忙后，本来空荡荡的客厅一下被大小纸箱塞满。他的继父本是搂着他那位年轻美丽又伶俐的母亲的腰，指挥着工人，察觉到他的目光，放下了手。

这些东西里并没有黄明昊的物件，小孩自己拉着两只大行李箱反戴着棒球帽背了个包就来了，刚刚进门还没站稳，王琳凯就脚踩yeezy和supreme的联名，头顶着一捆用粉色头绳扎着的脏辫，脑袋上夹着黑金色beats穿着oversize的衣裤吊儿郎当地晃进来，还撞了黄明昊一下，黄明昊一个趔趄重重地撞在了箱子上，人和箱子就这么一起倒在地上，棒球帽也掀翻了，甚是狼狈。

“你！”黄明昊站起来，刚想骂，余光看到妈妈在瞪他，咬了咬牙没说话。

蔡徐坤皱起眉头，走下楼梯，从黄明昊身上接过背包，又揉了揉他的脑袋。小孩委屈地撅起嘴巴，喊了一声“哥”，顺势圈住了他的腰。他发现小孩耳朵上打了一枚耳钉，眉头又蹙了起来：“什么时候打的？”

“高考完那天打的，嘿嘿，”黄明昊扯了扯他的衣角：“别生气，我这不还留了一边，等着和你一起打。”

王琳凯冷笑一声。

蔡徐坤和黄明昊一起转头看着他。

他在那里若无其事的刷着手机。

“你这样阴阳怪气的到底什么意思？”黄明昊再也忍不下去，跨步上前提起他的衣领。

蔡徐坤第一次见黄明昊这样，他的亲弟弟是个脾气非常好的双鱼座，小他四岁，他随了父姓，弟弟随了母姓，爸妈工作繁忙，在弟弟上初中之前几乎都是他在照顾，两个人感情好的很。黄明昊年纪虽然小，但却很懂事，从来都是站在他的角度替他想事情。蔡徐坤是个狮子座，两人闹情绪了，从来都是黄明昊先低头认错，他知道蔡徐坤要面子，所以他都顺着他。

蔡徐坤18岁的时候爸妈离了婚，对于他来说其实没什么区别，本来他俩各自做生意，见面的机会少的很，他高中就开始住校，家里都是保姆在顾，但当时14岁的黄明昊非常受不了。法院把他判给了爸爸，哥哥判给了妈妈。蔡徐坤还记得当时他们走出法院的大楼，黄明昊才14岁，可是已经快一米八，他扑在哥哥怀里抽噎着抓着他的手不想和他分开。蔡徐坤抱着黄明昊，手指漫不经心地卷着他的头发，白色的大理石台阶很高很高，在阳光下是一片白，看着他头晕，他想这么高刚才他们是怎么一起走上来的，他有些恐高，莫名的开始心慌。他们刚刚离婚的父母冷漠地站在两旁看着他们告别，他们都是理性的大人，没有撕逼，只有界限分明的隔离。

当时蔡徐坤考上了S城的大学，他爸考察了一圈觉得学校附近未来一定会升值，就给他就近买了个小别墅，他妈不置可否，蔡徐坤就搬去住了。“谈恋爱的话也方便点，”爸爸说：“不过，别把小姑娘肚子搞大了。”

“我又不是你，”蔡徐坤讥讽道。

他爸像是被戳中了命门，攥紧了拳头，但并没有打下去。

蔡徐坤一直都知道爸爸爱他，具体的表现形式就是往他卡里打花不完的钱，远远超出他应付的赡养费用。

蔡徐坤没动过那张卡。

他妈妈也不缺钱，没有了他爸，还有其他爱慕她的男人，那些男人甘愿为她付出一切，可她的内心其实谁都看不上。她每天依然会画上精致的妆，精心搭配好衣饰，在蔡徐坤的记忆里，妈妈没有不优雅的时刻。和他爸一样，妈妈也是个精明的生意人，她不仅聪明，还有着让普通人自惭形秽的美貌，黄明昊和蔡徐坤的长相也都随她那般清秀，黄明昊像爸爸更多些，蔡徐坤像妈妈多些，两人小时候经常被人当成小姑娘。蔡徐坤还记得自己小时候被打扮成小女孩，穿着粉色的公主裙扎着两个羊角辫，后来黄明昊出生的时候这裙子就归他了，他俩以前经常会互相指着对方的女装照互相进行嘲笑，后来爸妈离婚的时候，那些成堆的老相册也不知道落在了哪里，可能都被锁在了那套爸妈都不想回去的老房子里。在那栋房子里，相爱的爸爸和妈妈，有了蔡徐坤和黄明昊两个爱的结晶。在那栋房子里，他们又各自出轨，同床异梦，心怀鬼胎。在那栋房子里，黄明昊哭着收拾自己的行李，他要和爸爸去N城生活了，他在哥哥怀里流干了眼泪，他想这辈子他都不会再哭了，他一定要快快长大，养活自己，这样就不会和哥哥分开了。在那栋房子里，蔡徐坤看着一边哭着一边收拾行李的黄明昊，他想抱他又却又不敢抱住他，他想安慰他，却又不知从何说起。在那栋房子里，黄明昊拉着他的衣角，怯生生地喊了一声哥哥，向他伸开了双臂，蔡徐坤还是紧紧地抱住了他，纤长的手指揉着他柔软的头发。黄明昊终于破涕为笑，扎实地亲了一口蔡徐坤的脸颊，发出“啵”的声音——像他们小时候经常做的那样。蔡徐坤轻松起来，小孩子就是小孩子，开心和悲伤的都很简单。就在他刚翘起嘴角时，他忽得听见耳边传来一声叹息：“哥哥，爱情的结局都会是这样吗？”

蔡徐坤答不出来，他惊异于来自14岁的黄明昊的提问，惊诧这个问题竟成了他们要彼此分开各自长大前的最后一句话。

那时14岁的黄明昊，哭着收拾行李时还问过很多问题，比如哥哥我们会经常见面的吧？哥哥高铁从S城到N城只有45分钟而已，你会经常看我的吧？哥哥，哥哥，放假了我可以去找你玩的吧？哥哥，你不会忘记你还有我这个弟弟的吧？哥哥，你要有了别的弟弟妹妹了你会不会就不要我了呀？哥哥我要是成绩不好你会不会生气？哥哥我要是考不上你的大学你会不会不要我了？

小孩翻来覆去问这那些没安全感的话，蔡徐坤除了说是啊你是哥哥最疼爱的弟弟啊，哥哥不会不要你的，哥哥会经常去看你的也不知道该说什么，小孩毕竟只有14岁而已，哭不停的小朋友，这样哄哄就好了。

所以当黄明昊在他怀里问出那句关于爱情的问题时，蔡徐坤僵住了。

什么是爱情呢？

蔡徐坤不明白。

说到底他也只有18岁而已，他亲眼见证了父母从相爱到疏离的过程，小时候妈妈怀里抱着还是个婴儿的黄明昊告诉他，妈妈爱爸爸，爸爸爱妈妈，爸爸妈妈爱坤坤，爸爸妈妈爱昊昊，他们四个就是最幸福的一家人了。可是不知道从什么时候开始，他们俩都变得很忙不着家，保姆换了一个又一个，他甚至都不知道黄明昊记忆里有没有过父母相爱的时刻，他体会到了一些，就见到他们破碎的样子。

爱情是个什么东西，他真的不明白。他只明白现下怀里的黄明昊，毛茸茸的脑袋，哭肿掉的眼睛——他从法庭出来一直哭到现在，下巴上刚冒出的青春痘，这是他最疼爱的弟弟，蔡徐坤想，最疼爱的弟弟，是比父亲更重要的人，他很爱他，这不是爱情，这是比爱情更厚重更天然的感情，这种感情比爱情牢靠，这种感情也不会有让人黯然神伤的结局，他想，关于爱情的问题等到他有机会经历了才能回答，但如果这么痛，那还不如不经历为好。

所以他没有回答，他只是低头亲了亲黄明昊的额头，他看见他纤长的睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪珠，因地心引力微微颤抖，几秒钟后，落在了他的校服领口，晕开了。

虽然当时那样答应了，可上了大学的蔡徐坤，和还在读初中的黄明昊，见面却并不频繁。

毕竟大学生和初中生，已经是两个世界的人了。

他们一周还是会通一次话，大部分时间都是黄明昊打过来。他们没有每个假期都在一起，但他们的生日一定会一起过。黄明昊就在不知不觉中长大了，每个暑假站在蔡徐坤面前给他过生日的小男孩每年都有很大的变化。之前分明是个孩子啊，怎么就长成了少年的模样。以前明明都是对方仰着小脸看着他，怎么现在换做他要平视着对方？嗓音也变了，原来他叫他哥哥时是奶奶的童声，频次很高，现在是成熟的声音了，虽然激动起来还是会发抖。

今年黄明昊18岁生日时，他跟蔡徐坤说想打耳洞。

“不要随便打，打了灵魂就不完整了，”蔡徐坤一本正经地说。

“和我一起打嘛！！！！！！！”黄明昊扯着他衣角晃来晃去：“我还想漂头发，老哥，我早就想染那种白金头发了！！！超酷的！！我们一起吧！！！”

一边说一边还跳了起来。

“马上就要上大学的人了，能不能成熟点……”蔡徐坤无奈地说。

“我要是考上老哥的大学，那老哥要陪我去打耳洞！染头发！”黄明昊伸出小拇指：“很划算诶，这可是考上大学的贺礼，我就不要你给我包红包了！”

“……”

蔡徐坤无话可说。

“老哥答应了！！！！！！！！”黄明昊一蹦两尺高，振臂欢呼起来：“老哥答应了！！！！！”

“希望你考得上，”蔡徐坤笑了起来。

“我跟你说我校考绝对能拿全国前五的，”黄明昊举起小拳头给自己打气：“你们学校难了点，那我也能拿前十，我可相当有信心！校考都过了，文化课还是问题吗？三百分我闭眼都能考出来哦！老哥你等着吧，我已经想好你该染什么颜色了，我染金的，你染银的，我是金斧头，你是银斧头！”一边说一边又抓着蔡徐坤的胳膊摇来摇去，蔡徐坤真的很无奈：“什么金银斧头，我看你是把傻斧头。”

“那我就是傻斧头！”黄明昊点点头，兴高采烈地说：“老哥！陪斧头去染头发！扎耳洞吧！”

蔡徐坤扶额，有点想念那个在他怀里哭成泪人，牵着他的手，喊他哥哥而不是老哥的乖宝宝。

就是这样的黄明昊，这样依赖他的，好脾气的，有些敏感的，懂事的黄明昊，在他的记忆里，他就没有见过他生气的样子，他从来都不会像别的小朋友那样，一屁股坐在地上，气的抓起手边的东西就砸，他只会坐在那里自己哭一会儿，就开心了，把别人砸的东西一样一样捡回去。

眼前这个愤怒的黄明昊，让蔡徐坤觉得陌生，蔡徐坤第一次见到他要打人的样子，从小黄明昊除了成绩不好以外没被叫过家长，打群架什么的更不用说了。高中时是美术生，都没有和所谓的社会青年不良少年瞎混，每天在画室里呆到凌晨。

黄明昊真的很努力，其实他不努力也是可以的，反正他们的爸爸很有钱，随便塞进一个学校都可以，干脆些，直接送出国混几年镀层金再回来，也是可以的，何必要这么苦呢？

刚吃完蛋糕，黄明昊就钻进了画室接着练习，蔡徐坤倚在房门上看着他认真的样子，他有些心疼：“今天是你生日诶，可以给自己放个假……”

“不行，不行，哥哥就是我的榜样，因为哥哥那么努力，作为弟弟的我，也要向哥哥一样努力才是！后天就要跑校考了，我得抓紧一切时间练习，不然我怎么去和哥哥一起做校友啊！”

黄明昊一边画一边说，他面对着画板，背对着他。

看着他刻苦的背影，蔡徐坤第一次觉得黄明昊是个大人了。

“黄明昊。”妈妈终于开了口，她的声音不大，却非常有震慑力。黄明昊松开了王琳凯的衣领，推了他一把，蔡徐坤上前搂住黄明昊的肩，让他冷静下来。

“大家以后就是一家人了，”继父清清嗓子，试图缓解尴尬：“以后就是亲兄弟了，不要每次见面都剑拔弩张的，和气生财，和气生财！”

“老爸，您别打圆场了，人家二位也不见得买帐，”王琳凯拍平自己的衣领：“我可配不上做他们的亲兄弟。”

故意的，王琳凯加重了“亲”字的读音。

蔡徐坤理解他的恶意，毕竟自己的妈三了人家的爸，换做是他，他也会恨，但这不妨碍他打心底里讨厌他这糟糕的态度，明明比黄明昊大，但却那么的不成熟，喜欢和讨厌直接刻在脸上，而黄明昊不管再讨厌什么，礼数也会到。这不是他们第一次见面，他记得在谭家菜的包厢里第一次见到王琳凯，他穿的比现在还要夸张，垮裤垮Tee一头五颜六色的脏辫，和那个装修奢华的中式餐厅格格不入。蔡徐坤总觉得自己在哪里见过他，但又想不起来是在哪。吃饭的时候王琳凯甚至都没有费心掩饰自己对这个陌生阿姨的厌恶，都懒得正眼瞧他们，目光锁死在手机上，一心一意地打着王者荣耀。

“我和你黄阿姨*近期想正式把这个证领了，”王父放下筷子，握住蔡徐坤妈妈的手，对他们宣布：“希望你们能理解，也能祝福。”

“我不理解也不祝福也阻拦不了你们该干啥干啥。”王琳凯滑着手机，面前的菜一口未动。

“凯凯……”王父有些尴尬。

“小凯，”妈妈轻轻挣开王父的手，看着王琳凯：“我也不指望你能接受我，但像你说的，这件事确实也由不得你。”说着，妈妈轻笑了一声，又温柔的继续：“可我会尽好我作为长辈的责任，填补这个空位。做的不好的话，以后还请你多多指教了。”

语毕，妈妈起身给王琳凯斟了一杯酒，又给自己满上：“敬你。”

说罢，便举起酒杯一饮而尽，又摇了摇杯子，示意自己已经喝完，放下了酒杯，夹起了一颗菜心，慢慢地咀嚼起来。

王琳凯脸上闪过了一丝慌张，他没有动面前的这杯酒，他不知道该作何回应，只能继续划着手机不说话。不管他怎么说，好像他都已经输了。

蔡徐坤默不作声地看着妈妈，她的表情看起来没有任何变化。

席间王父提到王琳凯小蔡徐坤一岁，还是他的校友，王琳凯是舞蹈学院现代舞系的，蔡徐坤是音乐学院作曲系的，还是院学生会副主席。蔡徐坤这才想起来自己似乎在校园里碰见过对方几次，每次身边都围着不同的漂亮姑娘。

这样的人竟然就要成为自己的弟弟了，蔡徐坤有些嫌恶。

有黄明昊一个弟弟就够了，没有人能像他那般好，没有人能比得过他。

王父拉了个“家庭群”，在家庭群里发了几个大红包，并没有人抢。

那个群里，除了王父会发一些中老年表情包以外，也压根就没有别人说话。

王父还在群里艾特王琳凯和蔡徐坤让他俩互加一下，这条信息自然也是被忽略了，王琳凯没有加蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤也根本不想点群成员发送什么好友邀请。

当天下午，王父和妈妈就领了证。蔡徐坤本以为自己的生活不会有变化，就像以前很多次一样，那些对妈妈好的叔叔一直都在，可是妈妈不会为他们改变自己的生活，他知道他妈妈非常需要独立的空间，对妈妈来说，家就是妈妈和蔡徐坤的家，其他这叔叔也好那叔叔也好，在这个家里是没有任何存在感的。可是以前妈妈没考虑过和他们领结婚证，他也不会莫名其妙的就多了个弟弟出来，这大概是这次唯一的不同。

晚上妈妈开车载着蔡徐坤回家，路上妈妈问了问蔡徐坤对王叔叔的印象，提起黄明昊已经收到蔡徐坤的大学的录取通知书，又提起王琳凯和他也是校友：“崽崽，你不觉得挺巧的吗，注定我们会成为一家人。”

妈妈离婚后真的很少会说感性的话。

蔡徐坤心里有些不妙。

“我和你爸说了，要小昊和你一起住，”红灯的时候妈妈转过头看着蔡徐坤：“也要小凯搬过来，你们三个一起住吧，也好有个照应。”

“王琳凯也要搬过来？爸爸竟然会同意？”蔡徐坤非常惊讶。

“我房租给他，他为什么不同意？”妈妈说：“你爸才不会吃亏呢。”

绿灯亮了。

想到王琳凯那个拽拽的样子，黄明昊还没见过他，但他俩一定是合不来的。这变化太突然、太大了，蔡徐坤有些头痛地摇下车窗，他需要呼吸一些新鲜空气，缓解一下。

以后的日子不好过了，他想。

****

 


	2. 小刘帮

** 二 小刘帮 **

 

或许是因为刚才没打成，黄明昊对王琳凯还窝着火，他们仨一起坐在王父的suv后座，三个大男人理论上来说其实有点勉强，但他们还是能坐成中间跟隔了条楚河汉界似的那样，三个人都瘦这是其一，坐在中间的蔡徐坤被坐在右边的黄明昊紧紧搂着不放这是其二。黄明昊勾着他哥的整个胳膊，玩着他的手指头，一会儿摸摸指甲盖，一会儿掰掰手掌，玩一会玩腻了，就整个人脑袋靠在他肩上看着窗外，开往市中心的路程很久，他坐着直犯困。

蔡徐坤刚上大学的时候他们学校新校区也刚建好，新校区在开发区大学城，除了学校就是工厂，要吃个小炒都很困难，三年过去了，这边终于有了些烟火气，搬来的学校越来越多，学生越来越多，居民也越来越多，吃的也越来越多，但确实也没什么特别上档次的饭店。以蔡徐坤对妈妈的了解，她是肯定没法像他一样无所谓地坐在卫生条件堪忧的小餐馆吃饭的。所以他们就一路往城里开，好在是中午饭点回城，路上倒是不堵，就是距离太远，让大家都很疲乏。

王父试图开启什么话题，刚尬聊了几句就被儿子怼回去了：“老爸你好好开车行不行，可别瞎聊了，我都替你尴尬。”

王琳凯说完就戴上了耳机，蔡徐坤敏感地察觉到对方好像瞪了一眼黄明昊和他交叠的手掌。蔡徐坤本能的想松开，他们俩的行为，别人眼里是有点亲密，但转念一想，为什么要在乎别人怎么看，边调整了一下坐姿，握紧了黄明昊的手。黄明昊感到蔡徐坤手上的力量，抬起头看了看他一眼，翘起了嘴角，歪着脑袋蹭了蹭：“哥，我真的很想你。”

“这不是见到了吗。”蔡徐坤刮了刮黄明昊的鼻尖：“时间真快，转眼你都要上大学了。”

“我终于长大了，”黄明昊语气里有兴奋：“你都不知道我多想……”

“我怎么不知道，我也是你这么大过来的，”蔡徐坤无奈地摇了摇头：“你们这些小朋友，就是小时候都很想长大，等你一过了20，就会想要时间慢点过了。”

王父听见他们的对话，转头看着他们笑了笑，又侧过脸对妈妈说：“你看这些小鬼头，分明自己还是个小孩呢，这就教育起别人了。”

“你像他们那么大的时候，说不定还没我儿子成熟呢，”妈妈用手指点了点王父的胳膊：“好好开车，让孩子们聊孩子们的，我们放点音乐听。”说着妈妈连上了手机的蓝牙，点开了一张神秘园的专辑放上。

“我一听就困，”黄明昊凑到从蔡徐坤耳边小声说：“老妈怎么还在喜欢他们。”

“睡你的觉吧。”蔡徐坤敲了敲黄明昊的脑门。

“不然，昊昊，你想听什么。”妈妈转过身看着他们：“放你们喜欢的吧。”

“没，没，神秘园可以的！”黄明昊惊慌地摆摆手：“老妈喜欢就好。”

“你不要怕妈妈，”妈妈说：“真的，换成你们喜欢的吧。”

“那我来连吧，”说着蔡徐坤掏出手机连上蓝牙，按下播放键。旋律一泻出，他俩就不约而同得地随着节奏摇了起来，他们对视一眼，好像因为这该死的默契而开心，于是便一边笑着一边继续唱。

蔡徐坤的余光看到王琳凯也摘了耳机，表面上看起来满不在乎的样子，但手指也在跟着节奏跳动。

毕竟是同龄人，喜欢的音乐肯定也是差不多的，有相同的喜好，应该就没这么难相处了。蔡徐坤露出了一个不易察觉的笑容，放松地靠回了座椅。

接下来几首好像也都是王琳凯喜欢的歌，他干脆直接跟着唱了起来，虽然还是不去看蔡徐坤他们也不和他们互动，但蔡徐坤觉得他好像已经没有原先这么抵触他们了。

妈妈看他们这么开心就把音量调大了些，结果蔡徐坤手机突然震动起来，铃声大作，歌曲中断了，整个车里回荡着他刺耳的手机铃声。蔡徐坤连忙翻出手机，看到上面的名字，皱着眉按下了拒接又调成了静音。

电话那头的人却很执着，一直不停地打过来，黄明昊瞄了一眼哥哥的屏幕，看着他点开那个联系人的名字点了block。

蔡徐坤按下播放键，烦闷地把手机扔在一边，大家都不敢问到底发生了什么。好在很快他们就开到了饭店，黄明昊先下了车，他回头隔着车窗看到他哥好像在回复信息，过了一会儿才从车上下来。他扑上去亲昵地环住蔡徐坤的腰，整个脑袋靠在他的颈窝，他没有说话，只是乖乖地蹭了蹭，好像在安慰自己的哥哥，要他不要再生气了。

王琳凯从另一边的门下车走在他们身后，他看着哥俩的背影，耳机挂在脖子上，双手揣在裤兜里，面无表情，走到饭店门口时突然加快了步伐，从背后重重地撞了一下蔡徐坤的肩，自己先挤进了旋转门。

蔡徐坤愣了一下，黄明昊差点气的又要冲上去，但他忍住了。

“他是不是有病啊，”黄明昊恼火地说：“我们招他惹他了，神经病！”

“别和他计较了，”蔡徐坤说：“要计较那没完没了了。感觉他也是个小孩脾气，使劲惹你，你不理他，迟早自己会觉得无趣，就不会再惹你了，你要理他了，他就尝到甜头，会变本加厉。”

“真幼稚，”黄明昊撇撇嘴：“还比我大呢，这么幼稚。”

“对对对，我们黄明昊最成熟了，”蔡徐坤笑着点了点他的额头。

他发现黄明昊看他的眼睛里竟然有一丝羞怯，对方笑着低下头避过他的视线，小声嘟囔了一句：“但你分明还把我当小孩……”

“你本来就是我弟弟嘛，小我那么多，不把你当小孩才困难吧！”

“那不行，我心理上已经不是小孩了！”

“好好好，你不是，你不是。”

“哼，接下来就会让你看到我有多成熟了！”

“……”

他们俩就这么有说有笑地走进了包厢，凉菜已经上的七七八八了。

“喝酒吗？小坤？”王父问。

“不了，待会儿还得我开车回去，”蔡徐坤说：“应该只有我有驾照吧。”

“呵，”王琳凯从鼻子里哼了一声。

“小凯也有，”王父连忙接了句：“其实小凯小你还不到一岁，你们俩算是同龄人。不用把他当弟弟！”

“好啊，那王琳凯来开我OK的，”蔡徐坤说：“如果叔叔想喝，那我就陪叔叔来一杯吧。”

王父没想到蔡徐坤会给他这个面子，他有些惊喜地问：“来点白的？还是红的？要么啤酒？”

“红酒吧，”蔡徐坤说：“不过我酒量不好，只能陪叔叔喝一点。”

“好好好，没问题，叔叔有你陪着就很开心了。那我们开瓶奔95？”

“不用破费了叔叔，407就行，”蔡徐坤得体地说。

“好诶，要服务员开，诶，服务员——”王父起身作势要去唤，黄明昊便站起来，拦住他：“叔叔我去吧。”说着他就一蹦一跳地跑出包厢去叫人了。

“小凯，你有点过分了啊。”王父坐下，不满地看了正在玩餐巾的王琳凯，看他装成没听见的样子，又数落了一句：“你看看人家昊昊多有礼貌。”

黄明昊正好进门坐下，正好听见叔叔夸他那句：“没有啊叔叔应该的。”

“有了新儿子就不要旧儿子了呗，”王琳凯不屑地靠在那个红木椅子上，一只手搭在圆桌上捏着白色餐巾的一角：“我就是不如你的新儿子优秀啊。你第一天知道？”

“你！”王父气结，指着他坐在那里气的说不出话。

一时间气氛凝结住尴尬，连妈妈都没有说话。蔡徐坤知道她为什么不说，和他保持沉默的理由一样，因为她也没有立场，在父亲教育儿子这件事上，他们三个都没有立场讲话。

好在服务员很快就来走菜了，妈妈招呼大家动筷子，这才稍微缓和了气氛。

这次王琳凯不像上次吃都没吃，虽然又玩起了手机，好在也开始吃了，也是意识到了自己刚才那话有些过分。

服务员端着醒酒器给蔡徐坤斟上酒，又拿起他面前的小分酒器，刚要倒，就听见王琳凯一边嚼着菜一边说：“他不要了。”

蔡徐坤有些惊讶，他扫了一眼王琳凯，对方还在大口大口吃着，头都没抬。

他点点头，示意服务员把他的小分酒器收了。

接着他对着王叔叔举起酒杯：“我敬叔叔。”

王父也笑眯眯地举起酒杯和他碰杯。

他迟疑了一下，看了一眼妈妈，又补了一句：“祝你们，新婚快乐。”

但“白头到老”被他吞了下去。

黄明昊也举起自己的酸奶：“我也敬！我也敬！”

“谢谢小坤和昊昊，叔叔真的太开心了，”说着王父便一饮而尽，搂过妈妈的肩：“我那么爱静静，我们一定会很幸福。”

听王父这么说，妈妈竟然害羞了，她用胳膊肘抵了一下王父的胸口：“吃你的菜吧！”

蔡徐坤也抿了一口酒，不知道为什么，他觉得特别特别不舒服。

他觉得王琳凯要暴走了。

果然，下一秒，王琳凯就抽开椅子，站了起来，抓起桌上的烟，头也不回地走出了包厢。

“他怎么一天到晚在生气，”黄明昊不解地说，他刚灌了一大口酸奶，唇上沾了一圈，跟圣诞老人似的。

“你啊，”蔡徐坤宠溺地摇摇头，伸出手指刮了刮浮在他唇上的酸奶，下意识地送到自己唇边舔了舔。

“哥哥要喝吗，我给你倒！”黄明昊脸红了，他抓过蔡徐坤面前的空杯子就要给他倒酸奶，蔡徐坤摇摇头：“我先把酒陪叔叔喝了。”

直到蔡徐坤喝完他的酒，王琳凯也没回来。

蔡徐坤酒量也是真的不太行，他真心就是一杯红酒的量，可架不住叔叔的热情，硬是又喝了一杯，他开始犯困，也上了头，他想睡觉，可这实木椅子窝着又不舒服。

他们吃得差不多了，王父打给王琳凯，但王琳凯不接。

“我送你们回去吧，”妈妈说：“老王你自己溜达回去，我送儿子们回去。”

“那可不行，我得陪着你，”王父摇摇头：“这个王琳凯，我真得好好收拾收拾他，耍起脾气没完了还！”

“我叫个代驾吧，”蔡徐坤说：“妈妈，没必要送我们回去。家这么近，你和叔叔走走就到了，别跟我们折腾了。”

“哎，你是怎么养出小坤这么懂事的孩子的，”王父拍了一把自己的大腿：“你看我那儿子，我就是太宠他了！”

“叔叔，我和昊昊出去看看吧，我看他拿了烟出去，应该也不会走太远。”蔡徐坤看了眼黄明昊，伸出手，黄明昊赶紧牵住：“那我和哥哥去找找。”

黄明昊跟在蔡徐坤身后走出包厢，他们一起穿过长长的走廊，中午他们到的时候已经过了用餐高峰点，现在好像更没什么人声，走廊上只听见他们俩一前一后的脚步声，鞋子擦着地板。

“所以那个家伙，”黄明昊说：“为什么这么生气啊？”

“妈妈和王叔叔在一起的时候他们还没离婚，我是说，王琳凯的妈妈和王叔叔还没离婚，”蔡徐坤说：“我想，我要是他，我也会受不了吧。”

黄明昊沉默了一会儿：“妈妈，毕竟是我们的妈妈，她再怎么样，我好像都无法谴责她。你也是这么想的吧？”

蔡徐坤点点头。

他们在停车场找到了王琳凯，他正蹲在他们的车屁股后面抽着烟。蔡徐坤注意到他脚边全是烟头。

黄明昊看了看蔡徐坤，用眼神询问要不要喊他，蔡徐坤摇摇头，松开了黄明昊的手，慢慢走到王琳凯身后。他的脚步很轻，王琳凯并没有听到。

他站在他身后，听见他在抽噎。应该是哭过一轮了，他想。

王琳凯站起来，把烟头丢到地上，用脚碾灭。

看见站在他身后的蔡徐坤和黄明昊，他愣了一下。

“干什么？来看笑话吗？”王琳凯恶狠狠地说。

蔡徐坤却笑了起来，看着他表面凶狠但眼角还有未干的泪，更加觉得对方是个小孩在伪装凶悍罢了。

“来叫你回家了。”蔡徐坤温柔地说。

回去的路上他们仨竟然一句话没有吵。

王琳凯一路放着他的歌单，蔡徐坤也大部分都听过。他和黄明昊跟着歌单一起摇，他愈加觉得这个人没有那么难相处，只是一开始防备心有点重。

7月的S城已经热的像烧了火，蔡徐坤很想吹吹风让自己清醒，可外面太热了，他不敢开窗，他越来越晕，只能整个人躺在座椅上，头靠在黄明昊的大腿上，缩成一团的眯一会儿。黄明昊一只手抓着他的手，另一只手帮他按着脑袋。他觉得舒服，耳边正在播放的又是slow jam，他觉得自己要睡着了。就在他半梦半醒时，忽然一声急刹车传来，紧接着他整个人因为惯性摔下了座椅，脑袋撞到了前面的椅背上。

他整个人清醒过来，黄明昊吓的不行，连忙抱住他的腰扶他坐回座位。其实他自己也撞到了脑袋，看蔡徐坤坐好，又系好安全带，才揉着自己的头，给自己系上安全带。

“怎么回事？”蔡徐坤有些惊魂未定。

“刚过去了一条狗。”王琳凯倒是处变不惊，若无其事地发动了车子。

回到家时，房间已经被保洁阿姨打扫好。王琳凯住一层，因为他鞋太多了，不好搬上去，就直接堆一层的衣帽间里。蔡徐坤还是住他的二层主卧，黄明昊睡他隔壁的房间。

终于回到自己的房间，蔡徐坤长舒了一口气，脱了外衣趴在床上，这该死的酒精，他想，真的该死，竟然又要他开始困了。

他决定先冲个澡，衣服刚脱到一半，手机又开始疯狂震动。

这次是一个陌生号码，但用脚趾头想想他都知道是谁。他皱着眉头拉黑了这个号码，把手机丢到一边，进了浴室。

洗完澡的时间很尴尬，四点钟，离晚饭还有一会儿，但现在睡午觉的话显然也有点不合适。他想了想，决定还是做一套雅思剑桥，正好一套做完，也该叫外卖吃晚餐了。

开学他就要大四了，他还没决定好是在国内读研还是出国。他个人是比较想去美国继续读作曲，但他保研也是没有问题的，留在国内的话，大四似乎会少掉很多麻烦事，他只要专心于创作就好。

他之所以纠结，有一半的原因是因为黄明昊。

他舍不得他弟弟，要是他出国的话，才当了一年校友，他们就又要分开了。

他们已经分开太久了。

蔡徐坤做完真题，对完答案，拿着手机找他们，打算问他们晚上想吃什么，他好叫外卖。

敲黄明昊的门，没有人应，这小家伙要么是在看电影，要么是睡着了。

于是下楼，准备问问王琳凯。他刚要敲门，他突然意识到他们仨的同居生活就这么悄无声息地开始了，好像没他想象中这么糟糕，好像有点自然而然。他的手悬在了半空。

王琳凯自己把门打开了。

看到门外站着的蔡徐坤，他自然也是吓了一跳。

“那个，我是想问你想吃什么？”蔡徐坤说，尴尬地放下手。

“我不挑，啥都吃。”王琳凯说：“你就是跑下来问我这个？”

蔡徐坤点点头。

“哦，我要冰可乐，其他你们随便点。”王琳凯看着蔡徐坤说，说完又退回自己的门后，把门关上了。

蔡徐坤有些莫名其妙。

他无奈地摇摇头，一边往楼上走，一边点开外卖软件，找到他常吃的那家店，点了几个菜，截图，又打开微信，想要发给黄明昊。结果刚一点开微信就注意到有一条新的好友申请。

Lil Ghost

我是群聊“我们都是一家人”的Lil Ghost

蔡徐坤笑着点了接受。

他想了想，把对方分在了“家人”那组里。

蔡徐坤的手机震动了一下，他低头看见新消息：

“以后叫我小鬼吧，我朋友都这么叫我。”

“好，小鬼”

“记得我的冰可乐啊！”

“知道了”

躺在自己床上时，蔡徐坤还不敢相信他们仨“同居”的第一晚就这么平安渡过了。妈妈下午还有发信息说一定要他看好黄明昊和王琳凯，可别叫他们打起来。

现在看来真是多虑了，他俩已经秒速成了好兄弟。

晚上是小鬼出去拿的外卖，吃完饭是黄明昊收的垃圾拿出去丢的。两人吃完饭就因为对王者荣耀、守望先锋等游戏的热爱开发出了共同话题，一起组队疯狂杀敌。男孩子的友谊真的很容易建立。看两人凑在一起窝在沙发上打打杀杀的样子，蔡徐坤无奈地摇摇头。

好像自己一遇到他们俩，就只剩下无奈了，蔡徐坤想。

他们仨也建了个群，黄明昊拉的。

“哥哥们，咱们群叫什么好啊？”黄明昊问：“我可不会取名字了。”

“我改好了。”王琳凯说。

蔡徐坤低头一看，哑然失笑。

“小刘帮！”

“小刘帮是什么？”黄明昊一头雾水。

“我啊，我，Lil Ghost，说快了就是小刘，你们都是我兄弟，那我们就是小刘帮！”王琳凯一边说，一边得意地甩着他的脏辫。

“好！好！这名字酷的！”黄明昊跳了起来，和王琳凯击了个掌，接着两个人继续打游戏，完全把蔡徐坤晾在了一边。

看着他俩迅速结盟完全无视自己的样子，蔡徐坤竟然有点生气。

这事情和自己预想的发展不一样啊，他委屈地嘟起了嘴，抓起沙发上的抱枕朝两人丢了过去，然后气鼓鼓地扭头上楼了。

两个小学鸡面面相觑，完全不知道哥哥在生什么气。

“他怎么了——诶！快打！后面后面！”

“啊啊啊啊来了！”

紧接着，两人又低头沉浸在了战斗的乐趣之中。

 

****


	3. 最熟悉的陌生人

** 三最熟悉的陌生人 **

*本章一点丞坤

激洒狗血！

 

又做了一套听力他才伸了个懒腰钻上自己的床，抱着一直陪在自己身边的熊仔，蔡徐坤拿起了一直没翻的手机。几十条wechat信息弹出来，他诧异地点开，心想放假呢谁会这么拼命给他发信息。一看原来大部分是那个人——他早就拉黑了他的微信——拜托他们的共同好友拉了个微信群，在群里疯狂地刷他想要见他让他再给他一次机会，他不想回应，立刻退了那个群。他点开其他消息，看到“小刘帮”里也很热闹，两个弟弟正在交流明天吃什么。

 

扎斯汀

明天别吃外卖了，我好久没下厨了，技痒了

Lil Ghost

您这头像……

你确定你做饭不会毒死我们？

扎斯汀

靠 我老哥吃过的好不好？？？？ @August Cai

August Cai

怎么讲脏话？

Lil Ghost

怎么就不能讲脏话了？脏话怎么了？

Lil Ghost

@August Cai 好像你听的歌里没有motherfucker pussy fucking damn shit一样

August Cai

好的，那我们明天先去超市买菜，然后我陪你一起做饭

扎斯汀

我错了！！你们别吵啊！

 

蔡徐坤刚点了发送就看到王琳凯的满屏质疑，他觉得莫名其妙，这个人怎么跟个炮仗一样一点就炸的，况且明明他是在管教黄明昊，和他有什么关系？他却跳出来指手画脚，而且这人还能一边和他理论一边换了个傻兮兮的、张着嘴戴着墨镜做着一个他自以为看起来很有swag的表情的照片当做头像。蔡徐坤真是无语，忍不住从鼻子里哼了一声。他完全没觉得其实是他自己打字速度太慢了，因此对方在他打字的这个功夫迅速完成了很多事情就显得很挑衅。他气冲冲地点开王琳凯的头像，把对方的备注改成了“炮仗精”。改完之后他就立刻就消了气，觉得特别满意，认为这名字和对方那个刚换的像毛毛虫一样的头像般配的很。

他再次点来未读信息，这一会儿收到的信息频繁地快把他手震麻了。他发现自己果然又被加到一个新的群里，刷屏的又是一堆不死心。他有些头痛，揉了揉太阳穴。

“咚~咚咚~咚！”

四声有节奏的敲门声响起，蔡徐坤微笑起来，这是黄明昊和他从小到大的暗号，他们很久没有这么玩过了。下一秒，黄明昊便抱着枕头推门进来，看起来是刚洗完澡，脑袋上还扎了个小揪揪。

他把枕头丢到床上，甩开拖鞋爬上蔡徐坤的床，一个骨碌钻进了蔡徐坤的被窝，一边趴在他身上，一边把脑袋贴在了他的胸膛。

“让我听听你还有没有在生气，”黄明昊一本正经地说，小猫一样的眼睛一眨一眨。

蔡徐坤噗嗤一声笑了出来，扯了扯黄明昊的小辫子。

“我哪里这么容易生气。”

“那我还是要听一听的，我要检查一下的，万一你生气了，我好对症下药。”黄明昊抬起头看着他，他抬的有点猛，小辫子戳到了蔡徐坤的下巴上。蔡徐坤眯起一只眼笑起来，推了推黄明昊的额头。黄明昊把头仰得更高，让他的小揪揪避开蔡徐坤的下巴。但这个姿势有些奇怪，他们突然离的很近，这个距离。他们很久很久没有靠这么近，那些亲脸颊都不算什么，毕竟不是正脸，可是他们现在正面面对着彼此，靠的很近，近到蔡徐坤可以看见自己的脸映在黄明昊眼睛里的倒影。

黄明昊又挪了挪，他的手撑在床上，跪在蔡徐坤的双腿之间，蔡徐坤被迫分开了腿以容下对方的膝盖。

太近了，蔡徐坤想，太近了，他忽然感到自己的脸颊蒸腾起来，像是要烧着了，他举起手给自己扇了扇风，觉得自己应该说些什么。但他又不知道该说些什么好，只得继续看着黄明昊，看着黄明昊看着他，看着黄明昊的脸在他眼前越放越大，看着黄明昊微微侧过头靠近他的唇，看着在他们双唇就要接触上的那一刻，黄明昊偏过了头，吧唧亲在了他的脸颊上。

“哥哥太好看啦！”黄明昊坐直了身体，举起了胳膊，张开手掌，看着就像是在参加什么歌迷见面会似的那般兴奋地挥舞着，好像刚才的暧昧不过是幻象。

“大男人，用什么‘好看’，要用‘帅’，”蔡徐坤傲娇地抬起了头。

“哥哥很帅，但也很好看，这不冲突的，”黄明昊认真地说，望着他的眼睛。

蔡徐坤不知道该回应什么，抓着熊仔的一条腿避开了黄明昊的视线。他们再次陷入尴尬的境地，蔡徐坤觉得心慌，他是真的开始惊慌，这个姿势——黄明昊还在他的腿间，他这才意识到这个姿势也很尴尬，他连忙收回了腿，松开了熊仔，抱住了自己的膝盖，床头柜上的手机又疯狂地震动起来，扯着正在充电的数据线掉到了地上，他赶紧弯腰去抓，点开一看是微信语音电话，那一瞬间他真是太感谢这个坚持不懈的骚扰电话了，他连忙挂断，专注地编辑起了信息。

“到底是谁啊？”黄明昊好奇地问：“打了一天了。”

“没事，我会解决的。”蔡徐坤发完信息，拔了电源，定了个闹铃又把手机放回床头柜：“九点起床好不好？”

“你都定完了……”黄明昊嘟起嘴，抓着枕头爬到他身旁，和他并排靠在枕头上：“为什么放假也要早起啊……”

“要养成规律的作息，”蔡徐坤抖了抖刚才歪掉的被子给两人盖上：“爸爸说给你报了个驾校？驾校七点半就要到的，不早点睡你更起不来。”

“苍天啊为什么要剥夺我美好的假期啊！”黄明昊整个人瘫在床上：“我不考驾照可以吗？！”

“不可以，”蔡徐坤说，他迟疑了一下：“我现在还能接送你，等我出国了，难不成你要王琳凯天天送你吗。”

“你真要出国啊……”黄明昊的眼神黯淡下去：“真的要出国了吗……”

“还没定呢，我还没考虑好……”蔡徐坤起身关了灯，他侧躺在床上，枕着自己的胳膊，背对着黄明昊，他的声音听着软绵绵的，像是困了。

“你要睡了吗？”黄明昊小声问。

“嗯……”蔡徐坤眯着眼睛哼了一声。

黄明昊没有再问。他们就保持着各自的姿势再次沉默。

静谧的房间里细细听来，是两人交缠在一起的，均匀的呼吸声。

“蔡徐坤，我不想要你走。”

就在蔡徐坤快要睡着的那一刻，他听见黄明昊说。他猛地睁开了眼睛。眼前仍是一片漆黑，声音在黑暗中便显得格外清晰。小孩的声音非常委屈，带着若有若无的哭腔。他像是在对蔡徐坤说，又像是在自言自语。

印象中黄明昊很少这么连名带姓的叫他，很少，几乎没有，他都是“哥哥”、“老哥”这么叫着，偶尔会叫坤坤什么的，但“蔡徐坤”这个大名，他是基本没有喊过的。他们毕竟是差了四岁的亲兄弟，黄明昊又算是蔡徐坤带大的，不管平时再怎么亲，他对蔡徐坤始终是怀着敬意的。

蔡徐坤不傻，他只是不愿意去细想，有些事也没有办法细想。他的心攥了起来，他无意识地抓紧了被子，不敢发出声音，生怕黄明昊察觉他并没有睡着。

他感到黄明昊翻了个身，和他背靠着背睡着，过了不久，他再次翻了个身，从背后搂住了蔡徐坤，他的肉乎乎的手在黑暗中摸了一会儿才碰到蔡徐坤的手，甫一摸到，就抓住不放。

蔡徐坤本以为他还清醒，听着他沉重的呼吸，才意识到这孩子是睡着了。

“哥……”黄明昊的头沉在他肩窝，他的唇碰到他的脖颈，发出了一声呓语。

他在睡梦中呼唤着他。

蔡徐坤其实不喜欢肢体接触，一点也不喜欢，不喜欢到别人一碰他他就会很大动作的躲开，就是那种哥们间的勾肩搭背他都不喜欢，经常惹得人家很尴尬。

可是他从来不会推开黄明昊，从来也只有黄明昊可以亲吻他的脸颊。

就算此刻战栗从他被黄明昊的唇碰触到的那片皮肤顺着他的脊背蔓延开来，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，就算是这样，他都没有推开黄明昊。

他的耳畔是黄明昊的呼吸，那么熟悉，给他带来无穷的安全感。

他的眼皮也渐渐沉了下来，终于在对方的怀中安然睡去。

九点闹铃准时响起，他眯着眼睛摸到手机按掉闹铃，转身看了一眼依然在熟睡的黄明昊，小孩扔抓着他的手不放，虽然经过几次姿势变换，他已经不在他的怀里了，熊仔被他踢下了床，他的苹果头也压塌了，发圈松松的挂在快要散开的辫子的尾部就要滑下来，他的眼皮微微抖动，睫毛也随之颤动，嘴唇微微张开，水喝的有点少，看起来有点发干。

蔡徐坤又怜爱地看了看小孩的睡颜，用另一只空闲的手触碰了一下他的脸。感受到外界的力量，对方微微动了一下。蔡徐坤这才轻轻挣开黄明昊的手，捡起熊仔塞到他怀里，自己趿拉着拖鞋去浴室刷牙。他刚刷完放下牙刷就听见有人在敲门，那肯定是王琳凯了，他怕吵醒黄明昊，从浴室出来连忙把卧室门打开。一看果然是王琳凯，脏辫邋遢地垂在肩头，睡眼惺忪。

“有个哥们砸门半天了，一定要见你，对讲机的镜头里看着，脑袋挺大的。”王琳凯说：“你不会得罪什么人了吧，要我帮你架势不。”

说完又觉得自己这话听着有点像关心，便又补了一句：“我可不想我这刚认了一天的哥就上社会版头条啊，这样会被骂扫把星的。”

蔡徐坤蹙起眉头，跟着王琳凯一起走下楼走到玄关，蔡徐坤握住了门把手：“你回屋吧，不用担心我，我知道是谁。”

“那我可就不管你了，”王琳凯说着扫了蔡徐坤一眼，又看了看大门方向，这才转身向自己屋子方向走去。

蔡徐坤转起把手，刚推开了一条缝，门便被大力拉开了，一个高大的男人跨步进来，双手捧住他的脸，用力地亲了下来。对方的舌头在他口腔里侵袭着，烟草味混着浓烈的酒气，鬼知道他喝了多少。蔡徐坤拼命要挣开，无奈对方力气太大，紧锁着他不放，捏着他的下巴开始痛，骨头都快要被捏碎。蔡徐坤一气之下用力一咬，舌尖上立刻尝到了血腥味，对方随即松开了他，抹了一把自己的嘴巴，看见沾在手上的鲜血，难以置信。

“你他妈疯了？！”对方喊道，看起来很是愤怒，但却往后退了半步。

“你他妈才疯了，范丞丞。我跟你说清楚了，我们已经分手了，不要再纠缠我了，现在给你三秒钟的时间，立刻从我家里滚出去。”蔡徐坤抱着臂，平静地说。

“我不同意！”这个叫做范丞丞的男人，确切地说，还是个大男孩，立刻又上前了一步逼近蔡徐坤，低头望着他的眼睛：“在一起是两个人的决定，那么分手也应该是两个人的决定，我跟你说了我不同意！”

“该说的我都说过了，分手了就是分手了。我不知道你怎么找到这里的，以后不要再来了，现在请你离开。”蔡徐坤并不为所动。

“我知道你在担心什么，”范丞丞忽的激动起来，按住蔡徐坤的肩：“我不会告诉别人的，我知道你在担心什么！我姐那边也不会，我已经决定留在中国了，我不要回英国了，我要陪着你，在你身边，什么苦我都能受，你不要离开我好不好，你不喜欢的我都改掉，我通通都改掉——”

蔡徐坤不耐烦地抖开他的手：“你能不能不要这么幼稚？非得要我把话说这么清楚？”他看了范丞丞几秒，像是下定什么决心似的，接着开了口：“我不喜欢你了范丞丞，我分手只会有一个原因，那就是不喜欢了。别的事情不会左右我。我只是不喜欢你了，我对你没有感觉了。你这样闹下去，只会把我对你最后一丝好感败坏掉。”他顿了顿，又接着说：“现在我说清楚了，你明白了吗？”

范丞丞像是被他的话冲击到了，呆在那里看着他，一动不动。

蔡徐坤能看见对方的脑袋像一台机器正在接收、处理他说的每一个字句，对方花了一会儿时间，才回过神来，颤抖着开了口：

“不，不，你说的不是真的……”范丞丞看起来要崩溃了，一直摇着头，好像只要他自己不承认，那刚才他听到的一切就都是幻觉：“我们做爱的时候……你说……”

蔡徐坤刚要开口，便被勾进了谁的怀中，他扭头一看，原来是王琳凯。他蹙紧了眉头，不知道他要耍什么花招。

“呵，我说呢，怎么不愿意告诉我，说自己能处理，原来是旧情人找上门了呀。”王琳凯的手臂搭在蔡徐坤的肩头，说来他比蔡徐坤要矮些，这个姿势还蛮勉强，蔡徐坤不得不微微弓着腰配合他。但他也并没有因此输了什么阵势，语气轻蔑地接着说：“你挺能耐的啊，是我坤的话说的不明白啊还是你这里有问题？”一边说一边还点了点自己的脑袋。

蔡徐坤本来想躲开他的接触，他是真的不喜欢不熟悉的人碰自己，听了这话，他才明白王琳凯是有意替他解围，就继续忍着要他搂着了。

“什么旧情人，你他妈不知道就别瞎哔哔，我们还没分手呢——”

范丞丞刚开口反驳，话头便被王琳凯截住：

“我怎么不知道？我是他现在的老公他过去的情史我能不知道？”

王琳凯说，口气有些得意：“现在是我和他在交往，他给你留了面子，你非要刨根问底，这不是自取其辱嘛。”

听到王琳凯这话，蔡徐坤和范丞丞同时瞪大了眼睛，后者是被气得，前者是因为那句“老公”而无语。

什么老公？这都什么土到掉渣的措辞。蔡徐坤腹诽道，忍住了翻白眼的欲望。

“我知道他喜欢的类型，你不是他喜欢的类型，”范丞丞气鼓鼓地说，气势倒是越来越弱：“他喜欢个子高的，有才华的，他，他喜欢我这样的！”

“嘿，我说这哥们，你可比我想象中的还要幼稚啊，”王琳凯觉得好笑：“你几岁了？毛长齐了没？对自己倒是挺有自信的哈。”说着他摆摆手：“这样吧，我也懒得跟你掰扯，既然你不信，那我就只能证明给你看了——”

他一边说着，一边抓住了蔡徐坤的睡衣往自己这边带，蔡徐坤还没反应过来，便被他扯着衣领弯下了腰，两人的脸撞在一起。

下一秒，王琳凯便闭着眼睛亲上了他的嘴，虽然在他亲上他之前，蔡徐坤看到他的表情闪过一丝不确定。紧跟着，王琳凯的舌头伸了进来。蔡徐坤受到了惊吓，但他并没有闭眼；他本能地想要推开，可他也并没有推开。那一刻，他脑中的第一反应竟然是：这个人看起来一脸没睡醒的样子，竟然刷了牙？尝起来是牙膏的草莓味。

这个吻并没有持续多久，王琳凯就放开了他。他有些庆幸，若是这个吻再久点，就要暴露两人其实并不是很熟悉的事实了，他俩的牙嗑在一起好几次，非常没有默契。

接着，王琳凯搂住了他的腰，趾高气昂地看着范丞丞，挑起了眉：“信了？”

范丞丞站在崩溃的边缘，他无助地看着蔡徐坤，像是抱着最后一丝期待地开了口：“你……到底有没有爱过我？”

蔡徐坤摇了摇头。

看着范丞丞垂头离开的落寞身影，蔡徐坤有些于心不忍。

“自己刚说的这么绝，这会儿是心疼了吗。”王琳凯拍拍他的肩，蔡徐坤摇摇头，关上了门。

“抽吗？来颗？”王琳凯掏出一包烟，抽了根问蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤迟疑了一下，点点头。

“来我屋吧。”王琳凯招呼他，要他跟过来。

“你在家里抽？！”蔡徐坤惊讶地说：“你——”

“外面多热啊，大哥，有点人性好不好？”王琳凯勾着他的肩把他带进屋。

蔡徐坤扶住了额头，眼前这垃圾场哪里像人住的地方？床上堆着一堆衣服，床下塞着许多双运动鞋，几个纸箱子堆在角落，箱子上面还有些衣服。

“别念我！”王琳凯先发制人：“昨天才搬进来，给我个时间整理一下！”

蔡徐坤无奈地叹了口气，从王琳凯手里接过烟，用牙咬开了爆珠。

王琳凯一边帮他点上火一边叼着烟含糊不清地说：“我发现你这个人挺容易心软的。”

蔡徐坤不知道他为什么会这么没头没尾地来这么一句，他吸了一口烟，清凉的薄荷浸润了他的肺。

“还有，你脏话说的也挺溜的嘛。”王琳凯又冲他wink了一下。

他被逗笑了。

他们俩坐在飘窗那里抽着烟，有一搭没一搭的聊着，蔡徐坤发现他们共同爱好挺多的，喜欢一样的球星，一样的牌子，一样的歌手，许多电影他们也可以聊到一起去。他本来以为王琳凯会问他关于范丞丞或者他过往情感的问题，但王琳凯好像对这些丝毫不关心，完全没有要打听的意思。

他也没有问王琳凯为什么会亲他，因为他很清楚王琳凯是觉得好玩罢了，虽然假装情侣的方式有很多，接吻并不是唯一的途径。他也没有问王琳凯为什么要帮他解围，虽然他也没有必要帮他解围。

他们抽完烟，王琳凯又给他展示了他的球鞋收藏，蔡徐坤有些震撼，虽然他也挺喜欢鞋的，但没有到要收藏的程度。王琳凯不仅收的很全，每双还能讲出背后的故事，而且最重要的是：“都是我自己挣钱买的，没花我爸一分钱。”

他的语气非常骄傲，挺着胸脯抬着下巴。蔡徐坤看着他得意的样子，觉得这个弟弟其实还挺可爱的。

“诶，十点多了，我们是不是该去买菜了？”王琳凯看了一眼手机：“你弟不是要下厨吗，我说，他真的会做饭吗？”

蔡徐坤点点头，但也不是很肯定：“他说会，那就是会吧……”

“你不是吃过吗？”王琳凯有些怀疑。

“煮辛拉面也算会的话，那他是会的。”蔡徐坤不由得想起小时候黄明昊给他做过的那顿饭，煮辛拉面里卧了两颗蛋，当眼睛，还用青菜梗摆成了嘴巴的形状。虽然煮了太久，面坨在了一起，但他吃的还是很开心。他的脸上不禁露出了柔软的微笑，连他自己都没有察觉此刻他看起来有多温柔。

“你们俩感情真的挺好的，”王琳凯说，听着是一句平淡的陈述句：“二十分钟后出发吧。”

蔡徐坤和王琳凯撞了一下肩，好兄弟的那套拳法，然后便上了楼。

他站在自己房间门口，发现门是虚掩着的。他有点想不起来自己出去的时候关上门了没有，他记得好像是关上了。

难道黄明昊已经醒了？他疑惑着推开了门。

小孩果然醒了，坐在床沿低着头不知道在想些什么，连蔡徐坤的脚步都没有听见，都没有起来迎接他。

“小揪揪又扎起来啦？”蔡徐坤笑着弹了弹黄明昊的辫子，在他身边坐下。

“你抽烟了？”黄明昊没有看他，完全无视了蔡徐坤的动作。

蔡徐坤有些尴尬地抓着自己的衣领闻了闻：“抽了一根，味道很大？”

黄明昊依然看着地面，面无表情：“都处理好了吧？”他开口问，又嘲笑自己问题可笑：“我担心什么呢，你肯定都会处理好。”

蔡徐坤心里一颤，他这才意识到方才他们仨之间的闹剧，怕是都被黄明昊看见了。

他想解释，他想解释范丞丞是上个学期的低他一届的外国交换生，他们只短暂的交往了三个月，他想解释刚才王琳凯只是为了帮他解围才亲的他，他想解释，他想解释很多事情但他又觉得没有解释的必要。他知道黄明昊都会理解，只要他解释，黄明昊都会理解。可是他又不知道该从何说起，这些事情好像也没有必要给黄明昊交代，毕竟，他才是哥哥啊。

“哥哥，我发现……”黄明昊茫然地开了口，他抬起头，盯着墙壁，奶白色的墙纸，玫瑰花的花纹，语气低沉而无助：“我发现我有些不认识你了。”


	4. Love and Beloved

** 四Love and Beloved **

 

小时候黄明昊经常被爸妈的朋友掐脸蛋，问他喜不喜欢阿姨啊，阿姨漂不漂亮啊。黄明昊就会昂着小脸傻笑说喜欢！漂亮！再问他那以后娶阿姨好不好啊？黄明昊就会嘟起小嘴露出很为难的表情说那不行的，我已经有婚约了！通常阿姨们都会被逗得前仰后合，三四岁刚学会说话的奶娃娃竟然都会说“婚约”这个词了。

“那你和谁订了婚约呀？”

“我哥哥！昊昊要娶坤坤！”

黄明昊一边吮着手指一边说，眼睛眨巴眨巴地很认真。

“哎呀哥哥是男孩子，不能娶的。”

只要有人这么逗他，宝宝黄明昊下一秒就会哭出来。

 

蔡徐坤不是个热络的性格，生来就不是。他和很多人关系都很好，他天生就招人喜欢，但他很少主动去认识谁，也很少发信息找人闲聊。但只要他认了这个朋友，他就会认真对待这段友谊，肝胆相照的那种。他一直觉得好朋友是那种就算长时间没有联系，再见面依然不会有距离，时间不会影响他们之间已经产生的深刻默契。

“你最好的朋友是谁？”

年少时经常被问到这个问题。大家都是还是孩子的时候会特别在意自己在彼此心里的地位，是种单纯的、非常好分辨的不安全感，那时候的回答不会有什么所谓什么话外之音，只要回答了，那就会被相信。当然少年们也会通过一些仪式来再次确认这些答案的真实性，比如女生下课一定会找好朋友一起去洗手间，但她只会告诉自己最好的朋友她在暗恋什么男孩；再比如男生一定会找好朋友一起去打球，但他只会把他在暗恋的女孩指给最好的朋友看。

蔡徐坤有很多球友，也知道很多人喜欢的姑娘，但提到好朋友，他脑中第一个闪过的名字，却始终是黄明昊。

为什么是黄明昊呢？

因为。

“因为他是我亲弟弟，我们一起长大，他什么事情都会告诉我，他最了解我，我也最了解他，我们肯定是最好的朋友。”

他一直都这么回答。

他了解关于黄明昊的一切。他暗恋过的女孩，他考的特别差要他模仿妈妈的笔迹签字，他长大后的梦想，甚至他第一次遗精惊慌地躲进厕所洗内裤，他都知道。

但黄明昊了解他吗？

在关于他的很多事情上，黄明昊都是缺席的。

这并非他自愿。

“我本来以为，我本来以为你是我在这个世界上，最熟悉、最熟悉的人了，我什么都会跟你说，什么事，都跟你说……”

黄明昊转过头来看着他，结结巴巴地说，期望蔡徐坤能明白他的意思。

蔡徐坤知道他一激动就会颠三倒四地说不出话，他也知道黄明昊想要说什么，但这话太可怜了，说出来，就太可怜了。

“可我发现我其实一点都不了解你了……我感觉，我感觉这四年我错过了好多，好多事情，关于你的事情……”

但他还是说了出来。他听起来是要哭了，可他忍住了眼泪。

他吸了吸鼻子，又接着说：

“我也不知道我在难过些什么。我有点难过，又有点嫉妒，又有点，”

黄明昊苦笑了一声：

“有点，就是那种，就是那种知道完美偶像爆出了丑闻的感觉。”

“我不是说哥哥你、你喜欢男人是丑闻，我是说，我是说……”

“原来你也会有喜欢的人啊……”

“我那么崇拜你……我都不敢想谁能配得上你…”

蔡徐坤听他花了几分钟、磕磕绊绊地说完他想说的话，他的声音越来越小，那句“崇拜”微弱的快听不清。

他以为自己让他失望了。

当初，他选择不告诉他这些事情，就是因为怕他失望。

读书时是人们道德感最“强烈”的时期了，在学校里染发打耳钉的女孩会被当成异类编造各种传言，在校园里牵个手就会被当成上了床，抽根烟那就是坏孩子了。

在黄明昊十四岁还很懵懂的时候他们分开，小孩黄明昊担心哥哥没了自己陪伴会孤单，但其实那时候他已经在谈恋爱了。他的初恋，他们班的学习委员，一个很可爱的女孩。他的初恋和其他人的初恋没什么不同，只是没耽误学习罢了。他们双双考上自己理想的大学。在那个从孩子向大人过渡的那个暑假，他们初尝了禁果，经历了所有恋人都有过的相爱——甜蜜——争吵——分开。从那以后蔡徐坤觉得自己被诅咒了，他再也没有维持过一段超过三个月的关系。

倒不是他对这段初恋有多刻骨铭心，只是他觉得三个月就够了，超过三个月那就会开始无趣了。

后来他反思过自己的问题，想来想去，还是怕两人相处的久了，就会越来越了解，他害怕被别人发现他的软肋，并藉此当成攻击他的武器。

他可是一头骄傲的狮子。

只有黄明昊会拿他当猫儿。

别人害怕接近他，可黄明昊会开心地朝他扑过来。

别人以为他冷冰冰的难以接近，可黄明昊会紧紧抓住他的手不放。

别人对他总有太多要求，可黄明昊从来都接受他的任何决定。

黄明昊对他越是无条件的包容，他越是感到紧张，他不能出错。

不能出错，便意味着要隐藏住一部分真实的自己。

比如他早就学会了抽烟，比如他经常会去夜店，比如其实他会讲脏话，比如其实他很爱哭，再比如，他自己都记不清到底换过几个交往对象，如果要问他还有什么没经历过，他会告诉你been there, done that.

但这些是什么大问题吗？

搞创作的，谁又不会抽烟呢，抽烟只是一种排解压力的方法罢了；这辈子谁还不会讲几句脏话呢，他会并不代表他爱讲；男人为什么不能哭呢？为什么男人就必须坚强？恋爱为什么要谈那么久呢，在还相爱的时候结束，总好过没了爱鱼死网破的惨淡。说起来都是小事情，道理大家嘴上也都说的很明白，可现实生活中每个人却依然在拿最刻板的印象对他人打下标签。

蔡徐坤根本也不在乎其他人怎么想，可他不得不去在乎黄明昊。

虽然他对黄明昊有着很大的信心，这个信心来自于黄明昊对他不含杂质的爱，被爱着多少会有点患得患失，因为他知道自己并不完美。有时候他会担忧黄明昊只爱完美的他，但这个念头很快就被他自己赶走了。可万一呢，万一黄明昊也容不下真实的他呢，这种万一就像瓷器上的裂缝，不仔细看看不出来，要是装点水啊，水就从缝里漫出来。

黄明昊倏而笑了起来，再次开了口。他的语调没有歇斯底里，也不是讽刺，而是一种自我厌恶之下的自暴自弃：

“可是你知道我听见那家伙在那里嚎叫着那些疯话的第一反应是什么吗？”

“我的第一反应是，为什么我是你弟弟。”

“如果我不是你的亲弟弟，你也不是我的亲哥哥，那么现在……”

他看着蔡徐坤，他的眼睛看似在哭，嘴角却在笑，他没有泪水，面部肌肉因错位的表情而扭曲。

“那么现在，蔡徐坤，你就属于我了。”

蔡徐坤没法再装傻了。

房间里的大象终于踩碎了地板，他无法将它视而不见了。

可除了装傻，他还能怎么办。

为什么是黄明昊呢？

为什么偏偏是黄明昊。

二十二岁的蔡徐坤，老师眼中的优秀学生，同学眼中的超级学霸，父母眼中的完美儿子，传说中的“别人家的孩子”，他从来不信人生会有什么无解的问题，兵来将挡水来土掩，只要肯耐心寻找解决办法，那就没有什么会攻克不了的难关。

可他人生中第一次感受到了无助，不是因为觉得自己渺小，而是因为眼前这个问题太复杂、太深刻，他一时半会也没有办法厘清自己的思绪。不仅仅只有黄明昊感到慌乱，他比黄明昊更加慌乱。

蔡徐坤看着黄明昊的侧脸，他凝视着他左耳的那枚黑色耳钉，他们之间氤氲着焦躁的沉默。

怎么办。

他自觉心里受到极大的震荡，冲击波来的很强烈，可落地时却轻飘飘地。他不愿意承认，但他心里是有所准备的。可他不愿这情感被这么突然的抛出，太突然了，他没有任何准备，只得举起白旗。

他们之间依然只有沉默，黄明昊依然盯着墙上的花纹，好像那是个很值得研究的存在。

蔡徐坤看起来也在发着呆，他在缄默中又仔细品了品黄明昊那句话，他思考了好一会儿，弯这才转过来。

对方那句话看似是在表白，实际再次将他们的界限划清开来。

有些事实就像宇宙规律一样无法改变，比如黄明昊永远都是他的亲弟弟，他永远都是黄明昊的亲哥哥。

这样推断，蔡徐坤永远无法属于黄明昊。

他低下了头，不知道是在看地板，还是在看摔在地板上的熊仔。

“嘿兄弟们我说你们俩不会还要化妆吧磨磨唧唧地说好二十分钟走这都半小时了发信息也不回——”

寂静被猛然推开门的王琳凯打破，他立刻就察觉到两人情绪不太好，连忙弓着腰退出蔡徐坤的房间：

“内个，我不打扰你们，你们继续，继续！你俩想吃啥发信息给我我去买。我就先告辞了！”

“不用，我和你一起去，”蔡徐坤站起来，走向王琳凯，扶住门：“你先去发车吧，把空调打开，这么热肯定要散一阵的，我换个衣服马上就好。”

他回头望了一眼依然坐在床边的黄明昊：“昊昊要不要再睡会？你想吃什么？”

“我也去，待会儿楼下见。”黄明昊起来径直走了出去，和蔡徐坤擦肩而过。他没有理会他，看都没有看他一眼。

蔡徐坤听见他把自己房门摔上，声音很响，好像摔在他心上了那般突然，他差点惊的要跳起来。

“吵架啦？”王琳凯一脸八卦的看着他问，朝黄明昊那个方向努努嘴。

“没有，”蔡徐坤不承认：“快去开车。”

“切，”王琳凯嘟起嘴，蹦蹦跳跳地下楼了。

这次王琳凯起步四平八稳，但蔡徐坤还是系紧了安全带。

他坐在副驾的位置，黄明昊一个人坐在后面，王琳凯自顾自地放自己喜欢的音乐，跟着节奏一边扭一边开车。一开始蔡徐坤在座位上面无表情，后来还是忍不住开始提醒他把精神集中在路上。

“大哥你得相信我的车技好不好？都说了上次是有个狗突然窜出来啦！我那救狗一命胜造七级浮屠好不好？再说了，遇到那种情况，你还不一定反应有我快呢。”王琳凯一只手握着方向盘，另一只手在空气里不屑地挥了挥，看起来非常自信。

蔡徐坤无奈地摇摇头。

超市离他们住的地方不过几分钟的车程，很快就到了。

一进超市他们仨就直奔生鲜家禽区，面对着琳琅满目的肉类，面面相觑。

“你买过菜吗？”王琳凯用胳膊肘捅捅蔡徐坤。

“第一次……”蔡徐坤咳了咳。

“你买过吗？”王琳凯扭头问黄明昊。

“我会做还不够吗？”黄明昊心虚地说。

王琳凯只得掏出手机发朋友圈求助：

“得嘞，你们想吃什么，我问问有没有人知道该怎么准备材料。”

“芹菜炒牛肉——”

“酸辣土豆丝——”

“蛋包饭——”

“芒果沙冰——”

“停停停，芒果沙冰？”王琳凯瞥了蔡徐坤一眼：“我问你一个严肃的问题。”

“你说。”

“家里有锅吗？锅碗瓢盆油盐酱醋什么的都有吗？”

“……好问题？”

他们仨像要搬家一样把厨房用具和食材买了个便，整个采购的过程中黄明昊都没有跟蔡徐坤讲话，想跟他讲就会故意大声说给王琳凯听。他们俩就像闹别扭的女同学，需要和两人关系都好的第三人来进行传话，不明就里的王琳凯觉得他俩非常幼稚。从家里车库把战利品往回拎的时候蔡徐坤手里就提了两袋菜，其他重物都被黄明昊和王琳凯分担了，黄明昊先行扛走了一堆东西，他刚拿起菜，王琳凯就把剩下的东西也抓了起来，蔡徐坤要帮他分担点，他摇摇头，示意蔡徐坤快点走，自己提着大包小包跟在蔡徐坤身后。虽然王琳凯是自愿的，但他仍不免抱怨了两句：“我今儿就是您的苦力来着，帮您拎东西帮您开车，还要牺牲色相帮您解围——”

听见最后一句，蔡徐坤连忙回头瞪了他一眼，要他闭嘴。

王琳凯一头雾水：“干嘛瞪我？我说错了吗？”

蔡徐坤气结，虽然黄明昊已经先行进了门，但王琳凯这嗓门真心不低，刚才那话十有八九已经被他听见了。

“你这个人真的很会强词夺理，”蔡徐坤一边在玄关换鞋一边小声回嘴：“又不是我要你帮我的，你自己硬来还怪我。”

王琳凯气喘吁吁地把手里的东西放在地板上，一边摆摆手也换上拖鞋：

“行了行了不提这事了，我这不是吃力不讨好吗，连个谢谢都没。”

蔡徐坤懒得理他，他拿起菜，又从拿起了一个放在地上的袋子向厨房走去，走了两步忽然回头看了王琳凯一眼，用口型说了句：

“谢谢。”

王琳凯没想到他会来这招，购物袋的提手差点没捏稳东西摔下来。

他愣在那里，回味了一下刚才蔡徐坤脸上的表情，有些得意又有些调皮。

他低头重新理了一下交缠在一起的提手，他的手指因为重量被勒出了白印，他挪了挪带子让手部血液流动起来，又重新将它们握紧，然后向厨房走去。

他的脸上闪过一个短暂但宠溺的笑容：“兄弟们，锅来啦！”

厨房里黄明昊已经挂上围裙开始忙碌，蔡徐坤握着一把西芹满脸问号不知在疑惑些什么，王琳凯把厨具和调料都归置好，一边系围裙一边走到蔡徐坤面前也看着他手里的芹菜：“研究什么呢？”

“这个东西为什么这么大呀，”蔡徐坤看看芹菜，又看看他：“为什么妈妈炒的就是，很细？”

“因为你妈切了菜！”王琳凯被蔡徐坤蠢到，忍不住用手指戳了戳他的额头。

蔡徐坤不满地闪开：“手很脏诶不要碰我，我超容易过敏。”

“我去洗手总行了吧！”王琳凯说着从蔡徐坤手里抢过芹菜：“您这个少爷别忙活了，出去，出去。”

“也有可能是我们买错了，”黄明昊突然说，他刚把牛肉片好，他没看着蔡徐坤，他看着王琳凯：“可能妈妈买的是那种小芹菜，这个是西芹吧，西芹水焯一下就可以直接吃的，小芹菜不行，那个就很细很细。”

“那怎么办？买错了怎么办？”蔡徐坤问道，他没有回头看黄明昊，他看着王琳凯。

“是你想吃这个菜诶大哥，你问我我问谁啊，”王琳凯无奈：“反正买都买了，凑合吃吧，别要求太多。散了散了各忙各的吧！”

于是三人继续分头忙碌，确切地说，主要是黄明昊和王琳凯在忙碌，蔡徐坤被赶到了角落里，他本来想洗菜，结果水龙头扭得太大，水柱砸到菜叶上溅了他一身，旁边的王琳凯也殃及池鱼，声明菜由他来洗，让蔡徐坤闪一边去。蔡徐坤只得委屈地往角落里站，他看着黄明昊在切菜，于是有起了心思刚想靠近就被王琳凯呵斥住了：“别，感觉你切菜会成命案现场的。”

蔡徐坤真的是超级委屈了，角落里站了半天发现这里确实不太需要自己出现，刚撅着嘴转身往餐厅走，就听见黄明昊说：“诶小鬼帮我把那个酱油打开一下嗦。”

“诶诶我来我来！”他跨步冲上去：“这个我还是可以做的！”

新买来的酱油瓶盖上套着塑封，这瓶封的有点紧，也没有给开口，他指甲不长，抠了半天才撕了一条缝。

王琳凯看他磨蹭半天忍不住凑上：“你拿剪刀剪一下不行吗，诶你小心点啊这个很利——”

王琳凯的话音还没落呢，蔡徐坤捏着塑封一端的手指就被尖锐的开口割了道口子，鲜红色的血珠顺着塑封的弧度滑向瓶盖。

“的……”

王琳凯真的是服死这个人了。

“大哥，你还愣着干啥啊，还不松开？您真是太牛逼了，我去找找创可贴。”

蔡徐坤这才回过神来把酱油放到流理台上，他下意识地把手指含在了嘴里，想要止血。

一只肉乎乎的大手用力抓住他的手腕，是黄明昊。

黄明昊吹吹他的手指，“怎么这么笨……”他语带埋怨，但动作却十分温柔。

蔡徐坤看着他，声音软软地好像在撒娇：“我也不知道嘛，是那个玻璃纸欺负我……”

“翻到了一个。”王琳凯拿着创可贴进来，黄明昊从他手里接过，用嘴咬开，小心翼翼地在蔡徐坤受伤的那根指头上包起来。

“你打耳洞也没有告诉我，”蔡徐坤忽然说。

“什么？”黄明昊没反应过来。

“你的耳洞，你说好要和我一起打的。”蔡徐坤指指黄明昊的左耳。

“喔……”

“对啊，你也不是什么事情都告诉我的，”蔡徐坤笑着眯起了眼：“所以我们扯平了，你不要生我气了好不好？”

“这事情严重性能一样吗，”黄明昊嘟囔着：“程度不一样好不好——”

蔡徐坤双手拉着黄明昊的胳膊摇了摇。

“幼稚，”黄明昊虽然还是板着脸，但他翘起了嘴角。

光荣负伤的蔡徐坤是被王琳凯和黄明昊当成佛像请出厨房的。

“您坐，您坐，”王琳凯帮蔡徐坤拉过椅子，做了个请的手势。

“我可以的好不好，这是意外。”蔡徐坤一边坐下一边念叨：“你们不要觉得我很没用，我这次只是一个小小的、小小的失误，下次给我个展示的机会——”

“别了，我看黄明昊的水平挺好，况且本来我们也是以吃外卖为主，让你的弟弟们活着吧拜托了！”王琳凯双手合作了个揖，他是真怕蔡徐坤再进厨房了，这还没摸刀就见了红，这要是让他上灶台，火苗恐怕会窜他头发上去，那可真的要出大事了。

“就会耍嘴皮子，”蔡徐坤不开心的把胳膊叉在胸前。

“不跟你闹了，我去打下手了，”王琳凯说，他刚要往回走，忽然又走回蔡徐坤身边蹲下来，一只手握着成听筒的样子放在自己嘴边，靠近蔡徐坤的耳旁，在他耳边轻声说：“诶你过来，我跟你说——”

蔡徐坤倾身过来，想听他要说什么。

浅浅的呼吸搔着蔡徐坤的耳朵有些痒：

“我说，您刚才那招苦肉计，实在是高！”

一边说，一边还比了个大拇指。

说完他就起身潇洒离开，有种用力抓了喜欢的女生的麻花辫，看着她被气哭了的成就感。

蔡徐坤红了脸，他吞了口口水，突出的喉结在他白皙的颈子上下移动着。

不知道是因为被污蔑，还是因为被揭穿。

 

“你最好的朋友是谁？”

“我弟弟，黄明昊。”

“为什么是黄明昊呢？”

“因为……”

“他是我最喜欢的人。”

 


	5. 同居法则

** 五 同居法则 **

 

酒足饭饱，三人瘫在客厅不想动。

“还是家常菜好吃啊……”王琳凯半边身子躺在沙发上，一只腿靠在墙上，一只腿蹬了蹬躺在地毯上的黄明昊的肩：“可以啊哥们，深藏不露。”

黄明昊贴在地上，屁股发力挪着整个上身避开王琳凯的脚，滚到蜷缩在另一只沙发上的蔡徐坤跟前。

“我手艺好着呢，只要给我菜谱，我就能做。”黄明昊抬起手来，在蔡徐坤眼前摇了摇，蔡徐坤笑了笑把自己的手伸出来，给他抓着。

“什么叫给点阳光就灿烂……”王琳凯翻了个白眼：“老蔡，阿姨多久来一次啊？一个星期？”

“妈妈说有需要的话可以要她每天来，我一个人住的时候她周末来。”蔡徐坤偏过脑袋看着他：“怎么了？”

“那堆盘子总是得有人洗的吧，”王琳凯用嘴指了指餐厅的方向：“但我反正是可以忍到周末的……”

“不行，”蔡徐坤摇摇头：“不行，待会儿就得洗了，堆那太臭了。”

“那你洗吧，”王琳凯回：“我和黄明昊都下厨了，就你没有，你就负责洗盘子吧！”

黄明昊陡然坐起身子，差点撞到蔡徐坤的下巴，他手臂交叠，摆出了一个X的动作：“不行，我哥手受伤了！不能沾水！你去洗！”

王琳凯急了：“不是吧就那么一点点小伤口诶，”一边说一边还拿手指比划：“都没我指甲尖大好不好？”

“我不管，洗菜不能算下厨，你也等于没做饭，洗盘子不亏，”黄明昊开始耍赖皮。

蔡徐坤扯了一下他的苹果头，语气温柔：“没事啦我去洗，不是有手套吗。不会沾到的。”

然后他看着王琳凯：“我们以后毕竟还要一起住很长一段时间，我们定个值日表吧，还有住宿规定什么的。”

王琳凯听到’住宿规定’四个字立刻垮下了脸，立马从沙发上弹起坐的笔直，抱着自己的脑袋痛苦地说：“别啊大哥，你不会还要搞门禁那一套吧，我就是不想理那些有的没的才要住外面的啊！”

“老哥说的对，”黄明昊点头如捣蒜，小揪揪跟着一晃一晃：“我们得有个规定，这样才能不吵架。”

“我看你直接改名叫蔡徐坤得了，什么都是’我哥说得对，我哥说得对’，”王琳凯没好气地说：“我发现我在这个家里一点地位都没！”

“可我哥说的都对啊，”黄明昊不解：“我当然听他的了。”

“算了算了，跟你说不通，”王琳凯摆摆手，看向蔡徐坤：“我警告你，别给我搞门禁那一套啊。”

“我疯啦，”蔡徐坤扑哧笑出了声：“一屋成年人，还有门禁说不过去。只要你自己记得带钥匙，你想几点回来就几点回来。”

“好，那你说，要做啥吧，我们仨，一星期七天，扣掉阿姨打扫的那天，六除以三正好一人两天，那就周一你周二他周三我，周四你周五他周天我，齐活！”王琳凯一边说一边指，迅速把分工安排完了：“就这样吧，我先撤了。”然后一拍大腿准备闪人。

“不行，还没说完呢，”蔡徐坤拉住他衣袖，示意他坐回去：“还有些别的。”

王琳凯愁眉苦脸地看着他：“干嘛啊……”

“首先，不准在家里抽烟。”蔡徐坤说：“要抽就去外面抽。”

“大哥！！！！！！”王琳凯一把瘫倒在地上，脑袋歪在黄明昊大腿上：“不带这样的啊，你不能只许州官放火不许百姓点灯！”

“我又没在我屋里抽，”蔡徐坤一脸莫名：“我都是到外面的。”

“可早上你还在我屋抽呢，”王琳凯委屈：“抽都抽完了现在又说不能抽，这叫提了裤子翻脸不认人——”

王琳凯那话一出，蔡徐坤不禁皱起眉头：“停，停，注意语言，我很好奇你这些比喻都从哪里学来的……”

“那你给不给我抽嘛，”王琳凯变了个路数，硬的不行，开始来软的：“可以在屋里抽，但只能在我那屋抽行不行？你看我头发这么厚，出去太热了！而且我不怕臭，真的，而且我有很多那个什么空气清新剂。”

“不行，”黄明昊推了一下王琳凯的脑袋：“每次都去你那屋？那可不行！”

“好了好了，不要吵，”蔡徐坤按了按黄明昊的肩，瞥了一眼王琳凯的脏辫，似乎有些不欣赏：“夏天太热了暂时可以这样，但也要记得通风。开学就不可以了，要去外面抽，我可以陪你去外面抽。老在屋子里抽，衣服和家具都会染上味道。”

“好吧好吧，”王琳凯妥协了：“还有其他的吗？”

“让我想想，”蔡徐坤思索了一会儿：“就是自己屋子里的垃圾要记得随手丢，公共区域的垃圾由当天值班的丢……嗯，然后就是，如果晚上不回家，要及时在群里说，然后还有……”他咳了一下，好像有点不好意思：“要带人回家的话，也要提前说。”

“是可以要同学们来家里party吗？”黄明昊举手问。

“可以啊，提前说好，好做准备。”蔡徐坤点点头。

王琳凯在黄明昊大腿上笑出了声，震着黄明昊的腿也在抖。

“笑什么？”黄明昊对准他脑袋又是一掌。

“笑你可爱啊，”王琳凯说：“哎，我怎么就没有你这个单纯又可爱的阶段了。”

“……”黄明昊完全不知道他在说什么。

“你哥说的带人回家可不是你说的带人回家——”王琳凯眨了眨眼：“以后你就会懂了。”

“好了好了，”蔡徐坤撑着沙发扶手站起来，从侧边跳到地板上绕过他们俩走进厨房：“我记得我中午买了一个小黑板来着，放哪里了？”

“厨房地上，”王琳凯喊道：“你看看冰箱跟前那块地上有没有。”

“喂，我哥说的到底是什么带人回家？”趁蔡徐坤不在，黄明昊连忙小声问王琳凯。

“嗨，怎么还惦记着呢，这话又不是说给你听的，”王琳凯爬起来坐回沙发上抱着抱枕看着他：“这话明显是说给我的啊，就是要我带女生回家之前先给你们说一声。”

“哦……这样啊，”黄明昊这才恍然大悟。

“说不准他带男朋友回来也会说的，”王琳凯又补了一句：“我估摸着他很快就有新男朋友了，你哥这样的，完全不差人追。”

说完，他饶有兴致地看着黄明昊，像是在期待对方会有什么反应。

果然，黄明昊的脸色立刻难看起来，他玩着自己的衣角，好像想说些什么，但又忍住了。

“我还没认识你哥之前就听说了不少他的事迹，”王琳凯接着说：“他可是S大风云人物，无人不知无人不晓，具体什么事迹我就不说了，你进学校了就知道了。”

“你跟我说这些干什么。”黄明昊低着头，没看他的意思。

“让你有些心理准备啊，”王琳凯翘起嘴角露出了一个意味深长的微笑：“我这是为你好。”

“什么为你好？”蔡徐坤抱着块小黑板走到他们跟前：“聊什么呢。”

“瞎聊呗。你现在是要把值日表写下来吗？”王琳凯问。

“对啊，以后谁值班就很清楚了。”蔡徐坤坐回他的小沙发开始认真地写，他的字不能说多好看，但非常秀气，不太像男孩子的字体，倒是很像小姑娘的。

“第一条：垃圾，及时，清理，”他一边写着一边念着，像是在整理思绪：“第二条，嗯，不许，在公共区域，抽烟……”

写了几条卫生相关的之后，终于进入到了其他部分。

“第五条，不许夜不归宿，要，提前，报备……”

“第六条…邀请，客人，留宿，也，要，提前报备……”

“还有什么要补充的吗？”蔡徐坤咬着笔帽从小黑板上抬起头看着他们。

“我没有，”王琳凯摇摇头。

“昊昊呢？”蔡徐坤用笔轻轻敲了敲黄明昊的头。

黄明昊翻了个身跪坐在地上，双手扶在蔡徐坤的沙发边缘。

“我想加一条，”黄明昊开了口：“我想加……”

蔡徐坤好奇地看着他。

小孩想了半天还是没说出来要加什么：“算了，没什么，别管我，就这样吧。”

“那好吧，你想起来在跟我说哦。”蔡徐坤看着他，他们四目相对，黄明昊的眼神欲言又止。

蔡徐坤有些心虚，先行移开了视线，低下头继续写：

“然后今天是周日，值班的是小鬼，”蔡徐坤在值班人那里填上王琳凯的名字：“所以，还是轮到你去洗碗。”

“靠啊！”王琳凯再次崩溃，把抱枕往地毯一摔，倒在沙发上开始哀嚎：“算来算去还是把自己算了进去！”

蔡徐坤笑着看着他撒泼，兜里的手机猛然震动起来，他掏出手机，划开了接听，他还没来得及讲话，电话那头立刻吼起一个大嗓门：“喂！老蔡啊！”

“你等等，我上楼接，”蔡徐坤迅速把手机从耳边拿开，起身离开客厅走上楼梯：“你说吧，怎么了？”

黄明昊和王琳凯坐在原地看着蔡徐坤的背影，隐约还是可以听见那边中气十足的声音从听筒传来：“秦子墨那个小混球已经被我教育过了，他说是范丞丞拿他姐诱惑他，说只要他——”

后面就听不清了。

“那我也回屋了，碗留着待会洗，晚上吃完饭组个队再来两局？”王琳凯拍拍黄明昊的背。

“你就比我哥小一届，那你岂不是很早就知道他了，”黄明昊抬头看着他：“你讲你听过他的事迹，又讲要我做好心理准备，可是又不说你到底都听到了些什么。”

他一边说一边站了起来，逼视着王琳凯：

“我虽然小，但我不傻。我怎么觉得，我怎么觉得你在挑拨我和他的关系。”

王琳凯被他看着有些发毛，不自主地往后退了一步。

“别介，我可没有，你这是污蔑我警告你，”王琳凯推了黄明昊的胸一下想要他让开：“你想太多了。再说了，”他冷笑了一声：“如果我说两句话就能挑拨你们的关系，那你和他也太容易被挑拨了吧？！”

语毕，王琳凯大力推开了黄明昊，头也不回的向自己的卧室走去。他的手搭在门把上，像是想起了什么收回手，转身看着黄明昊，一字一句充满挑衅地说：“你可得把他看好了。”

说完，他打开门，走进屋，又重重地把门摔上，发出一声巨响。

“昊昊，怎么回事？又吵架了？”蔡徐坤从房里跑出来，捏着手机扶着栏杆一脸担忧地问。

“没事，”黄明昊抬头望着他：“他手抖了，门关重了。”

“没事就好，”蔡徐坤举着手机对他晃了晃，示意他还在线上，他转过身回屋继续接电话：“喂，周锐，你接着说。”

“然后他姐还真的录了个视频给秦子墨你知道吗，我简直无语，”那个周锐的大嗓门又在电话那头继续叨叨：“我已经帮你辱骂过他了，他以后再也不敢了，他说他开学了一定登门拜访给你道歉。他本来想给你打电话的，但又怕你还在气头上所以才先告诉我，要我探探口风。”

“我还好啦，我的脾气你还不知道吗，”蔡徐坤笑笑：“我待会发微信给他吧。”

“你啊，你就是脾气太好了！”周锐的语气有些恨铁不成钢：“脾气太好所以老是被人欺负，每次还得要我给你出头，你真是白长这么大个了，长成个瓜娃子！”

“停，干嘛突然又凶我，”蔡徐坤有些委屈：“真的是……”

“对了咸鱼要我告诉你，你的地址不是他说的，差点忘了，”周锐接着说：“就你家地址，不是他说的，他说就算范丞丞要他姐给他一个亲吻他都不会做这事的，这是出卖，这是背叛！但他也不知道是谁说的，你自己也回忆一下，除了我们仨还有谁知道你住哪里啊，你那些前女友前男友们有没有知道的？”

“我都住这里也三年了，”蔡徐坤说：“肯定有别人知道，但我真的也想不起来了……而且，”蔡徐坤顿了顿：“我不会带人回家啊。”

“对诶，白瞎你爹给你买了这么大一座房子要你金屋藏娇，结果你真是浪费他一片好心，”周锐揶揄道，忽然又想起来什么又大吼起来：“对了！！！！！靠，这事，差点给忘了，有一个惊天大八卦，范丞丞跟秦子墨说——”

“你能不能不要一惊一乍的……”蔡徐坤被他突然提高的音量吓到：“这么容易忘事，看来我得孝敬你点脑白金了。”

周锐压低了声音，想要制造一点神秘的气氛：

“范丞丞跟秦子墨说你现在和那个王琳凯在一起，真的假的？”

蔡徐坤拿着手机的手一颤，差点把电话摔地上。

“他原话是这样的吗？”蔡徐坤问：“原话就是’和王琳凯在一起？’”

“我靠，不会是真的吧，”周锐非常惊讶。

“不是，你先跟我说范丞丞怎么跟秦子墨说的。”

“范丞丞说在你家看到一个扎着脏辫的小矮子，还亲了你，这就是原话了，”周锐说：“至于怎么知道是王琳凯的，是范丞丞觉得那个矮子贼眼熟，就去翻他现代舞系的朋友的朋友圈，还真给他找到了，然后又发照片给秦子墨看，我说这个范丞丞啊，不去做侦探可惜了——”

“什么矮子不矮子的，人王琳凯比你高好吗，别叫人家矮子，”蔡徐坤忍不住吐槽道。

“我校晚会后台见过他好吗，他哪里有我高啊！我们差不多好不好，”周锐回击道：“一头脏辫，吊儿郎当的，哪里会是你喜欢的类型啊，我当时就觉得好笑了。不过你这反应怎么这么奇怪，不会真的在一起了吧？不是我说，外形上还是范丞丞那个小孩更像你喜欢的类型吧，王琳凯那样儿……但如果你们真的在一起了，蔡徐坤你不够意思啊，你怎么都不跟我说啊，还把不把我当哥们了？”

“他是喜欢驼背，他真的比你高，你自己下次来和他比一比就知道了，”蔡徐坤也不知道自己是怎么回事了听到别人攻击王琳凯竟然有些小小的不爽，忍不住想去维护，像个好朋友被攻击的女高中生似的：“至于为什么他会出现在我家——”

“我靠，那接吻什么的都是真的了？”周锐在电话那头尖叫着，差点击破蔡徐坤的耳膜。

“你听我说完啦！”蔡徐坤不得不提高了音量：“我本来想开学再告诉你的，我妈再婚了，王琳凯现在是我弟弟，法律上的弟弟。”

周锐立刻没了声音，但蔡徐坤知道电话那头的他现在肯定惊讶地嘴张成了一个O型。

“这，这，这这这这……”半晌周锐才结结巴巴开了口：“你们这缘分……怎么样啊，和S大第一恶霸做兄弟的感觉？”

“S大第一恶霸？”蔡徐坤满头问号。

“就是王琳凯啊，你知道他身上背了几个处分吗？”周锐说：“你可真的是两耳不闻窗外事一心只读圣贤书啊你，”周锐在电话那头摇着头：“但也说来也好笑，你明明对啥事都漠不关心，却还能吸引所有人的目光，这也真是一种神奇的技能……”

“我们挺好的，他还挺体贴的，就是脾气有点差，莫名其妙就生气了，”蔡徐坤截过他的话，他不习惯听到别人当他面分析他，好的也好，坏的也好，他都不习惯：“等开学了，大家一起聚一聚，介绍你们认识一下，还有我弟弟昊昊，我跟你们提过的，也考上我们学校美院了，现在我们仨住在一起。”

“诶，你知道吗，”周锐笑起来：“你刚才那个口气，说什么介绍你们认识一下，特别像要介绍你对象给我们认识。”

“去你的，”蔡徐坤也笑了。

“真的，这个王琳凯你可得小心点，”周锐开始语重心长说：“我听说他花花肠子多着呢，人挺社会的，很会来事，女朋友换的也勤，有些都不能说是女朋友，你知道吗，他也不常来学校，好像在外面和别人开了个舞蹈工作室还是啥的，要不要我回头再给你打听打听？”

虽然周锐这样是关心，但蔡徐坤还是觉得有些反感：“谢谢你，但不用了，毕竟已经是一家人了，以后会慢慢熟悉的。”

“好吧，”周锐好像也意识到自己说的有点多，毕竟都是对方弟弟了，他一个外人确实也不太好说什么：“那有啥事回头再联系呗。”

“嗯嗯，好的，”蔡徐坤说：“那我挂了哦。”

“好的，诶对了，昊昊，我说咱们寝室这个，GRE班的事跟你说了吗？”周锐真的很啰嗦。

“嗯，我已经报好了，就是他推荐的那个，明天就开班了。”蔡徐坤说：“你还有什么要说的吗，赶紧想想，不然我真的要挂了。”

“儿大不中留啊，都开始嫌老父亲啰嗦了！”周锐夸张地说，蔡徐坤都能想象到他在电话那头正捂着自己的胸口一脸戏精：“我挂了！拜拜！”

“好的周妈妈，再见。”蔡徐坤愉快地挂了电话，不顾电话那头还在嚎着：“叫爸爸！叫爸爸！”

这个周锐，可以说是他大学最好的哥们，也是他的室友，虽然他一天校也没住过。周锐人长得特别精致，不开口的时候能迷倒一批人，只要一开口就会现出抠脚大汉的原型，人又豪爽又仗义，也非常有才华，也做得一手好饭，和他做朋友开心又不累，就是有时候太啰嗦了，打个电话很耗体力。蔡徐坤倒在床上，瘫成一个大字，他盯着天花板静静地休息了几分钟，蓦得又想起刚才两个弟弟好像在吵架，虽然黄明昊说没有，但他的表情——蔡徐坤太熟悉他每个微表情了——他知道他在说谎。

他挣扎着起身，推开门走到扶梯边，楼下是一片寂静，只有客厅墙角的柜式空调换风的声音陪着墙上钟表指针滴答在走。他走到黄明昊门前，刚想敲门，又放下了手。虽然现在看起来两人相安无事，但他知道和平的表象下涌着不安的暗流，未解决的，迟早要爆发，但至于何时爆发，他不愿意去想，他只能尽可能的让暴风雨前的平静再久一些、再久一些。

他走下楼，捡起地上的抱枕放回原处，又走到餐厅，果然王琳凯还没有洗盘子，他摇摇头，从橱柜里找出塑胶手套给自己戴上开始打扫卫生。

为了不再被水柱溅到，这次他学乖了，扭水龙头的动作不要太大就好。

指针走到四点，盛夏的阳光亮的发白，穿过厨房高高的玻璃窗洒在他的身上，他专心地洗着盘子，说老实话，他真的不太会做家务，也真的不太适合，他不知道其实盘子应该先泡一泡，再洗就会方便很多，而不是像现在这样一块顽固的油要用海绵擦半天。但没关系，只要认真地洗肯定就洗干净，他想。于是他很专注地对待在手中的每一块盘子，专注到完全没有意识到有人在靠近他，专注到他被一双手从背后轻轻地拥抱住时吓了一跳，手一抖盘子便摔了下来，他赶紧去捞，好在距离不高，没有摔碎。

那正好是他洗的最后一块盘子，他用洗碗巾把上面的水珠吸干，然后把盘子放进碗架。

颇有成就感地摘了手套，他伸了个懒腰，抓住自己腰间的手拍了拍对方的手背，是的，那双手一直没有离开过他。

“洗碗好累哦，”他在对方的怀抱里转了个身，软软地撒着娇，伸开自己的双臂，好像是要和对方相拥。

但他的手臂僵硬在了半空，还有嘴角的微笑。

“我以为……”他垂下手靠在洗碗池边看着对方，有些尴尬：“我以为……”

“你以为是黄明昊。”王琳凯说。

“嗯。”蔡徐坤闪避过他的视线：“我今天把你要洗的碗洗了，那明天该轮到你了。”

“好。”王琳凯忽然握住他的手腕，嘴角带着一抹难以言喻的微笑，把他的手拉到自己面前。

“怎么了？”蔡徐坤看着他，他始终摸不清对方的套路。

王琳凯没说话，而是撕开了他手指上的创可贴，他从自己的口袋里掏出一块新的，给蔡徐坤换上。

“我没沾到水啊……”蔡徐坤说：“没必要换的。”

“不能闷着，”王琳凯一本正经地说，他把手撑在洗碗池两边，正好把蔡徐坤夹在中间：“你刚戴手套洗完这么久，会很闷的，不利于愈合。”

“好吧……”蔡徐坤闪避过他的眼神，他想走，他不喜欢别人靠这么近，虽然早上已经很靠近过，但现在显然不是的那种早上的情境：“那谢谢你，我，我先上去了。”

可王琳凯并没有要让开的意思，他依旧望着他，表情有一丝玩味：“你是在害羞吗？”

蔡徐坤的脸又红了。这次连耳根都在发红。

他本来就长得白净，只要一害羞，整个人都熟成番茄，就像个大喇叭一样高音循环着“我在害羞，我在害羞。”

“我们都已经亲过了诶。”王琳凯又补了一句，他又挪了挪身子，让两人靠的更近，他们的下身贴在一起，蔡徐坤努力地往后仰，想要避开王琳凯，他的表情写着拒绝，非常明显。

王琳凯笑了笑，伸手抓了一把蔡徐坤的头发揉了揉，本来乖顺垂着的发丝被王琳凯揉散开来，有些扫到了他的眼睛里，刺着他不舒服，使劲眨眼，想把头发弄出来。王琳凯看他不舒服的样子，伸手想帮他撩开，正巧撞上蔡徐坤的手掌，他也刚想自己撩一下。

下一秒，蔡徐坤的手就被他握住了，他们的手指纠缠了一会，不知怎么的，蔡徐坤的就已经和他的十指相扣了。

他抬起另一只手拨开蔡徐坤额前的发，露出他晶亮亮的双眼。

 

_ And then we kiss. _


	6. 愿者上钩（上）

** 六愿者上钩（上） **

 

 

蜻蜓在空中低低地盘旋着，小朋友抓着妈妈的手好奇地问她那是什么虫子，妈妈把小朋友抱到怀里，跟他说这叫蜻蜓，现在飞这么低，怕是待会儿要下大暴雨了。她一边说一边帮儿子擦了擦脸上的汗。S城的夏天是灾难性的闷热，最可怕的是就算雨水也降不了这可怕的温度，太热了，蔡徐坤松开了领口的扣子，用手背沾去额头的汗，他有点后悔今天穿了衬衫，因为想着今天GRE班第一次开课，他报的是VIP小班，只有四个同学，第一次见面最好给人家留下好印象，结果不过下来买个水的功夫，汗就湿了一身。他拿着从楼下报亭买的水和那对母子擦身而过，听见给他们说要下雨，这才想起忘记拿伞，这里太难停车了，他停到了对面商场下面，希望下午放学的时候不要下雨，不然他得冒雨跑去开车了。

他们正上着课，天色忽的暗了下来，本是灰扑扑的天变成暗淡的黄，他们还没反应过来，冰雹就砸下来，扇在玻璃窗上啪啪作响。同班的女生吓了一跳差点扑他身上，搞得他也有点受到惊吓。“是在下冰雹吗？”女生盯着窗外好奇地问，蔡徐坤轻声回答了一句是，对方又很惊讶：“我以为冰雹是冬天下的呢！”

“冰雹就是夏天下的，”老师笑着说：“好啦大家不要看窗外了，看看我吧，我还是比冰雹要好看的吧。”

同学们笑了起来，蔡徐坤也跟着笑了笑，虽然他没觉得多好笑。这个课程是他们寝室最小的钱正昊推荐他的，钱正昊年纪虽小，但成绩特别好，虽然是艺术生，但英语地道像ABC。钱正昊开学大二，但他最近也在申国外的学校，他家里觉得或许还是去国外读书更适合他一些，反正他也小，出去重新读本科快的三年下来，也不耽误时间。本来他们没那么熟，结果因为一起考雅思而熟了起来，当时钱正昊考了8，蔡徐坤考了7.5。7.5正好是申哪里都ok的分数，可他自己狮子座不服输的精神在听到小钱分数时又冒了头，于是他决定重新再刷一次，看看能不能刷到8。除了语言成绩，要是申美国研究生还需要GRE分数，语言好搞定，GRE的话蔡徐坤心里有点没底，于是就问了小钱有没有推荐的老师或者课程。目前听下来确实还不错，就是位置有点远，也算是市中心，过条街就是豪华商场，但稍微偏了点，路上还特别堵，每天这样往返三四个小时的车程，连着上两个月，这个暑假差不多也就报废了，蔡徐坤都有点想在这边酒店住两个月算了。

他攥着笔的手在笔记本上乱涂着，老师在讲什么他已经完全听不到，他知道自己今天状态其实不太好，可能是天气的问题，气压太低太闷，再加上六点多就起床先送黄明昊去驾校报到，路上随便吃了点早餐就往市中心开来上课，一天下来，胃空荡荡的，又用了这么多脑，整个人晕乎乎。

“Ok, see you guys tomorrow.”

旁边女生开始收拾书包，蔡徐坤这才意识到刚才老师在说什么。他看了看手机，四点半了，今天一天就这么过了。蔡徐坤慢吞吞地把笔和书往书包里收，有人拍了拍他的肩，他抬起头，原来是老师。

“August，你对今天的课程还满意吗？”老师脸上有点担忧：“我看你后半程都没有怎么在听，今天第一次课，如果觉得不合适可以换课或者退。”

蔡徐坤有些尴尬，他连忙解释是自己身体状况不太好，两人又客套了一会蔡徐坤才走，他一进电梯就赶紧按了关门键，自己喘了口气。

外面还在下雨，已经没有下午那会这么大，但细细绵绵地也很让人心烦，蔡徐坤站在门口有点犹豫，在想自己是再等等雨会不会停，还是就这么冒雨冲过马路。

“走吧。”一把撑开的伞将他罩住，他转身，看见黄明昊。

“我以为你回家了，”蔡徐坤笑了起来，他忽然觉得好放松，心上那股气压在他看见黄明昊的那一刻神奇的散开了，明明眼前的这个黄明昊和早上的黄明昊没有任何差别，但他觉得自己似乎有了依靠，整个人松垮下来不再那么紧绷。

黄明昊跨步上前搂住他的肩，撑着伞和他一起往人行横道走，风大起来，他感到自己左边的衣袖被淋湿了一块，但大部分都被黄明昊的胳膊挡住了。

“今天到那里就是去报了个科目一的名，然后领了两本书，采集了个照片，就让我们走了，”黄明昊一边看路一边说：“超级快，八点多就弄完了，然后是下周二考试。你说这么简单的事为什么还要我们起这么早过去，真是的。然后我就过来找你了，地铁过来的，还挺方便的。”

“那你怎么不回家啊，等了一天了吧？”蔡徐坤有点心疼：“干嘛等我嘛，回家睡会也好啊。”

“你又不在家，我回去也没意思。”一辆车莽撞地冲他们开来，黄明昊使劲一拉蔡徐坤才避开，险些撞到。

“我就在对面Costa坐了一天，把书背了一遍，”黄明昊接着说：“感觉非常easy，小case，下周肯定满分过。”

“是，我们昊昊那么聪明，肯定一次过。”蔡徐坤听着他话里的小得意又忍不住笑，黄明昊本来抓着他的上臂，这会趁机握住了他的手。

“结痂了？”黄明昊摸着他受伤的拇指问。

“嗯，快好了。”蔡徐坤抓紧了他的手。

他们俩没再聊天，就这么手牵手地过完了马路，走到商场门口，黄明昊松开蔡徐坤，他收起了伞，抖掉雨水，先进了大门，他在门边的雨伞架等礼宾套伞套，往后伸了伸手。蔡徐坤落在后面被其他客人挡住，他看到黄明昊在找他，于是一边说着不好意思结果一边快步上前，自然地将他的手拉住。他这才注意到黄明昊整个背都湿透了，是因为刚才为了帮他挡住雨。

“逛逛吧，”蔡徐坤说：“给你买件新的换了，湿嗒嗒的多难受。”

黄明昊点点头：“不急，你吃了吗？中午有没有好好吃饭？”

“先给你买衣服再吃饭，我已经饿过头了，”蔡徐坤轻柔地说：“不着急回去，我们可以慢慢逛，挑家好吃的去吃。”

“好。”

他们许久没有两人一起逛街了。

男孩子买衣服和女生不一样，女孩子买衣服是一场社交活动，寻找一堆好看的备选，和姐妹对衣服搭配进行建议又很有成就感，男人呢，买衣服通常独来独往，虽然他们自恋，但并不太会享受换衣服试衣服照镜子欣赏自己的过程，主要还是，缺衣服穿了。但黄明昊和蔡徐坤不一样，他们介于两者之间，他们逛街不是敷衍，而是把逛街这件事当成两人独处的乐趣，黄明昊会想着手里这件衣服套在蔡徐坤身上的样子，蔡徐坤则是有点像妈妈给孩子挑衣服，一定要看看衣服布料，再看款式，不是纯棉的除非设计的特别好不然不考虑。因为他俩都太容易过敏了。

“先买件换上，”蔡徐坤说，他拿了一件烟粉色的T恤在黄明昊身上比了比：“试一下？”

“一起试一下吧，”黄明昊看了一眼，是他喜欢的款式，领口故意做成撕破的效果。

“这个还有白色，白色也很好看，两位都试粉色还是一样一件呢？”SA找出白色给他们看。

“都粉色，”“好啊——”

黄明昊和蔡徐坤异口同声地说，两人声音撞在一起，蔡徐坤笑了笑：“那好，听他的吧，都粉色。”

SA拉开试衣间的帘子，有点想问他们是不是要一起试又怕自己会冒犯，“我们一起试就好了，”蔡徐坤立刻体贴地说，他知道对方应该是误会了他们之间的关系，但又怕自己是“误会了”。黄明昊先进了试衣间，蔡徐坤本想等着SA拿他们要试的破洞牛仔裤来再进去，结果黄明昊在里面喊了他一声哥，于是他赶紧跟了进去。

黄明昊已经脱了上衣，露出少年瘦削的上身，清晰的锁骨，不夸张的腹肌，还有解开了一颗扣子的牛仔裤。

蔡徐坤觉得有点害羞，他别过头不好意思看，明明前天才一张床一起睡过，这会儿也不知道自己在害羞些什么。

“帮我擦一下背上的水，”黄明昊把SA给的白毛巾递给蔡徐坤转过身：“不过我觉得干的差不多了。”

“嗯。”蔡徐坤接过毛巾在他的身上仔细地擦着，每一处都干了才把毛巾放到一边。

黄明昊套上那件Tee，果然是他喜欢的风格，料子也舒服。

“我觉得还不错诶，”黄明昊说：“你也试一下，愣着干嘛。”

蔡徐坤这才回过神来开始解自己衬衫的扣子，第一颗他早就松开了，开始解第二颗的时候他突然定住了，犹豫了一下才缓慢地解开。他松开所有的扣子把衣服脱下，丢在试衣间的小沙发上，弯腰拿起Tee刚想套上。

“怎么肩膀那里红红的？”黄明昊走到他身边，凑近看着他，他背上疙疙瘩瘩地红了一片，锁骨沿着肩也有些红色，但看起来不是过敏，更像红斑，还有些青紫：“是起疹子了吗？又过敏了？”

蔡徐坤僵在那里几秒钟，若无其事地穿上Tee遮住他的上身：“估计是吧，回家抹点药就好了。”

“先生，您的牛仔裤。”SA的声音从外面传来，他连忙走过去撩开帘子从SA手里接过裤子。他拿了上面那条递给黄明昊，背对着他开始脱自己的裤子。

黄明昊注视着他慌张的背影也脱下自己的裤子，他看他慌张到脱下那裤子的时候卡住，单腿站不稳差点要倒下去，跪在了沙发上。

黄明昊穿上这条破洞牛仔裤，没有任何问题，正正好好。他和蔡徐坤的尺寸是一样的，从上衣到裤子到鞋码甚至内裤，只要他能穿下，那蔡徐坤也没问题。可他都已经穿好一会儿了，蔡徐坤还在低着头扣扣子，他走过去，伸手帮他扣上，他的手指擦过他的，他的瑟缩了一下。

“你怎么了？”黄明昊问，蔡徐坤还低着头没有看他。

忽然他就松松垮垮地抱上了他，下巴搁在他的肩膀，手臂交叠在他背后，一开始没用什么力，然后逐渐收紧，把自己的身体的力量都盛放在黄明昊身上，像是没有他就不会站了一样。

黄明昊有些愕然，但他还是拥抱了回去，用他的手抚摸着蔡徐坤的背。

“上了一天课我有点累嘛……”蔡徐坤拖着鼻音在黄明昊耳边撒着娇：“要抱抱……”

“在抱呢，”黄明昊笑了，加大了手上的力量：“那我再用力些。”

他们直接穿了这身去吃了饭，这栋商场里都是些装模作样的食物，黄明昊只想吃火锅。

“诶这边有火锅，要穿过中庭去到C座，”蔡徐坤指了指商场提示牌上的路线：“那我们走吧。”

他俩一人手里拎了一只袋子，和一杯巧克力沙冰，又穿着同样的衣服，猛地看上去跟双胞胎似的，可双胞胎逛街会牵着手吗，和他们打了照面的路人们心里也在嘀咕。

他们倒是不在意别人的眼光，毕竟两人又高又帅的，不走在一起也经常被人行注目礼，夸张点的还有小姑娘冲上来要换微信号。

那家火锅竟然还是个网红火锅店，不到六点队伍已经排得老长，他们领了个号，预计还要等一个多小时。

“还吃这家吗？”蔡徐坤问。

“我想吃火锅，好久没吃了。”黄明昊说，把他的手和自己的手贴在一起，拍了拍他的掌心：“反正也不着急啊。”

“那就等等吧。”蔡徐坤点点头。

“诶！”黄明昊忽然眼睛一亮，竖起一根手指：“不如我们先去染头发吧！我记得三楼有家店很好！”“……别了吧，”蔡徐坤有点犹豫：“你想染的那种颜色还要褪色，要很久诶。”

“现在才五点半，我觉得三个小时差不多弄完，八点半出来正好可以吃！”黄明昊兴奋起来，扯着蔡徐坤的胳膊开始晃：“走嘛老哥，走，你可是答应过我的！不可以反悔！”

蔡徐坤拿他没办法。

他俩一进店就被问有没有预约，蔡徐坤以为约满了刚要欣喜不用染了，谁想到正好还有可以顾得上来的发型师，他无奈地坐在椅子上任凭发型师在自己的头发上折腾，一边玩着手机，其实他还是在和黄明昊在微信聊天，这边音乐声音开的太大了，他俩虽然坐一起也有一米距离，讲话根本听不清。

“我给你看我要的颜色，”黄明昊发信息给他，然后发了一堆图。

“都听你的，我都行。”蔡徐坤回：“都漂色了，那就越浅越好。”

“英雄所见略同，”黄明昊回，配上微信眨眼睛还指一指的贱兮兮表情。

闻着褪色药膏刺鼻的味道，蔡徐坤皱起了眉，叹了口气，他想回家睡觉。

还不到一个小时，黄明昊又发了一条信息给他：“我饿了（哭脸emoji），他们给的零食我吃完了。”

蔡徐坤指指台子上自己没有动的饼干，提高音量对黄明昊说：“拿去吃。”

发型师助理连忙又给他们续上水和吃的，蔡徐坤从镜子里看到黄明昊抱着零食啃的很开心，不由地摇了摇头，打字：“你少吃点，待会儿还吃不吃火锅了”

“吃！我都要吃！我能吃下一头牛！”

“吹牛（无语emoji）”

“( ૢ ˃ ꌂ ˂ ૢ ).gif”

蔡徐坤从手机上抬起头对着镜子笑了笑，镜子里的黄明昊也对他笑了笑。

两个小时之后终于褪完了色，他的头发褪了三遍底色才差不多变成白金，两人躺在按摩洗头床上一起犯困，助理一边洗一边帮他们按摩，他俩都要睡着了。

“那我就自己调了哈，”发型师说：“往你们要的那个方向，但我会根据你们的肤色稍微调整一下。”

“我ok，昊昊呢？”蔡徐坤问。

“我也ok，”黄明昊点点头。

最后效果非常好，好到让蔡徐坤有点出乎意料，他都快认不得自己了。

和黄明昊相比他的头发发银，黄明昊要更黄些。蔡徐坤有点担心黄明昊不喜欢，但看起来黄明昊也挺满意的，对着镜子使劲照，左看看右看看觉得自己帅得不得了。

“反正七天后大家都会变成黄毛，”黄明昊满不在乎地说：“还是一样的。”

“那走吧，吃饭去，我先去结账。”蔡徐坤伸手扯了扯黄明昊的耳垂。

黄明昊起身跟在他身后，现在正是人最多的时候，所有座位都满了。柜台在最外面，他们从最里面走出来就费了一会儿工夫，刚走到最外侧的座位，蔡徐坤忽然停住了脚步，定定地看着他左侧的镜子的人，黄明昊差点撞他身上。

“很巧，”那人从位子上站了起来：“我也刚弄好。”

是王琳凯。

黄明昊差点没认出来。

他把脏辫剪了，头发垂在脸颊两侧，长度和他俩差不多，比他俩还要略长些，头发颜色是深灰色。

“怎么把脏辫剪了？”黄明昊问：“你怎么舍得啊。”

“怎么舍不得，那个头我搞了两年了，也差不多该换换了，”王琳凯说：“不过剪下来的辫子在我包里，要看看不？可以送你一条做纪念。”

“神经病，我才不要呢，”黄明昊笑着推了他肩。

“你帮我拿下包呗，我也去买单，我有这里的卡。”王琳凯摘下手腕上的牌子递给黄明昊：“爱你。”

“恶心，”黄明昊翻了个白眼，抖了抖，跟着助理去拿包。

“用我的卡吧，”王琳凯把手搭在蔡徐坤的肩上：“你别办了，离学校这么远。”

“没事，我办好了。”蔡徐坤说：“我还要在这边上两个月课，顺便来做护理什么的。”

“先生，您的手机号，”店员问王琳凯，王琳凯报出自己的号码，原本在蔡徐坤肩上的手顺势滑到他的腰上，轻轻捏了一把。

蔡徐坤脸色刷就变了，他连忙看向储物柜方向，好在黄明昊低着头正清点东西有没有拿全，没注意到他们的动作。

“不要闹，”蔡徐坤从牙缝里挤出这三个字，拍开了王琳凯的手。

“你包怎么这么沉啊，”黄明昊把王琳凯的包往他怀里一塞，自己提着他和蔡徐坤两人的衣服。

“我整一颗脑袋的头发呢，能不沉吗，给你闻闻，”王琳凯说，故意拿包往黄明昊面前蹭，吓得黄明昊蹿出两米远：“太恶心了你！！！”

蔡徐坤心不在焉地跟在他们身后，发型师送他到门口，招呼他下次来记得预约，他敷衍地回了句谢谢，看他俩在走廊上打打闹闹，不知道在想些什么。

“老哥，小鬼跟我们一起吃火锅，”黄明昊跑过来拉他的手，一不小心把装着衣服的纸袋撞在了他的大腿上，方方正正的角撞着一下还是硬纸，他吃痛地叫出来。

“对不起对不起对不起，”黄明昊连忙道歉，弯腰要给蔡徐坤揉。

“干啥呢干啥呢，大庭广众之下的，要摸回家摸，”王琳凯在一旁笑着说，虽然脸上是笑的，但眼睛里却没有丝毫笑意，黄明昊没看见，光听他那话也以为他在开玩笑，他意识到自己这姿势是有点暧昧，就站直了身体，看着蔡徐坤又不好意思地撒娇道歉。

“没事啦，”蔡徐坤揉揉他的脑袋：“我们快点去吃饭，刚才不是还在叫饿吗。”

他们仨坐在火锅店的包厢里，瞪着锅等它开，其实他们仨要个包厢有点太大了，坐在那里看着有点冷清，但蔡徐坤觉得累，不想听外面嘈杂的人声。他累得都不太想讲话，看黄明昊和王琳凯在那里组队打游戏，他靠在椅子上大脑开始放空。

不知道黄明昊有没有发现什么，他想，但黄明昊应该是没有。

毕竟黄明昊没经验，应该是分不清吻痕和过敏的。

蔡徐坤不由自主地抬手隔着布料摸了摸自己左肩，那里按一下还有些痛。

他感到一束目光从对面射来，他回过神，对上王琳凯的双眼。

王琳凯冲他笑了一下，又低头回到游戏里和黄明昊继续杀敌，恍若无事发生。

辣锅终于开了，咕咚咕咚地冒着泡，蔡徐坤夹起肉投进去，看着它们从红色的卷片被高温脱水缩成皱皱巴巴的土色，他用漏勺将它们盛起，分别放在黄明昊和王琳凯的碗里。

“耶！又赢了！”黄明昊和王琳凯击了个掌，看着盘子里的肉又谢谢蔡徐坤，然后从位子上起身：“憋死我了我去撒个尿。”

偌大个包间里只剩下王琳凯和蔡徐坤。

 


	7. 愿者上钩（下）

**七 愿者上钩（下）**

 

 

王琳凯本是坐在他对面，这会儿挪到了他旁边，和他一同坐在沙发上。王琳凯吃了自己碗里的肉，又下了些到锅里，肉很快就熟了，他伸出筷子夹了些放到蔡徐坤的盘子中。他俩默默地吃着，没有对话。这么沉默了几分钟，蔡徐坤想黄明昊怎么还不回来，不然肉都要给他们吃掉了。但他本来胃口也不太好，吃了几口就放下筷子往后缩了缩，王琳凯还要给他再夹点，他轻轻按住他的手腕谢绝了。

“还真剪了，”蔡徐坤还是开了口，他的视线扫过王琳凯的深灰色头发，他们仨现在的发型真的太像了，猛一看真的很像亲兄弟。

“剪了，”王琳凯一边吃一边说：“你不是讨厌我辫子会扎到你吗。”

蔡徐坤没搭他的话，过了一会儿王琳凯又悠悠地说：“过敏好点没？”

蔡徐坤摇摇头：“不过也不太痒，昨晚擦了药，今天再擦一次看看会不会好。”

“所以到底是什么东西让你过敏啊？”王琳凯无奈地说：“太娇气了。”

“不知道，我和昊昊都很容易过敏，去查了过敏源，没有用，”蔡徐坤说：“一切都有可能。”

“反正我辫子剪了，以后就可以排除掉编发的珠子了。”王琳凯说着丢了一块冬瓜进清汤。

蔡徐坤红了下脸，不一会儿神色又恢复了正常。

他拿起手边的旺仔牛奶，喝了一口，上唇沾着白色的奶印，他伸出舌头舔了舔，好像没舔干净，刚想拿餐巾纸擦一擦，便被捏住了下巴。

王琳凯的脸在他面前放大，和他交换了一个快速的吻，他尝到他嘴里的辛辣味，他们的舌头简单地缠绵了一下，他的舌尖便从他口中撤出，扫在他的上唇，舔去了奶渍，辣椒烧得他被对方亲吻过的地方有些发麻。然后这个吻就结束了，王琳凯又坐直了身体。蔡徐坤回过神来，用拇指擦了擦自己的唇，喝了口茶，一切自然的没有波动，水面上甚至都没有一丝涟漪。

他们又各自涮起了菜。

“是不是找到了偷情的感觉。”王琳凯忽的说，嘴里啃着冬瓜，没煮熟，还有点硬。

“我和你有情可偷吗？”蔡徐坤夹了一块麻辣牛肉，太烫，吹了吹才吃掉。

“也对。”王琳凯说，丢掉了那块冬瓜。

门被黄明昊大力撞开，他手里端着三盘盛着满满的水果，兴奋地嚷嚷着：“快快快帮我拿一下！”

王琳凯上前接过盘子，放在餐桌上，他顺势坐回了原来的位置。

“我的天厕所超级远走到另一头，不过回来的时候看到他们正好上了刚切好的，快吃快吃！”黄明昊指指水果招呼哥哥们快吃，拿起筷子叼起盘子里的肉：“饿死我饿死我了……”

“再要一盘肉吧，”蔡徐坤说：“先别吃那个了，凉掉了都。”

“那我去叫服务员——”黄明昊刚想起身，就被王琳凯按住了。

“你坐，我去。”王琳凯说着推开了包厢门。

“老哥你说小鬼为什么要剪辫子？”黄明昊打了量了一下王琳凯的背影，转过身看着蔡徐坤，一脸八卦：“是不是失恋了？”

“你怎么想这么多，”蔡徐坤想用筷子敲他脑袋。

“我们班女生都说心情不好的时候就想去剪头发，”黄明昊翻了翻清汤看看还有没有内容可以吃：“还真有那种留好长的第二天看到咔嚓完了就这么短的。”

“和你们班女生关系很好？”蔡徐坤有些吃味地说，说完了才觉得自己这话讲得莫名其妙。

“反正都毕业了，”黄明昊不以为然地说：“考上S大的只有我。”

王琳凯回到包厢坐下，不一会儿服务员就端了几盘肉上来。他们仨有说有笑地吃着饭，黄明昊和王琳凯时不时还要打闹一下抢抢肉，蔡徐坤微笑着看他们闹，心想年轻人就是有活力。

明明自己也没有比他们大多少，可他总是会冒出自己是长辈的念头。

不过，他喝了一口手边的热豆奶，在一些碎片的时刻中，他感受到了自己是真真切切被疼爱的。比如他被黄明昊从背后像珍宝一样抱着沉沉睡去时、王琳凯把他压在床上亲吻他的肌肤时，在这些发生在封闭空间里的、只属于私人间的亲密片段中，他感到自己是他们的宝贝。

“诶诶，老哥！”黄明昊挤到他身边，拍拍旁边的让王琳凯也坐过来：“来来来我们来自拍！”

“这个光不太好吧，”蔡徐坤望了一眼灯泡：“顶光，又暗，照不出头发颜色。”

“没事没事，”黄明昊说：“相信我的自拍技术！快点，快点，你俩都坐近点！”

蔡徐坤看着黄明昊手机屏幕上的自己，往他那边又挪了挪，他迟疑了一下，把自己的脸贴在他的脸颊上。

黄明昊按下了拍照键，画面上他们仨亲亲密密地笑的灿烂，像是真正的三兄弟那般，一样弧度的微笑。

蔡徐坤按下了发送键，没有配文案，他本来想写“弟弟们”，想了想还是删去了。发了这张图，他突然感受到了仪式感，好像是在宣布些什么，但故意不说破具体内容需要观众去猜。他很少发合照，朋友圈设定的也是三天可见，发布没多久立刻就收到了一堆回复和赞，熟悉的朋友在问是昊昊吗怎么长这么大了，校友们在惊叹次元壁破了作曲系男神和舞蹈系恶霸的激情碰撞，还有很多人刷帅哥们求交往。

妈妈和爸爸，分别点了个赞。

妈妈赞在他发的那条下面，爸爸赞在黄明昊发的那条下面。

他们俩的名字永远都不会再同时出现。

“我就不跟你们回去了，”王琳凯跟着他们到停车场，看着蔡徐坤打开车门：“我待会儿去playhouse，你俩也没兴趣吧。”

“playhouse？”黄明昊坐上副驾疑惑地问。

“夜店，”蔡徐坤摇下车窗看着王琳凯，一边给自己系上安全带：“那，回见。”

“回见，开车注意安全。”王琳凯看着他的眼睛叮嘱道，他好像还想说些什么，但他退后一步，冲他们挥了挥手。

“走了，”蔡徐坤抬抬下巴，回以他一个轻柔的微笑。

晚上不堵车，开回去走高速不过半小时就到了，出了高速离家就只剩两个路口，蔡徐坤等着红灯有些不耐烦，这是个90秒的红灯，明明路上没车但路边高高的探头还在闪，他望了眼副驾上的小孩，他已经困得缩成了一团，睡得香甜，张着嘴轻轻地打着鼾。蔡徐坤的心快要融化，他忍不住伸手戳了戳小孩的脸颊。

黄明昊一下抓住了他的手腕，睁开了双眼。

“做噩梦了，”黄明昊的声音带着倦意：“梦见有个怪兽在背后追我，差点就要被他追到了，吓死我了。”“快到家了。”蔡徐坤说，他的余光瞄了一眼倒计时牌，还有四十多秒。

黄明昊没有说话，握着他的手拉到自己脸旁，他展开了他的手掌，把他贴在自己的脸颊上。蔡徐坤的体温其实是要比一般人低的，他很容易出汗，也很容易觉得冷，现在车里空调吹着他发抖，但手心却在冒汗。黄明昊用自己的脸颊蹭了蹭他的手心，他看着他，他的眼睛在白色的路灯下闪烁着星光。

然后黄明昊把他的手拉到自己嘴边，吻了吻他的掌心，他看着他，忽然用力一咬，在他手掌上留下了个牙印，那印子看着深，实际他力道掌握的很好，蔡徐坤并不觉得痛。

绿灯亮了，蔡徐坤踩下了油门。

他的左手搭在方向盘上，右手却紧攥着，好像那牙印就是黄明昊的吻，他必须要好好握着，怕张开手就滑落了。

蔡徐坤把车停进车库，黄明昊跪在座位上扯着放在后座上的纸袋和包，蔡徐坤先下了车走出车库，他抬头望着夜空。大学城虽然偏僻，可也有些好处，比如可以看到满天星空，这种属于大自然的恩惠。他深吸了一口气，夜风暖暖。

“走吧哥，”黄明昊轻轻撞了一下他的肩。他转头冲他一笑，举起右手看着黄明昊，接着他张开手，在黄明昊留下的那个已经快看不见的牙印处吻了吻：“收到了。”

他松开了拳头，要去拿黄明昊提着的购物袋。

黄明昊没松手。

“哥，”他看着蔡徐坤，有些疑虑地开了口：“你说为什么情侣间会接吻呢。”

“因为喜欢吧，”蔡徐坤笑了笑：“不过其实我也没有想过这个问题，你问到我了。”

“你，你和多少人接过吻？”黄明昊又问，蔡徐坤听到这问题有些诧异，他不禁皱起了眉头。

“算了你不要说了，我不想知道，”黄明昊摇摇头：“我又想知道又不想知道，那我还是不要知道了。”然后他就提着购物袋绕过了蔡徐坤先行走去开门。

蔡徐坤叹了口气，回到车上翻了翻书包，掏出烟和火，他有些迷离地咬开爆珠，给自己点上烟，深吸一口，发现这盒味道不是他惯常抽的那种薄荷，而是水果的，甜甜的草莓味。

他这才想起来是昨天王琳凯塞给他的。

昨天，他们。

王琳凯靠的实在是太近了。

太热了。

蔡徐坤想，厨房这么热，夏天还是少烧饭吧。

王琳凯往后退了退，他终于能站直，他感到自己的脸烧得能煎蛋，他想要赶紧离开这里，可王琳凯还牵着他的手。其实他抓的没这么牢，如果他愿意，他只要一抖就可以把对方的手甩开，但他没有，他任凭他牵着，任凭他把他带进了他的房间。他的房间已经不像上午那样乱了，至少衣服堆进了洗衣袋里，空气中漂浮着烟草味和一些甜味。他在床边坐下，王琳凯也坐下，他点着了一根烟，呼出来的草莓味全喷到了他的身上。窗外的烈日没有一丝要告别的意思，还是在那里射着让人头晕的白，蔡徐坤双手撑在床边，看着王琳凯起身拿了只烟灰缸又坐回来，看着王琳凯吸了一口烟，自然地把烟递到了他的嘴边。他漫不经心地接过，抽了一口，烟嘴上有些湿润，是王琳凯的味道。

草莓味，真的很甜，他想，甜的到肺里有些发腻，他这样想着，扭头把烟塞进王琳凯的手中。王琳凯接过烟，吸了一口，但他的视线没有离开过他，他在看着他，不是他的眼睛，是稍微向下，向下，是他的嘴唇。

下一秒王琳凯就吻上了他，烟雾从他们的唇间蔓延开来，漫过他们的脸。说不上来是王琳凯压住他，还是他自己躺在了床上，毕竟房间里的暧昧已经点燃，处理欲望占据了大脑的主要功能，他们已经顾不上思考，也没有时间允许他们思考，这些事情是动物本能。王琳凯在从他身后撞击着他，一开始进来稍微花了点功夫，但也还算顺利，没有弄得蔡徐坤特别不舒服。毕竟这种交媾方式并不仅限于男人和男人之间，对王琳凯这种身经百战的经验人士来说，就算第一次和男人做，也是一点就通的。话虽如此，在进入之前的前戏上，蔡徐坤还是能感受到王琳凯的迟疑和生涩，比如对于他们都有的那话。这应该是王琳凯这辈子第一次主动去摸男人的东西，他明显需要一个适应的过程，但几秒后他还是低下了头将他含住。他被他含的有些舒服，毕竟男人最了解男人那里需要些什么样的刺激，他想抓住他的头发，但他的脏辫却让他无从下手，于是他只能抓住床单，吞下了自己意欲喊出的高潮，他的脑中有一个区块告诉他，黄明昊，黄明昊还在楼上，不可以被他发现。然后他就被王琳凯翻了过来，按住他的腰。接下来的一切是他经历过很多次的和以往没有什么具体区别的性行为，对成年人来说，这是别人没有什么好置喙的行为，大家都很遵循社会道德，大家都在经历人们口中宣扬的肮脏行为，大家都在享受这个行为带来的身体快感，但大家都不说。

他感到王琳凯压在他的身上，啃着他的肩膀，在他的肌肤上吸吮着留下粉色的伤，他的辫子扫在他的背上，扎着他不舒服。后来想想或许就是在这个过程中他的皮肤过了敏，因为王琳凯的发辫上绑着金属珠子。可王琳凯的力道是他喜欢的程度，他在床上是有些喜欢适度的暴力的，但几乎没有人知道他这合情合理但却无法表达的癖好。没有安全感是一方面，羞愧是另一方面。他在完美的表象下紧绷着，性爱是最佳的舒压方式之一，他享受，但他并不能说。

王琳凯抱紧了他，他加大了抽插的频次，他知道他要射精了，果然对方在他耳边轻叹了一声后释放，他的鼻息磨在他耳畔，他一张口，咬住了他的耳垂。他抱着他的背，手指无聊的玩弄着他的乳头，他觉得痒，不由得笑了起来，拍拍他的手要他不要闹。他们又温存了一会王琳凯才从他身上离开去丢安全套，他翻身钻进被窝将自己裹住，做完爱很容易犯困，毕竟这是个体力活。他忽然想起自己受伤的手指，他举起手它，王琳凯贴的创可贴已经不知道掉到哪里去，白色的边缘下透着粉色的组织，没有血也不痛，或许明天就会愈合。他出神的望着，直到王琳凯回来搂住他，把他的脑袋放在自己的胸膛。他们俩开始有一搭没一搭的聊着天，王琳凯又点了根烟和他分着抽，两人间的烟雾总是暧昧的，他带着口中的烟雾迎向他时他总是忍不住想和他亲吻，不是因为对方是王琳凯，只是唇舌交缠间弥漫的烟雾让他觉得有趣。他们吻着抽完了烟，又来了兴致，毕竟还是体力旺盛的年轻人，很快又来了一轮，这次王琳凯面对着他，他勾着他的脖子望着他，他第一次这么仔细的观察他，他的眉形修的很好，眉间的痣生的巧妙，他看他在看他，脸上扬起微笑，低下头来和他接吻，他先在他嘴角亲了亲，才温柔地吻上他的唇，这一瞬间他竟然产生了他们之间是有爱情的错觉，这错觉来的快去的也快，统共也只是一个吻的时间，他们的唇刚刚分开，他就想起了黄明昊。

可他明明就是为了不要让自己再陷入和黄明昊的反复才放任自己被王琳凯牵着走。在床上，他的愉悦应该来自生殖器受到的外界刺激，来自于前列腺被摩擦后投射到他大脑中激发的快感，可他现在又愉快又悲伤，他觉得自己精神要快要被分裂。

为什么是黄明昊，为什么偏偏是黄明昊。

为什么黄明昊要捅破那层本来就薄的不行需要好好保护的窗户纸，像是决堤的坝口，他一个人根本抵抗不住，只能被洪水淹没，逼得他不得不去面对、不得不对自己承认他心底盛放的从来都是黄明昊。

为什么是黄明昊，为什么是他的亲弟弟黄明昊。

“在想他？”王琳凯问。

蔡徐坤摇摇头，他没问王琳凯指的是谁，但应该是黄明昊。王琳凯好像已经洞悉了他们之间的关系，或者说外人看到他们的互动都会误会吧，但他们什么都没有发生，他还是他单单纯纯的哥哥，他还是他单单纯纯的弟弟。就算他们二人互相都喜欢着对方，但谁又能真的说清楚这是哪种喜欢呢？他们流着相同的血液，他们分享着相同的基因，或许这才是他们互相喜欢的真正原因，只是出于相同血缘的关系，而不是真正的爱情上的吸引。

虽然蔡徐坤不觉得自己经历过所谓的“真正爱情”。

可他知道自己喜欢黄明昊，正是因为喜欢，所以不想让他眼里的自己有一丝瑕疵，不想让他知道他的喜欢已经无处安放，不想要他知道他喜欢他时会害怕的病急乱投医，正如眼前正在进行的事情一样，他不想要他知道。他希望他能在他喜欢里维持精神上的纯粹，他怕小孩和其他卫道士一样觉得欲望这件事非常肮脏。他怕当他得知他不仅不反感生理上的欲望还沉沦与此时会坍塌、崩溃、瓦解，最终抛弃他，离他远去，这是他最不能承受的后果。

所以他不能再喜欢了，他不能允许自己在思考自己对他的感情，越想越乱，不如将精神集中在眼前。

王琳凯玩着他的手指，他们的手指像在弹钢琴那样缠绕着，他和他躺在一起，他们没有进行一些所谓的深度谈话，有些人做完爱喜欢问对方“我们现在到底是什么关系了”？可这件事又不是需要有关系才能做。他早就可以将性与爱分得很清，他相信王琳凯也是如此。成人间的礼仪是发生愉快的关系之后回到各自正常的生活，做爱和吃喝拉撒睡没有什么特别不同，这是造物主给所有生物设置的相同程序。他之所以放心和王琳凯发生关系，也是感受到对方有着同样的态度。只是，他能察觉到他对王琳凯来说或许相对特殊。他知道王琳凯对他有兴趣，他知道王琳凯的一些动作背后的意思，他知道拥抱住他的是王琳凯，他怎么能不知道呢，黄明昊的手他最为熟悉，哪怕只是轻轻一碰他就能分辨出是不是黄明昊。可他默许了他的拥抱，默许了后续的这一切顺理成章，或许王琳凯也是知道的，但他们对此都保持缄默，虽然背后的出发点不尽相同，但他们表现出的却是相同的遵循了成人世界的游戏规则。

他们是勾引和被勾引的关系，他们都是姜太公，他们都在钓鱼。


	8. 独占欲（上）

** 八 独占欲（上） **

 

 

蔡徐坤用脚碾灭了烟头， 把它踢进了下水道。

他又呆了一会儿才进了屋，扰人的蚊子在他的胳膊上叮了个包。他找了半天花露水才想起来自己并没有这个东西，他是AB型血，不是蚊子觉得香的类型，很少被叮，偶尔被叮想起来要去买驱蚊的东西每次都忘，于是他拿起手机，在“小刘帮”里发了个信息问弟弟们有没有这些东西。

没人回。

蔡徐坤有点不开心，转念一想现在十二点多了，王琳凯肯定在夜店蹦地开心呢，黄明昊……蔡徐坤的拇指划过黄明昊的头像，黄明昊，估计在洗澡呢，小孩应该困得不行。

熟悉的敲门声响起，是黄明昊。

蔡徐坤迫不及待地站起来打开门，小孩果然刚洗完澡头发都没擦干滴滴答答往下滴水。

“这个，”黄明昊从浴袍口袋里掏出一盒印着泰文的草药膏递给蔡徐坤：“阿姨给的，这个不是花露水但是也挺管用的。”

蔡徐坤从黄明昊手里接过药膏，他拧开盖子在被蚊子叮了的地方轻轻抹了抹又还给他：“谢谢。”

黄明昊没接：“先放你这吧，明天下课的时候我们再去买花露水。”

蔡徐坤点了点头，他看着黄明昊，眼睛因为洗澡时淋了水而发红，发梢上的水珠还在不停地滴，仔细一看还有些快要消失的泡沫，他想莫非黄明昊是在洗澡的时候看到信息便这样急匆匆地过来了，可是谁会在洗澡的时候看手机呢，蔡徐坤觉得自己未免想的太多。他清清嗓子，想跟黄明昊说晚安，可他看见黄明昊也看着他，抿着嘴唇，有些严肃的样子，竟然有些不知所措。

“你说，”黄明昊看着他，若有所思地说：“你说不是情侣也可以接吻吗？”

蔡徐坤有些犹豫，他不知道黄明昊提这个问题的背后有什么意义，是在暗示什么还是真的在发问而已，但，他想了想，决定真实地作答。于是他点了点头，回答黄明昊是的，不是情侣也可以接吻。

黄明昊听见他的答案并没有惊诧，他咬了咬下唇又接着问：“那我们可以接吻吗？”

蔡徐坤还没来得及作答，黄明昊又接着说：“你说喜欢的人就可以接吻，我喜欢你，我们可以接吻吗？”

蔡徐坤看着黄明昊，他看见了看着黄明昊的自己，他觉得自己好像灵魂出窍了，现在的他切换到上帝视角，他看见自己好像被黄明昊的话震慑到了，呆在那里一动不动，他想知道黄明昊到底在想些什么，那句“我喜欢你”是认真的告白还是天真的表达，他看见黄明昊看着他，许久未见他回应，表情染上了些许失望，他看着黄明昊的眼睛，红血丝还未消去，他看着他，向下，黄明昊的嘴唇，那上面还有他自己留下的牙印。他们兄弟俩的嘴唇都不薄，是肉嘟嘟的那种嘴角天然微微上翘，蔡徐坤许多任男朋友都对他发表过他的唇很好亲吻的评论，每次听到他也只是一笑而过，这种情人间的赞美也不能太当真，毕竟自己总不能亲自己去感受一下吧。但是现在，他看着黄明昊，他竟然开始好奇和这样一对唇接吻的感受，他这个念头刚闪过一秒，他就觉得自己是发疯了，他怎么能有这种该死的念头，黄明昊可是他的弟弟，他的亲生弟弟，源于同一个伤感又美丽的母体，他怎么能允许自己这种悖德的想法一再出现。

“接吻又不是什么大事，对吧，”他看见黄明昊说，他盯着他的唇看着他的唇做出这一个字一个字的口型，他视线向上，望着黄明昊的眼睛，却发现黄明昊也在看着他的唇。如果这种时刻还能够思考，那他觉得自己以后也没有什么无法完成的事情。可他真的克制住了，他捏着自己的衣角告诉自己，黄明昊是他的亲弟弟，对方不谙世事，问的都是在青春期时懵懂的蠢问题，说的都是些无知而张扬的言论，就算此刻他真的这么想，不代表他以后不会后悔。

“昊……”蔡徐坤看见自己还是开了口，他看见自己脑子里的程序输出指令：拒绝，他发誓自己真的是要拒绝的，但他要说的话全被黄明昊的吻按了回去。黄明昊站在原地，上身微微弯曲向他靠近，他湿润的唇覆盖在他的唇上，像是曾经落在他脸颊上的亲吻那般纯真的停留了几秒就移开了。

“晚安哥哥，”黄明昊说。他看见他的表情又紧张又得意，而后是完成了什么了不起的大事一般的自我鼓励，但他又不敢确定，他快要相信黄明昊真的不知道接吻背后的含义是什么了，他快要确认黄明昊对他的喜欢就是单纯的亲弟弟对亲哥哥的依赖，小时候妈妈也经常在他们的嘴唇啵一下，那是亲情的爱，非常纯洁，没有别的含义。

他看见自己开了口，原先预设好的程序在他开口的瞬间被病毒入侵打成了乱码，他又回到自己的躯体里，他看着黄明昊的唇，笑着说：“接吻不是这样的哦，这个叫bobo而已。”

然后他微微侧过头靠近黄明昊，他们的鼻尖蹭到一起，他笑了起来，他们双唇之间只有几厘米的距离，黄明昊的呼吸带着热气。

再然后他就吻上了他的唇，一开始他只是在用唇部的力量和他亲吻，后来不知怎么的黄明昊的舌头就溜进了他的口里和他的舌头缠在一起。

看来弟弟已经不用他教学了，他迷迷蒙蒙地想，他被黄明昊按在门上，搂着他的腰和他交换这个炽热的吻，他的脑子是糊涂的，下身也是糊涂的，可他还记得要拿好黄明昊塞在他手里的玻璃罐，他们吻着吻着，黄明昊浴袍的带子就被他蹭开了，黄明昊的手从他衣服下摆探入他的后背在他身上抚摸着，他不想要他停下来，他渴望更多，但他真的不敢再沉沦了。就停止在这里吧，他想，就在这里停下吧，不能再越界了。

不知过了多久他们才结束这个吻，他喘着粗气，快要软成一滩烂泥，可他必须要支撑住，不可以，不可以，程序终于重启，他的一只手靠在背后握着那罐药膏，一只手撑在黄明昊的胸膛把他稍微推开，黄明昊捉住他的手腕，用他湿润的双唇在他的手背上撒娇般地蹭了蹭，他们一起笑了起来。

“晚安，”黄明昊说：“哥哥嘴里烟味好重，看来我要重新刷牙了。”

蔡徐坤红着双颊低下了头：“晚安。”

然后他的下巴又被黄明昊抬起，对方在他的唇上啄了啄，又在他的脸颊上重重的亲了一口。“晚安”，对方再次说。

后来他不得不在洗澡的时候自行纾解了一下自己的欲望，他闭着眼睛，眼前晃过一些人的脸，走马灯那样晃过去，竟然在王琳凯那里定格了几秒，是王琳凯在和他分享烟雾的吻，然后王琳凯的章节就过去了，停留在黄明昊的脸。射出来那摊东西冲了半天才进了下水道，他忽然想起在朋友圈看过的段子，说哪个大学在洗手间贴了公告说精·液不可以冲到下水道请用纸包住丢到垃圾桶，不然会堵水管的。

以后不能再有这种事了，他想，水管不可以堵。

躺在床上时他突然觉得疲惫，他定了七点半的闹铃，灯一关上他沉在黑暗，我真是罪该万死，他想，我真的是罪该万死，他忽然回过神来今晚的欲望是围绕他的亲弟弟而起，这不知廉耻的下等人有什么区别，他一向不去评价别人私生活是否道德，但眼下他自己的道德感却油然而生，有人穿着黑衣拿着镰刀在他脑袋里对他指指点点，对他吼着“下作”、“畜生”。他就在浓重的自我谴责中睡着了，等待刺耳的闹铃将他叫醒。

第二天他在混沌中醒来，按掉闹铃，走去洗漱。穿衣服的时候稍微清醒了一些，他是不允许自己穿上没有搭配过的衣服就出门去的，好在他一向速战速决，很快搭好了一身套上。浅紫色的上衣和阔腿牛仔裤，他最近莫名很喜欢紫色。他在冰箱里翻了翻，周末买的都是些需要处理的食材，没什么现成能吃的东西，看来今早又只能随便吃点饼干充饥了。应该买点面包牛奶放着，正好家里有烤面包机，这样就不用早上饿肚子了，他决定下了课去买。

他正要穿鞋准备出门去的时候被黄明昊叫住了，黄明昊戴了顶渔夫帽，套着一看就是随便抓的tee和sweatpants，手里的交规课本卷成了一筒抱在怀里，眼角的眼屎都没擦干净，但我刷了牙，他说，然后就拉着蔡徐坤的胳膊说要陪他去上课。

“可是要等我很久诶，”蔡徐坤说：“中午只有一个小时的休息时间。”

“没事啊，我等你。”黄明昊说着打了个呵欠。

这周后来几天黄明昊都是这么陪着他的，每天都去，每天都第一个来，costa的员工都认识他了，不用他自己点单就能报出他要点的内容。他俩每天中午一起吃饭，每天吃一家商场里的菜，黄明昊打算这样一遍吃下来就能试出最好吃的那家了，等他驾校开学的时候蔡徐坤就可以天天来最好吃的这家吃饭，他都可以中午先打电话过来帮他点菜，这样蔡徐坤一下课就可以吃到刚做好的热腾腾的饭，他知道蔡徐坤很容易饿，也知道蔡徐坤对照顾自己这块真是很马虎。蔡徐坤也就都由着他性子来，他无所谓这些事情，好不好吃什么的，他就是喜欢吃辣的，中餐，菜量越大越好，他要吃很多顿，这和他的长相其实不太匹配，他张了张美丽到有些脆弱的脸，皮肤又白又嫩的，看起来瘦瘦弱弱的，坐在那里根本看不出有多高，看不出那么能吃，也看不出本人对不在意的人和事可以有多狠。

这几天他们每天晚上都会交换一个晚安吻，因为接吻导致他最近都没怎么抽烟，王琳凯那包齁甜的草莓烟就放在他包里没再拿出过来。他们吻的时间来的不太固定，有时候是黄明昊做完饭，他去帮忙端，他还没来得及摸到盘子就会被黄明昊勾住腰接吻；有的时候是他刚洗完澡出来，黄明昊已经坐在他的床上抱着熊仔，他不敢上床，就僵在那里，黄明昊就会放下熊仔蹦到他面前，和他接吻；当然也有些是真正的晚安吻，像他们之间第一个吻一样，他被黄明昊压在门上，双手捧住他的脸颊，他微笑着看着他的眼睛，向下，是他甜蜜的双唇。

一开始他还会因此自责，他又期待又自责，可次数多了，也渐渐觉得这不是什么大事情，当成哥哥弟弟间亲密的表达就好，又不会伤害谁。

只要他能坚守住那个底线。

“我今晚回家”

“晚上一起吃饭吧”

“我去国贸找你”

“们”

蔡徐坤收到来自“炮仗精”的微信时一愣。然后才想起来自己之前把王琳凯的备注改成了这个名字。这周王琳凯都没回来住，轮到他值日那天黄明昊就会在“小刘帮”里艾特他损他是逃兵，他俩就会开始斗嘴，各种发表情包斗图什么的，极度幼稚。但是每次他看到他们聊天，他都会觉得很，很治愈，他想了想，还是这个词最为合适。那种时刻，他觉得没那么孤单了，那种时刻，他突然想感谢妈妈再婚，想感谢黄明昊考上了他同一所大学，想感谢爸爸给他买了这座房子，想感谢这种命运的安排，虽然听起来挺矫情的，但他真的是这样想的。他一个人在这里住了三年，除了周六阿姨来打扫卫生的时候，他都是孤单的，就算身旁的对象换了又换，但他从不会带他们回来，这是他的私人领地，外人不得侵犯。艺术家的生活若是太有烟火气，反倒会成为灵感的阻碍，他只得这样安慰自己。

“好，我四点半下课。昊昊和我一起。”蔡徐坤回复道。他真的蛮佩服王琳凯的打字速度的，每次他还没写完对方就能发好几条过来，黄明昊也是这样，他摇摇头，这些年轻人啊，简直是黏在手机上长大了一样，完全忘了自己平时也是没事就要翻翻社交网络的人，但他是只看不发的那种，打字太麻烦了。他信息发了过去，看到对话框显示“对方正在输入”，但并没有收到他的回讯。

周五下了课蔡徐坤和黄明昊在商场找了一家咖啡厅等王琳凯，没过多久对方就到了，他说他今天自己开了车：“正好就停你车旁边了，你说咱们怎么总是这么巧啊，”王琳凯一边说一边坐下，摘下自己斜挎在胸前的腰包，“喝什么？”黄明昊问他，招呼服务员过来。“鲜榨橙汁，”王琳凯说：“这家橙汁好喝的。”

“有什么区别，果汁不都一样的吗，”黄明昊露出了一个嫌弃的表情：“直接说你喜欢喝甜的我不笑你！”

“大哥，鲜榨的不放糖好不好！”王琳凯说着就瞪大了眼睛。

“那等做好了给我喝一口鉴定一下，”黄明昊也不服输：“如果很甜你就得叫我爸爸！”

“给你鉴定给你鉴定，”王琳凯摆摆手，一边说一边看向蔡徐坤：“真幼稚啊这个人，你弟怎么这么幼稚，你也不教育一下？”

蔡徐坤正捧着芒果沙冰看他俩斗嘴喝的开心呢，突然被喊道，自己就笑了起来：“你们小朋友的斗争，我这个大人不参与。”

“切，倚老卖老，”王琳凯翻了个白眼。

“你才老呢，”黄明昊立即把他一推：“不准说我哥老！”

“喂，你都说我老了！他比我还大一岁呢！”

“不行，就是不行！”

“我就要说！你揍我啊！”

得，两人又吵起来了，蔡徐坤无奈地摇摇头，吵得连过来送橙汁的服务员都在偷笑。

吃饭的时候黄明昊又在吐槽王琳凯平时不回家在外面玩，专挑周末的时间回家怎么和别人都反着来，不会周日又不在家住以此逃避打扫卫生。王琳凯反驳说自己平常是在为生计奔波：“我们工作室在这片好吗，旁边的soho里。下次不太忙的时候带你们去参观参观。”

“呦呦呦王老板厉害了，”黄明昊比了个666的手势。

“最近有点忙，接了个大活，周末我得好好在家躺两天回回血，”王琳凯往自己嘴里送了超大一块东坡肉。

“趁我们三个都在家，周末我们找点事情做吧，”黄明昊兴致勃勃地说：“怎么样怎么样。”

“三个大老爷们的有啥事儿好做，打游戏吗？反正我都是去夜店的，你们俩，”王琳凯指了指蔡徐坤又指了指黄明昊：“老蔡应该不会愿意我带你去夜店的，算了吧。”

“为什么啊？”黄明昊不解：“我成年了啊，为什么不能去夜店。”

“你别问我你问你哥，”王琳凯一嘴米饭含含糊糊地说。

“吃饭吧，出去玩什么我们可以再想想。”蔡徐坤没正面回答他的问题：“看电影？溜冰？游泳？篮球？我都可以。”

“打篮球！打篮球！”黄明昊镇臂高呼。

“成啊，那你再约点人呗，就咱们几个打篮球多无聊啊。”王琳凯说：“我那些朋友不太适合见你们，不是一路人。”

“再说吧，现在放假，很多人都回去了。”蔡徐坤说。

“也对，反正我还是以睡觉为优先，最近累死老子了，”王琳凯耸耸肩，又继续吃了起来。

王琳凯的车是台银灰色小轿跑：“这个是我爹买的，”王琳凯说着按下了车钥匙上的解锁键：“所以不爱开，平时就放公司用。”

“黄明昊，要不要坐坐老子的车啊，”王琳凯冲黄明昊挑挑眉。

“不要，”黄明昊说着就跳上了蔡徐坤的车。

“不要拉倒，”王琳凯冲他做了个鬼脸，然后又看向蔡徐坤，他没有做什么表情，但蔡徐坤可以读出来他眼神中的更多意味：“那待会儿家里见。”

蔡徐坤点点头，他们各自发动了自己的车。

本来王琳凯的车在前，蔡徐坤的车紧跟在他之后，结果卡过了一个红灯，王琳凯先开走了。

还是那个该死的90秒红灯。

但蔡徐坤觉得还不够长，因为他要和黄明昊接吻。

等灯的时候黄明昊的左手握住他扶在手刹的右手，他看向他，他勾住了他的下巴，他们接吻。

直到后面车不耐烦的喇叭声响起，他们才分开。

“其实我有点不想要小鬼回来，”他们进了家门，蔡徐坤跟在黄明昊后面上楼梯，黄明昊忽然转过身小声的跟他说。

“为什么？”蔡徐坤愕然：“你们不是玩得挺好的？”

“是挺好的，但是……”黄明昊看着蔡徐坤，又看了看四周，确认现在只有他们俩，他忽然弯腰捧住蔡徐坤的脸吻了吻，他们还没来得及缠绵，黄明昊就松开了他：“他在我就不能像这样想在哪里亲你就亲你了。”

小孩声音里竟然还有些委屈。

亲完他自己就蹬蹬蹬跑回屋了，留下蔡徐坤一人站在楼梯上来不及反应。

蔡徐坤脸又红了，一方面是因为吓到，没想到黄明昊会在第三人随时会出现的情况下亲他，另一方面是因为和黄明昊接吻本身这件事。不管什么时候，接吻也好、做爱也好，不论发生多少次，他还是会觉得害羞。蔡徐坤总是让人有一种feel like the very first time的感觉，或许这也是为何许多人分手后对他依然念念不忘的原因之一。

他的口袋震了一下，他掏出手机，点开，又是“炮仗精”。

“晚点来我屋？”

蔡徐坤摁灭手机屏，没有回复。

他站在楼梯上呆了几秒，转身下了楼。

 


	9. 独占欲 （中）

** 九 独占欲 （中） **

** *本章NC17 禁止未成年人阅读 **

 

听到敲门声时王琳凯刚脱了上衣换上睡裤，他走过来打开门，看到门外站着的蔡徐坤，他有些诧异，他没想到他来的那么早，他侧身让蔡徐坤进来，瞄了一眼楼梯方向，确定四下无人后迅速地关上了门，他的动作很轻，勉强能听见锁扣之间温吞的“咔嗒”声，只有沉默的房间对他的主人和这位贵客间即将发生的情事心知肚明。

蔡徐坤靠在门上看着他，双手压在背后，他们俩谁都没有说话，王琳凯甚至觉得有些尴尬，他指指浴室：“我刚放了水要洗澡。”

“一起洗，”蔡徐坤说，他的口气很平淡，把这件略显情色的事情处理的平平常常。听闻他的话王琳凯嘴角翘起一个微笑，他将手上的毛巾丢到一边，跨步上前捏住蔡徐坤的下巴，他的唇靠近他，他的鼻尖磨着他的，他的鼻息缠住他的：“憋不住了？”

蔡徐坤没回答，事实上王琳凯还没说完他就已经扑过去啃住王琳凯的唇，搂着他的腰和他热烈地接吻，他吸着他的舌头像是干涸了多日终于获得雨水侵袭的土地，他腹腔燃烧的火快让把他烧干了。

渴死了。

他需要水。

王琳凯的手指掀起他的紫色T恤顺着他的脊骨揉着他的背，向下，摸到牛仔裤的边缘探了进去。蔡徐坤的腰作为男人来说有些太细了，这条阔腿牛仔裤的腰肥到两只手伸进去都还绰绰有余，早上他本来想系个腰带，可又觉得喧宾夺主了，好在臀部卡的还算正好所以一直没有掉下来。王琳凯顺着他的股缝探得更深，在他的隐秘之地挑逗着，一丝轻浅的叹息从他的唇边溜走飘进王琳凯的耳朵，走漏了此刻他身体正处于极大的愉悦之中的秘密。王琳凯将手抽出，捏着他的腰双手用力向下一扯，牛仔裤的拉链顺滑的分开，露出他的白色内裤，他的手隔着内裤揉着他的臀瓣，蔡徐坤的身体瞬时软了下来，本是放在王琳凯腰上的手勾住了他的脖子，他们也没再接吻了，蔡徐坤就那么看着王琳凯，王琳凯也那么看着他，他们看着彼此倒映在彼此欲望眼眸中的自己，凸起的球体上是他们各自变了形的模样，有些滑稽。

“这颜色衬得你漂亮，”王琳凯说。他的手离开了他的臀摸向前方，纯棉布料覆盖着的柱体已经膨胀，湿濡一片。他笑着用着指尖在湿掉的那块地方打转，另一手按着他的腰帮他站稳。蔡徐坤的快感在他的动作下越放越大，他的身子越来越软，整个人向后瘫在门上，就算有王琳凯扶着他，他也快要站不住了。于是他蹬开牛仔裤，抬起一只腿勾住王琳凯的大腿站好，此时王琳凯也收回了手，前端没了刺激他有些不满地瞪了他一眼，王琳凯笑笑，提着他的内裤前端往下扯，他已经完全兴奋的生殖器就这么跳了出来，他再次啃上他的唇，也终于直接握住了他的生殖器，他一手在那柱体上上下运动，另一只手在他的龟头上打转，他侧过头在他的脖颈上轻轻地咬，吸吮他那比一般人更要突出的喉结。蔡徐坤的眉毛因愉悦拧在了一起，瞳孔瞬间放大，舌尖压在下唇上微微颤抖，这表情不漂亮，甚至说的上有些丑陋，让人有些分不清他是在太难过还是太舒服。不一会儿他就射在了他的掌心，乳白色的粘稠带着他的温热体温，空气中隐约弥漫着的是杏仁的味道。

王琳凯用力把他推在床上，从抽屉里掏出润滑液和安全套，他粗暴地扒开蔡徐坤的内裤，拍打着他的臀部，他力道掌握的很巧，那痛感全演变成了快感从他的臀部向腹部输出，又顺着他的脊椎传入他的大脑。接下来的这场性事激烈而火热，王琳凯在他身后横冲直撞，在他的后颈撕咬，疼痛的太美好，要不是还顾忌着门外可能会经过的黄明昊，他真的想要将自己的快感全部嚎叫而出，可他没法吼叫，累积的兴奋又需要宣泄的出口，于是眼泪就那么被刺激出来顺着他的眼角滴落，不停地流。王琳凯有些被吓到，他从他的身后撤出，温柔地拥着他的脊背亲吻着他的耳朵再是他的眼角，将他的泪水舔掉。

“很痛？”他轻声问。

他摇摇头：“很开心”。

然后他翻了个身面对他，他们继续做爱，他从王琳凯的动作中感受到了浓的化不开的爱意，他觉得是自己感受错了，王琳凯怎么会对他有爱意呢，他把这当成误会，因为在双方的精神都不再由理智掌控时感性的答案非常容易出错。

可就连事后他们的温存都好似恋爱中的情侣，他在王琳凯的怀里躺着看着天花板和他分享着一支烟，他的耳边是王琳凯放的迷幻电子，每次听这个类型的歌他都觉得是嗑嗨了药，王琳凯呼出的烟雾在他的鼻尖着陆，这次不是草莓味，而是他惯常抽的薄荷，他的手指穿过他的头发在他的头皮上帮他按摩，他觉得舒服。

他们躺了一会儿王琳凯牵他去洗澡，他的左手和他的右手十指相扣，他们走了几步之后他又被王琳凯搂住，他两只胳膊软软地搭在王琳凯的两边肩上，王琳凯在他的脖子上亲吻着种下草莓，他想跟王琳凯说不要在这么明显的地方弄出痕迹可他还是没有说，说老实话在他看见王琳凯信息的那一瞬间他是感谢他的，他是迫不及待的，他觉得自己在泥潭里陷了好久，王琳凯就是拉他出来的那双手。可他忘了他跌落的不是一滩浑水，不是只要他站起来挣扎两下就能爬出的污浊，而是无法预测深度的沼泽。他跌落在沼泽地里，泥泞拽着他往下走，没有任何办法能将他解救，如果这时有人想拉他出来，他反而会被那沼泽里的手越拖越深，救他的人扯得越用力，他便沉的越深越迅速。

那沼泽就是黄明昊。

而此刻他被他撩拨了一周的欲望终于得以纾解，王琳凯是及时雨，是他的救命稻草。每次黄明昊靠近他向他索取他的吻，他心底的欲望就拔高一寸，是在田地里的杂草，冒的又快又高，他洒了好多农药，可还是除不掉。他想过缴械投降就那么臣服于他自己的欲望之中，可他脑中的伦理道德就会站出来义正言辞地将他指责的体无完肤。看不见黄明昊时他不会想，可只要看到黄明昊，他就会开始期待“今天他什么时候会亲吻我，会在哪里亲吻我”，他不止期待这个亲吻，他开始期待黄明昊的触碰，期待他的手指不仅停留在他背部的肌肤，他期待他向下，他期待他搂住他的腰将他们的下体贴合在一起，他期待黄明昊主动地侵占他，这样他就有理由了安慰自己理直气壮地说：“不是我不在乎伦理纲常，是他勾引我，对，是他勾引我”。可不管他们怎么亲吻，他们谁都没有迈出那一步，于是他的欲望囤积在那里越累越高，他觉得他快要爆炸了，他不想再孤零零地在浴室里与自己的右手为伴。所以他还是想感谢王琳凯，感谢王琳凯拉住他，让他的心可以逃离黄明昊几刻钟，管他最后是不是要彻底被他吞没，此刻能多存活一秒是一秒。

他和王琳凯顺着光洁的瓷砖滑向浴缸底部一人一边的坐好，他抱着膝看着王琳凯往池水里挤了些香草味泡泡浴香波，他伸手在水里搅了搅，丰盈的泡沫在水面漂浮，他看着王琳凯向他伸展开自己屈着的双腿，他们双腿在水流中摩擦着，因为有着阻力，反而变得挑逗。他手臂靠在浴缸边缘，绷直了脚趾向王琳凯的下体探去，用他的双脚拨弄着他的阴茎，他们的脸因水温和骤减的氧气涨的通红。

后来的事情就变得模糊，欲望和快感交织在他的大脑，他终于做到了将自己全身心沉没在欲海之中，忘却黄明昊。

他在蓝黑色中醒来，太阳悬浮在天际，月亮看着太阳在笑，太阳出来了，是时候让它扯着黑色的幕布降落。王琳凯在一旁熟睡着，背对着他，他深灰色的头发和天色融在一起，他的脊背顺着呼吸的节奏起起伏伏。

蔡徐坤蹑手蹑脚地下了床，捡起胡乱丢在地上的衣裤，内裤上的精斑已经凝固，织物硬成一板没法再穿。他捡了件王琳凯干净宽大的球衣套上，抱着自己的衣服推开门，又轻轻地把门扣上怕吵醒他。他一边上楼一边从牛仔裤口袋里掏出了早就被他遗忘的手机。许多条未读信息，没有一封来自黄明昊，全部是周锐的留言，周锐给他打了很多电话，见他不接，又催他回电，见他不回，又发了许多条五十几秒的语音。他回到自己屋里冲了个澡，把衣服放进洗衣袋，坐在自己的床上抱着熊仔开始听语音。周锐这个人就是性子急，属于心里有什么事憋不住的那种，他也见怪不怪了。可他越听眉头越皱，到最后他甚至有些不敢相信自己听到了些什么。

后来他抱着熊仔缩在被窝里，他的心有些乱，一时间他竟然分不清什么是真实什么是虚幻，身体还留存着方才性事的快感，心里却蒙上了苦。疾驰的列车坏了刹车，冲出铁轨向森林狂奔，压倒了好容易生长百年的松树。他累了，他只想好好睡一觉。

等他再度醒来的时候他在黄明昊的怀抱，窗外阳光正好。不知道黄明昊什么时候钻上了他的床。小孩的唇贴在他的耳后，砸吧砸吧嘴睡得正甜。他转身面对着他，凝视着他的睡颜。小孩的下巴又起了痘，看来是被自己抠过了红了一片，他的嘴唇又起皮了，不管他们怎么接吻，晚上睡觉他的嘴又会干起来。他这才想起口水是润不了唇的，只会越舔越干。可是他还是想舔啊，咬住他的下唇，让他的上唇覆在自己的上唇之上。他不懂为何他这么厌恶其他人的触碰，可对黄明昊就是不嫌弃，甚至非常喜欢。或许还是太自恋了吧，他想，亲吻黄明昊像是在亲吻他自己，毕竟，他是他的亲生弟弟。

想到这里他又沮丧起来。

为什么是黄明昊，为什么偏偏是黄明昊。

蓦得他就被吻住，黄明昊醒了，但他并没有伸舌头。

“哥哥早，”黄明昊开心地说：“我的嘴巴会不会有点臭，”说着自己朝自己手里呵了口气，闻了闻：“没有很臭但我还是不要伸舌头了，等我去~刷~个~牙~”他故意拖长了音说完了这句话，一边说还一边晃脑袋。小朋友就还是小朋友，蔡徐坤笑了起来，伸出手爱怜的揉了揉他金色的头发，是他的弟弟呢，他总是那么那么的可爱。

“你这个傻斧头，”蔡徐坤刮着他的鼻尖宠溺地说。

黄明昊握着他的手腕拉他一起去刷牙，上周他们去买驱蚊液的时候还顺便买了一对情侣电动牙刷和口杯，他是粉色的，他是蓝色的，两个人一边刷一边看着对方傻笑，为什么要笑呢，因为喜欢吧，所以看到就开心，所以看到就要笑。

他坐在洗手池的台子上和黄明昊接吻，两只腿在半空中快乐的晃荡，他搂着他的脖子和他磨着鼻尖，黄明昊的双手捧着他的脸，止不住的傻笑。他感到自己完蛋了，这是在恋爱，这就是恋爱了，谈恋爱的时候就是这样，做什么事都稀里糊涂，情绪大起大落，只要是和自己喜欢的男朋友，喜欢了就把自己的一切悉数交出。

接着他猛然想起自己的恋爱魔咒：只能坚持三个月的恋爱——他始终无法打破。有时候他想他应该收手，放自己也放别人一条生路。毕竟像他这样谈不持久的恋爱，不配再参与到爱情之中。虽然他看着黄明昊还是在笑，可他笑着笑着却想要哭。

患得患失也是恋爱的副作用。

王琳凯睡到中午才起来，在“小刘帮”里发了个信息问他们吃啥。他和黄明昊刚相拥看完了一集日剧，不是让人开心的那种，黄明昊的情绪被剧情影响，耷拉着脸靠在他的肩头，他摸着他的脑袋无声地安抚。

他们一起下楼找王琳凯，他走在前，黄明昊走在后，他的双手伸在背后让黄明昊抓着，他用力拖着黄明昊走，就像小时候玩的那种无聊游戏，在楼梯的最后一节他猛地一用力黄明昊也向前靠，他搂着他的腰扑在他身上，下巴搁在他的肩头。

正巧这时王琳凯推开了门，他们一起看向他。

瞬时蔡徐坤有些尴尬，这尴尬不全源自于他们的关系，还源于周锐发给他的那些信息。王琳凯自然是不知道蔡徐坤的心理活动，他像个没事人一样耸耸肩：“你俩是连体婴吗！吃什么，订好了没？”

外卖到的时候他们仨猜拳决定谁去拿，黄明昊输了，小孩撅着嘴蹬着鞋飞快的跑出去，又迅速地跑回来。王琳凯和蔡徐坤一人窝在一只沙发上谁都没有说话。刚吃了不久保洁阿姨就来家里打扫卫生，这阿姨蔡徐坤用了三年，是妈妈那边一个远房亲戚，彼此知根知底，也很放心把家里交给她打扫。不过蔡徐坤也没有什么贵重东西，除了他做音乐的那些设备，那种一般人也不知道具体的价值。于是他们仨吃完饭决定去学校游泳，毕竟三人打篮球还是太无聊。去学校走路也就十来分钟，可王琳凯坚持要开车，还要各开各的车：“我怕晒，一晒头发颜色掉的更快！”。蔡徐坤和黄明昊觉得他说的有点道理，他们的颜色是已经掉了不少，颜色越来越发黄白，人家都说染浅色就是“七天乐”，这话果然没说错。

黄明昊没有泳裤，他们就陪他去柜台买，王琳凯不知发什么神经，说什么大家都成亲兄弟了理应买兄弟装穿呀，于是莫名其妙地，他们仨就买了同样的泳裤和一样的泳帽，甚至连size都是一样的。

“那这样怎么分清楚啊，”蔡徐坤说：“就不要买一样的吧会搞混耶。”

“我不介意啊，”黄明昊和王琳凯异口同声地说。

说完他俩对视一眼，气氛有些微妙。

更衣时蔡徐坤才想起昨夜的激烈，起床的时候脖子上的吻痕已经退了，不知道背上的还有没有，不过如果有的话黄明昊应该会问他。但黄明昊什么都没说，他对着镜子照了照，是看不出来什么了。

倒是王琳凯的后腰上有几道指甲痕：“哇小鬼你背着我们做什么了啊小鬼！”黄明昊指着那里鬼吼鬼叫，语气八婆地不得了。

“什么？”王琳凯并不知道自己身上的痕迹，他扭过脖子看下去，才发现那里的皮肤是被抓破了，留下了结痂的印记。

“嗨，少儿不宜，少儿不宜，”王琳凯摆摆手：“你管这么多。”

这话好似是看着黄明昊说的，但蔡徐坤知道他在看着他，他有些心虚，换上自己的泳裤去冲凉，把这当成两人的日常打闹无视过去。

黄明昊最先向池水冲去一跃而下，修长的身体在水中伸展开来，恣意地向前游去，蔡徐坤看着他自如的姿态，忍不住吞了一口口水。

完了，他嫌弃自己，竟然已经到了这种田地了。

“能游吗？”王琳凯的声音在他的身后响起，他回头看着他，没太理解他的意思：“我游的很好的，”他辩驳道，说完才意识到王琳凯是指什么，他在担心他经历了昨晚的性事的身体还吃不吃得消，该死的，他又开始脸红，他庆幸此刻黄明昊在水中，岸上的世界对他形不成干扰。

“没事，我自己的身体我会照顾，”蔡徐坤说。

王琳凯点点头，没再理他，冲刺了几步，也跳进了泳池。他看着他的身影消失在水中。

“你知道王琳凯和别人打了赌吗？和朱星杰周彦辰他们。”周锐的声音在他脑中响起：“是关于你的。”

“赌了很久了，说看什么时候能睡到你，太猥琐了，我看了对话截图，说你长得像小妞，又那么瘦，胸还挺大，肯定很好操……”那个操字周锐迟疑了半天才说出口：“真太难听了！这个人太不安好心了吧！我本来以为是开玩笑嘛我搜赌看到是好几个月前了，结果前几天他在群里说他赢了！说有人可以作证，我觉得就是那个范丞丞吧，所以他才故意当他面亲你的。然后这些人真的就给他转钱了！不过后来他们群里就没有讲话了！我跟你说为了套这话你都不知道我废了多少功夫啊！我趁着朱星杰喝醉了拿他手指解锁密码翻他手机才看到，我靠我真的吓一跳！我都不知道老朱和他关系这么好，妈的气死我了，估计你地址也是他说的，估计是他认识的人跟范丞丞讲了，我靠太可怕了听着就是个巨大的圈套啊，”

“你赶紧给我回个电话，咱得聊聊这个事，你这瓜娃子别中计了啊！”

“喂，我给你打了这么多电话你怎么不接啊，你要吓死我啊！我跟你说你别给我胡来啊，我的老天，蔡徐坤你给我回电话啊！”

“蔡徐坤，刚朱星杰把所有事儿都给我交代了，你真的得回电话给我，你得跟我坦白从宽抗拒从严我跟你说，你快点给我回电话！”

周锐气急败坏的嗓门在他脑中回荡，蔡徐坤摘掉自己的泳帽，转身回到了更衣室，他换回了便服，调出周锐的电话，犹豫了很久，才终于按下了通话键。

“嘟，嘟，嘟。”

三声之后，电话立刻被接通。


	10. 独占欲 （下）

** 十 独占欲 （下） **

** *农坤 **

 

“西芹炒牛肉、酸辣土豆丝、三杯鸡、芒果起司切片和米饭，加辣免蒜，对吗？”穿着粉色衬衫套着黑色围裙的服务生笑眯眯地看着蔡徐坤报出了菜名，蔡徐坤已经自己在这里吃了快两个星期，每次都是点一样的菜，每次也都是这个服务生来招呼他，还会给他留他喜欢的靠窗座位。

蔡徐坤点点头：“对的，谢谢立农。”他也已经把他的名字记了下来，和其他人别在胸前的那个金属牌子上刻着英文名不一样，这个服务生的工牌写的是三个中文字：陈立农。陈立农帮他拉开椅子，请他坐下，鞠了个躬跑去下单了。

上周二黄明昊科目一刚考完就给他发了信息炫耀自己考了98分厉不厉害，蔡徐坤看到小孩信息嘴角忍不住上翘但又不敢太大动作，现在还在上课，班上就四个人，随便谁有点动静都太明显，他憋着不敢回，一下课就冲出教室给黄明昊拨了个电话，小孩秒接后立刻撒娇：“就知道哥哥不会不回我信息的~刚下课吗？”短短十分钟课间两个人东扯西扯聊的开心，小孩生气以后中午没法陪哥哥一起吃饭了：“竟然下午就能让我们上车，我准备去路边吃炒面了，”黄明昊说：“哥哥你要去我们都觉得好的那家餐厅吃啊，我帮你把菜先点上？”

那家“我们都觉得好吃的餐厅”就是陈立农打工的私房菜馆，装修是新中式，菜量不算太大，胜在食材新鲜，做的精致，油盐不重，夏天吃着算是清爽。那天中午蔡徐坤自己来这里吃饭，刚坐下要给小孩发信息汇报自己有听他的话，陈立农就递来了菜单：“今天就您一位吗？”蔡徐坤不得不从手机上抬起头看着他，他对他毫无印象，他觉得他有点多话，他的视线移到他的胸前的工牌上，看见上面的汉字莫名就记在了心里，这名字不太常见，谁会在孩子的名字里取个“农”字呢，于是他就这么记住了：“嗯。”他点点头。“您先看，我去给您倒点水。”陈立农没再打扰，鞠了个躬就去拿柠檬水，蔡徐坤翻了翻菜单，其实他有些没胃口，随便点了点，陈立农没有拿笔记，也没有拿那种下单小仪器，就那么微笑着听他说，他有点怀疑他是不是真的能记下来，但他又觉得自己瞎操心，他知道有些餐厅就是这样要求服务生的，可是他总觉得这挺没人性。

他连着吃了一周同样的菜，陈立农都没有说什么，等到了第二个星期他还要点那些菜的时候，陈立农忍不住说了一句：“先生，您不用再看看菜单吗？我们家其他菜也很好吃的喔”。蔡徐坤这才注意到他讲话好像有些更南方的口音，于是他接过菜单翻了翻，把之前点的土豆牛腩换成了三杯鸡之后又把菜单还给了陈立农。陈立农还是在笑，但这笑容和之前相比多少有些无奈，有点那种“这位先生怎么可以这么轴”的意思。

看他那个想说又不敢说的表情蔡徐坤忽然也觉得好笑，然后他就笑了起来，这是他第一次对陈立农展现笑容，他对不熟的人往往都很冷，这只是一种自我保护机制罢了。可他察觉到了陈立农的关心之后，他的防线放松了一块。他对他笑起来，陈立农也挠头笑起来，两只眼睛弯成月牙，他们这样笑了几秒，陈立农又鞠躬离开，他的鞠躬也很标准，45度不卑不亢，正是礼貌的角度。其实蔡徐坤不是一个对服务要求很高的人，但不得不说他能来这家餐厅连着吃两周，多少是因为陈立农的服务很好，不像有些高级餐厅的服务生会很冷漠。

第二天放学的时候他因为请教老师问题比平常晚走了半小时，过马路的时候他和陈立农擦肩而过，陈立农先认出了他，挥着手和他打招呼：“先生好！”，没有穿工作服的陈立农蔡徐坤花了几秒钟才想起来他是谁，他们寒暄了一下，蔡徐坤不知道自己为什么要问陈立农去哪这种不应该是顾客和服务生这种甚至都谈不上熟悉的关系该问的问题，陈立农说去大学城方向：“我在N大读书，晚上在附近做家教。”蔡徐坤也不知道为什么自己要说：“啊那很巧诶，我也往那边走，我送你吧。”说完他就开始后悔了，他想这种客套话如果对方有点眼力见肯定会拒绝的，实际上陈立农也拒绝了：“太麻烦您了。”说完他短促地和蔡徐坤道了别，转身去追那台刚入站的公交车，他看着他飞奔过去就差一点点就要追到，但车子还是开走了。

他和他隔着人群对视着，他见他脸上摊开了一个无奈的笑。

最后他还是跟他走了。

陈立农坐在副驾上很局促，看起来有些不知所措，他们聊了一会儿蔡徐坤才发现陈立农原来比自己还要小两岁，是N大新闻系大二的学生。陈立农的性格很好，嘴角总是保持着微笑，非常有礼貌，蔡徐坤注意到他的T恤上的图案已经洗的泛白，他的鞋子也磨得很旧，但他想他的家境状况可能比较普通，但他没有提到一丝关于家里的事情，后来的一周蔡徐坤回家都会顺便带上陈立农，对于蔡徐坤来说这就是举手之劳的事，但陈立农每天会AA他车费，他本想拒绝，但他没有拒绝，他知道这样也能让陈立农感受到他对他的尊重。

这两周他的心情都不是很好，陈立农能在路上陪他聊天会让他心情变好些，如果是他自己开车回家他就很容易想着想着钻进了牛角尖里无处可逃。

他把陈立农在N大生活区门口放下，陈立农对他鞠了个躬说谢谢，他会目送他发动了汽车开了一段路才回转身走进校园，每次蔡徐坤从后视镜里看着他冲他用力的挥手，他就有些莫名的感动。

或许是时候和一些新鲜的人交往了，他想。

因为大家都有新鲜的人了。

他把钥匙插进钥匙孔，他有些不想回家去，一推开门门后又是熟悉的黑暗，和过去三年没有什么不同，黄明昊学车还没回来，王琳凯……

“诶我那件詹姆斯签名球衣是不是在你这啊，”那天王琳凯推开他的门，看见床边的那件他借走的球衣：“果然在你这，”他拿起来，看见他的表情，他的表情冰冷的很不好。“怎么了？”王琳凯问，语气透露着关心，他向他靠近，扯着嘴角露出他的标准坏笑，他抬起手刚想搂住蔡徐坤的腰，蔡徐坤就握住了他的手腕把他甩开了。

“靠，怎么了？！”王琳凯有些生气，声音不自觉就大了起来。

可蔡徐坤都不知道该怎么开口，他有很多质疑的话但他都说不出口。周锐的话在他脑子里像弹幕一样快速飞过，他的脸一阵白一阵红，末了他还是了开口，他看着他：“你还记得你打的赌吗？”

他的声音听着很轻，砸在空气中又很重。

他看着王琳凯退后一步站稳，他看着他脸上的表情从疑问变成恶毒，他看他红了眼眶，咬紧了牙关，攥紧了拳头。

他听见他哽咽着喉头一个字一个字往外蹦：“你妈拆散了我的家庭，要我妈每天在家以泪洗面，你让我操一下怎么了？啊？”

他听他话语间全是恶毒，可他看着他明明泪水就一直往下掉，他看着他抬起胳膊抹了把眼泪嘴角勾起一个扭曲的笑容向前一步，搂着他的腰用自己的下体在他的那里磨蹭着，在他耳边说：“我操你操的不爽吗？嗯？”

等他反应过来时自己那巴掌已经扇了下去，他没有控制力道，打的自己手掌都在痛，他看着他捂着脸颊瞪着他，他的眼泪也终于没再流。

他看着他拿着球衣沉默地转身离开了他的房间，他看见他的背影落寞地颤抖，他觉得自己好累啊，他埋怨自己把假意当成了真情。过去这几年他从来都没有出过错，怎么这次就偏偏撞到了枪口，他觉得自己傻得可怜，竟然能把床上的冲动会意成爱慕，他觉得他和王琳凯在床上很合拍，或许是因为王琳凯之前只和女生做过所以非常温柔，前戏这块，非常温柔，他也能感受到他喜欢在过程中的粗暴行为，可是他不会真的伤害到他，总是那么恰到好处，还有事后的爱抚，这一切都让蔡徐坤觉得舒服。可他没料到王琳凯一开始还真的把他当女生那样去看待，没想到这一切全是圈套。他本以为他是懂得尊重，现在想到他只会让他嫌恶。他甚至开始怀疑这是不是老天给他的惩罚，毕竟他也伤害过不少人，三个月的魔咒，往往他已经收了心对方却沉沦于他无法出逃，他想会不会是老天爷在替那些人惩罚他呢，虽然他自认为自己交往时总是真诚地付出，从来没有过玩弄，但对方往往会在分手时指责他残酷。

或许老天是听到他们的抱怨了，他想，他觉得自己要陷入无休止的自我嫌弃之中。

还好有黄明昊。

“刚小鬼拉着箱子走了，”黄明昊推开门坐在他的床头：“脸色好差，我喊他他也不理我，怎么回事？”

这或许是第一次蔡徐坤主动吻住黄明昊。

他挪了挪身子伸出双臂圈住他的脖子，歪着脑袋和他接吻，吻着吻着黄明昊就和他一起躺在了床上，吻着吻着蔡徐坤就被黄明昊压在了身下，吻着吻着他忽然感受到黄明昊的那里已经完全挺立的隔着裤子顶着他。

他看着他欲望燃着发红的眼睛，忽然想起他是他自己的亲生弟弟，现实像冰水一样从头浇下，他只得推开他。

他们之间流动着沉默的焦躁，小孩明显慌乱了阵脚，跪在床上呆滞了一会儿才下床趿拉着拖鞋冲出了他的屋子。

他的心砰砰跳着，太狂乱太激烈，就要从他的嗓子眼里蹦出来了。

“不好意思，我把我的制服落在您车上了，方便告诉我您的地址吗？我晚些下课后去取可以吗？谢谢。”

蔡徐坤回过神掏出手机，看着陈立农发来的信息推开了门。

家里果然没人，他打开了灯和空调，不知道今晚黄明昊想吃什么。他一边回了陈立农小区地址，一边发信息给黄明昊问他晚上怎么吃。“我晚上和驾校的同学一起吃，哥哥不用管我了。”

黄明昊秒回。

蔡徐坤打开电视缩在沙发上发着呆，他已经很久没有看过电视了，把它弄出声响就花了他一会儿工夫，他随便换着台，想看看有没有什么能稍微吸引他的内容，没有，完全没有，最后他就把频道锁在体育频道，正在播着国内的联赛，球员踢着没激情，解说解说的也没有激情。蔡徐坤也没有在在意这些，他根本也没有在专注地看，他只是需要一点声音把这空荡荡的房子灌满。他看着他们在屏幕上像被控制住的皮影一样踢着球，忽然间就来了灵感，他站起身子，上了楼梯，向走廊尽头的房间走去，那是他的工作室，是他这个私人领地中最私人的部分，有他所有不安全感汇聚的最终港口。所有的情绪都在这里被他酿成香甜的酒，他可以放心的在音乐里表达他对黄明昊的爱意而不用担心被世人侧目。他沉浸自己的世界之中直到肚子饿的咕咕叫才想起晚上陈立农要来拿衣服，他推开门，楼下的电视已经被关掉，音箱里响起的是他和黄明昊喜欢的歌曲。

黄明昊回来了，他忍不住微笑，连步伐都变得轻快，他敲敲黄明昊的门，门没有关上，他推开发现他不在，于是走到栏杆那里瞧了瞧，就见黄明昊端着一盘白砂糖拌西红柿从厨房里走了出来。

“昊昊，”他从楼上笑着喊他：“你回来啦。”

黄明昊放下盘子用围裙擦擦手，冲着楼上的蔡徐坤招了招：“哥哥，快下来吃东西！”

糖拌西红柿，吃的蔡徐坤心底都在甜。

“我给哥哥打电话，看你没有接，就觉得你应该是写歌了，”黄明昊坐在椅子上看着他吃，两手撑在椅子边，两只脚不安分的踢来踢去，他又扎起了苹果头，他头发长得真的很快，现在他们之前染的颜色都掉了，黑色的发根冒出一截，远远看去，是两颗金黄色的脑袋凑在一起。

“这么晚了吃太油的会不舒服的，”黄明昊接着说：“所以就做了这个，嘿嘿。”

蔡徐坤一边吃一边点头，一口咬大了番茄汁顺着他的嘴角流进他的领口，黄明昊连忙起身抽纸巾帮他擦，他用纸巾按去他唇角的红色汁液，顺着他的脖子一路擦下去，然后他把纸丢到一边，掐着他的下巴咬住他的下唇和他缠绵，他尝到他舌尖上的砂糖甜味，完了，他们又开始傻笑，一边亲一边笑，亲完了看着对方还在笑，蔡徐坤用手背贴了贴自己的面颊，他知道他的脸烧得很红。

“哥哥，”黄明昊笑着看着他说：“我有女朋友了。”

蔡徐坤以为自己听错了。黄明昊这句话来的毫无征兆，他脸上的笑容连消退的迹象都没有，他感觉自己刷一下就从一个平行时空跳到了另一个平行时空，他的笑容凝固在脸上，然后他就不会笑了。

“是我驾校的同学，”黄明昊接着说，他还是在笑，笑着从手机里调女朋友的照片给他看，女生是可爱的漂亮的那种，瘦瘦小小，他听他说他和女朋友是怎么熟悉起来的，女生是怎么跟他表白的，他们是在什么情况下初吻的，蔡徐坤忽然就意识到了为什么黄明昊要笑，因为喜欢啊，和他们傻笑的理由一样，黄明昊喜欢他和他接吻所以要笑，提到女朋友也是因为喜欢所以要笑，他怎么会在听到黄明昊这么说的第一反应是假的，他怎么会以为黄明昊在骗他呢。黄明昊不会骗他的，黄明昊什么都第一个跟他说，黄明昊喜欢这个女孩，所以她成了他的女朋友。

蔡徐坤好难过。

“哥哥，我有女朋友还是可以亲你的吧？”黄明昊又说。

他终于没再笑了，脸上又无辜又期盼，勉强能看出一丝紧张。

原来他是真的不懂我们之间这些亲吻的含义，蔡徐坤想。

原来他的天真是一把磨得发光的尖刀，穿过皮肤、肌肉、骨骼直接捅入他的心中，他好痛好痛，可他又不能说。

他是他的亲哥哥，他有什么立场说呢。

他只能摇摇头，笑着回他说：“昊昊有女朋友了我们就不能再亲吻了，”他知道自己笑的一定很丑，他听自己的声音都觉得酸痛，他说完之后就没再看他，专注地吃着盘子里的西红柿，白砂糖已经被红汁泡化的差不多了，他每吃一口就觉得好像是在吃自己的血，虽然初尝着是甜的，吞下就都变成了苦。

小刘帮里的值日表已经没人理会，他自己端着盘子去刷掉，黄明昊本来抢着要刷碗，被他拒绝了。他把自己关在厨房里洗盘子，再洗案板和刀，所有沾着西红柿的红色汁液的物品都被他洗干净了。然后他又开始打扫卫生，其实没什么好打扫的，他们平时不用厨房，都是外卖，可他还是拿着抹布把橱柜擦了一遍，又把碟子都洗了一边，他白皙的双手被水泡的发皱，他已经没力气哭了，其实他也不是很想哭，他就是很难过，可是能有什么办法呢，他就是很难过，他总不能跟黄明昊说我喜欢你我喜欢你喜欢到控制不住喜欢你喜欢到我希望你的生命里只有我，这样的话他怎么能说呢，会把黄明昊吓死的吧，他必须得控制自己心里疯狂咆哮的独占欲。他可是他的亲哥哥，除了祝福他什么话都不能说。

一想到这个女孩不仅成了黄明昊亲吻的第一个女生，接下来也有可能成为黄明昊经历过的第一个女人，他就心痛。

他这才知道心痛不仅仅是一个形容词，原来是真实存在的感觉，他一边擦盘子一边感受到自己的左胸口隐隐作痛，是有上千只针在扎一样的痛。

他以前从未经历过。

现在他愈加相信这种折磨是老天给自己的惩罚了。都怪他无意间偷了这么多人的心却对它们不加照料。

手机又在口袋里震动，他擦擦手，捞出来一看是陈立农发起的语音电话，他迅速整理了一下情绪接通，电话那头传来陈立农的声音，他说他被保安拦在了门口，需要让他亲自确认才能放行，明明是让人委屈的事情，可他的声音里听着完全没有抱怨。

蔡徐坤最后又洗了一次手，擦干净，换上鞋，拿着钥匙打开了门。他把陈立农落在他车上的袋子拿下向大门走去，他这栋别墅在小区最里面，从陈立农在的那个门走过来也要三五分钟，他们在中途遇到，陈立农双手从他的手上拿起那个袋子谢过他朝他鞠了一躬。

“不用这么客气了，”蔡徐坤说，他累了，声音有些弱：“我也没大你多少，别先生先生的叫了，就叫我名字吧。”

陈立农点点头：“那回去休息吧，好晚了耶，就不打扰了。”

蔡徐坤抬头看着他嗯了一声，又低下头看着地。他们俩站在那里，明明说了再见可谁都没有先行离去。蔡徐坤也不知道自己在等什么，或许是某种信号吧。他穿着拖鞋出来，陈立农比他高了半个头，其实陈立农的身材才是他以往喜欢的类型，他想，为什么明明有很多备选，明明有很多让自己舒服的方式，可他扔会控制不住自己的心把自己的情感搅和成了好似家庭伦理剧一样刺鼻又绵密的肥皂泡沫。

恼人的蚊子又嗡嗡向他冲来，他烦躁地挥了挥手。他想傻了才要继续在这里喂蚊子呢，他刚要开口说自己真的要回去了，陈立农就小心翼翼地抱住了他。

他已经很久很久没有体会这种“小心翼翼的”拥抱，虽然他的心底在抗拒这个并不那么熟悉的人的接触。可灯光依然全亮了起来。

是时候了，他想，是时候了。


	11. 偷心（上）

**十一 偷心（上）**

 

收到陈立农的信息时蔡徐坤刚睡醒，又睡了一整天，他还很懵，一点都不想从床上下来去给他开门，突如其来的重感冒让他缺了三天课，他在家里睡了三天。陈立农每天下班都会挤地铁过来给他做饭，他去超市里买了一个多功能电高压锅，可以煲汤可以煮粥还可以定时做饭反正就是一个对于蔡徐坤这种厨房白痴来说非常高科技的东西，蔡徐坤要把钱转给他，他拒收了。这个锅也不便宜，想来是花了陈立农不少工资。蔡徐坤想着等他病好了之后去逛逛街，回送个什么礼物给对方，比如球鞋什么的，看他鞋子来回来去就那几双一直在穿。

陈立农地铁过来要一个多小时，他会提前一天把食材准备好，到家就可以直接炒了，那些煮粥啊煲汤的东西，他就当晚闷上，定好时，第二天蔡徐坤什么时候醒来什么时候都可以吃。就这么三天过去了蔡徐坤的病情还没有好转，陈立农安慰他夏天感冒至少要七天才能好，“还有四天喔，”陈立农揉揉他的头发温柔地说，他看着他的眼睛，里面闪烁着源自于热爱的珍惜，他有些害羞地垂下了头，避开了他的视线。

方才蔡徐坤虽然不情愿，但他还是裹了个毯子下来给陈立农开门，今天陈立农从餐厅里拿了些食材：“很新鲜上午才空运到的黄花鱼，特地拜托厨师哥哥帮我留了一条，”陈立农一边洗手一边扭头笑着对他说：“很饿了吧？我看汤都没有动。你再坚持一下就能吃到了哟，做好了我叫你。”

蔡徐坤委屈地嘟着嘴巴点点头，陈立农看他可怜的样子很想抱抱他，但他已经套上了围裙，怕上面的油污会沾到他身上。“乖喔，”陈立农安抚道，虽然只有短短两个字，但蔡徐坤也觉得受用，他明明比他还大两岁，可在他面前自己却可以尽情的做小孩。他也回他了一个微笑，裹紧了毯子转身出了厨房。

陈立农是他交往过最温柔的情人了，蔡徐坤想，他蜷缩在沙发上听着厨房里抽风机的轰隆声透着玻璃门闷闷地传来。他们交往没几天他就生病了，为了照顾他，陈立农把晚上的家教都改期了。他对他的关照巨细靡遗，蔡徐坤虽然恋爱经历丰富，但经历不等于经验。实际上他很难对另一半建立信任感，大部分时间都是自己在照顾自己，他没有带任何对象来过这座房子，就算生病了那也是自己熬过去，可陈立农就这么悄无声息地闯入了他的世界，他也没有觉得不适应，因为他真的将他照顾的太好了。好到蔡徐坤开始愧疚，确切地说自从他们在一起，愧疚就成了蔡徐坤的主要情绪。毕竟，他没有那么喜欢他，可他，却那么的喜欢他。

陈立农照顾他的第一天就撞上了黄明昊，当时他抱着刚煲好的蟹肉豆腐羹从厨房出来，黄明昊也刚进家换好拖鞋向楼梯走去。陈立农见过黄明昊和蔡徐坤一起来吃饭，知道他是他弟弟，于是他一边把汤放在餐桌上一边友善地冲黄明昊打了个招呼，可黄明昊并没有认出来他是谁，他看到他愣了愣，点了点头，然后低着头上了楼。黄明昊不知道蔡徐坤病了，蔡徐坤没有告诉他，他们最近的信息都挺寡淡，大部分是黄明昊发给蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤回个好或者哦就没下文了。不过黄明昊信息也发的不频繁，他们现在没什么好聊的，但他朋友圈却更的很勤快，毕竟是在热恋的小孩，每天都有很多事情可以做，今天去这家网红店吃个饭明天陪女朋友去那座商场逛逛街。刚开始蔡徐坤刷朋友圈的时候猛一看到黄明昊和女朋友的自拍，心跳还会陡然空一拍，他两指捏住屏幕上的照片放大，仔细地观察了一下那个女孩子的模样，圆圆的脸蛋大大的眼睛是好看的可爱，是和黄明昊很般配，他在向左滑动，看着黄明昊，他笑的露出了门牙，眼睛也瞪得很圆，这是他自拍的专用表情。蔡徐坤觉得他没有真的那么开心，可他又觉得是自己的妒意在作祟。既然看了闹心，那索性不看了，蔡徐坤就从设置里关闭了朋友圈的入口。他觉得自己这样挺幼稚的，告诉自己得尽快调节回哥哥对弟弟应有的感情，毕竟他现在有了陈立农，陈立农才是他的男朋友。

下一秒他就听见四下熟悉的敲门声传来，是黄明昊，他自己推开了门。黄明昊脸色不太好，甚至可以说的上是阴郁，他站在门边，没有进来。

“楼下那个人是谁？”黄明昊青着脸问。

“我男朋友，”蔡徐坤坐起来，抱着被子一边咳一边说：“农农。”

他等着黄明昊的反应，但实际上他什么都没有回应，脸色变得倒是更差了，黄明昊一边看着他一边退出了门轻轻把门带上。蔡徐坤看着他的脸庞消失在黑暗之中，他倒回了床上抱紧了熊仔。“好好吃药，”黄明昊给他发了一条微信。蔡徐坤缩在被窝里摸着手机，他的心里竟然扬起了一丝报复的快感，这感觉太痛快了，他甚至得意地想笑出来，但他忍住了，咬了咬下唇，没有回信息。

果然又拖了四天蔡徐坤的病才好起来，虽然还有些鼻塞，但至少喉咙不再痛了。他落了三天的课花了一晚上补完，他坐在书桌前做卷子，陈立农就坐在他旁边看书，他们谁也没有打扰谁，直到蔡徐坤做完题伸了个懒腰，陈立农才抬起头看他。他们对视了一会，陈立农倾过身想吻他，他的脸向他越靠越近，就在他们要吻上的那一刻，蔡徐坤逃开了。

陈立农神色有些黯淡，但他还在微笑着，他好像从来没有在蔡徐坤面前展现过除了喜欢他以外的其他情绪，再次，蔡徐坤的愧疚感油然而生。陈立农收拾好书包说要走了，蔡徐坤送他到楼下，看他穿好鞋，“明晚我要重新开始做家教课，晚上就不能陪你了喔，”陈立农摸摸蔡徐坤的脑袋：“好好睡觉，明天见。”

蔡徐坤点点头，迟疑了一下，踮起脚尖在陈立农的脸颊亲了一口。

他看着陈立农的表情从不可置信变成欣喜若狂，他看出他真的很开心，开心到跟他道的那声晚安都是喜悦的上扬音调，开心到出了门走了几步还转身冲他笑着大力挥手。“快回宿舍吧，”蔡徐坤也招了招手，他看着陈立农走远了才把门关上。他忽然觉得力气被抽空，靠在门上呆了一会儿才往卧室走。回去看了眼手机发现又被周锐的信息灌满了，周锐问他下周生日怎么安排，他才想起来自己二十二岁生日要到了，时间过得真快，明明感觉七月才开始，这一晃眼八月就到了。按照以往的习惯，生日当天他一定是要在家过的，因为只有那天忙碌的母亲会推开一切事物亲手下厨为他庆生，那天，是他们雷打不动的团聚日，有着全年最隆重的仪式感。

“朱星杰要跟你道歉，说请你去playhouse high一晚，酒你随便开，正好也给你庆个生啥的，还有周彦辰他们，还有咸鱼墨，也要跟你道歉，我就琢磨着把他们都安排在一起吧，这局就是向蔡徐坤赔罪局，”周锐说：“当然我本人也即将特地为了给你过生日放弃在家帝王般逍遥的日子跑回S城睡宿舍，感动不？”

“感动感动，”蔡徐坤蔫蔫地说，鼻子忽然又开始堵，他吸了吸鼻子：“那就3号晚上吧，正好周五，周六我不用上课。”

周锐又念叨了一会儿才批准他挂电话，他吃了颗药没过多久就被睡神拖入梦境，梦里有好多熟悉的人，好多陌生的场景，好多错乱的时空和发生过的事件，但他一个也没记住，一点都想不起来。

第二天他去接陈立农的时候逛了逛，送了他一双限量版的球鞋，陈立农一开始不想收，觉得太贵重了。“你的码比我的大，”蔡徐坤说：“收下吧，小票我丢掉了已经，不好退。”听他这么说，陈立农便没再拒绝。蔡徐坤提到他生日那天要和家人吃饭，问陈立农3号愿不愿意陪他去夜店。他表现的好像突然想通了一般，想要和陈立农认真地持久地恋爱，陈立农很开心他会邀请他去见他的朋友，说下课了他可以乘末班地铁赶过去，下车的时候陈立农凑过来亲了亲他的脸，看着对方带着希冀的模样，虽然他有些抗拒但他没有拒绝。

生日当天王叔叔拎着大包小包来了他们家，全是送蔡徐坤的礼物，还给他订了一个巨大的蛋糕。“小凯说工作太忙了实在是没时间过来，你看看这孩子，太不像话了，工作还比家人重要啊？也不知道成天瞎忙些什么！”王叔叔一边把礼物给蔡徐坤一边数落王琳凯，蔡徐坤双手接过礼物谢过叔叔：“嗯，他跟我说了，没关系的。”

他当然没跟他说。

他们已经很久没联系，更不用指望什么生日祝福了。自从那天之后王琳凯就没回来过，至少蔡徐坤从来没有在房子里遇见过他，毕竟他白天要上课，王琳凯就算要回来拿东西应该也是挑他不在家的时候来。小刘帮很久没有人说过话，加上他关了朋友圈入口，他觉得自己都快忘了有王琳凯这个人了。

妈妈把菜都烧完了黄明昊才回家，妈妈白了小儿子一眼：“你哥过生日你倒挺会掐时间的，”妈妈说：“这么晚才回来，搞的你哥哥过生日还要来帮我打下手。”

“嘿嘿，”黄明昊挠挠头干笑了两声。

“快滚去洗手端盘子，还在那傻站着。”妈妈嗔道。

“马上马上！”黄明昊蹿得像小猴子一样快。

蔡徐坤在一旁轻笑起来。

每年只有生日这天能看到这样生活化的妈妈，一系上围裙就好像换了一个人格似的，被烟火气缠绕着，不是平常高高在上拒人千里之外。蔡徐坤说不上来自己更喜欢母亲的哪种特质更多，下厨的妈妈让他觉得正在被爱，可忙碌的母亲又让他觉得缺了爱，但人类就是贪得无厌啊，不管已经拥有了什么，都还觉得不够好、不够多。

而他比一般人还要贪，占着陈立农，想着黄明昊，惦记着王琳凯。

不，不应该有王琳凯，他才没有惦记着王琳凯，要不是王叔叔提到，他明明都已经忘了有这个人存在，这个人就应该从他生活中抹去了，从此他们就只是法律上的毫无血缘关系的兄弟罢了，除了逢年过节这种不得不“团圆”的时刻互相打个招呼面子上过得去，其他时刻没有任何必要将他记忆起。就算他们的性·事和谐到无法被超越，就算他脑中偶尔飞过含着他触碰他的记忆碎片时他会有些发软，就算生理上再渴望，他的尊严已经被他深刻侮辱了。

他们一家四口有说有笑地吃完饭，王叔叔带头给他唱起了生日歌，蔡徐坤对王叔叔的感觉越来越好，他能看出她是真的很爱他的妈妈，不仅是爱，看着他给她盛汤，怕烫到她先自己吹吹让汤凉一些，他会一直把她挂在嘴边夸赞，把她当成宝贝一样宠爱。那么一瞬间蔡徐坤甚至觉得自己在羡慕自己的母亲，最终她还是等到了正确的人，得到了她想到的爱。

他和妈妈拥抱了许久她才将他松开，她仰头看着她的孩子，已经生的又高又漂亮，他的脸隐约可见她年轻时候的模样。她觉得有些酸涩，他越来越长大，就将离她越来越远，但这是没办法的事，孩子和父母总是要背对背离开。“崽崽，妈妈只愿你开心，”每年她对他的祝福都是如此，她知道自己离婚后总是以自己的舒适为优先，给他的关爱少了太多，所以她也没有资格要求他去达到些什么成就，她只能尽力去为他创造丰盈的物质条件，帮助他去无忧虑地生活。可就算一切重来，她还是会爱自己更多些，在爱情的道路上她已经走得太艰辛了。她的这些想法都被这天变成二十二岁的蔡徐坤看在眼里，从八月一日的终点跨越到八月二日起点只用了短短六十秒时间，可这六十秒之后蔡徐坤觉得自己瞬间成长了，在这一刻他突然明白了母亲的心态，不知不觉他已经在爱情上复制着她的行为，他们对恋人真诚又冷漠，只汲取自己需要的部分，不需要的就剔除掉，对另一半相当残忍。

他不知自己会否有母亲这个幸运最终等来“对的人”。

妈妈和王叔叔离开之后家里又恢复了冷清，黄明昊抢着去收拾的桌子洗的盘子，明明按照值日表该他打扫的，“哥哥你是寿星，今天让我来为您服务，”黄明昊一边说像那种穿燕尾服的管家一样绅士地对他鞠了一躬：“请您去拆礼物吧！”

蔡徐坤无奈地用食指指着黄明昊摇了摇。

黄明昊咧着嘴大笑起来，眼睛都看不见了。

他们兄弟两好久没有这么放松的相处过了，蔡徐坤想。他坐在沙发上开始拆礼物，无非是耳机、球鞋、衣服、领带这些男人常收到的东西，但黄明昊的礼物还是给了他惊喜，他送了他很喜欢的一个牌子的手袋，上面是他自己画的独一无二的涂鸦，有他所有喜欢的元素，让这只包一看就属于蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤本来对黄明昊的礼物没抱太大期待，他们最近真的太不融洽了，可这礼物竟然如此和他心意，他准备明天就用上，于是他拉开拉链想把里面的定型用的填充物拿出来，没想到从里面掉出了一只黑色丝绒首饰盒，这盒子也就是钻戒盒的大小，要不是他仔细，可能就和其他东西一起丢在一边了。

“哥哥，看到了我的礼物没？”黄明昊洗完碗从厨房走出来坐在他身边，他点点头，举起手中的盒子，疑惑地问：“你是不是忘记拿走了？”

盒盖已经被他打开，里面躺着一枚银色的耳钉，上面镶嵌着三个字母:H.M.H。

“没有啊这个就是要给你的，”黄明昊摇摇头：“我们的约定可不只是染头发而已，你答应我要和我一起打耳洞的，你忘记了吗？”

“但这个是你的首字母缩写诶，”蔡徐坤说：“你拿反了吧？”

“没有，”黄明昊笑了起来：“这个就是给你的，我自己亲手打的。就是为了做这个才到得晚了点，不然应该能早点回来的。你看我这边，”他偏过头指了指自己有耳洞的那只耳朵，不知道什么时候戴上的，明明刚才吃饭的时候还没有，那只耳朵上的耳钉，和他手里的这只是同一款，只是字母不一样罢了。

“C.X.K……”蔡徐坤喃喃念到。

黄明昊点了点头：“等到你打了耳洞，就可以戴上我的缩写了。这样我戴着你的，你戴着我的。我们就是一对儿了。”

我们就是一对儿了。

这话听着真诱人，一到耳朵里觉得好甜蜜，可蔡徐坤心里在抽痛，所有的来自于黄明昊放出的暧昧，他现在都不信了，他被他的单纯搞怕了。之前捅在他胸口的那几道还没愈合好，现在的他根本接受不了更多刺激。

“谢谢昊昊，但我还是换过来吧，毕竟……”

他本来想说，毕竟他现在有男朋友了，戴着他名字缩写的耳钉会让人误会。但这句话摆在他和他亲弟弟之间是那么的奇怪，就好像之前他们有过什么似的。他们之间什么都没有，他们之间只有兄弟情，无数个吻只是因为哥哥喜欢弟弟，弟弟依赖哥哥，没有别的意味。

“毕竟？”黄明昊看着他，好像在等他说出个理由来。

“毕竟……”他看着他，脑中迅速搜刮着合适的词汇试图组成合理的语句。

当然黄明昊还是没给他机会让他说出来。

当黄明昊捏着他的下巴覆上他的唇，他的大脑就当机了。等他回过神来他们已经在拥吻了，他被他压在沙发上，一手抓着他脑后的头发一手搂着他的腰仔仔细细地亲吻着，那种感觉有点像多年后重逢的恋人，拥抱时努力用嗅觉去辨别他身上的味道是否和他们曾经相爱时那般相融，亲吻时用味觉去品尝他口中的触感是否和他们曾经相爱时那般对味。他们缠绵了许久才分开，一直亲着好像要把过去几天欠下的吻都补回来，黄明昊的唇落在他的额头，他的眼睛，他的面颊，他的耳朵，他的唇，湿润的吻伴着温热的鼻息将他覆盖，甜蜜诱人。他侧躺在黄明昊的怀里心如乱麻，和陈立农在一起后他自以为已经把心理建设做得很好：“昊昊还小，不懂分辨亲情和爱情，我作为哥哥需要好好引导，我们要回归到亲弟弟和亲哥哥的身份”，一直往自己脑子里塞这种听起来就冠冕堂皇甚至最后一句在中文里都不能算说得通的托词。可他所有的计划一遇到黄明昊就成了无用的文字堆砌，不是黄明昊不按牌理出牌，是他意志太过不坚定。

蔡徐坤在床上呆坐了一会儿，手机陆陆续续震了一天了，全部都是生日祝福，说来他对外人这么冷淡的性格奇怪的是人缘倒是很不错，但他现在根本懒得看，为了放过自己让自己的脑袋好过些，他起身走进了工作室。

有人来过了，他皱起了眉，他刚想转把手，发现门根本没有关严，莫非是黄明昊，他想，但黄明昊从来不会未经他允许就自己进来，再说了，旁边就是他的画室，他也没有必要到他这里翻什么东西。

他按下墙上的开关，温暖的黄光罩住了他，他在原地呆滞了几秒才往房间里走去。他的工作台上原先的MIDI控制台旁边放着一个盒子，他看清上面的字样后内心一阵狂喜，是上个月NI刚发售的Maschine Studio，是他非常想要入手的“新玩具”，旧的那个控制台他一直想等着这台出到了换，最近忙着准备GRE也没有考虑这个事情，没想到竟然天降惊喜。他迫不及待地拆了壳子，抱着它爱不释手，立刻就开始调试，玩了一遍之后才开始思考这个礼物到底是谁送的这件事情。他又拿起那个包装盒抖了抖，一张手写的卡片从盒子里掉出来：

“生日快乐

L.G”

是王琳凯。

他的开心被纠结压了下去。他记得他只是跟王琳凯提过一嘴他在等这个型号发售，没想过王琳凯竟然记在心里了。他甚至都没想过他会记得他生日。如果按时间推算，为了赶到他生日这天送，应该是一发售他就预定了，他记得他查过shipping细节，光发货就需要两周的排期。

他一会儿觉得或许他们之间全是误会，王琳凯性格要强，懒得解释，一会儿又怀疑是王琳凯做了个非常豪华的计划，他渴望得到的可不只是他的身体，他想要得到他的心再把它丢在地上任意践踏，但他又觉得王琳凯没有这么多心机，如果他这么有心机，那还会喜怒哀乐都挂在脸上，脾气那么差那么容易得罪人吗？想到最后他开始头痛，他坐在地板上望着那张卡片思索了一会儿，对于他一直拿不定主意的那个问题——是留学还是保研，他终于下定了决心。

他决定当个“逃兵”。


	12. 偷心（中）

** 十二 偷心 （中） **

 

陈立农下了课来找蔡徐坤的时候他已经喝的有些茫了，看见陈立农时他歪歪扭扭地从板凳上站起来冲他大力挥手，鼻音很重地：“农农，农农”这样喊着，晚上他和朱星杰他们一群人先去吃了火锅，现在在烧烤摊撸串，平时他基本不会吃这些的，肠胃脆弱，太容易生病，可是酒精配烧烤才有趣味，他又很想把自己灌醉，于是这轮别人都在吃串，他就啃了些烤面包片土豆片什么的确定不会闹肚子的东西然后猛灌啤酒，跑了很多趟厕所之后开始上头，整个人像散了架一样的没有支柱，歪在周锐的肩头对着大家傻笑。其实周锐也是第一次见他喝成这个模样，难免犯了嘀咕，心想这孩子是咋回事。蔡徐坤酒量一向不好，他自己也知道，所以基本上不会喝太多。本来他还在担心他这样呆会儿还能去夜店吗，要不要先送他回家得了。看到陈立农出现时他才放下了心，对方一看就是蔡徐坤会交往的类型，而且看着还挺忠厚，当然他是指和他以往交往过的那些相比。“农农……”蔡徐坤对着陈立农张开了双臂，嘟起嘴讨要抱抱，陈立农有些不好意思地跟大家点头打招呼一边将蔡徐坤抱在怀中，揉了揉他的后脑勺，他闻见蔡徐坤身上的味道，烧烤的孜然味烟味混着啤酒的苦味并不好闻，但深吸一口气隐约还能闻见他身上的古龙水味，蔡徐坤到底为何会喝成这样，真的是因为开心吗，他不太确定。他们一起坐下，蔡徐坤靠在陈立农的怀里大着舌头开始介绍每个人，他先介绍陈立农，说这是我男朋友立农，在N大读新闻，就是挺常规的介绍方式，不常规地是他一边介绍一边拉着陈立农的手用自己的脸蹭他的手背还一边仰头看着他笑的开心，全校都知道蔡徐坤是那种冷漠美人，除了同宿舍的周锐和秦子墨知道他私下的样子，朱星杰周彦辰他们其实和他真的没那么熟，对于蔡徐坤的了解大多透过周锐，他们几个又直接坐在他对面，看他这样，气氛有些尴尬。

陈立农来了之后蔡徐坤就没有怎么再喝酒，主要是因为陈立农温柔地将他劝阻，不给他喝酒他只得开始抽烟，一根一根猛往肺里吸，他靠在陈立农的胸膛上迷离的看着大家，左手和陈立农十指相扣，右手夹着烟，听大家聊天讲到调侃的地方会哈哈大笑，还会回应一些有趣的话，至少不熟悉他的人会觉得他是真的已经很high，可周锐的神色却是越来越忧虑，和蔡徐坤哥们这么多年，他太了解他的性格了，他的心情一定很差，但除了王琳凯闹出来的这个事儿，他也不知道还有什么其他原因会让他觉得心情差，蔡徐坤一句都没跟他讲过，他不是一个爱抱怨的人。“走吧，十二点了，咱们往playhouse走呗，”朱星杰招呼大家，蔡徐坤第一个站起来，高举双手摇摆，但他根本站不稳，陈立农也慌忙站起在他身后扶着他，周锐和陈立农交换了一个眼神，他越来越觉得让他去夜店真的不是个好主意，陈立农显然也是这么觉得的，他收到周锐的暗示便开了口：“坤，你好像喝的有些多了哟，我们回家吧，下次再和星杰哥他们聚——”他话还没说完，蔡徐坤就猛烈地摇起头来：“不要，我要去，我要！我要！太哦呜！跳舞！我好久好久都没去…走！快走！”

陈立农压根拿他没办法，所有人都拿他没办法。

他们一行人往夜店方向走去，烧烤摊离那边也就是一公里的路程，没必要打车也打不到车。蔡徐坤的手被陈立农牵着，他走的很懒散，几百米之后突然蹦起来，对着空气欢呼着冲上大马路，周锐真的吓疯了，和陈立农一起冲过去把他拉回来，他根本不知道蔡徐坤喝多了竟然会这样，4.7度的喜力而已，况且他又去了这么多次厕所，理论上说现在也该清醒些了。

朱星杰和周彦辰他们在马路对面看着他们，向他们吼了一句要不要帮忙。陈立农摆了摆手说不用。“我说，你到底咋回事，”周锐双手拦着他的腰，他还在挣扎要蹦起来，陈立农不得不按住他的肩稳住他，远远看上去他们三个好像要打起来了似的，周锐崩溃的不行又觉得蹊跷：“你真的醉了吗，我咋觉得你在演？”，他皱着眉头问，陈立农疑惑地看向他。听他这么说，蔡徐坤忽然就不动了，他站在原地垂着头笑了起来，不是开心的笑，是苦涩的笑，他一边笑肩膀一边抖，周锐彻底吓到了，他以为他要哭了。

几秒钟之后蔡徐坤又抬起头来，他的眼角并没有泪水，反而残留着笑意，他无辜地看着他们，说了句走吧便转身去和朱星杰他们会合，周锐和陈立农连忙跟上，他们很快就走到了playhouse。朱星杰订的卡座正好是最靠近舞池的那排，今天是百大DJ打碟，人已经很多很挤，随着音乐躁动地扭动。蔡徐坤屁股刚沾到沙发上就弹了起来，抓着陈立农的手腕要向舞池冲去，陈立农无奈地把包放下，他们俩的包都在他身上背着，可就这十几秒的等待都让蔡徐坤不耐烦，他拜托周锐他们把包看好，然后连忙陪着蔡徐坤这个不开心地嘴撅着能挂起油瓶的小祖宗去跳舞了。

其实这是陈立农第一次来夜店，更不用提跳舞了，他根本不会跳，蔡徐坤到是扭的很开心，拉着他挤到DJ台前随着节奏蹦的很欢。蔡徐坤背靠着DJ台，面对着陈立农，陈立农低着头看着他，他抬着头看着他，他们笑了起来，蔡徐坤的笑容终于不再是之前的那种紧绷，现在的笑容才让陈立农觉得熟悉，他终于舒了一口气。DJ打的下一首歌正好是蔡徐坤非常喜欢的一首，本来蔡徐坤就已经很high了，听到这首两眼直放光，嘴巴长张成一个大大的O型：“我超喜欢这首歌！”他特别高兴地对陈立农说，舞池里的音响根本让陈立农听不清他的话语，他不得不侧身靠近他听他说话，蔡徐坤兴奋地重复了一遍，然后跟着歌手一起唱起来，一边唱一边晃着脑袋，他终于彻底放松了，果然听见喜欢的歌曲就会让他开心，果然音乐能抚平他心中一切起伏。DJ切到了一首性感但不激烈的R&B，节奏舒缓下来，舞池里的情侣们开始拥吻，蔡徐坤也勾住了陈立农的脖子望着他，他看着陈立农的脸颊红了起来，他知道陈立农害羞了，对方不习惯在公开场合有亲密举动，但他自己却觉得有趣，明明他也很容易害羞，但在这种既定情境下，亲热发生的自然而然合情合理，他反而不觉得有什么问题。他用他的鼻尖蹭着陈立农的，陈立农愈发的不好意思，快一米九的大个儿就要缩成虾米，蔡徐坤此前从未想过和陈立农接吻，现下看着他这么害羞就很想捣蛋，于是他抬起头在他的嘴唇上啄了啄，他看着陈立农不可思议地呆呆伸出手指摸了摸被他亲到的部位，看着陈立农的欣喜瞬间扩大，他笑了起来。陈立农低头用自己的额头抵住他的，他们的呼吸缠在一起。忽然间，他感受到一束炽热的目光从侧边射来，他不由地扭过头，对上了一双熟悉的眼睛。

是王琳凯。

他他们的卡座那里站着，怀里搂着一个漂亮的女生，旁边还有一个高大的男生，那男的正和朱星杰周彦辰讲话，周锐抱着胸抬着二郎腿坐在沙发上翻着白眼，秦子墨低着头玩手机，王琳凯站在那里侧着头望着他。

他们大半个月没有见，王琳凯的头发又长长了，他用发胶把刘海往后梳着，露出他整张脸。他怀里的姑娘也在和朱星杰他们交谈，没有意识到自己男伴的注意力早就不在她身上。

他们这样对视了几秒，蔡徐坤又回头望着陈立农，紧接着他抬手勾住他的脖子，用力一拉，和他接吻。炫目的disco ball喷射着刺眼的白光打在他们身上，他和陈立农湿吻，他的舌头紧紧缠着他的，陈立农吻得生涩，但这不要紧，蔡徐坤眯着眼睛捧着他的脸，他的双手搂住蔡徐坤的腰，他一边吻着他一边踮起脚尖。他们在舞池里缠绵，音乐煽情，费洛蒙涌动。这曲终了，人群又变得躁动，但他俩都还漩在方才缠绵的余温之中，他搂着陈立农的脖子和他一起笑着，他微微偏过头，目光穿过人群扫到王琳凯。

不知什么时候王琳凯已经和他的女伴进了舞池，他们离的不远，王琳凯时不时低头要亲她，她就在那里躲着他咯咯笑着不让他亲到嘴，这显然是情趣罢了，他俩明显也刚亲热完。他们闹了一会儿之后，王琳凯装作漫不经心地往蔡徐坤那边看去。

他们的视线再次撞上，距离虽然不远，但隔着绰绰人影，看得并不真切。

光斑在他们身上闪烁，亦真亦幻。

蔡徐坤一边望着王琳凯一边再次搂住陈立农索要他的吻，就在他和他的唇触碰到彼此时，王琳凯也低头咬住女伴的唇，搂着她的腰转着圈面对着蔡徐坤，女生闭着眼睛专注地和他接吻，而他却一边吻着一边紧盯着蔡徐坤。

行为和思绪不构成统一，心猿意马，各怀鬼胎。

忽的一阵躁动从卡座区传来，“打架了！”有人高喊，那声音竟然亮过了轰隆作响的喇叭扯住众人的视线，蔡徐坤和陈立农也被惊到往那边看，好奇发生了什么事情，完了，蔡徐坤紧张起来，他注意到是这骚乱竟是由他们那个卡座引起，周锐和那个大个儿打了起来，他那么小一只，跳起来去踹人家脑袋，两队人在劝架，劝着劝着也动起手来，眼看就要演变成聚众群殴了，保安从四周包围过来，DJ也停了音乐，大灯被打开，原本由密闭的昏暗营造的暧昧气氛一扫而空，人们捂着眼睛过了一会儿才适应新的亮度，蔡徐坤刚想和陈立农一起过去拉架，就被陈立农劝阻了：“你在这里呆着，我去看看，”那边看起来闹得激烈，他怕蔡徐坤过去会被误伤。蔡徐坤迟疑地点点头：“那你注意安全。”他拉着陈立农的胳膊叮嘱道，陈立农嗯了一声，抱了抱蔡徐坤便疾步往卡座走去。舞池里的人也慢慢往那边聚集，看热闹是人们的天性。蔡徐坤还站在原地，他左右张望着，在想是按照陈立农说的等在这里，还是去看看怎么样了，现在他已经看不见周锐了，他们完全被人群包围了，就在所有人都往那个方向聚拢的时候有一个人穿过人群逆向而行，他挤到蔡徐坤的身边用力握住他的手腕拖着他把他往角落的安全出口带。

蔡徐坤象征性地挣扎了两下就放弃了抵抗跟着他向大门走去，一边走一边回头看了看，警察已经来了，他安下了心。

他们刚一出门蔡徐坤便立刻被对方压在门上吻住了，他们热烈地吻着，若是只有一方投入的话是无法称之为“热烈地”，但这个吻显然是双方都全情投入的。虽然看上去蔡徐坤是被动的那一方，实际上在对方压住他的那一瞬间他也迎了上去捕捉对方的唇，他的脸正被他双手捧在掌心，他们唇舌相缠了好一会彼此才喘着粗气分开，蔡徐坤觉得自己的舌头都在痛，是因为方才过于用力地和对方的舌角逐。

他看着他，他们的呼吸逐渐平稳，他沉默了一会儿，对不起，他说。语调歉疚。他摸着他的唇，对不起，对不起。

他又吻了吻他的唇，这次，是安抚性质的，纯净的没有情色的欲望。他听他拥着他在他耳边喃喃地道出他对他的爱恋和思念，他感受他的手指温柔地穿过他的发间。

他听他说一开始他是真的恨他。那时他的父亲对母亲提出了离婚，他说他不是不爱她了，只是他心里有了另一个女人，这样对她太不公平，所以他要放她自由。

“我无法接受这种堂而皇之将不负责任装点的如此清高的虚伪，”他冷笑道，沉默了几秒，语调变得苦涩：“可当我知道我爸的出轨对象……你是那个女人的孩子时，我觉得天都塌了，好荒唐，好像我成了什么台湾家庭剧的主角，”他用自己的唇扫过他的睫毛：“其实我早就注意到你了……你真的好漂亮，走在路上，像是在发光。”

这个学校谁又不这么觉得呢。他从来没有考虑过自己的性取向，他喜欢女人，交往过数不清的漂亮女友。可是当他第一次在校园里遇上他时他的心脏竟产生了一阵悸动。当时他们擦肩而过，他不得不停下来缓了两秒才继续往前走。他本以为这是正常的生理反应，对于具有诱惑力的对象男人的下体总是会诚实地立起。只是他从未想过某天他们的命运会产生交集，这种交集伴随着这么惨烈的后坐力。母亲是他这辈子最爱的人，可是他却是抢走她爱人的孩子。他怎么能不恨。这种复杂的仇恨他一个不过二十的毛头小子又能如何消解，除了在私下和友人们调侃调侃又能如何呢，毕竟是家丑，外扬谁的脸上又会好看。实际上当时他的那些话谁也没有当真，男人们私下里讲话不都是如此，要么是脏话，要么是低俗的意淫，以散发他们过于旺盛的精力。他们并不能采取什么真的行动，最多只是在脑中上演了各种各样少儿不宜的画面，主人公是自己和那个对象，情节要是对方屈服于他的性器之下，用来满足也不知是社会塑造的还是天性使然的男人尊严。

“虽然很长一段时间以来，你都是我的假想敌、我仇恨的对象，”王琳凯抬起蔡徐坤的手，轻吻着他的手背：“可是我依然无法阻止我对你一见钟情……我没法控制我的情感。那天我站在你身后，望着你的微微弓着身子的背影，我想我完蛋了，我就这么被爱情吞没了。我想要你，可是你是我的仇人啊，这样做是对我妈妈的背叛，我怎么能期待和仇人的儿子产生爱情呢。所以我才会说那些混账话，如果当成一个赌，那就可以把这一切当成玩笑进行处理了。”他低下头，看着自己的脚尖。

他控制不了他对他的欲望在他的身体里横冲直撞。可他也被仇恨拉扯着。于是他本能地又把自己藏回了刺猬的躯壳里。后来那一切的对峙，那些脱口而出的难听字句，他一边说，一边也伤着自己的心。

最终他拖着被自己扎的伤痕累累的躯体离开了他。自他选择离去之后的每一天起，血流不停。

“真的对不起，”王琳凯轻声说，蔡徐坤第一次见到他流露出如此无助的神色，他的右手爱怜的抚摸着他的脸，他的左手轻柔地搂着他的腰，他望着他的眼睛，在月色下眼波流转。

“我爱你。”

他听他说。

这句话伴随着S城火热的晚风飘进他的耳朵，传入他的大脑，在他脑中登记，但这三个字太烫了，点燃了他脑中的可燃气体，烟花在他脑海中急促绽放，在他的耳边噼啪作响，他觉得眩晕。他觉得他的酒还没醒，王琳凯怎么会对他说这种话呢，这句话来的太快了，他太乱了，他不敢相信，他开始怀疑或许这也是王琳凯的计划之一。他完全不知该作何反应，他的手腕正被握在他的手里，他知道他正低着头看他，可他完全不好意思抬头回应，他慌乱地品了品自己心里的滋味，他意识到喜悦多过于质疑，他开心漫过忧虑，可他依然不知道该作何回应。这不是第一次他听到我爱你，太多人对他这么说了，几乎每一任对象都会在一个特定场景里对他说出这句话，可这次不一样，因为王琳凯和他们不一样，王琳凯是王琳凯。

最终他还是没有用话语回应，他偏过头，吻上他的唇。

他在他的爱抚下融化成一池春水。

“我们回家吧，”他说。

“好，我们回家。”他点点头。

他紧紧握着他的手带他向停车场走去，实际上他们缠绵完了蔡徐坤才意识到他们被臭气包围了，这个安全通道通向的是夜店的后门，门口放着几只巨大的垃圾分类箱，蔡徐坤闻见臭味时不由得皱起了眉头，他有点想吐。两人间那有点凝重的气氛终于被驱散，好在这里离露天停车场很近，王琳凯和他手牵手走到停车场找到了他的车，他在发动机罩上坐下，看着王琳凯打电话叫代驾。

王琳凯挂了电话坐在他旁边，他们静静地吹了会儿风，现在已经不像刚才那么热了，虽然风拂过还是很暖。

“你知道吗，”王琳凯盯着自己的鞋子笑了笑：“一看到你和黄明昊这么亲我就吃醋，所以我才重新开了这台车。”

“我是不是很好笑，”没等他反应，王琳凯又抬起头看着他：“怎么突然就这么喜欢你。”

我的语言能力可能真的不太行，蔡徐坤想。今晚除了沉默，很多时候他都做不出回应。

他们并排坐在后座上，王琳凯拍了拍大腿示意蔡徐坤躺下，蔡徐坤把脑袋搁在他的腿上，他们的手指缠在一起，代驾师傅是个中年男人，似乎是没见过男人间这么亲密，时不时的从后视镜好奇的张望他们到底在做些什么。王琳凯见他那么好奇，坏笑了一下，低头亲上蔡徐坤的唇。他们之间发出热吻时唾液交换的声音，师傅不知是被吓到了还是恶心到了再也不敢偷看他们，甚至在到了目的地收钱时都不好意思看王琳凯。

蔡徐坤躺在后座一边抽烟一边等王琳凯回来，他们俩谁都没有想要进屋的意思，王琳凯下车前把天窗打开了让蔡徐坤抽烟，蔡徐坤躺在那里，看着烟雾聚成一线飘出天窗，他看见天上的星星朝他眨着眼睛，有些很亮一直闪，有些感觉快没电了，闪了几下就黑掉了。

“在想什么？”王琳凯从驾驶座上了车，他把前座放平，和后座连接在一起勉强成了一张床。他打开音响放起他们都喜欢的歌曲。蔡徐坤掐了烟坐起身抱着膝看着他。

一切发生的那么顺理成章，早就该这么发生了，可他们硬是熬到了现在。蔡徐坤赤裸的皮肤在王琳凯的触摸之下起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。他的腿被他推起折到胸前，他的进入让他有些痛楚，但这是他要求的，他没耐心等王琳凯帮他扩张了，他只想要他立刻进来，撞击他、感受他。他们彼此凝视着彼此的眼睛，蔡徐坤的嘴巴为欲望张开，王琳凯急不可耐地吸住他的舌尖。他们换了个姿势，王琳凯躺着，蔡徐坤骑在他身上自己动着，一会儿他觉得累了，他弯下腰一手撑在王琳凯的头边，一手抓着他的手按住自己的乳尖揉搓着，他们对视着，他垂下的头发擦过他的脸。后来他们在同一时间达到高潮，喷出略高于体温的浓稠精液，这是蔡徐坤第一次在性爱中感受同步高潮，极小概率的事件，给他带来的心理的满足感远超越于生理满足感，他倒在他的怀里吸吮着他的指尖，尝不够，怎么都尝不够，他还想要更多，他需要被侵占，他想要被侵占。汗水浸湿了他们的头发，他的脖子被他的胳膊勾着，他躺在他起伏的胸膛望向天空，拿他的腿当琴键轻敲着，等待着他缓过来对他发起第二轮的进攻。他们随着音乐有一搭没一搭的聊着天，渐渐地，蔡徐坤觉得有些乏了。

“我最近喜欢红酒味的，”王琳凯说：“有个韩国牌子，我之前抽他们酸奶的，mojito的，这次在抽红酒的，我给你拿。”

“你真的是我见过最爱抽甜烟的人了，”对于王琳凯这个爱好，他非常不解，明明是个看起来非常不可一世的人，却只喜欢抽有甜味的凉烟。

王琳凯在驾驶座的抽屉里翻了翻拿了一包红酒味的烟转身递给蔡徐坤，他不小心扭到了雨刷键，雨刷咔嗒咔嗒地擦起玻璃，他不得不又回头关掉雨刷，再爬过来抱住蔡徐坤抢他的烟。

“诶，你又把大灯打开了，”蔡徐坤缩了缩身体拍了拍王琳凯，他们前方陡然被暖白色覆盖：“太笨了你，”他笑着说。王琳凯爬回去想关掉灯，也不知发生了什么，车灯突然就像天上的星星一样开始抖动，忽明忽暗。

“是电瓶电压不行吗，”王琳凯一边研究一边跟蔡徐坤说：“你看看。”

蔡徐坤也凑过来和他一起研究车灯的问题，“明天送4S店检修一下吧，要么是电瓶要么是安定吧。”

“好。”王琳凯点点头，他俩同时起身结果靠的太近脑袋咚的撞在一起，蔡徐坤扁着嘴眯着左眼可怜巴巴的揉着脑袋望着王琳凯，王琳凯本来也在揉自己被撞倒的地方，他看着蔡徐坤这样，什么痛都抛在了脑后，除了亲吻他，他什么都不想做。他抬着他的下巴送上一个宠爱的吻，他们一起笑了起来，他的手指还轻抬着他的下巴没有松开。

他又想和他做爱。

他调整了一下靠背的高度，他坐在那里，蔡徐坤在他腿间，他们接吻，然后他抓住了他的阴茎，挑逗地看向他，玩弄起来。他一边舔一边看着王琳凯的表情变幻，他被他弄得很舒服，放松的嘴角看着他笑，忽然间他的脸色就变得惊恐，本来是沉醉地眯着眼，现下眼睛蓦得瞪得很圆。

“怎么了？”蔡徐坤疑惑地问，他放开了王琳凯顺着他的视线扭头看去。

如果“晴天霹雳”只是一种书面修辞手法，对蔡徐坤来说，此刻也成了真实发生的生活体验。

他看见黄明昊站在那里，他看不清他的神色，他只能看见他的脸，坏掉的车灯将他吞噬了，忽明忽暗，忽明忽暗。


	13. 偷心（下）

**十三 偷心（下）**

*本章NC17 禁止未成年人阅读

 

一片空白。

蔡徐坤望着黄明昊，看着黄明昊望着他，黄明昊转身离开，他还呆望着那里，他站过的那个位置像老式胶片放映机的投影，一闪一闪，直到王琳凯拔了车钥匙那里才重新落入黑暗。王琳凯借着月光找到他的衣服帮他套上，他像一个死气沉沉的布娃娃一样由他摆布，王琳凯牵他下车往家门走去，他就那么跟着他，拖着麻木的双腿沉重地走，平时最讲究的他进门了连鞋子都不不知道要换，还是王琳凯蹲下脱下他本来就趿拉着的帆布鞋，帮他换上拖鞋。他低下头看着王琳凯蹲在那里握着他的脚踝抬起他的脚，他的脑中仍是一片空白，他只知道这是他的家，他应该走进来，可是然后呢？他完全不知所措。

王琳凯起身看着他，他们对望着，然后他抱了抱他，语气温柔：“上楼吧，你需要休息。晚安。”他听他这么讲，忽然觉得他好陌生，眼前的王琳凯是他熟悉的王琳凯吗，王琳凯怎么会这么温柔呢，然后他想起王琳凯对他说我爱你，他想起王琳凯说我爱你，卡带一样的镜头重复播放，王琳凯的口型对他说：我，爱，你。这组镜头之后是黄明昊沉没的脸，站在那里，忽明忽暗，他颤抖起来，后退一步，他怀疑这一切不过是噩梦而已，他用力地甩了甩脑袋，好像这样就能从梦里醒来把噩梦的阴影驱散，好像这样就能把时间倒带回一个月前他们刚搬到一起的那天，如果回到那天，他一定会松开黄明昊的手让他自己睡觉，他一定会推开王琳凯的拥抱要他不要开玩笑，回到那一刻，他会好好的保持距离，好好地担起做他们哥哥的责任。

而不是像现在，缠绕的耳机线解不开。

他浑浑噩噩地上了楼梯，王琳凯站在楼下看着他，确认他走到了房间门口才往自己的房间方向挪。“蔡徐坤，”他突然听见王琳凯喊他，他回过头，看着王琳凯站在楼梯口对他说：“无论你选择什么，我都尊重你。”

他下意识地点点头，推开了自己的房门。

知觉终于恢复了。恐慌像涨潮的海浪一波波拍来，他失力地靠着床边坐在地板上，抱着膝盖，他不想开灯，也不睡，他希望自己能想到一个最佳的解决方案，他被困住了，灰黄色的雾霾，可又不是浓雾，说看不清才是假的。他看见自己爱黄明昊的心，又见自己贪恋王琳凯的抚慰，尔后他想起陈立农，他开始后悔为什么要因为逃避而将他牵扯进来，他注定要被伤害，又造下了一段孽，他想，又要被惩罚了，他想。他恍恍惚惚起身，摸着墙壁走进浴室，他躺在浴缸里，听着潺潺水流声漫过自己，他睡着了。

等他醒来时水淌了一地，水已经冰了，晨光微熹，他发起抖来，“完了，感冒还没好透——”他这样想，果然下一秒就打了个喷嚏出来。抓起浴袍穿上，对着镜子擦起了头发，黑眼圈好重，下巴上起了个痘，昨晚还是喝的太多了，胃空荡荡的冒着酒气，不舒服。二十二岁开始的第一天，竟然过得这么荒诞。如果写成小说，那肯定也是特别烂俗的那种，都不会有人爱看，他忍不住想笑起来，于是他真的就笑了出来，笑着笑着他终于哭了出来，其实这几天都是想哭的心情，其实他真的挺爱哭的，是看到新闻里用自己的体温暖着死去的猫妈妈想要她活过来的小猫崽都会哭上好久的程度，但他自己意识到这样不够男人，男人是不可以哭的，所以他有意在改。

而且为了眼前这种事情哭泣真的太脆弱了吧，他想，可是他一边擦着头发一边扁着嘴掉泪，一边觉得委屈一边谴责自己，有什么好委屈的，还不都是自己作出来的，可是怎么能不委屈呢，喜欢上谁，想和谁在一起，本来就是理智无法控制的事情，他爱他，他爱他，他们相爱，到底有什么伤天害理。然后他又开始质疑，不，他不爱他，他怎么会爱他呢，他只是出于血缘的喜欢，有多喜欢呢，喜欢到无限近似于爱、爱情，可是近似于和等于永远都差了那么一点，就差那么一点，差那一点都不能等同于爱。他的泪水留个不停，他的脑子也乱的没有边际，人么，立体的、非平面的，想法么，从不会是单一的，爱情么，总是患得患失的，先意识到喜欢的那个，总是受到最大的折磨，看向对方时，总是不停的在猜，猜他是否对自己育有同样的爱意，猜他到底怎样才会停止和自己进行这熬人的躲迷藏游戏，猜这样的运球还要进行多久才会有人投篮，亦或是被对手截去，一拍两散。

他盯着洗手台的白色磁砖，看着自己透明的泪珠砸下来，和水池里原本就残留着的水珠融成一体，头发安静地掉了一根，发尾黑了一段，头发长得太快了，他想，但他不想再染了，他不要和黄明昊再一样了，什么金斧头银斧头，什么情侣牙缸情侣衣服，太傻了。

况且黄明昊，肯定讨厌死他了。

黄明昊，肯定觉得他很脏。

黄明昊，肯定不会想和别人分享他。

不管黄明昊对他只是对哥哥的喜欢，还是真的有爱，他都不会再爱他了。

他们之间真的完了。

想到这儿，本有点要止住的泪水又重新冒了出来。

他皱着鼻子哭的伤心，到最后干脆变成了没有目的的哭，情绪发泄式的，他脑子里什么都没想了，他谢天谢地，他现在只想着自己什么时候能哭完，哭完就舒坦了，哭完再去睡一觉，然后清醒的面对这些事情，没有什么是解决不了的，他想着。

他哭的太专注，眼睛模糊，脑袋发晕，晕到他在镜子里看见黄明昊出现在他身后。这肯定是幻觉，他想，于是他用掌心按了按自己的眼睛。

再睁开，他还是站在那里。

他望着镜中的他，看着他面无表情地走向他，向他靠近，肩并肩站在他的身旁，他们一起望着镜中的彼此，染得颜色早就掉成白金长出一截黑的中发，下巴上的痘痘，唇上的牙印，喉结，突出的喉结，黑眼圈很重，浮肿的双眼，他可能也和我一样没睡好，他想。

明明他就在自己身边，可他连直视他的勇气都没有，他只敢望着镜子，用力的看，大口大口的吸。

他们沉静了几秒，黄明昊掰过他的肩，迫使他面对着他，他没法看着镜子了，他看着他的眼睛，他看见他眼里的红血丝，下巴上冒出的青茬，他可能不是没睡好，他可能根本就没有睡着，他胡乱着想着，肩膀隐隐作痛，黄明昊太用力了，掐着他的痛都泛到锁骨那里去了。

他看着黄明昊嘴唇微启，他看着他欲言又止，他想他到底准备说什么呢，他会说什么呢，是以后都不要再见到我了吗，他想，还是……

他望着他，心脏是一脚踩到底的油门窜上180迈陡然冲刺的跑车，快要从他嗓子眼里冲出去了。

“教我。”他听见黄明昊说。

他根本没听懂，什么“教我”？他疑惑地望着他，等待他的解释。

“教我，”黄明昊又说：“你和他们……”

“他们和你，那件事，”黄明昊的脸颊有些红，不敢直视他的视线目光漂移，羞怯地不知道该怎么说：“教我，我不懂，但我会好好学，让，让你开心，我想让你开心。”

蔡徐坤脑子嗡得炸开了。

他都不知道他是点了头还是没点头看，他是答应了还是没答应，总之黄明昊已经搂着他的腰吻住了他的唇。这次的吻和以前的吻不一样，湿热的浸满欲望。他的手穿过了他的浴袍，顺着他的脊背向下捏住了他的臀，他的浴袍带子系得很松，一抖就开了，松垮地刮在他的肘部，露出他的肩头。他的手掌在他的臀上揉着，但他松开了唇低头啃住了他的肩，是真的在啃，用自己上排牙齿在他的肌肤上轻轻地啮，顺着他的肩啃到他的锁骨，在他的锁骨上用力一咬留下牙印，又对着那里舔了舔，轻轻吹气。

他已经招架不住了，他已经彻底投降，什么伦理道德，什么喜欢不喜欢爱不爱的，在黄明昊剥开他浴衣的那一刻他就抛在脑后了。

他硬了。

他都从哪里学的，蔡徐坤想，说好的要他教呢。

他把浴衣脱了赤条条地坐在洗手台上，瓷砖很冰，他起了鸡皮疙瘩，他张开腿把黄明昊夹在腿间，黄明昊在脱上衣，太着急了卡住了脑袋，他伸手帮他把他从衣服里解脱，捧着他的脸亲上他，咬住他的唇。

黄明昊，相差了他四岁的亲生弟弟。

黄明昊，小他四岁的亲生弟弟，想要占有他。

他的勃起隔着睡裤凸出，和他自己的硬挺相互磨蹭。他捧着他的脸索取他的吻，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，他的弟弟的舌头很调皮，缠过他的舌头之后舔着他的唇，然后又舔着他的脸，在他身上像小狗标记领地一样到处留下自己的味道。他的双腿紧紧夹着他的大腿，他感受着他的舌头擦过自己的每一寸肌肤，有些痒，他轻笑起来，不仅仅是他和他的舌相触的皮肤，还有自己的下体。他伸出手拉开黄明昊的睡裤，令他意外的是，黄明昊竟然没有穿内裤，他的勃起就这么直接地弹了出来，龟头那里已经分泌出了透明的粘液，他的阴茎硬的滚烫，红的青筋暴起。

蔡徐坤倒吸了一口气，他发觉自己也更硬了。

他往后坐了坐，弯下自己的腰，几乎要和自己的腿折在一起了，他一手握着黄明昊的阴茎的后部，一手玩弄着卧在浓密毛发深处的睾丸。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，然后用自己的口腔包裹住了黄明昊的阴茎。

黄明昊舒服地轻哼出声，浓稠的精液立刻灌满了他的口腔，小孩子的味道尝着发甜，可能最近他吃了很多水果，蔡徐坤想。他吞了一些，另一些，他勾住黄明昊的脖子，和他接吻，送进了他的嘴里。

如果只是文字描述想想就还蛮恶心了，蔡徐坤想，现在他们口对口传递着彼此的唾液，他的精液，或许还夹杂了一些他的汗液，怎么看都很恶心，但此刻他们吻着彼此笑了起来，只会觉得甜蜜。

和相爱的人做爱是多么令人愉悦的事情，爱情让一切丑陋变成合理。

黄明昊脸颊还红着，不是因为别的，是因为他知道自己射的太快了，蔡徐坤摸着他的脸颊笑着。正因为如此他确定了这是黄明昊的第一次，他是黄明昊的第一次，永远会刻在他心里的第一次，无论历史长河如何涌动，他总会作为“第一次”被黄明昊铭记，谁也不能妄想冲刷掉他留下的印记。

“不要在这里，”黄明昊抬着他的下巴一边吻一边说：“我们去床上…我想和你在床上…”

“好……”蔡徐坤回答，但他们还彼此吻着不肯动，黄明昊一手掐着他的脖子一手摸着他的阴茎，大拇指刮过他的龟头，他有点太用力了，而那里又相当敏感，太刺激了就变成了剧烈的痛感，蔡徐坤吃痛的叫出了声。

“对，对不起，”黄明昊惊慌地松开了手，蔡徐坤摇了摇头：“没事……我们过去吧……”

黄明昊俯身将他拦腰抱起，他连忙勾住他的脖子怕摔下来：“我可以自己走的，”他说。

“不要，”黄明昊温柔地将他放在床上，脱下睡裤压在他的身上，撩开他的刘海，摩挲着他的眉毛，望着他的眼睛：“我一分一秒都不想和你分开。”

他们终于完完全全的肌肤相亲，黄明昊闭上眼睛用自己的唇覆上他的，他也闭上了眼睛，像真正的情侣那般，沉醉地与他接吻。

就算他闭上了双眼，他依然能看见他的脸。

黄明昊的样子早就刻在他脑中，深埋在梦境的深处，他曾以为这辈子都不会去面对也不会被提及的问题，他以为是潘多拉的魔盒，打开了它便会翻了天，可他还是打开了，泻出了一地银河，美好的没有边际。他终于不用再压抑自己对他的欲望了，是他的弟弟又怎么样，他的胸膛贴着他的，他们的心脏跳动在同一频次，砰砰砰，他知道他也在同样渴望着他，还有比这更甜蜜的事情吗？

此时此刻，黄明昊的吻就是他的氧气，他吮着他的唇，眼里，心里，盛放的全是他。黄明昊顺着他的股缝将他的臀分开，他张开双腿成M型，他们睁开了眼睛，大口喘息着，欲望要把他们烧干了。

“是不是需要润滑，润滑剂什么的，”黄明昊说：“你有的吧？”说完这句话他忽然有些不开心。

“在抽屉里，”蔡徐坤忽视了他话语里的醋味，指了指床头柜，黄明昊侧过身拉开抽屉伸手去找：“是这个吗？”他举起一管白色软膏，蔡徐坤点点头：“旁边银色盒子的是安全套……”

黄明昊翻了翻，拿了两只出来。

“你和别人都用安全套吗？”黄明昊看似漫不经心地问。

“当然要用的，”蔡徐坤轻声说：“同性间的性行为危险系数比较高，这样是对双方负责。”

“这样啊……”黄明昊研究着润滑液上的说明：“那个，”他不好意思地说：“我在网上查了一下，要先润滑，那我先，那个……如果弄痛你就跟我说。”

“好的，”蔡徐坤笑了起来：“原来你有在自学。”

黄明昊吐了吐舌头没接话，他拿过熊仔，先亲了它一口，小声说：“拜托了熊仔，先借用一下。”然后他抬起蔡徐坤的腰，把熊仔压在他腰下垫着，翘高了他的臀部，让他的后穴完全露出。

“看来你自学的效果还不错，”蔡徐坤说，说完用手扇了扇风，他的脸红透了，黄明昊这样，反而让他也害羞起来。

“因为我想要你舒服，”黄明昊一边说着一边用沾了润滑的手指帮蔡徐坤进行扩张，他小心翼翼地伸进去第一根手指，这感觉很奇怪，无论是对于他还是对于蔡徐坤，他们多少都有些不好意思，这么赤裸的原始的面对，然后他又伸进去了第二根、第三根。

“如果，”黄明昊的手指在蔡徐坤的后面搅动着，他的另一只手抚上蔡徐坤因后方被入侵而有些颓势的阴茎，这次他记住了动作要轻，他顺着柱体上下运动着，想着自己哪里会舒服，就摸着蔡徐坤哪里。

“如果？”蔡徐坤反问道，他的声音发颤，他再次硬了起来，他的脸颊红的可以滴血，现在他整个身子都在发红，煮熟的虾米，胸前还起了些莫名的疹子，是因为太兴奋了。

“如果我不想戴套呢，”黄明昊说：“就这一次，我们的第一次……我想要和你结合在一起，什么阻力都不要，我想要，我想要进去感受你，直接的感受你。”

如果自己有妹妹，听见妹妹男朋友这么讲话，他一定会让妹妹和他分手的，这是什么渣男才能讲出“我们不要戴套”这种屁话。可是现在换成他自己，他竟然觉得动人，他说他想感受他……

而他也真的像那些被渣男骗的晕头转向的小姑娘，鬼使神差地同意了：“那就不戴，”他说：“但就这一次，以后不可以了。”然后又连忙补了一句，好像这样能证明自己是在清醒时下的决定似的。

“那我要进来了，”黄明昊抱住他的大腿根将他的腿分的更开，一手将他已经完全扩张过的后穴撑开，另一只手扶住自己的阴茎小心翼翼地将龟头顶入。“痛吗？”黄明昊问，没得到蔡徐坤回应之前他完全不敢再动，虽然他们正在进行这个事情，但他从心底还是不相信那里是被设计来做这档子事儿的，他怕痛着蔡徐坤，痛着蔡徐坤会让他也痛得不行。

蔡徐坤摇了摇头：“直接进来，我没事的。”

得到了蔡徐坤的允许，黄明昊又往前送了几寸。

蔡徐坤心里有些酸涩，虽然他在床上喜欢粗暴但能控制好力道的情人，比如王琳凯那种的，可是现在这种初恋一般的被疼爱的性行为他已经太久没有体会过，他看着黄明昊专注地、谨慎地对待他的身体，他那么在乎他的感受，他的心就冒起了泡。和黄明昊相爱是那么好。他待他如珍宝。他感觉自己眼角又要流出泪来，于是他撑起自己的上身把力气放在腰部和手腕，然后他凑过去亲吻黄明昊。

黄明昊也终于将自己的分身深埋进蔡徐坤的身体里，他们终于完完全全地结合在了一起，如果他们是双胞胎兄弟，他们也会是这样被孕育在母体。他们本来就是同根生，理应蔓藤交缠，永不分离。

黄明昊紧拥着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤紧拥着黄明昊，他们缠绵着接吻，黄明昊动起来，这些都是本能，而黄明昊又善于学习，比如进去了就会要动起来，比如听见他在自己的撞击下发出低沉的叫声后他会撞的更深，比如撞击到哪个点时他的叹息显得格外轻快，那便是正确的地方了，他便会不断对那里进行刺激，并且抚慰着他的阴茎，直到看见蔡徐坤张大了嘴巴，露出粉色的舌尖，白皙的手腕无力地垂在床边，手中的坚硬也滚烫的要爆炸了，他知道他要射了。

蔡徐坤释放出乳白色的精液喷了他俩一身，射完精的他筋疲力竭，力气瞬间被抽空，他眯着眼躺在床上，黄明昊用食指刮了一些他的精液送到自己嘴边尝了尝，又沾了一些涂在蔡徐坤的唇上，蔡徐坤虽然没睁眼，但他伸出舌头把黄明昊涂的那些都舔掉了。

看他这样，黄明昊恨不得把他吞进肚子里去。他低头咬住他的唇，用自己的舌头覆盖了一遍他舔过的地方，蔡徐坤的每一处身体，他只希望被他占有，他恨不得在他身上每一寸肌肤纹上他的名字，黄明昊，蔡徐坤是黄明昊的，黄明昊要蔡徐坤只属于黄明昊。

怀着这样的想法他加快了抽送的速度，他看着蔡徐坤随着他的撞击晃动，他撞得越深蔡徐坤的身子软的越厉害，他白皙的四肢散乱地摊开，像是画布，黄明昊是画家，撞击就是画笔，他每撞一次，他的四肢便变换一次姿势，每笔的差异或许并不明显，可他已经成为他们性爱创造的艺术品。

“昊昊，”蔡徐坤睁开眼睛望着黄明昊，他的身上浸了一层薄薄的汗，他的话因黄明昊抽插的力度而断断续续：“黄明昊……”

“我在，”黄明昊说。

“我爱你。”说完，他就闭上了眼睛。他的手背压在自己的额头上，他太困太累了，他要失去意识了。可他脑中有一根神经命令他在昏过去之前必须要把这句话说给黄明昊听。他心里是抗拒的，这种话怎么能在做爱的时候说呢，做爱时的脑筋是糊涂的，冲动之下说出去的每句话都不能信，这么严肃的沉重的三个字怎么能在做爱的时候说呢。而且这三个字，他以为自己这辈子都不会说的，“我爱你”的表达方式可以有成千上百种，“我爱你”三个字是其中最俗套、也最让人羞于启齿、最具有仪式感的一种。这话说了，就意味着自己彻底丧失了主动权。

可是黄明昊已经把他的心偷走了，他不知道黄明昊用了什么技巧，竟然能在他毫无察觉地情况下把他的心那么轻巧地偷走了。

或许一切在他们出生时便是命中注定。

反正心都被他拿走了，蔡徐坤想，拘泥于那三个字能不能说又有什么意思呢，在黄明昊这件事上，他早就尊严扫地了。

他在半梦半醒时感到黄明昊的精液在他的体内释放，他感到黄明昊抬起他的手指虔诚地亲吻着他的指尖。

“哥哥，我带你去清理一下，网上说不弄出来会拉肚子的。”他听见黄明昊在他耳边说，但他真的没力气了，他无力地挥挥手，示意黄明昊也躺下，黄明昊从背后拥住他，紧紧地抱住他，他身上全是他的气息，他们的皮肤上漫着粘粘的薄薄的汗水，黏着不舒服，如果是别人他再累也要逃开的，但此时此刻抱着他的不是别人，是黄明昊，他想在他怀里。

如果有只猫就好了，蔡徐坤迷迷蒙蒙地想，黄明昊拉起被子将他们盖住，他的胳膊缠住他的，他的手指也缠住他的，安心睡吧，他听见黄明昊说。如果有只猫就好了，蔡徐坤想，这就是完美的一家三口了。他一边想着一边蜷缩成了一团在黄明昊的怀里沉沉睡去，睡得像只猫儿那样，鼻息安稳，无忧无虑。


	14. 喜欢你（上）

** 十四 喜欢你（上） **

 

蔡徐坤昏昏沉沉地从梦里醒来时，他感觉自己鼻子还有点塞，眼睛也涩的不行，他撑起身体靠着枕头坐起来，这才发现低着头坐在他床前的人椅子上的人竟然是周锐。周锐见他醒了，本来正在回微信呢，手机直接扔到床上扑过来看着他，巴着他的肩膀摇了摇：“醒了？真醒了？”

“……头晕，”蔡徐坤虚弱地说：“别晃我……”

“你睡了两天啊哥们，懂？两天什么概念，可把我们吓死了。叫医生来看了，说你是太虚了，你他妈可真行，虚成什么样能睡两天啊！吓死我了你知道吗！”周锐扯着大嗓门急吼吼地喊道，蔡徐坤抬起手示意他小声点：“别喊，别喊，听得见。”

“切，也不见你关心关心我，”周锐不满地坐了回去：“你这人真不够意思，我在警局蹲了几个小时你知道吗，都是立农在那边帮我处理的，你竟然就自己跑掉了！我想骂你还骂不了！你给我搞晕倒这种苦情戏码！”

“是我对不起你…我道歉还不行嘛…”这件事上蔡徐坤确实是听不占理的，他知道周锐吃软不吃硬，于是连忙开始撒娇：“你挑家餐厅，我请客~包场！”

“这还差不多，”周锐看他这样本来就不是很大的气立刻消了一半：“看你那虚的样儿，等你好了再说吧。”

“嘿嘿，”蔡徐坤顺手捞起熊仔抱着冲着周锐又不好意思地笑了笑：“不过，你怎么会在这……”

“还不是为了你啊！周五闹这出，我妈差点就要来S城押我回家的，我看你太可怜了，就留下来照顾照顾你，反正我也没啥事儿，不像你家那三个小朋友这么忙，本来他们仨都要留下来看着你的，我把他们都轰走了，让他们各忙各的去了，”周锐不耐烦地挥挥手：“特吵，尤其是王琳凯和你弟，我的天啊两人是有多不对付啊唇枪舌剑你来我往的，吵得要死，你平时管他们管的很辛苦吧，我脑袋都要炸了！”

蔡徐坤傻笑了两下没接他话，周锐肯定不知道他除了床上的事儿，其他啥事也没管。

“不过，”周锐忽然严肃起来：“你和王琳凯那家伙，到底咋回事了？”

“我们没怎么啊……”蔡徐坤有些心虚：“你又听说什么了。”

“我告诉你蔡徐坤，你可别想瞒着我，我可什么都知道了，”周锐站起来：“我给你盛碗汤，然后你给我老实交代。”

周锐一边说着一边下了楼，蔡徐坤侧过身靠着床板望着窗户发起呆，今天天气很好，上两个星期不是暴雨就是烈日，今天的温度正正好好，不会太热也不会太闷，好到连蓝色天空的饱和度都变高了，云彩像棉花糖，周锐把窗户打开了，微风拂过，扬起了白色的纱，好看。

“快喝，”周锐端来了热气腾腾的菜和汤又拿了个可以架在床上的小桌板，“立农这孩子真的很细致，这个桌子是他去买的。”他一边把桌子架在蔡徐坤的床上一边说：“汤啊菜啊这都是他做好的，我跟他说别忙了，我会做饭的，你知道他跟我说啥，他跟我说哥天太热了，他先炒好，你醒来随时可以吃，就不用我辛苦了。真体贴，不像你们，每次都不懂体贴我们下厨的辛苦！”周锐把汤碗递给他：“吹吹再喝啊，小心烫，熬了一晚上，特入味特补。”

蔡徐坤端着汤碗心里有些难过，他舀了一勺汤，喝了下去，陈立农的手艺真的没话说，又因为带着爱，就更显得美味。

“所以，”周锐看着他：“王琳凯和陈立农，你到底怎么选？”

蔡徐坤一口汤呛在喉头，差点喷出来，周锐连忙上去给他拍背：“你也太心虚了吧，激动成这样。”

“没，没有……”蔡徐坤一边咳一边说：“你到底都听说了什么……”

“就那天，我不是和他们打起来了吗，”周锐翘了个二郎腿：“就那个王琳凯旁边的那个傻大个，叫卜凡，你认识不？”

“你为什么会和他打啊？”蔡徐坤摇了摇头，好奇地问：“这不像你的风格。”

“还不是为了你！”周锐没好气地说：“都是为了你啊那个傻大个，本来他在和朱星杰吼，说怎么能带你来playhouse，朱星杰也很冤枉啊，说不知道他们会来这里，卜凡就骂他不够哥们什么的，骂他狼心狗肺，明知道王琳凯和你不对付结果还把你往他脸前带——”

“然后朱星杰火气就上来了么，就开始吵了，说他是真的不知道王琳凯会来，他们那俩星期都没咋联系，因为王琳凯说自己特忙，他们一直约不上。”

“然后卜凡就开始骂你说你，反正就是那些词了，就不好听类似于玩弄别人什么的，”周锐看着蔡徐坤，谨慎地选择了一下措辞：“朱星杰根本不知道那家伙喜欢你，卜凡这么说，他还以为你是抢了王琳凯的马子了，”周锐笑了笑：“这傻帽……但他骂你我就不开心了啊，而且越讲越难听，我就和他对骂了，他骂不过我你知道吗，骂不过那就动手呗，结果越闹越大。”

“我俩蹲警局跟孙子似的被骂了好几个小时啊！”周锐捂着胸口心有余悸：“我还以为我他妈要被拘留了，还好还好，我俩握手言和，不过playhouse把我们拉黑了，以后是去不了了。”

虽然他说得夸张，但他脸上笑的还挺开心，蔡徐坤忍不住问：“所以你和那个卜凡不打不相识？现在已经成好兄弟了吗？”

“差不多吧，”周锐竟然有点害羞：“我发现这孙子其实人挺好的，特傻，大家都是为了兄弟出头嘛！都没恶意！”

“哦~”蔡徐坤很三八地拖长了音，往嘴里送了一块牛肉。

“干嘛啊！”周锐一巴掌拍下打在他的腿上。

“很痛诶，”蔡徐坤啊的叫了一声：“我是病人……”

“我看你就是毛病，”周锐翻了个白眼继续说：“你这小子真的是，瞒了我多少事情，我跟你说搁古代你就是那个红颜祸水你知道吧——”

“你，能不能不要乱用成语，”蔡徐坤不满：“我到底瞒你什么了……而且我做了什么了就成祸水了？”

“反正卜凡把王琳凯形容的特惨，”周锐重复了两遍“特惨”，一边说还一边晃脑袋，眼睛瞪得特别大，配合在一起的效果感觉真的特别惨：“反正就是，说他有多喜欢你啊，给你做了多少事啊，什么的，好像那家伙的朋友里只有卜凡知道他喜欢你这件事，所以他会跟他讲，其他人都以为你俩不对付来着。说什么今年送你的生日礼物，他订好了满世界找人从美国给你人肉带回来的，就怕赶不上时间，还有因为你不喜欢还是啥的就把脏辫剪了，他爹让他剪了两年他理都不理，你不喜欢他就给剪了也真的是很痴情了。然后还有……我还听说了特，就让我觉得这小子还真的挺那啥的，”周锐的表情很八婆：“我听卜凡说有次王琳凯吃你和你弟的醋，说他看着你俩在后座勾肩搭背的还是干啥的，他一生气一脚急刹车，把你俩甩开了，有这事儿没？”

蔡徐坤隐约回忆起来好像有这么个情况……好像在他们刚搬到一起的时候，那时候王琳凯怎么说来着？

“刚过去了一条狗。”

他回忆起王琳凯的语调和表情，若无其事地不安定，后视镜里盯着他和黄明昊交叠的掌心。

他真的一直在喜欢他。

“这家伙，硬核！”周锐比了个大拇指：“也是个爱情疯子！”

蔡徐坤不知道该说什么，只得埋头接着吃。

“然后还有，”周锐看着蔡徐坤，欲言又止。

蔡徐坤低头吃着正香，根本没有要理他的意思。

“还有，”周锐坐直了身体，凑到蔡徐坤面前，压低了声音，明明房间里只有他和蔡徐坤两个人，但他搞的神神秘秘地，唯恐被别人听到了似的：“你俩，真的做过了？”

这下蔡徐坤不能再装做对食物很有兴趣了，他放下碗筷看着周锐，但他也并不知道该说什么好。

周锐接着说：“就王琳凯就跟卜凡说你俩反正已经是炮友了他已经很满足了他也没有奢求啥，结果你就知道他跟朱星杰他们打赌的事儿了，然后他又说了很傻逼的话，搞得他自己也很后悔，卜凡说这辈子头回见王琳凯伤心成这样，眼眶红的唷，偷偷抹眼泪他还得装没看到，还得跟他说兄弟啊想开点，咱不是没了这个人活不了，结果你知道王琳凯说什么？”

“王琳凯说，他这辈子除了你也不会再爱上别人了，靠，把卜凡吓得啊！他可说的是爱啊！不是喜欢啊！他才几岁啊就知道爱啦？”

周锐绘声绘色地还原着他和卜凡之间的对话，生动的好像他就是当事人见证了每一个现场，可蔡徐坤心里却五味杂陈，他什么都吃不下了。

“所以立农和王琳凯，你到底选谁啊，”周锐说着用手指捻了一根蔡徐坤没动的芹菜送到自己嘴里：“我真的觉得立农这孩子不错，多踏实啊，又体贴，你就得找个能照顾你的，你自己过得太凑合了。至于王琳凯，你不觉得太麻烦了吗？毕竟现在是你弟弟了，以后分手了多尴尬啊。”

“不过我他妈真没想到他一钢铁直男也能拜倒在你的牛仔裤下，”周锐调侃道：“我说红颜祸水什么的，没冤枉你吧！”

周锐以为蔡徐坤会笑笑，确实他也笑了，嘴角僵硬地扯出一个弧度，垂着眼帘拧着床单，其实他一点都不觉得好笑，并不是因为周锐这个玩笑不好笑，而是因为他嘴里蹦出来的“以后分手了”这五个字像烧红的铁，一个字一个字烙在他的心脏上，痛得他想挠可碰又碰不得，靠近了只会灼地更烈。沉睡前他还浸泡在他和黄明昊灵肉合一的余韵中，他头一回经历这种千回百折的爱情，他以后再也不想经历了，他只想和他厮守一生。

那层窗户纸捅破之后，他才后知后觉地意识到本以为自己一向只选择爱自己的人是因为这样能够省去不少麻烦，实际上是因为自己心里早就认定了黄明昊。从他们被迫分离的那一刻起，他就把那感情全藏在了心底，拿亲情当稻草铺在上面装作荒郊野地，就差竖个“此地无银三百两”的牌子了。他主动的爱全都留给他心里的黄明昊吃掉了，很难剩给别人。煎熬了这么久，他本以为一切只是自己的一厢情愿，现下发现并不是投向喷泉的硬币没有回音，黄明昊也爱他，或许他也经历了与自己同样的磨难。好在他们没有再互相逃避。相爱太好了，是巨大的柔软的棉花糖将他们包裹，没有什么比自己爱的人也爱自己更为美妙的事情，他被这蜜糖的滋味迷昏了头，恨不得一天二十四小时都泡在这蜜里不出来，他已经完完全全把这畸恋埋下的后患抛到脑后了。周锐这句话泼来了现实的苦水，他这才清醒过来，这才记起爱情是要考虑后果的，明明他以前都会考虑清楚，可怎么偏偏现在就忘了呢。

以后，要是……分手了。

“哥哥，爱情的结局都会是这样吗？”

他的耳边响起14岁的黄明昊的声音，还处在变声期，那种介于童年和少年间的、混杂着稚气和英气的、因为刚哭完一边说鼻子一边还在吸气的抽噎。他意识到这是他最后一次见他流泪。

从此黄明昊再也没有哭过了。

那时候他没有给出答案，现在，他依然无法给出准确的答案。

但依据他已有的经验，他的“爱情”都是不长久的，保质期三个月，三个月一到就成了开了罐的凤梨开始腐坏。周围又有这么多失败的案列，最生动的就是他们的父亲和母亲，他对此从不乐观，爱情，及时行乐就足够了，他从不奢望什么永久。可是，总有例外的吧，他想，应该会有例外的。毕竟他所见的也好，他所经历的也好，都和这次体验不一样了，他逼迫自己往好的念想靠近，否则他要裹着糖衣掉进哀伤的沟渠。

况且，这次太不一样了，因为。

因为，例外就是黄明昊，例外就是王琳凯。

他愣在那里，惊讶于自己脑中的名单中会出现王琳凯。

明明只该有黄明昊一个人的。

“行吧，既然你醒了，那我就赶紧跟你弟弟们说声，这几个家伙轮流跟我发信息，手机都要炸了，”周锐见他不说话，知道他又开始胡思乱想了，他站起身，把桌上的碗筷收掉：“你还有啥想吃的不？要不要下来走走活动活动？”

“啊，”蔡徐坤拍了一下自己的脑袋：“手机，我的手机呢…我的包你们拿回来了吗？手机在我包里，当时放playhouse沙发上了。”

“拿回来了，您还记得您的包和手机啊！”周锐说着翻了个白眼向门外走去：“立农这孩子真的很贴心，早给你带回来了。我问问他放哪里了。”

周锐在楼下找到了蔡徐坤的包拿上来给他，嚷嚷着自己累了跑回客厅躺在沙发上看电视。他没有给蔡徐坤关上房门，蔡徐坤听着楼下音响传来超大声的婆媳剧的对白，无奈地笑着从包里翻出手机。屏幕上一堆微信信息提示，手机竟然还能坚持了两天，剩1%的电。他拉过床头的充电线插上，点开了信息开始读。

周五周六的信息大部分都来自陈立农，还有一部分来自周锐朱星杰什么的，陈立农发了很多信息跟他汇报情况，最后他才意识到他的手机没在他身上，他自己都觉得好笑，还发了一条自己吐槽自己的给他：“我好傻喔，我这才想起你的手机在包里耶，你的包还在我这里耶，嘿嘿”。

最新一条是问他晚上想吃什么，他会回来做。

周锐的都是在骂他没良心不管自己的，见他不回又怕他出事，就一边骂一边问他还有没有事。

朱星杰秦子墨他们也是当天找不到他有点着急。

周日应该是大家都知道了现在的情况，没什么信息，除了妈妈发来了一条问候。今天的是他们课程助教因为他没上课发来的信息，问他怎么会缺课，是不是感冒又严重了，剩下的都是黄明昊和王琳凯发来的。

他先点开了黄明昊的，这小孩像定了时的闹铃一样，每隔一小时就要发信息问一次：“哥哥你醒了没？”，还有中午吃的炒面的照片，自己在破旧的教练车上的自拍，最新一条是说听周锐说他已经醒了太棒了，自己还有一个小时就能回家了，恨不得有哆啦A梦的任意门可以直接到他的身边抱着他。

蔡徐坤笑起来，回复道：“我也很希望。”发完之后他抱着熊仔看着黄明昊最后那条信息傻乐，黄明昊还没有回复他的，应该在练车，还没时间看手机。

然后他点开了王琳凯的，和其他人一样，发了条问他醒了没，还有条撤回的，接下来就是“老周说你醒了？还难受吗？”，紧跟着又是一条撤回。

“你撤回了什么？”蔡徐坤很好奇。

“我想你”王琳凯秒回。

“很想你”

“说出来觉得矫情”

“就撤回了”

“小黄人戴墨镜得意.gif”

“但我真的很想你”

他打字，真的好快啊！这是蔡徐坤看着王琳凯的信息的第一反应。

心跳，空了两拍。这是第二反应。

看着他的信息，他摸了摸自己的脸颊，有些发烫。竟然脸红了。

蔡徐坤的手指按在键盘上，想了半天都不知道该回复什么，翻了翻自己的表情包，好像也没有合适的。

他关掉了对话框。

黄明昊的电话打了过来。

他忘记自己什么时候设的联系人头像了，黄明昊打来时屏幕上是他俩的合照，看起来像是黄明昊14岁生日时他俩的合照，自从有了微信，他们就很少打电话了，蔡徐坤都忘了自己用了这张，他又看了眼屏幕才接起，照片上的黄明昊还是个小崽崽，戴着生日小皇冠勾着他的脖子亲他的脸颊，他笑得好开心。

“哥哥！”黄明昊兴奋的声音从电话那头响起：“你可算醒了！这两天吓死我了！我还以为……”

“你还以为？”蔡徐坤有些许疑惑。

“我还以为是我太，”黄明昊顿了顿，话筒那边传来布料和话筒摩擦的滋滋啦啦的声音，然后是门的撞击声，那边安静下来了，黄明昊的声音变的清晰而低沉：“我还以为是因为我没及时给哥哥那里清理，害你发烧了。”

没预料到这个答案，蔡徐坤吞了口口水，他抓起床头柜上的水杯大口大口地将水灌完，他们俩谁都没有说话，静静地听着彼此的呼吸声通过电波传到他们耳中，将他们相系。

“说来……”蔡徐坤先开了口，如果他眼前有镜子，就能看见自己白皙的脸颊上羞的能渗出血：“那天，你说你要感受我，你感受的怎么样？”

说完之后他就立马钻进了被窝，捏着被角将自己紧紧盖住，缩成一团，好像这样就能装作说了这么害臊的话的人不是他似的。

“哥哥！”黄明昊受惊地看了看四周，确定是他自己一个人在厕所里，这才捂住话筒，一字一句地小声但坚定地回应到：

“感受的特别好，感受的我想一辈子都不出来。”

听到他的话，电话那头没有回音，只有几声细细的喘息。

“快点回来。”几秒之后，对方轻声说。

接着他挂了电话，传来急促的忙音。

黄明昊融化了，脸上是抑制不住的喜悦表情，他的脑子里浮现了几帧那晚的画面，他不得不深吸了几口气才推开厕所的门。但该死的还有半小时要熬，他有点恼怒地捏紧手机将它丢回兜里。

这该死的、磨人的爱情。

 


	15. 喜欢你（下）

** 十五 喜欢你（下） **

 

 

这磨人的蔡徐坤。

为了能早点到家黄明昊一下课就打了车，然后他才意识到自己大错特错了，堵了一路终于到家时间和挤地铁没差多少。好容易到家了他光速冲上楼，周锐看他这么着急躺在沙发上喊着：“小心点！别摔了！”，“知道啦！”黄明昊冲身后摆摆手，三步并作两步地跑到蔡徐坤房间迫不及待地推开门：“哥！我回来了”，却见陈立农坐在蔡徐坤床边，听见他的声音他有些惊讶地转过头，见倒是他，便冲他笑笑。

蔡徐坤也看着他，翘起嘴角点了点头，好像在说很快，等我一会儿。“你们先聊，”黄明昊攥紧了握着门把的手，停留了两秒，带上了门。但他并没有离开，站在门口犹豫了一会儿，把耳朵贴在了门上。

好吧，什么都听不见，他觉得自己有点可笑，摇了摇头，向自己的房间走去。

“——所以，”蔡徐坤看了看陈立农，继续被黄明昊打断的话题，这话题无论他曾经进行了多少次，每次他都还是会有些于心不忍。特别对于陈立农，无辜地被他牵扯住当成挡箭牌的陈立农，陈立农对他那么好，他的脸上始终挂着笑，笑起来眼睛弯弯的眯成两条缝，他忽然想起王琳凯以前说他“容易心软”，他从来都没这么想过，毕竟他是属于说分手时斩钉截铁，分手后也就再也不联系的人，这样算是铁石心肠吧，可此刻他看着陈立农，他意识到自己是挺容易心软的，比如现在陈立农正望着他宠溺地笑，他看着他那样笑他就觉得开不了口，“分手”这两个字就凝固在他唇边，溜达了一圈又一圈，他还是没能说出口。

但他不能再躲了。拖得越久，只会伤的陈立农越深，他不能再耽误他了。

像是预知到他接下来要说的内容，陈立农小心翼翼地牵住了他的手，他用他的两只手捧住了蔡徐坤的右手，他的大拇指摩挲着蔡徐坤的手背，低头在他的虎口亲了一口。然后他抬起头看着蔡徐坤，笑着说：“我们分手吧。”

蔡徐坤愣了一下，点了点头。

陈立农站起来，他还在笑着，可是蔡徐坤觉得好难过，陈立农真的很好，无论从哪个维度看来都是那么的好，只是可惜，他的两瓣心都被占满了，无法再容下第三个人了。他本来想说点什么“希望你早日找到合适的人”之类的场面话，但对陈立农来说显然不太需要，他看着他，他想这次和以前不会一样了，或许他们分手后会成为朋友，于是他也看着他开始笑。

“应该差不多要炖好了喔，”陈立农说：“等那个，那天把你带走的那个男孩，叫小鬼是吗？等他回来，我们就可以开饭了。”

“他叫王琳凯，小鬼是他外号，”蔡徐坤说：“我继父的儿子，我，我弟弟。”

蔡徐坤不知道为什么自己要补这么一句。

“弟弟，”陈立农喃喃念道，他的笑容变得有些痛：“我也想成为你的弟弟呐……”他的声音很小，但蔡徐坤听得很清楚，他还是知道了。他想，或许那晚他在某个时刻转过身寻找他，想确认他是不是还在那里等候，但他只看到了他被他拽走的逆行的背影，他们的手相互握得很紧，他们的身体是靠的那么近。他不敢去想想那个画面，不敢去想他要是看见黄明昊或者王琳凯被人那样拉走，他要是他的话，心会碎的有多痛？

“那我先下楼了，”陈立农说：“开饭喊你喔。”

“嗯，”蔡徐坤点点头。

陈立农推开了门。

“农农，”蔡徐坤忽的叫住他，他有些期盼地转过头。

“谢谢你。”蔡徐坤说。

“该我谢谢你，”陈立农笑着摇了摇头：“谢谢你让我拥有了一场这么美的梦。”

他这句话说得很轻，像是对自己说似的，他没等蔡徐坤做出反应，便轻轻把门关上，留下了蔡徐坤一人被落日余晖笼罩。

开饭时他们五个围在餐桌那里格外的热闹，“呼，”陈立农和周锐一边盛饭一边拍着自己的胸口：“还好我算了算人数米有煮很多，不然肯定不够吃啦！”，他盛了一碗米饭放在蔡徐坤面前，然后又接着给别人盛。黄明昊看蔡徐坤的脸色不太好，陈立农虽然是笑着的，但他怎么看都觉得他好像是在强颜欢笑。王琳凯没注意到他们有什么不对，专心地给蔡徐坤盛骨头汤，他挑了一块最大的排骨放进碗里：“立农是吧，手艺真是不错，色香味俱全！收徒弟不？我拜个师！”。

“哇塞，这油焖大虾做的也太好吃了吧！”黄明昊往自己嘴里送了一只，一边嚼一边激动地挥手，满嘴油。

蔡徐坤看他那个邋里邋遢的样子终于是被他逗笑了。

“哥我给你剥一只！”黄明昊吞完虾，伸手提了两只虾的尾巴提溜到自己眼前，开始认真地剥虾壳，放到蔡徐坤碗里。周锐有些不满：“我说你们这些家伙，蔡徐坤自己没手没脚吗，你们怎么光知道孝敬他，不知道孝敬我呀！我才是最老的！还去警局走了一遭！怎么没有人为我接风洗尘呀！”

周锐这是假生气真撒娇呢，蔡徐坤太明白了，他把王琳凯盛的那块骨头夹给他：“借花献佛，”他一边往周锐碗里放骨头，一边拍了拍坐在他旁边的王琳凯的腿，怕他生气。王琳凯垂头笑了笑，握了握蔡徐坤的手。蔡徐坤的手和他的相依偎了几秒才收回去，抽了张纸巾擦了擦嘴。

“这还差不多，”周锐着开始啃排骨，他怎么可能注意不到他们的动作呢，看来陈立农怕是要出局了，可惜啊，周锐在心里感叹了一下，这小孩真的不错，蔡徐坤放弃他真是太错误了。

“哇这个骨头炖的，确实厉害！等着下次爸爸我也展示一次，让你们惊艳一下！”周锐一边吃一边对陈立农竖起了大拇指，陈立农不好意思地挠挠自己的脑袋。

“立农喜欢什么样的啊，”周锐又接着说：“哥哥看看有没有合适的给你介绍个对象，你这种好男人啊，就是得找个靠谱的，不然太浪费了。”

周锐这话一出陈立农惊得瞪圆了眼睛，“我，我，我……”，讲话都结巴了，王琳凯本来正在夹菜呢，听他这话也呆了两秒，他瞥了眼蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤看起来挺释然的，看来他们已经没关系了。

“是啊，要你锐哥多留意点，”蔡徐坤看着陈立农说：“找个靠谱的”，他加重了“靠谱”二字的读音。

“我当然是喜欢蔡徐坤啊，”陈立农看着蔡徐坤认真地说，然后他立刻换上了一副笑容侧头看着周锐：“没有啦，我开玩笑的，谢谢锐哥，但我现在不着急谈恋爱啦，”他的笑容开始酸涩：“我决定还是先好好工作、好好学习，男人就是要拼一下，我可以等等再找，不着急啦。”

一时间气氛有些僵硬，周锐觉得自己脑子抽了干嘛要提这茬，现在他也不知道该怎么圆回来。“黄明昊！”王琳凯吼道：“你把虾全吃了！我就吃到了一只！”他当然是故意这么说的，为了缓和气氛：“哪里有，是你吃太慢！而且我没全吃，我给我哥吃的，来呀，打我呀！”黄明昊也很配合。他俩七嘴八舌地吵闹起来，蔡徐坤笑着摇摇头，继续吃。

今天是周一，应该是蔡徐坤去洗碗，自然没有人会让他去洗碗的，他以后也再也不用值日了。黄明昊和王琳凯抢着要去，其是陈立农才是最先站起来的那个，但他被周锐拉住了，周锐使了个眼色：“要那两个小的去吧，你休息会。”陈立农这才坐下，陪周锐聊天。

周锐和陈立农聊了会才知道其实陈立农比王琳凯还要小，但他也太懂事了吧，可比那个王琳凯成熟多了，周锐腹诽道，他瞄了眼缩在沙发上看手机的蔡徐坤，愈加觉得他脑子有毛病，怎么就看上王琳凯了。不过爱情这东西确实也没法用理智衡量，他还是不要管太多比较好。

“哥！”他看着黄明昊扑到蔡徐坤身上，他趴在他的怀里，蔡徐坤抬手宠溺地揉了揉黄明昊的脑袋，他看着黄明昊望着蔡徐坤，眼睛亮亮的，那个角度看上去，好像下一秒黄明昊就要吻上蔡徐坤似的。他看他在他的颈窝蹭了蹭，他躺在他的怀里，一起看着蔡徐坤的手机。他们没怎么讲话，但黄明昊时不时会抬头看看蔡徐坤，冲他笑笑，然后蔡徐坤也会跟着一起笑起来。

他忽然察觉到哪里有些不对，好像事实比他想象中更加复杂，他又转身看了看正在洗碗的王琳凯的背影，黄明昊和他刚才在厨房吵来着，石头剪刀布，三局两胜，输的人洗碗，自然是王琳凯输了。

陈立农也在看着他们，然后他回过头，看着周锐，他又开始笑，周锐意识到他的笑容是他的保护层。“你不要太难过，”周锐压低声音说：“是蔡徐坤瞎了，以后有他后悔的，简直是瞎搞。”

“不会，是我们缘分尽了，”陈立农说：“他真的很好。只是……错过了。”他的语气平淡，没有一丝抱怨。

又陪着周锐聊了会儿，陈立农才起身告辞，蔡徐坤和他一起出来，说要开车送他。

“不用了，我骑脚踏车回去，”陈立农看着他说，他的眼睛在月光下闪烁着，小小的浪花在涌动。

“我怕再和你多相处一秒，我会舍不得，舍不得把你让给他，他们。”

他又说。

蔡徐坤低下头，他完全不知如何是好，他只得盯着自己的鞋子，咬住下唇。

“我可以再抱抱你吗？”陈立农问。

蔡徐坤点点头，垫着脚尖对着陈立农张开了手臂。

陈立农抱住他，紧紧地抱住他，他抱的太紧了，他有点要透不过气。他听他的鼻息在他的耳边加重，他好像要哭了，但他努力地在吸着鼻子忍住不掉泪。他想到两个星期前他们也是这样拥抱的，那时候的陈立农的拥抱写满了“小心翼翼”，现在他的拥抱，则是“不想放手”。他会一定想念他的拥抱的，蔡徐坤想。陈立农的拥抱给他带来了足够的安全感，他的双臂坚实而有力，圈住他时他们的胸膛相互依靠，他的体温透过布料温暖了他的心。他们这样抱了好久，陈立农才依依不舍地放了手。

“喜欢你真好，”陈立农笑着说：“那么再见了。”

他站在家门口看着陈立农往外走，他一边走一边转身冲他挥挥手：“晚安啰，坤坤。”他的声音很大，划破夜空，听起来是在笑，他的脸上也确实在笑。

然后他头也不回地走出了大门，他的背影渐渐变小。

“对不起……”蔡徐坤对空气说。

他回到家，客厅里没人，周锐已经回客房了，但他没关电视，于是他拿起遥控器关掉。然后往楼梯上走。他路过王琳凯房间的时候犹豫了一下，想说要不要去打个招呼，但他还是直接上了楼。

推开门时果然看见黄明昊穿着睡衣坐在他的床上等他。“回来了，”黄明昊说。他点点头在他身边坐下。他的心里有些微妙。他们的关系已经不一样了。这是他们第一次以这种新的关系相处，他的脸开始发烫。黄明昊抬起他的下巴扭过他的脸，他看着他的眼睛，又看向他的唇，然后他把他压倒在床上和他接吻。他的手拨弄着他额前的发，他们的头发又长长了，该剪了。

他们那么缠绵了一会儿，蔡徐坤用手抵住了黄明昊的胸膛，黄明昊已经硬了，血气方刚的又是刚解锁了性爱快感的男孩子，面对着喜欢的人随时随地都能发起情来，但他抵住了他，他望着他的眼睛问：“你的女朋友呢？”

黄明昊愣了一下：“分了，我今天和她说了。”

“然后呢，她是什么反应？”蔡徐坤又问。

“很生气，差点要开车撞我，”黄明昊心有余悸地说：“女人疯起来太可怕了，我应该下课的时候再跟她说的。”

“谁让你玩弄人家，人家女孩子生气应该的。”蔡徐坤笑笑：“这么不负责任的恋爱。”

他说完就后了悔，这话送给自己也很恰当，他不还是这么“玩弄”了陈立农。

“我想忘了你。”黄明昊说，他放开蔡徐坤，坐在床沿看着他，蔡徐坤也脱了鞋上了床，抱膝看着他。

“因为我们这样……这样是不对的。”黄明昊说。

蔡徐坤放在床头的手机突然震了几下，他瞄了眼屏幕，是微信信息。

“我也是真的喜欢她的，她真的挺可爱的。”黄明昊接着说：“我以为我和她在一起我就不会喜欢你了，可是没想到，和她在一起的时候我心里还是只有你……可是你又是我哥哥……还好你也喜欢我，所以别人看来是错的事情也根本不重要。”

“然后我就想，既然我们彼此喜欢，你知道我有女朋友的时候一定也很难过……我不是故意气你的……你不会怨我吧，哥哥？”

蔡徐坤理解他的心情，他太理解了，他完完全全地感同身受，在他们还没有彻底属于彼此之前，他也经历着相同的折磨。

“我看到你和陈立农在一起的时候真的气疯了，”黄明昊又说：“我好难过，一想到你属于别人了我就好难过，”他垂着头抓紧了床单：“你永远只属于我一个人好不好？”他的语气在恳求，蔡徐坤缩在那里看着他，他想说好，我永远只属于你一个，可是他……

他读懂了他的沉默，“你现在不答应，是因为王琳凯吧。”他轻声说，见蔡徐坤没有表示，他站起来：“我先去洗澡。”

蔡徐坤点点头，伸手拉住他的手腕，撒娇道：“再亲一口。”

黄明昊抓着他的手，在他的嘴巴上重重地亲了一口。

“快去洗澡，”蔡徐坤红着脸说，再这样下去黄明昊一直都没法洗澡了：“我也去冲一下。”

黄明昊点点头，出了门。

蔡徐坤叹了口气，起身拿了干净的浴袍，也正准备去泡一泡。他想起还有信息没看，于是拿着手机扫了两眼。

“我想你想到要疯”

“我能上来吗”

是王琳凯发来的。

见他没回，过了段时间他又发了一条：“黄明昊在你那里？”

“他现在在洗澡”，蔡徐坤鬼使神差地回复道。

“马上上来”，王琳凯回。

几乎在收到他信息的同时，敲门声便响起了。蔡徐坤走过来打开门，看见头发湿着的穿着浴袍的王琳凯。

王琳凯冲他笑了笑，关上了门，然后把他压在了门上捧住了他的脸吻上他的唇。他吻的好用力，大口大口的吸着他的唇珠他的舌尖，像是离了水的鱼，在濒临窒息而亡的边缘重新被丢进了水里。

“我下去了，”吻闭，他看着他的眼睛，喘息着说。

蔡徐坤也望着他，他们对视了几秒，“再等一下，”蔡徐坤说，他勾住他的脖子又和他接吻。“操，你他妈这样我真的受不了，”王琳凯一边亲一边说，他的吻移开他的唇挪到他的耳朵，然后是他的脖子，再然后是他的锁骨，可是他又不敢太用力，怕留下什么被黄明昊察觉。他搂着他的腰在他的皮肤上印上自己的唇，他好想要他，他想要得到他，可他又忌惮着、怕他受到伤害，他太能察觉的蔡徐坤对黄明昊的爱了，在蔡徐坤自己意识到之前他就已经察觉，他好恨好嫉妒可是他又能有什么办法呢。此刻他觉得自己好卑微，爱的好卑微啊，他天不怕地不怕的王琳凯，何时这么卑微过，可是为了蔡徐坤，自尊又算的了什么呢。爱情这东西，不就是把自尊都甩了，抛开一切，赤裸地和对方坦诚相对。他先爱了，先输了，除了包容，他又能做什么呢，这都是没办法的事。

他伸手拉开蔡徐坤的牛仔裤的拉链，探进他的内裤，握住他的分身上下滑动，蔡徐坤在他怀里颤抖，他的腰太细了，他怕自己太用力他就要被他折断了。他看着他失了焦的双眼，听着因顾虑而变成喘息的呻吟，他再次吻上他的唇。他想要让他开心，他做好了随时出局的准备，及时行乐吧，他对自己说，至少当下这一秒，蔡徐坤属于王琳凯。

除了继续爱他，还有别的办法吗。

没有了。

蔡徐坤射在他的掌心，那堆白色的粘液，他咬着他的脖子，拉开自己的内裤，蹭在了自己的龟头上。

就当和他做爱了。

“我下去了，”王琳凯，蔡徐坤点点头，没再挽留。

王琳凯拉开门，又回头看了看蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤上前抱住他又亲了他一口，他才转身要往下走，他仓促地抓着自己松开的浴袍，想要赶紧回屋解决一下自己的问题，要炸开了，不仅是下面，还有他的胸腔。可他刚走了一步就停在那里，蔡徐坤看着他呆在那，“怎么？”他一边说一边走到他身边，顺着他的视线，他看到了黄明昊。

穿着浴袍擦着头发正向他们这边走来的黄明昊，此刻也呆站在那里。最可怕的事情还是发生了，蔡徐坤想，他们三个，现在是个滑稽的内角小于十五度的锐角三角形，三个人，两个湿着头发，两个穿着浴袍，他俩看起来真的很像两兄弟，穿着牛仔裤的自己倒显得很像局外人。

后来还是黄明昊先回过神来，他向他们走来，有那么一瞬间蔡徐坤以为他们会打起来，但并没有，现在他们三个人站的很近，黄明昊看着他，又看看王琳凯，王琳凯攥紧了拳头，整个人呈现一个防御姿态，显然他也以为黄明昊会动手。但他并没有。

“让我们试一下吧，”他自言自语道。

然后他就偏过头，亲上了王琳凯。


	16. 燃燒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT, DIRTY, GRAPHIC THREESOME SEXUAL SCENES.  
> DO NOT COMMENT IF YOU WANT TO TELL ME HOW JERK I AM, I FUCKING KNOW IT.

** 十六 燃烧 **

** *25岁以下禁止阅读 **

 

王琳凯本能地将黄明昊推开，他瞪着黄明昊，又猛地揪着他的领子和他亲吻，但他们之间的吻并无爱意，更是和情欲毫无关联。他们的亲吻逐渐变得愤怒，是愤怒又是不甘，最后就变成了妥协，蔡徐坤望着他们，感觉自己正身处于某个神秘的宗教仪式之上，黄明昊和王琳凯像是即将献出自己的祭品，而他，便是被他们跪拜的神。

他们的吻并没有持续很长时间就分开了，毕竟这个吻不含享受的成分，毕竟这只是这是一个确认彼此身份的吻。是的，他们已经确认，他们都愿意为他沉沦。王琳凯松开了黄明昊，他们气喘吁吁地看向他，而他站在那里静默地垂着头，避开了他们的炙热视线。他感受到凝结在他四周的空气越来越烫，他觉得紧张，他的脑子乱作一团，“周锐，周锐还在，”他抬起头，结结巴巴地说，一边说一边向后退，像极了感知到危险的小绵羊。面前站着对他写满欲望的两个人，他都不知道该先看谁才好。

王琳凯先笑了出来，黄明昊也跟着笑起来，蔡徐坤愈加觉得紧张：“进来，”镇定了几秒，他轻声说，攥紧了拳头，自己率先转身回到了房间，红色已经从他的脸颊漫到了他的脖子上，颈上的痣像是血中的砂。王琳凯和黄明昊也跟随他进了屋，黄明昊轻轻将门带上反锁了起来。

这世界只剩下他们三个人了。

“你们，你们先坐，我……我还没洗澡——”他抱着刚才被遗弃在床上的浴袍，磕磕绊绊地说，他完全不敢看他们，眼神飘忽地看着床，他说完了立刻就后了悔，自觉这话听着怎么这么像和男朋友闹分手赌气出来约炮的小姑娘，他恨不得给自己一巴掌。

“哥哥，”黄明昊走上前轻轻拥住他。他太紧张了，整个人都在颤抖：“我们一起洗——”

“我们陪你一起，”王琳凯站在黄明昊身后，越过他的肩看着他，他的眼睛在他的垂下的刘海间闪烁着。

他还有什么拒绝的理由吗？

他找不到了。

本来抱在他怀里的浴袍消失了，他们的角色互换，他成了祭坛上待宰的羔羊。是黄明昊捏住他的Tshirt下摆向上拉起帮他脱下，不知道是谁的手帮他解开了牛仔裤上的纽扣，可能是王琳凯，或者在王琳凯帮他手淫之后根本没有扣起来。现在想来应该是后者，不然黄明昊不会做出那样的举动。只是他当时被吓到了，满脑子都是想着要是两人打起来会怎么办，没空思考为什么他们俩要打起来。十分钟前刚经历短暂高潮的他，内裤还有些潮湿，双颊上的潮红甚至都还没退去，任谁看见都会猜到他刚刚经历了什么。现在那红晕又被更深的红覆盖，黄明昊咬住他的下唇向后靠去，他被他带着像前倾，但他没有和他接吻，纯粹地咬着他的下唇捉弄他玩似的，他们这样角力了一会儿黄明昊就放开了他，然后脱去了浴袍赤裸地再度将他搂住他，他看到黄明昊勃起的那里弹出，硬挺挺地指向他，他本能的想要逃脱，挣扎了一下，又被黄明昊搂的更紧。倒不是因为他不想要，而是因为他潜意识里的残余的道德感，虽然他们已经发生了关系，可他的潜意识还在诅咒自己，毕竟他们是亲兄弟，并以此身份遵守公序良俗多年，虽然现在他们终于挣脱枷锁成为了彼此的情人、爱人，可他们还没有用这种新身份共处多久，对此他会有些胆怯，他还需要时间适应。不过显然黄明昊已经很适应，他扯开了卡在他臀部的牛仔裤，他的双手分握着他的两瓣臀，隔着他的内裤揉捏起来。由于距离上一次射精时间不远，蔡徐坤还没有再次勃起，欲望正顺着他的脊柱再度攀爬至他的大脑，他用他的双臂勾住黄明昊的脖子，歪着头，盯着他的唇。他的气息越来越粗。黄明昊也一样。他们的鼻息交织在一起，在彼此的唇上盘旋，带着灼热的温度。黄明昊的阴茎蹭过他的小腹，龟头分泌出的粘液流向他本来就已经很闷热的内裤，太黏了，他不喜欢。他垂下一只胳膊拉过黄明昊的手，从前端探入自己的内裤，让对方的手盖住他正在勃起的性器。黄明昊顺着他的意思，一手兜住他的两个睾丸，拨弄了一会儿，再向上，抚摸着他的阴茎。

他的分身终于完全醒来，他的身体闹了火灾，他需要黄明昊的吻将他扑灭。他有些哀求地望着他，黄明昊笑了起来，终于用自己的唇包住他的，和他接吻。这吻持续了多久他不知道，他只知道他有多喜爱和他接吻，无论那时他还是他弟弟时，还是现在他是他爱人时，他都痴迷于他的吻。如果可以的话，他想要一整天沉溺在他的吻里。闭着眼睛，舒服的不想睁开。

他感到另一双手从背后搂住了他的身体，另一双唇从背后吻住了他的脖颈，他像是刚从梦中惊醒，“水放好了，去洗澡吧，”王琳凯的声音在他耳畔响起，他的唇在他耳垂磨了磨，便将他放开。黄明昊也放开了他。蓦得他就同时失去了他们带给他的温度，他竟然觉得有些落寞，他需要这温度。

好在此时王琳凯牵过他的手，将他向浴室带去。他乖顺地跟着他走，他有些恍惚，某个时刻他和王琳凯经历过相同的举动，不同的是他的另一只手正被黄明昊牵着，他感觉自己好像是锁链中的一环，他扣着黄明昊，王琳凯扣着他，他们是从完整的链条上断掉的一段，虽然断掉了，但依然是锁链，不是无用的废铁。

他在温暖的池水中浸着，黄明昊和王琳凯分坐在他的两边，王琳凯还没有加香波，他在等他挑选这次的味道。他又向下沉了沉，全身都没在水中，只露出了毛绒绒的脑袋。不急，他说。他左手抓住王琳凯的手，右手抓住黄明昊的手，和他们十指相扣，他用力嗅了嗅，深吸一口气，空气中的那些有用的分子，h2o，o2，争先恐后地挤进他的肺叶。他看了看他们，坏笑着向后猛地一扎，将自己的整颗脑袋也泡进了水中。

那一瞬间他回到了二十二年前，他是已经成型的胎儿在母亲腹中，被温暖的羊水包裹着，脐带牵引着他，向他传输与母体联结所带来的安全感。

现在，他的安全感，来自于与黄明昊和王琳凯相握的手。

他摒着呼吸在水中浸泡着，他不想起来，漂浮带来的失重感让人上瘾。他发誓他一开始只是调皮，想做个恶作剧闹他们玩玩。但他似乎沉得有些太久了，他在水下听见有人在呼唤着他的名字，可他听不真切，声波透过液体传到他的耳中已变得扭曲。他该起来了，还有人在等他呢，太久了就不好玩了。可他突然改了主意，他不想起来，他想那么再飘会儿。和他们一起，重返母体——这个点子突然袭击了他。像被浸泡在福尔马林的标本，他们会在温暖的子宫里重生成真正的爱人，最坚固也最稳定的三角形，被浸泡在福尔马林里定型，不会腐败、不会有人指摘、不会有人质疑，他们会被相信他们命定如此，人间的那些条条框框将不再适用于他们的关系，只有他们自己能够定义他们的规律。涅槃即重生。既然他在水中出生，那他便应该在水中归去。这一刻他特别想要闭上双眼好好休息休息。就在他濒临溺亡的边缘（于他看来只是沉睡的边缘）他被迫重返陆地，上了岸的他不断地咳着，肺中多余的水分终于被排空。他是被他们一同拽上来的。“你干什么——”黄明昊红着眼眶吼道，大颗大颗的泪珠从他眼眶里往下砸：“你吓死我了知不知道！”，他用力地抓着他的手腕，快要把他掐青了。他看着激动的泪流不止的黄明昊，14岁时哭干了泪的黄明昊，此刻重新获得了哭泣的能力，他看着他笑了出来，他为他感到开心：“这只是个玩笑，对不起。哥哥跟你道歉。”他柔声说，他抚上他的面颊，拇指摩挲着他泪水的轨迹，好像是在研究什么新奇的贡品。

黄明昊不由自主地在抽搐，他太久没哭了，他真的吓到了，他本以为蔡徐坤是闹着玩，他抓着他们的手很用力，可就在某刻那力气就消失了，他看着水下蔡徐坤的表情由恶作剧的坏笑变的舒张安详，他真的吓坏了，王琳凯也是，他们甚至都没来得及交换想法，便默契地抓着他的手腕将他从水中拉起。有那么一秒他以为自己瞎了，他什么都看不见了。等他恢复视觉的时候他看见王琳凯正按压着蔡徐坤的小腹，试图将他吸入的水清理出来，好在并不如想象中那般严重，蔡徐坤很快醒了过来。可他依然吓坏了，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，汗毛立起：“这一点都不好笑！”他红着鼻尖愤怒地说，气冲冲地起身离开冲出浴室，带出了一地水，一些溅到了蔡徐坤的脸上，一些留在了他经过的地砖上。蔡徐坤看着地上的液体，他想去擦干净，忍不住就想去擦干净。

“你真的过分了，”他的下巴被王琳凯用两指夹住，掰过他的头迫使他忘记那被沾湿的地砖看向他，王琳凯同样面带愠色但他语气平静。这几日的王琳凯，不是再是蔡徐坤熟悉的王琳凯，自他对他剖白他的爱恋之后，那个原来他以为的任性的孩子成了他可以安睡的床，无时无刻不在包容他，他累了就可以躺下，藏在他身上。王琳凯勾起一个坏笑，用他的唇蹭过他的，却始终捏着他的下巴：“你需要接受点惩罚。”他温柔又不容置喙地说。听他这样说，蔡徐坤非但没有害怕，心底反倒扬起了期待，王琳凯知道他喜欢什么，王琳凯一直都知道他需要什么。王琳凯拿了块浴巾包住他，帮他拭去身上的水珠后自己先行离开了浴室：“等着，擦擦头，不要着凉了。”他叮嘱道。他乖乖点点头，用浴巾汲着头发上的水站在原地等他回来。他听见外面王琳凯和黄明昊的交谈声，不一会儿王琳凯便回到了他身边，他手上拿着一块方巾，蔡徐坤一眼就认出那是自己最喜欢的但很少有机会戴的黑色纱巾，是黄明昊挑的，他想。

王琳凯没有给他说话的机会便用自己的吻封住了他的唇，他一边亲吻着他一边丢开他的浴巾，然后他拥著他，将他的手腕用方巾紧紧地反剪在他背后：“罚你不得解脱，”王琳凯咬着他的唇，搂着他的腰贴向自己下体，恶狠狠地说，他们都已经完全勃起。“那就不要解脱，”蔡徐坤的声音发颤，他的阴茎正被王琳凯捉着和他的勃起相互磨蹭着。“kiss me, torture me…”蔡徐坤靠向他，用自己的鼻尖磨着他的，他的声音很轻，却是命令的口气。“yes, my love.” 王琳凯笑看着应道，双手捧起他的面颊，他注视着他像注视着美神，然后他低下头，含住他的唇。他们缠绵了一会，蔡徐坤的胳膊已经开始发酸，他已经想解开他手上的束缚，他有些委屈地望着王琳凯，“说了这是惩罚”，王琳凯咬了咬他的脖颈，抓住他的手，推着他向卧室走去。

一出浴室的门，他便一眼望到赤裸着的、慵懒地倚在枕头上，握着自己性器，舒展着双腿的，睨着他的黄明昊。

他们四目相视，他看见他通红的眼里有着些许气愤，但显然欲望才是他火热目光的主要成分。他看着他，几秒种后，他跪着爬上了床，挪动着膝盖靠向他，直至抵达他的双腿之间。他看着他，他看着他，他们之间的电流溅出亮到刺眼的火花，然后他看着他，弯下腰含住了他挺立的分身。他的温暖的口腔自上而下将它包裹，他的眼睛依然在看着他。这个姿势实在是有些费力，但他依然卖力的吸吮着。黄明昊一手握着自己的分身底部，一手按住蔡徐坤的脑袋，把他的头向下压，将他的阴茎插的更深，直直的顶向他的喉头。他的龟头扫过他的扁桃体，刺激得他本能地产生了呕吐的冲动，但他忍住了。他调整了一下口腔的位置将那玩意含的更舒适。黄明昊忍不住动起来，揪着他还没干透的头发，将他的口腔当甬道抽插起来。口水顺着他唇角淫靡地流下，一部分顺着他的脖子滴上床单，一部分淌进黄明昊的耻毛，就在他以为黄明昊快要射精时，黄明昊松开了他，抽出自己坚硬狰狞着青筋的分身，那上面全是他的唾液，他一点都不觉得恶心。他剧烈地咳嗽起来，好一会儿才缓了过来，他无力地倒在床上看着黄明昊：“不生气了吧？”他软软地问，咬住了下唇。

“你就是仗着我喜欢你，”黄明昊无奈地摇摇头，爬过去亲了亲他的额头，撩着他湿润的头发：“你就是仗着我们喜欢你，胡作非为……疼你还来不及，我哪里舍得真的跟你生气。”

“你还没射诶，”他瞪着圆圆的眼睛无辜地说，妄图转移话题。黄明昊笑起来，又坐直了身体，指了指依然坚挺的阴茎：“自己上来。”

“我动不了嘛，”蔡徐坤侧了侧身给黄明昊展示自己被绑起来的手腕：“帮我解开……”

“我来帮你。”王琳凯说，他也坐上了床，蔡徐坤以为他要帮他松绑，期待地看着他。但他并没有这个意思，他扶起蔡徐坤，要他跪坐着：“趴好，”他说：“我帮你扩张”。

蔡徐坤听话地分腿半跪着把脑袋埋在黄明昊的大腿根，他的睾丸正压在他的额头，他闻到小孩性器上散发的气味，是无法描述的、吸引他想要不断靠近的，搀着他的口水的味道。与此同时他的臀瓣被王琳凯分开，露出粉色的后穴，它正不由自主地翕动，等待着被入侵。王琳凯用手指在他的外部打着圈，空余的手揉着他的睾丸和阴茎。直到他确定他已经放松下来，才伸出自己的舌尖滑过他的后穴，用自己的舌头在那里专注地舔了起来。他舔的很有技巧，时不时将自己的舌尖顶入他的甬道。感受到后方传来的电流，酥酥麻麻，蔡徐坤整个人瘫软下来。他失神地张开了唇，粉色的舌露出尖尖一角，津液又顺着他的口角流出。黄明昊也被这画面点着了，他调整了坐姿，握着自己的阴茎底部，将他拍打在蔡徐坤的脸上，蔡徐坤微微抬起头，敷衍地舔了几下他的鸡巴，便又缩回了他原来舒服的姿势。他这两下刺激的黄明昊的龟头不断分泌着前列腺液，狂怒的深红在蔡徐坤白皙的脸颊上写下乳白的欲望。太色情了，黄明昊忍不住吞了吞口水。接着他又挪了挪，将自己的阴茎再度送到蔡徐坤唇边。都不用黄明昊多话，蔡徐坤见到眼前送来的这玩具，便自觉地舔了起来，这次他好像在舔棒棒糖，哪里他觉得好吃，他才舔哪里，除了舌头，他一动不动，等着黄明昊自己握着自己的性器调整和他舌头相触的部位。后方，王琳凯也沾着润滑液深入了第二根、第三根手指，紧实又柔软的肠壁旋即用力吸住了它们，他将三根手指同时插入他的身体，轻柔地搅动着，直到确认它们可以完全被容纳后才撤出。

这具躯体已准备就绪。

蔡徐坤摇摇摆摆地起身，像是终于变成人形第一次上岸的美人鱼，还没有学会人类的步伐。王琳凯在他身后护着他，扶着他在黄明昊的腿上坐下，他用膝盖的力量撑在床上，煽情地在黄明昊的腿上滑动着。他的阴茎蹭着黄明昊的，他的大腿磨着他的，他的手还在背后，他已经快要忘记自己还有这双手了。

“哥哥，”黄明昊唤着他，他看着他低下了自己的头，从他的锁骨开始亲吻，至他的乳尖，向下，到他的肚脐，再向下，是他肚脐下的那条性毛。黄明昊好像很喜欢他那里似的，双唇按在相对稀疏的毛发上舔弄着，顺着逆着来来回回舔了好久，才最终效仿他之前做的那样，含住了他的性器。他的身体因舒爽向后靠去，他以为自己要砸在床上了，却倒进了另一个胸膛——王琳凯的胸膛。感受到那让他放心的安全感，他偏过头，和他接吻。此刻他们三个的大脑只有两件事：舒张欲望和获取快感，其他什么都不被计算在内。直至蔡徐坤软的只剩被抽出骨架的肉体，他们才停止对彼此的爱抚，蔡徐坤直起身子，王琳凯掰开他的股缝扩开他的后穴，下方，是黄明昊的阴茎。蔡徐坤看着黄明昊，缓慢地在那坚硬的东西上坐下。他的身体被那东西捅开了，好似尖利的锥，可他不觉得有多痛，他需要这种痛，他需要再痛些，他才能感受到一切是真实的，他是真实的存在、真实的被爱。现在，还不够。

直到他完全将它吞没时他们的唇间才相互发出了庆幸的叹息，他低头望着他，他仰头看着他。

蔡徐坤自己动了起来，他们的眼睛胶着在对方的眼睛之上，无声地交流些什么。蔡徐坤并不确定黄明昊是否彻底理解他了的意思，他停下了动作，坐在他的身上望着他，喘息着开口道：“无论我怎样，你都会爱我？”

没有预料到蔡徐坤会说出这么没有安全感的话，听见这问题时黄明昊虽然有些错愕，“我会，”他依然毫不犹豫地回应他。

“无论真实的我有多么丑陋，你都会爱我？”

“我会，我会一直爱你。”他们望着彼此，蔡徐坤终于可以确定黄明昊眼中的忠诚爱慕坚如磐石，他低下头吻住迎向他的唇。当他们结束这一吻，他摸了摸黄明昊的脸，然后他扭过头，找到王琳凯，他看着他，命令道：

“操我。”

王琳凯并没有反应过来，在黄明昊还没有射精的当下。初听这话这他为黄明昊感到尴尬，下一秒他便明白了蔡徐坤真正的意思，他看向黄明昊，黄明昊本也有些吃醋，此刻也明白了他的要求，他们俩都明白了。

“你确定吗……”王琳凯有些迟疑：“我怕你受不住。”

“我确定，”蔡徐坤说：“不要管我，进来。”说完，他又看着黄明昊，一边吻着他一边自己动起来。王琳凯知道他是在为接下来做准备，那里，他正被黄明昊占据的那个部位，他需要让它再适应些。不久之后他停下了动作，脸颊无力地贴在黄明昊的锁骨上，“进来，”他偏头对王琳凯说，他的声音听起来已经非常疲惫，却又那么的不容置疑。

王琳凯只得遵从他的命令。

蔡徐坤将他和黄明昊的身子贴的更紧，他们相交的地方勉强露出一条狭窄的缝隙。那里看起来已经被黄明昊占满了，他生怕他把他扯坏了，王琳凯犹豫地顺着那个边缘伸入自己的手指。太奇怪了，他想，太奇怪了，这么紧密的空间竟然还能容下更多入侵，太奇怪了。他的手指被夹在蔡徐坤的内壁和黄明昊的阴茎之间，这也是他第一次触碰到除了蔡徐坤以外的男人的性器，他本能地排斥，甚至还觉得有些恶心，他又试探性地伸入了第二根手指，向上提起，把空间扩的更大。看着那个等待着他进入的深邃甬道，他又挤了些润滑液在自己的手心，排斥变成了好奇，他的勃起变得更硬，什么不适的想法都被他遗忘了，他好奇进入那座神秘之门之后的感觉，虽然此前已经探访过数次，但现在里面已经有了另一位探险者，不知道这会是种什么体会。毋庸置疑，这次经历他必将终身难忘。

“我要进来了，”他宣布。

“快点。”蔡徐坤催促道。

王琳凯笑了笑，在蔡徐坤和黄明昊相连的空间中顶入自己的龟头。

甫一进来他便感受到了强大的阻力，蔡徐坤的内壁和黄明昊的海绵体都在挤压着他，他往前推了推，虽然抹了润滑的安全套帮助他和黄明昊的阴茎适应彼此的存在，但也扯着他的包皮生疼。他们三个都在痛，黄明昊和他或许还好，但蔡徐坤……

蔡徐坤的面色惨白，额上布满密集的汗珠。

“算了吧，”王琳凯心疼地说：“要不——”

“进来，”蔡徐坤提高了音量，两个字而已，却因剧烈的疼痛百转千回。

王琳凯每进入一寸，他就被扯开一段，不光是身体，还有心，但他依然需要他的占有。太痛了，他要被撕裂了，比他第一次经历同性间的性爱还要痛苦，他想不到还有什么可以和这种痛作比较的事件，或许女人的第一次会有这么痛，但应该比不上女人生孩子的痛，这样想着他有点想笑，就这点痛有什么好矫情，这可是他求来的痛。突然间记忆突然像打乱了的牌散落一地，在王琳凯彻底进入他身体的一刻，他猛然回忆起他在什么时候、是在什么地点经历了这种生不如死的痛。

是他和妈妈从外地回来的那天，他们一起在妈妈的好友家住了几天，本来应该第二天才回来的，但妈妈想昊昊了。那时昊昊只有三岁，出不了远门，只能在家要爸爸和保姆顾着。他记得那时妈妈带了好多给爸爸的礼物，牵着他的手，一边跟他讲故事一边上了楼；他记得妈妈开开心心地推开门唤着老公和小儿子的名字可无人回应；他记得妈妈随着人声不可置信地推开卧室的门看见床上交缠的爸爸和保姆；他记得女人的刺耳尖叫，不是妈妈的，妈妈没有尖叫，妈妈看着爸爸问他黄明昊在哪。接下来是一片混乱，他们发生了冲突，他不记得妈妈说了什么爸爸又说了什么，那个保姆早就不知道逃到哪里去了，后来也没再回来。他只记得妈妈晃着黄明昊的摇篮床，脸颊肿着，嘴角青紫，对不知所措站在一旁的他轻飘飘地说：“宝贝，这个世界上，除了妈妈，谁都不会真的爱你。”

“永远不会。”

不过七岁的蔡徐坤感受到了四分五裂的痛，虽然他还有着一个完整的躯壳，内心已碎成了一盘散沙。

黄明昊不知道这些，黄明昊不知道爸爸会打妈妈，他一直以为爸爸妈妈的感情是因为各自忙碌的事业才变淡了，其实他们的家早就散了。有很多残酷的真相，他们都不会让他知道的。事实上这也只发生过这一次，对于这次意外，卷入事件中的三人都选择缄默。爸爸不会遗忘，妈妈更不会，但他们看起来好像从未有过争执。蔡徐坤以为自己忘了，他们都在假装忘了。他们的家从这天开始崩塌，妈妈再也不会搂着他们说妈妈爱爸爸，爸爸爱妈妈，爸爸妈妈爱坤坤，爸爸妈妈爱昊昊，他们四个是最幸福的一家。只是为了黄明昊的成长，他们还在尽责地扮演着父母的角色。那时候他们在蔡徐坤心里种下的苦果，在他长大后成熟，摔了一地淌着苦味的瓤，涂地他心里全是苦。他谈着无数新鲜又短暂的恋爱，将每一段称之为“爱情”，同时他也打心底确信自己会孤独终老，除了音乐、阳光、大海，这些于人来说不是生命的名词才是最忠诚的陪伴。妈妈说了，人都是不可靠的，人都是会离开的。除了生下他的母亲，除了他自己，谁都不会真的爱他。他才不懂什么真的爱情，他也不想懂什么爱情，他经历的就是爱情。反正，总是要分开的。

“宝贝……”王琳凯温柔地吻着他抖动的脊背，上面浸了一层薄薄的汗：“痛不痛？”

“痛，”他回过神来，声音沙哑：“好痛……”

“那——”“再忍一忍，”黄明昊说，他也在痛，但他懂蔡徐坤的意思，蔡徐坤不会想要他们离开他的：“忍一忍，哥哥，”他安抚道：“马上就不痛了。”

蔡徐坤茫然地点点头：“马上就不痛了。”

以后不会有超越现在的痛了，他想，七岁时的痛被现在覆盖了。那时候的痛他可没落得什么好，现在的痛虽然也是痛彻心扉，但马上，他就会拥有无边无际的快乐。

果然快感在他适应了这痛楚之后氤氲而升，火辣的痛变成火热的愉悦，从他的五脏六腑向外扩散。他的大门已经彻底洞开，他的呼吸变的深沉，他不再有任何秘密了，他已经彻彻底底地向他们展示了真实的自己，至于他们能看懂多少，那是他们的事。

王琳凯也解开了他手上的束缚，他终于重获自由，虽然现下他已经不再需要，就这么被他们束缚着很好，绑缚他的是爱的安全感。他无力的躺在他怀中，他的双臂还在慢慢恢复知觉。“坤……”王琳凯拥着他，又将他的双眼用这黑色的纱蒙住，在他的脑后系了个蝴蝶结。

“快，操我！”他咬住对方还没来得及收回的手，用牙尖磨着。什么都看不见了，他的羞耻之心被丢的更远。

王琳凯终于按着他的腰猛烈地抽插起来，他一边抽插着，一边拍打着他的臀。他插的很用力，一次比一次撞击的更深，他的阴茎同时在他的内壁中和黄明昊的阴茎摩擦着。黄明昊的龟头一直挤压着蔡徐坤的前列腺，现在又有了王琳凯的撞击，蔡徐坤觉得自己好像摇晃过但还没开瓶的香槟，身体里的气泡在他体内乱七八糟地冲着寻找着出口，要把他撞坏了，那个木塞子堵得他好难受，他要把木塞子顶开了——“啊，嗯……啊！”他忍不住浪叫起来，也无暇在意周锐是不是还在这种琐事，被他人听去了又如何，他只是沉浸在天生的欲望中而已。在奇异的快感让他沉沦，他要叫出来，他必须要叫出来。他残破的呻吟随着王琳凯的撞击忽大忽小，最后被黄明昊的吻截断，失去了视觉的他其他感官被放大，黄明昊的唇和舌还有鼻息，一切甜蜜的、滚烫的感知都被翻倍。

他松垮地趴在黄明昊怀里，黄明昊紧紧地抱着他，他们疯狂地亲吻着彼此，他胡乱地捕捉着他的鼻尖他的唇角他的下颚，蒙在他眼上的那条方巾也终于被黄明昊蹭开，掉在床上，又随着他们的动作，掉在了地上。王琳凯从背后搂住他，一边玩弄着他的乳首，一边抽插着，现在他的插入不再激烈，但频次很快，同样让蔡徐坤无法抵抗。

被他们前后夹击着，蔡徐坤彻底失去了力气，他瘫在黄明昊身上，王琳凯压在他的身上。他们三个人以一种好像三明治一样的、滑稽的姿势摞在一起，歪歪斜斜地堆在床上。在这如海啸般袭来的快感中，蔡徐坤最先射了精，他的身体快要滑落了。随后他被黄明昊和王琳凯紧紧地搂住，他们一前一后拥着他，是他的盔甲，他们会保护他，他永永远远不会陨落。任谁看了都会觉得眼前这场景下流的古怪，可对画框中的他们来说，当下这时空是真的只剩下他们三个了。他们漂浮在空中，眼前看到的是彼此赤裸的身躯，耳畔听到的是彼此高潮时的喘息，心里感受到的是彼此相依的无穷快感。

相互依靠的存在感。

爱着的与被爱着的安全感。

他们不想降落。


	17. 同心结

**十七 同心结**

 

 

随风飘扬的白色窗帘，草率地打着结的安全套，团成一团的白纸，干涸成碎屑的精液，交缠的四肢。谁的发缠着谁的，谁的呼吸又绕着谁的，一地狼藉，满室春光。

蔡徐坤最先从一片眩晕的梦境中醒来，他猛地睁开双眼，看见黄明昊。睡着正熟的黄明昊，小孩张着嘴吐着泡泡，蔡徐坤爱怜地刮刮小孩的鼻梁，小孩微微晃晃脑袋，又砸吧砸吧嘴，捉住蔡徐坤的手亲了亲。看着熟睡的小孩闭着眼在梦中完成了这一系列动作，蔡徐坤心一软。

另一双手伸出从背后攀住了他的腰，对方的下巴搁在他的肩头蹭了蹭，声音有些沙哑还带着倦意：“醒啦”？他在他耳边温柔地说。蔡徐坤侧过身望着他，刚睡醒的王琳凯，头发遮住了他半张脸，竟然有些像黄明昊。

确切地说，他们三个长得越来越像了，连蔡徐坤自己都有些恍惚。

蔡徐坤眨眨眼，有些撒娇地嘟起嘴：“饿了呢……”。王琳凯笑起来，抚住他的脸颊，大拇指揉着他的下唇：“我想亲你，”他说：“但是我怕你会因为我没刷牙就打我”，听闻他这话，蔡徐坤自己也笑起来，他害羞地避开他的视线，小声嘟囔道：“哎呀，我们都……我还穷讲究吗……”他的话音刚落，王琳凯就用自己的唇堵住了他的，他一边被王琳凯亲着，一边稀里糊涂地想着自己的洁癖怎么就到这里就没了呢，连对方的口水味都能接受了，还觉得特甜。王琳凯松开他，一条银线在他们的唇与唇之间将他们连结，蔡徐坤羞的红晕烧到耳尖，王琳凯又亲了亲他的额头才将他放开，他的喘息变得深沉，眼睛染上欲望，他拉过蔡徐坤的手向自己下方探去，蔡徐坤摸到他赤裸的滚烫，刚从森林中苏醒。蔡徐坤惊地移开手，他和王琳凯对视了几秒，尔后又哆哆嗦嗦地放了回去，握住对方的粗大。他的手指在他身上移动着，对方唇边泻出一丝叹息，紧接着他就被他揪着头发吻住了。他紧闭着双眼迎接他的吻，混乱之中他感受到自己那里也被控制住了，他在另一双手的控制下沉沦，那人在他的后颈顺着他的脊椎印下自己的吻，在他耳边唤着他：“哥哥”。

后来他手中的跳动喷射出乳白色的温度，那东西全落在他的肚皮上，打湿了他小腹上的那撮毛，王琳凯一边咬着他的一唇一边把那东西在他肚子上晕开，黄明昊也加快了自己手上的动作，蔡徐坤无意识地蹙起了眉，他在那癫狂高峰的边缘等着跳落，就快到了——那瞬间，掌控在黄明昊的手中。

最后他喘息着释放在黄明昊的手心，黄明昊也将他的那堆东西蹭在他肚子上，和王琳凯的混在一起，粘粘的，其实他不太喜欢，他想赶紧冲个澡，但他紧接着就被黄明昊搂住了腰，他感受到他的坚硬而滚烫的勃起正顶着他。

“哥哥……”黄明昊咬着他的耳垂含混不清地说。

他只得缴械投降。

这一上午的时间就在他们仨的缠绵中溜走，直到蔡徐坤真的饿得不行了他们才依依不舍地下了床。蔡徐坤这才想起周锐还留宿在他家，他已经完全将这事儿抛到脑后，也不知道昨晚的动静到底有多大，被他听去了多少。他硬着头皮去敲了敲周锐的房门，根本无人回应，他这才想起来被他遗忘的手机，他在床底下找到了那个用1%的电量勉强撑着的手机，GRE课的助教打了无数个电话，他拍拍自己的脑袋，完蛋，又忘记上课了，这在以前简直是不可思议的事情，蔡徐坤从来不会缺席任何一堂课，他的出席记录非常完美。没有人会在大学时不翘课，但蔡徐坤就能做到百分百的出勤率，更不用提这些需要另付费购买的高昂课程了，但他真的忘了，可相比翘课，他更惊讶于自己的不愧疚，他一丁点都不愧疚，他愧疚于自己不愧疚的心情，他甚至想这一个星期都不要去上课了，连家里这扇大门都不想出。门外的世界太现实，一想到那些丑陋他的心脏就要攥起来，他不想面对。于是他立刻给助教打了个电话，装成很虚弱的样子又请了三天假，助教有些为难的说如果下次再缺席的话按照考勤标准他以后都不用再来上课了，结余的课程费会退给他。他连忙表示自己养好了身体后一定会准时上课的，不等对方回答，他就心虚地挂了电话。他叹了口气，想想自己怎么会堕落成这个样子，他一边想一边点开了周锐的信息，然后开始收拾昨晚的残局，他用纸巾抱住用过的套子丢进垃圾桶，回想起昨晚的场景，脸又羞红了。

“我先回家面对我老妈的怒火，”周锐的语音从手机传来：“另外我买了些菜囤在冰箱里当这几天的房费，咱们开学见！祝你性~福~”。他总觉得周锐那个“幸福”非常三八不怀好意，他吞了吞口水，这家伙肯定是听见什么了，糟糕，这下他可有把柄落在他手中了，开学了指不定会怎么敲诈他呢。

“哥，锐哥说他有留菜，我刚看了一下，还挺丰盛的，那今天就我们自己做了？”黄明昊推开门探出个小脑袋望着他，他点点头：“辛苦昊昊”。黄明昊脑袋摇的跟拨浪鼓似的：“不辛苦不辛苦，你好好休息，你比较辛苦！”听到这话，蔡徐坤脸一红。

“诶今儿让我来做吧！”另一颗脑袋从黄明昊身后探出来，瞪着丹凤眼看着蔡徐坤：“我跟你们说我最近有恶补厨艺，连牛排都会煎了！”

黄明昊肩往后一推，把王琳凯的脑袋顶开，一脸嫌弃地说：“拜托牛排哪里需要什么技术啊，打开火倒上油丢进肉撒上盐和胡椒就行了——”

“我的牛排可是得到五星级大厨亲传的好不好！待会儿我做了你就知道了！懒得跟你一般见识！你这都是偏见，偏见！”

“切，上了一速成班就飘了，这样，一人做两道，我哥喜欢吃哪个就说明谁做得好。诶，你有学会两道菜吗王琳凯？该不会只会煎牛排吧？”

“呵黄明昊，我待会儿就要你好看。我还特地跟我妈学了芹菜炒牛肉，这个也给我做，你做就是作弊！”

“为什么我做就是作弊啊？是觉得我做就是好上加好吗？你看你还是潜意识里认为我做的比较好！”

“没有！”

“就有！”

看着这两个小朋友吵得热火朝天，蔡徐坤无奈地扶住了自己的额头。

“所以，到底是谁的手艺比较好？”

两双满含着期待的眼睛望着他，他刚才每道菜各夹了一口送入自己的口中，王琳凯做的芹菜炒牛肉和煎牛排，黄明昊做了个蛋花汤烧了个东坡肉，从技术难度上来说其实不相上下，东坡肉还要麻烦些，蔡徐坤觉得为难，相比猪肉他还是更喜欢吃牛肉，他有多喜欢牛肉呢，是不管做成什么样他都觉得OK的程度，黄明昊也是知道的。

“都好吃，”蔡徐坤放下筷子一本正经地说：“真的都好吃。”

明显是唬人呢。

“哥没事的，”黄明昊眯着眼睛：“我们这一桌都是中餐，就他非要做个西餐，而且这么贵的食材，智障都能做好吃。明显就是要作弊嘛，就算你真觉得他做的好，那也是胜之不武，我不会计较的。”

“嘿，我就看你嫉妒，”王琳凯得意洋洋：“宝贝你直说到底谁做的好吃。”

“你叫谁宝贝呢？？？”黄明昊腾地起身：“谁批准你喊我哥宝贝了？？？”

“他是你哥，又不是我哥，你喊你的哥，我喊我的宝贝，有问题吗？”王琳凯理直气壮。

“那我也要，我也要叫他宝贝！”

“你叫啊，没人拦着你，”王琳凯翻了个白眼，坐下来切了一块牛排放进蔡徐坤的盘子里，王琳凯实在是不会照顾人，连肉都切得歪七扭八的，但蔡徐坤依然有些小感动：“谢谢，”他小声说：“我可以自己来。”

“宝贝就是要宠着，这是我应该做的。”王琳凯面不改色心不跳地说，这下连黄明昊都惊着了，看王琳凯那个样子，一点都不像是爱说肉麻话的人，谁知他面对着蔡徐坤，什么腻歪的都说得出来。

“我又不是女孩子……”蔡徐坤有些尴尬，他其实不是很会迎接情人之间这些甜言蜜语，除了在写歌的时候，一写歌他好像就切换了一种人格，变得狂浪奔放、无所忌惮。

“和你是什么性别没有关系，”王琳凯看着蔡徐坤：“不管你是男生也好，是女生也好，我只知道我喜欢你，所以我想对你好，想把全世界的好都给你。”

黄明昊在一旁撸了撸袖子一副酸倒牙的样子：“哎呀妈呀，我的鸡皮疙瘩掉一地！”

“那……”蔡徐坤顿了顿，有些不好意思：“谢谢啊……”接着他夹起王琳凯切给他的那块肉，送进自己的口中。

黄明昊有些吃醋，他拿过蔡徐坤的碗给他盛了一碗汤放在他面前：“宝贝哥，汤。”

王琳凯一脸被恶心到的样子满脑问号：“宝贝哥是什么鬼？”

“宝贝哥就是我的宝贝哥哥的简称，”黄明昊昂着脑袋：“我就要这样叫。”

“行吧行吧你开心就好，”王琳凯一边吃一边啧了啧：“真是幼稚，什么都要逞个强。”

“说别人幼稚的时候也不看看自己成不成熟！”黄明昊吃的一嘴油。

“你们俩啊……”蔡徐坤哭笑不得。

谁来洗完又是通过石头剪刀布来决定的，自然地，蔡徐坤被排除在了战况之外。王琳凯和黄明昊三盘两胜，决出了洗盘子的“赢家”，这次是黄明昊。小孩嘴巴撅地老高都能挂油瓶了，端着盘子进了厨房。

王琳凯打开电视缩在沙发上，拍了拍自己的腿要蔡徐坤靠过来。蔡徐坤找了个舒服的姿势在他的怀里躺下，这个点电视里其实没什么好看的，体育频道正在重播早上的篮球赛，王琳凯一边玩着他的头发一边津津有味地看。八月底的S城还是晒，S城的夏天除了热找不出合适的词来形容，入秋了也没有要降温的意思，太阳烤着蔡徐坤开始犯困，讲实话，王琳凯的手指揉着他的头皮太舒服了，他明明没这么爱睡觉的，但这几天，他好像是个新生儿一样随时随地能蜷起来打个盹。他感觉到自己面对黄明昊和王琳凯时非常自在，他不得不承认自己以前一直在回避自己的紧绷感，他紧绷惯了，久到他都忘记自己在紧绷中，直到现在体会到放松下来是有多舒展，他开始贪恋这种被爱着的人宠爱的感觉，他紧攥着不想放开。可总是有个声音在提醒他这样的日子不可能长久，那声音很微弱，又很执着，在他耳边不停警告：“你迟早要走出这扇门，面对现实的人生。”他想装作没听到，但又不得不承认这才会是现实。现在他只期盼现实对他好些，太阳底下无新事，他们的关系世界应该也是见怪不怪。他一边这样想着一边用脸颊蹭了蹭王琳凯的手，“怎么了？”王琳凯低下头，捏了捏他的脸蛋。

“没什么，”他摇摇头：“有点困了……”

“你好像只猫啊。”王琳凯挠了挠他的下巴。

“可我喜欢狗狗……”他伸了个懒腰，坐起身子：“还是不要睡了，我去看看昊昊，感觉他洗了好久了。”

“哎，我好吃醋啊，你要是我一个人的多好，”王琳凯耸耸肩：“但是没办法，还是得放你去。”

蔡徐坤站起来，没说话，然后他弯下腰亲了亲王琳凯：“不吃醋，”他看着他眨了眨眼睛，趁王琳凯还没反应过来，转身一颠一颠地跑去厨房了。

王琳凯摸了摸自己的嘴唇，宠溺地笑起来。

蔡徐坤扶着厨房的门看着黄明昊认真的背影，原来小孩先把餐桌收干净了才开始洗碗，垃圾也分类收好，正仔细地擦着盘子。黄明昊是双鱼座，和他相比其实满居家的，在家里能呆住，不像有些男孩子根本一分钟都不想着家，撒丫子在外面狂玩，蔡徐坤估摸着王琳凯是这种性格。

“哥，你实话跟我说，今天我做的菜怎么样？”黄明昊把盘子放进橱柜，看见蔡徐坤站那里看着他，他一边洗手一边问。果然还是个小孩脾气，一定要分出个高低胜负，蔡徐坤嘟着看着他：“你不要生气，你也知道没有什么菜能超越芹菜炒牛肉，这和谁炒都没有关系，但是你的水平肯定比他的好。昊昊加油！”蔡徐坤一边说一边握紧了拳头，举在耳边比划了两下给黄明昊鼓劲。

“我没有生气，”黄明昊笑着点点自己的嘴唇：“宝贝哥哥亲我一下。”

“什么宝贝哥哥啦，真的很肉麻……”蔡徐坤握着黄明昊的手腕撒娇道：“不要这样叫我啦。”

“可是他叫你宝贝我就是会吃醋，要么他这样叫你你就不要理他，”黄明昊反握住蔡徐坤的手。

“不要这样啦……”蔡徐坤有些为难。

“那我就要叫你宝贝哥哥。”黄明昊不依不饶。

“真是拿你们没办法啊。”蔡徐坤无奈。

“宝贝哥哥，现在可以亲我了吗？”黄明昊摘下围裙又点点自己的嘴。

“好好好，亲你，亲你，”蔡徐坤说着张开双臂勾住黄明昊的脖子，和他交换了一个热烈的吻。蔡徐坤想起上次他们在厨房接吻的时候他们还处在那个自欺欺人的关系中，那时候的吻虽然也是甜蜜的要他眩晕，但各种干扰因素让他惶惶不安。现在他们都成了铺开的白纸，干扰项都被清除，彼此间的吻都变得双重甜蜜，在热烈的阳光下蒸腾出幸福的水汽。

“下午做些什么呢？”蔡徐坤的额头抵住黄明昊的：“我请了三天假，这一周我一直可以在家里……”

“心有灵犀，”黄明昊湿漉漉的吻又在他唇边印了印：“驾校我也请假了。”

“恨不得一直和你……”黄明昊一边在他的脸上亲吻着一边说：“恨不得……”

“要节制，”蔡徐坤笑着说：“来日方长。”

“也对，”黄明昊看着他，用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭蔡徐坤的：“对了，耳钉，”他捏了捏自己的耳朵：“说好我们要去打耳洞的，你答应我的。”

“天冷些的时候去吧，”蔡徐坤说：“夏天热会很容易发炎。”

“我们今天去打了，接下来的几天都不要出门了，”黄明昊算了算：“这几天不出门晒应该没问题。”

“那……去哪里打呢，”蔡徐坤有些动摇。

“问问那只鬼好了，”黄明昊撇撇嘴：“直觉告诉我他应该懂不少。”

“什么叫那只鬼啦，”蔡徐坤拍了拍黄明昊的脑门：“再怎么说他也是你哥哥。”

“他要和我抢哥哥，他是我情敌，可不是我哥哥，”黄明昊不服。

“你啊……”蔡徐坤点点他脑门，和他一起走出厨房。

“我还真认识个活特好的哥们，不过我不知道他今天下午约满了没，我打个电话先，”黄明昊刚跟王琳凯讲完他们要去打耳钉，王琳凯立刻就开始翻手机联系人：“我这个就在他那打的。”王琳凯拨拨自己的耳垂，接通了电话。对方说他今天在店里，只要他们到了就可以安排穿刺。三个人开始换衣服准备出门，王琳凯和黄明昊都穿好了，就蔡徐坤还在那里磨磨蹭蹭，太阳这么大，他又开始犹豫，他很容易过敏，万一打了过敏了好不了那就很麻烦。

可是都答应了黄明昊这么久，看着他期待的目光，也罢。他咬咬牙跟着他们去了。路上是王琳凯开的车，王琳凯已经不会从后视镜里看他们了，他只会在他们下车的时候霸道地拉过蔡徐坤在他嘴上重重地亲了口。

“在外面诶！”蔡徐坤有些吓到。

“地下停车场，我看过了，没人！”王琳凯锁好车：“再说了，哪个看老子不爽，老子揍哪个！”

“他疯了，老哥走！”黄明昊拖着蔡徐坤的手就要走。

“诶诶诶，你小子知道往哪儿走吗？反啦！反啦！”王琳凯在他们身后吼。

他们仨一路上打打闹闹地找到了那个穿刺店，“我的工作室就在对面楼，待会儿带你们去参观一下，”王琳凯推开门，和前台小妹，一个穿着黑背心皮短裙白色寸头的小姑娘熟络地打了个招呼。“鬼哥来啦，”小妹边说边把他们往屋里领。

“还鬼哥嘞，”黄明昊抖了抖，吐槽道。蔡徐坤噗嗤笑出声。

这师傅也留着一头脏辫，双臂都被纹身盖满了，他一边消毒着器械一边跟蔡徐坤他们闲聊说自己和王琳凯是在同一家店做脏辫时认识的，还说王琳凯在他这穿刺的时候吓得要死，问了他很多非常愚蠢的问题。

“打住打住，我不要面子的啊，”王琳凯连忙叫停。

“怎么，咱们是想怎么打？”师傅看着他们：“这小兄弟是把右耳打了是吧？”黄明昊点点头。

“您呢，两边都打？”他又看着蔡徐坤。

“嗯……”蔡徐坤也点点头：“或者只打一个呢……”

“就打一对儿呗，”师傅说：“现在打一个的还真不多，我这基本打一个的后头都会找我再打另一边。就甭受两次苦了。”

“好吧……”蔡徐坤看着那个耳钉枪有些发抖，他忍不住回想起小时候有一次和黄明昊一起写作业，确切地说是他在写作业，黄明昊在他的婴儿代步车里走来走去咯咯傻笑，他一边玩着订书机一边看着黄明昊怕他撞着，也不知哪根筋打错了他猛地一压，下一秒那个订书机的针就扎进了自己的食指，血珠立刻涌了出来。

“哥，哥哥，手手，哇呜呜呜呜呜呜——”宝宝黄明昊话都还说不清楚，见蔡徐坤受伤了只能心疼地哇哇大哭。

他回过神来，黄明昊已经扎好了，正在镜子前欣赏这个新作品。

“真的不痛？”蔡徐坤瑟缩地问，黄明昊转过来看着他：“真的不痛。”

“痛你就咬我好不好？”王琳凯撸起袖子一副大义凛然地样子把胳膊伸到蔡徐坤嘴边：“咬！”

“神经……”蔡徐坤笑着拍开他。

“兄弟你不要动哈，忍一忍——”师傅提醒他，他刚想说好，那耳针就已经订进他耳垂了，等他反应过来时眼泪都要迸出来了。

“我可不可以不要打第二个啊，”他嘴巴一扁，超级委屈地盯着黄明昊：“很痛诶——”

“那要不我们就不打了，”黄明昊也心疼的不得了蹲到他身旁握着他的手。

“说不定打完你就上瘾了，”师傅抓着他另一边耳朵完全没有在怜惜他的样子：“真的，我不骗你，好多客人都会上瘾！”伴随着那个瘾字，另一边也打好了。

“喔了，”师傅一副大功告成的样子：“您看，快吧，简单吧，跟您说了没多大事！”

“谢谢师傅，”虽然很痛，但蔡徐坤还是没有忘记礼貌，但真的很痛，他想赶紧回家。

“三天不能沾水，这个耳针是银针，一个月不能换，最好一直带着等差不多了再换其他的。我再给你们管红霉素软膏，如果有痒就抹点，其他有任何问题就直接来找我，我来给你们处理。”师傅大手一挥，完全没把蔡徐坤的痛苦放在眼里，打个耳洞在他那都不是事儿。结账的时候黄明昊看着墙上的各种纹身花样若有所思，蔡徐坤生怕他动了纹身的念头万分紧张。“师傅你们这里还有卖耳钉吗？”黄明昊问：“我想看看”。原来只是要买耳钉，蔡徐坤舒了口气。

“当然有的，”师傅招呼前台小妹把他们的存货都拿出来：“要银的吧？”

黄明昊在那堆耳钉里翻了翻，王琳凯也凑上去看，蔡徐坤脑袋还晕着呢缩在墙角根本都不想动。

“都是按对卖的吗？”黄明昊问。

“没有，这一盒是单只买的。”小妹塞了另一盒给他。

“我刚看到一个很特别的，”黄明昊一边找一边说：“像个结一样——”

“您说的是这个吗？”小妹找到一只用银线捏成的环状耳钉，放在黄明昊手心：“这个是同心结。”

“这个是单只还是对？”黄明昊说：“原来是同心结吗，我就记得它好像有点寓意来着，可以帮我找到三只吗？”

听见黄明昊说到三这个数字，王琳凯抬头看了看他，似乎有些动容，但黄明昊都没理他，依然在专心寻找。

“我给您找找，好像是拆开来卖的，没剩几个了。这个穿个链子还能当项链戴。”小妹一边说一边翻着，花了一会儿功夫找到三只，其中一只有些氧化了泛着金色：“鬼哥也是常客，您要的话收您两只的钱，这只我再给您洗一洗，和新的应该没区别。”

出门的时候，他们仨脖子上都挂了一个同心结，蔡徐坤脖子上的那只，仔细看上去，还是混了点金色。

他们仨在路面上晃着，王琳凯交叉着手扶在脑后，黄明昊上蹿下跳地和他们分享着趣事，蔡徐坤像个小老头一样把手背在身后悠闲地走着，他自己都觉得自己脸上露出了特慈祥的笑容。“快看！今天的云好漂亮！”黄明昊指着天空兴奋地喊。他们几个停下脚步，仰头望着天空，黄昏的夕阳和橘粉色的晚霞将他们包围，这是他们的暑假，但不是那些形色匆匆的社会人的假期，他们的表情严肃，步履匆忙，在如此美丽的景色前也无暇驻足观赏。

总有一天他们也会成为社会人的，蔡徐坤想，不知道那时候他们三个又会变成什么样。

但依然会是这样爱着彼此的吧。

没由来的，他有这个信心。

蔡徐坤抬起手，按了按自己颈上的同心结，原本冰冷的金属，染上了他的体温。


	18. TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE

** 十八 TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE **

 

 

蔡徐坤谢过考官从口语考场出来带上门，他长舒了一口气，才抱着装着准考证透明文件袋加快步伐离开了作为考场的D大教学楼。他以为他出来时会看见王琳凯，但王琳凯并不在。他站在大门口从袋子里拿出一小瓶撕了标签的矿泉水咕咚咕咚喝完，说实话考试时他还是有点紧张的，现在出来了才觉得好渴，这次比上次发挥的要好一些，口语7.5看来是没什么问题，看来overall 8有希望了。他拿着空瓶子走到垃圾桶前，丢了瓶子又张望了一会儿，还是没瞅见王琳凯，习惯性地摸摸口袋想掏烟，才想起烟啊火啊都在王琳凯身上。可能去洗手间了吧，他想，考场是不许允许带手机的，他的手机也在王琳凯那。考试前他跟他说了大概多久后会考完，他应该不会走远的。

昨天就是王琳凯来陪他考的试，黄明昊本来也想来，但他正好那天要考科目三，两人一个在北边考一个在南边考，爸爸派了司机来接送黄明昊，于是王琳凯自然担负起了蔡徐坤陪考的责任。今天黄明昊还是没法来，要回N城陪他那个同父异母的妹妹过生日。

“不要不开心嘛，”蔡徐坤勾勾小孩的鼻梁：“我是去考试的，又不是背着你做别的事。”

小孩噘着嘴正吃醋呢：“那你今晚跟我睡”，小孩抓着他的手腕说，仰着下巴嘟着嘴蛮横地狠。

“我明天要考试诶！”蔡徐坤挣开小孩的手，在小孩脑门弹了弹：“你也要考试，我也要考试，别想些有的没的。今晚我得自己睡。”

“我又没说要和哥哥做什么，”黄明昊立刻换了副天真的表情，咬着吸管无辜地看着蔡徐坤：“哥哥脑子里都在想些什么呀，不过如果哥哥这么想那我也只能勉为其难的顺从哥哥的心意了——”说着他猛吸了一口手里的维他柠檬茶，侧过身捏住蔡徐坤的下巴吻了上去，度了些口中的“赛过吸大麻”到蔡徐坤的嘴里，他们的舌头纠缠着，直到他确保蔡徐坤把所有饮料都吞了下去他才将他松开。蔡徐坤抬起手臂用手背蹭了蹭沾湿的嘴角，满面通红。

“哥哥，甜吗~”黄明昊甜甜地眨了眨眼，笑眯眯地看着蔡徐坤，露出一排洁白的牙，眼睛弯成两道月牙儿。

“坤儿，”王琳凯举着两个甜筒冲他跑来：“这里！”

蔡徐坤回过神来，朝着王琳凯粲然一笑，迎了上去。他从王琳凯手中接过那个冰激凌，是那种网红乌云冰激凌。今天是周末，又是在大学城，想来王琳凯应该排了蛮久才排到。

“你尝尝怎么样，”王琳凯舔了一口自己手里的，顺手拿过蔡徐坤手里的文件袋：“我实在是搞不懂为啥这么多小女生排队。我算了算时间估摸着你快出来了，就想着赶紧去买了回来，没想到排了那么久。害你要等。”

“没关系的。我刚出来，没等很久。”蔡徐坤咬了一口盖在冰激凌上的乌云棉花糖：“哇里面有跳跳糖耶，”他开心地歪着脑袋把手里的甜筒送到王琳凯嘴边：“你那个有没有，快尝尝我的，好神奇诶！”

其实王琳凯买的一样的味道，他的那只也是有跳跳糖的，但他什么也没有说，捏住蔡徐坤的手腕在他的甜筒上咬了一口。

“怎么样？是不是很厉害，有跳跳糖耶！感觉长大就没吃过了呢。”蔡徐坤一边说一边舔着，上唇站着棉花糖的屑屑和融化的白色冰激凌，他吸了吸鼻子，自觉这样很狼狈，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，试图清理掉那些沾着他的黏黏糊糊的东西。

“我来，”王琳凯边说边夹住文件袋，单手抬起蔡徐坤的脸，中指勾着他的下巴，拇指蹭过他的上唇边缘，将他没有舔到的糖和冰激凌清理干净，送到自己唇边吮了吮。

“我想亲你，”王琳凯看着他自顾自地说，是个陈述句。他没管自己手里的甜筒，融化的冰激凌正顺着筒身流到他的手上。

D大是百年名校，校园内栽满了法桐。作为考场的这几栋老楼藏在校园深处，得翻过一座小山坡才能到，虽然已经过了秋分，但S城的气温依旧居高不下，还能听见蝉鸣。现在又是周末，没有人会经过这里，他们唯一要担心的便是结束口语考试从楼里出来的考生而已。这样想着，蔡徐坤又咬了一口甜筒，然后向着王琳凯跨了一小步。

“很甜。”蔡徐坤看着他认真地说。

王琳凯笑了起来。微微抬起头，和他交换了一个利落的吻。

他们的唇相互触碰，传递彼此舌尖上的甜味，伴随着跳跳糖发出的吱吱声。

“真的很甜，”王琳凯点点头：“到门口买点水。”

“你的冰激凌化了，”蔡徐坤指了指王琳凯的手腕：“不擦一下吗。”

王琳凯低头看了看，抬起手来吸了一口，一边从口袋里找纸巾一边对蔡徐坤说：“既然这样，那就再亲一下吧，太甜了。”他一边擦着手腕一边把自己的唇印在蔡徐坤的唇上，像亲猫咪那样亲了亲蔡徐坤的唇。“我们回家吧”，他一边含着甜筒一边转身。蔡徐坤舔了舔自己的嘴唇，把王琳凯印在他唇上的冰激凌卷进自己的口中，迈开步伐跟在王琳凯身后，两人一前一后向停车场走去。

他们吃完冰激凌又抽了颗烟才上了车，刚上车蔡徐坤就被王琳凯掐住脖子猛亲了一会儿，搞的他唇上脸上湿漉漉的。直到有别的车开进来王琳凯才依依不舍的放开他。开出校园大门王琳凯说要下去买水，蔡徐坤要他在车上呆着，坐在副驾的他自己下了车去拿了两瓶水，又在货架上拿了些什么魔芋丝啊，橡皮糖之类的零食，他刚扫码付完钱就接到了黄明昊的电话。他把水夹在胳膊下，抱着零食，接起电话，用脑袋和肩膀夹着，小孩的撒娇声立刻从话筒那边传来：“哥哥，我好想你啊！”

“怎么？”蔡徐坤听他语带娇气，心都要化了。王琳凯看他这样忙乱，赶紧下车接过水，从他怀里拿了零食，又帮他打开车门，扶他上去，才回到驾驶座上，发动了汽车。

“早上不是刚见过？”蔡徐坤说着给自己系上安全带，按下了功放把手机放在台子上：“又闯祸了？爸爸又骂你了？”

“我才没有呢，”黄明昊说，声音忽大忽小，还有着面料刮过话筒的滋啦声，蔡徐坤都能想象到小孩一边在床上打着滚蹬着腿一边讲电话的样子：“就是好无聊啊，就我一个大人在那里，剩下都是妹妹的同学，都是女孩子，我根本也没有共同话题啊，超无聊的。”

“刚十八就觉得自己是大人了，”蔡徐坤摇了摇头：“你啊……”

“我妹才八岁啊，我都十八了，我可不是大人了吗，我大她十岁呢！”黄明昊不开心地说：“我想回家啊，我不想在这陪她过生日……”

“你弟弟呢，”蔡徐坤说：“和他一起吃鸡呢？”

“他还没放学呢，”黄明昊说：“上钢琴课去了。哥，你说我偷偷溜回家好不好？我——”

“黄明昊，你最好不要给我动这个脑筋，”蔡徐坤声音变得严肃：“如果是你过生日，你也会希望我在的吧。”

电话那头的黄明昊沉默了一会儿，结结巴巴地反驳道：“你，她那哪能和你比啊，而且现在，我们的关系——”

“小时候我们还是哥哥弟弟的关系呢，”蔡徐坤说到这里脸红了一下，提到他俩的血亲身份，他还是会觉得罪恶，觉得心虚：“你自己想想，是不是每个生日我们都是全家一起过的，不管爸爸和妈妈有没有分开，你的生日、我的生日，我们都是一起过的。”

“可是……”黄明昊在电话那头有些委屈，他想了很多解释，但最终他是听话地说：“好吧，反正明天就可以回家了。”

“对呀，明天就能回来了，我们昊昊最懂事了。”蔡徐坤说，口气也软了下来，他怎么能不知道黄明昊想说什么，黄明昊肯定想说他的弟弟妹妹毕竟是后妈的孩子，哪里有他们兄弟之间的感情呢。那时候爸爸出轨他们的后妈，后妈又给生了个儿子，在外面养了四年熬到蔡徐坤成年，父亲才把婚离了把外室接回家。黄明昊一开始对他们仇视的很，让他生活在这样的重组家庭里简直煎熬。但孩子是无辜的，父母的错也不能算在孩子头上。想通了这点后黄明昊和弟弟妹妹们的关系才变得不错，弟弟和他没差几岁，已经蛮懂事了，他妹妹年纪虽然还小，但也是个颇有眼色嘴很甜的小丫头，这次要哥哥回来N城陪她过生日还是她主动提的。

“对了，明天就是中秋节了，”黄明昊说：“我们在一起的第一个中秋节。”

“是呢，你想吃什么？”蔡徐坤问：“妈妈刚才还发信息问我来着，问我们想吃什么。”

“那只鬼是不是在旁边呀，”黄明昊提高了嗓门：“猪头，明天是不是咱俩也露一手！”

“我看你皮痒痒了嘿，又欠打了是不是，”王琳凯一边看着路一边喊道：“你才是猪头呢！”

“好啊，我是猪头，你也是猪头，你是大大猪头！”黄明昊也在那头鬼吼鬼叫的，还破了音。

“行了行了，又要吵，”蔡徐坤有些头疼：“小鬼开车呢，到家再说吧，你想吃什么发给我。我们先去买菜。”

“好的吧……”黄明昊嘟起嘴：“那哥哥再见，明天见，我明天坐最早的高铁回来！”

“好好好，明天见，我明天去高铁站接你？”

“不要不要，你多休息一会，今天刚考完试诶，你需要休息！”

“你确定带钥匙了哦？那我就在家等你了。”

“带啦带啦，这次真的带了。”

“那就先这样，我先挂啦？”

“哥哥拜拜！”

蔡徐坤正要挂电话，忽然那头又叫了他一声：“哥哥！”

“嗯？又怎么了？”蔡徐坤刚拆了一包毛毛虫橡皮糖，捏着一根送到嘴里，一边嚼一边含混不清地问。

“我！要！吃！你！”黄明昊理直气壮地大喊道，没等蔡徐坤反应过来，自己就“啪”地把电话挂了。

“我靠这个小兔崽子，”王琳凯气急败坏地说，刚听到黄明昊这话气地他方向盘没把好车子歪出去好远：“这他妈是挑衅啊！”

“你别生气啊……好好开车，”蔡徐坤头痛地揉了揉自己的太阳穴：“他就是个小孩子，你还跟小孩子生气哦。”

“这性质不一样，这就是公然的挑衅！”王琳凯还是一副气鼓鼓的样子，好在车又开稳了。

“他也只能吃吃醋啦……”蔡徐坤伸出左手安抚性地拍拍王琳凯的右手，趁着红灯，王琳凯逮住他的手腕在他虎口上亲了一口。

自那日互表心意之后，他们仨就在吵吵闹闹中开始了这不为世俗所容、但又无可指摘的同居生活。当然确切地说，主要是王琳凯和黄明昊在吵闹，他们俩一边吵着，一边用尽全力爱着蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤收获了双倍的爱，也在他最大能力范围内释放出最多的爱均匀地分给他们俩。如何正确地去爱别人，也是正他在学习的课程。他们仨就这么一边磨合着一边过着低调但不会刻意遮掩的小日子。有课时，他们仨一定会中午一起在学校食堂吃饭。王琳凯第一次被同学撞到在蔡徐坤教室门口等他下课时，S大的校友群就炸开了，之前夜店打架事件被加油添醋传成王琳凯打蔡徐坤，搞到全校都以为两人是见面就会互殴的类型，做好了拉架的（看热闹）的准备，结果两人竟然互相撞了一下肩打了套兄弟之间的那种拳，令围观群众惊掉下巴。王琳凯在来等蔡徐坤的路上还给他带了杯鲜榨橙汁（“麻烦多放蜂蜜”），蔡徐坤下了课抱着书本看见王琳凯自然地从他手里接过轻声说了句谢谢，王琳凯和他碰完拳搂着他的腰和他说说笑笑的去别的楼找黄明昊。两人一边走一边被围观，群众们窃窃私语（“这还是最讨厌肢体接触的男神蔡徐坤吗”“天呐真没想到还能活着看到这一幕”），还有人把照片发到微信群里，同学A很三八地说听交换生说两人在交往，同学B说怎么可能，两人互殴那天他也在场，同学C，也就是周锐实在是看不下去了打电话给蔡徐坤征得他同意后回了一句：他俩现在是兄弟，美院的新生黄明昊也是他们兄弟，还丢了张三人的自拍到群里，这才平息了沸沸扬扬的谣言。王琳凯的头像换成了黄明昊拍的他，蔡徐坤也换了，黄明昊嫌他俩自拍技术太烂了，给他俩一人拍了一套照片，并且强烈要求两人各自发朋友圈，实名称赞他的拍照技术。于是他们仨的头像就这么成了情侣头像，三个人各自坐在王琳凯那屋的飘窗，同样的角度，不同的表情，相似的色调，和越来越相近的脸。相似到周锐发了好几条信息抗议要蔡徐坤赶紧换头像：“我好几次要找你结果信息都发给了王琳凯！还有你弟！你们仨头像也太像了吧，赶紧给我换了！”。这条一开始他又错发给了王琳凯，王琳凯自然没有放过羞辱他的机会，先是得意地显摆这是夫妻相，又嘲笑他该戴老花镜了。是的，他们在学校里的朋友也成了彼此的朋友，神奇的是，他们竟然也都合得来。以前冷清的宅子现在也多了许多烟火气，周末时，他们会请朋友来家里吃饭。尽管有时蔡徐坤还是会隐隐觉得不安，这一切，这一切太过理想，那个卫道士的声音依然会告诉他这样的关系是扭曲的、不正确的。他害怕这满室的欢笑声某天会戛然而止，最后又落得他一人守着这栋空荡荡的房子，形影相吊。

王琳凯开到家附近的商场地库停好车，牵着蔡徐坤的手站上扶梯。蔡徐坤想吃麻辣烫，于是他们就先去吃了麻辣烫才进了超市。小孩发信息说想吃烧鸡，还有螃蟹。蔡徐坤觉得这个难度系数有点高，他可不会挑螃蟹，王琳凯连忙在厨房APP里翻找了一下攻略，虽然这段时间他们有很勤在家里做饭，但对于食材的细节还是不懂，基本是按照“最贵的最好”这个原则来买材料，最懂的黄明昊一不在两人还是得联络场外求助。看着被五花大绑的螃蟹愤怒地吐着白色的气泡，蔡徐坤忍不住后退了几步，抓着王琳凯的衣角看他挑完，售货员一只只装进箱子里才松了口气。

“它们晚上不会爬出来吧，”蔡徐坤抱着奶茶看着王琳凯把螃蟹放进后备箱，神色担忧：“我看它们的螯好有劲诶。”

“不会的不会的，我们不打开箱子就好了。”王琳凯说，但蔡徐坤听着他那个口气也是很没底气。

“还好妈妈明天会来解救我们，”蔡徐坤扭过头看了看后备箱：“想想它们还活着就要被我们吃掉，感觉很罪恶。”

“不要想太多了，”王琳凯揉了揉他的后脑勺，蔡徐坤一直以来就是这样，总是在一些事上会莫名的心软，善良的不像话。

如果说一开始他还在怀疑他的善良是不是伪装，生活在一起久了，他发现他的善良来自他水晶一般的心，是真诚的，不掺有任何杂质的、本真的善良。

这也是他喜欢他的一万个理由之一。

吃完晚饭，两人进了蔡徐坤的工作室，他们最近在一起做曲子，王琳凯学舞多年，他热爱音乐但从不知自己在音乐上的天赋，也没有学过乐理，直到那天他无意中哼起一个旋律，蔡徐坤就顺畅的接了下去，两人的“孩子”意外的好听，于是他们决定把这首歌做出来。

蔡徐坤工作时非常认真，认真的性感，王琳凯坐在旁边看着他调整着音轨，他越来越长的头发别在耳后，露出圆圆的耳朵，耳垂上一边戴着HMH，一边戴着WLK（WLK是在王琳凯的强烈要求下黄明昊又去打的），金色的头发随着他的动作扫过他白皙的脖颈。

王琳凯起身站到他身边，扶着他的肩转过他的脸，然后弯下腰和他接吻。蔡徐坤伸手环住他的腰，望着他的眼睛，拉开了他的裤子拉链。

地板太凉，王琳凯脱下自己的衣服给蔡徐坤垫着，做爱的时候并不那么觉得，高潮后温存时蔡徐坤忍不住打了个喷嚏，王琳凯连忙抱着他回床上了。他们吻着吻着又来了一轮，蔡徐坤甜美的像梦境，他忍不住要一直索取。这样甜蜜的蔡徐坤此刻是属于他的，是他拥有的独一无二的宝贝乐器，在他的撞击之下奏出令人着迷的旋律。

蔡徐坤在王琳凯的怀里玩着他的手，咬咬他的指腹，又抬头咬咬王琳凯的下巴，他像只小奶猫那样，见什么都要咬一下。王琳凯看他这样就会伸手去挠他的下巴：“逗猫都是要这样逗的”，王琳凯说。他一边挠着，蔡徐坤一边眯起一只眼故意加重了力度在他的指尖咬了一口。

“呦，奶猫还有脾气啦。”王琳凯笑了起来，捏起他的下巴又开始亲他。

他们这样缠绵了许久，王琳凯的烟瘾上来了，蔡徐坤在他屁股上拍了一掌，赶他出门抽烟。王琳凯披上衣服吊儿郎当的下了楼，蔡徐坤伸了个懒腰拿起自己的手机翻了翻。

他那个GRE VIP班的群里正讨论的如火朝天，助教艾特所有人说10月中的考试今天晚上就是报名截止日期了，建议没报名的同学抓紧时间。

他们班就四个人，其他人报了九月份的，只有蔡徐坤是那个唯一拖到现在都没有报名的同学。他们这个课程不会强制要求学生都去考试，但老师似乎有KPI的压力，隔段时间会来问一问有没有考试，或者有没有出分。蔡徐坤之前用自己要先刷雅思这个回复搪塞了一段时间，下次老师再来问，他想自己要不要就直接说自己不打算考了。

果然助教在群里发完通知之后，主讲老师就找他私聊了，问他有没有报名。

“我可能不出国了”，蔡徐坤在对话框里敲下这几个字，大拇指在发送键上盘旋了许久，又删除了。

“谢谢老师提醒，我正在报。”他发送过去，把手机丢在床上，起身去拿电脑。

毕竟都花了这么多钱学了，还是考一下吧，他想，有效期五年，万一哪天需要了就不用再考了。虽然他一时半会儿也想不出有什么需要的地方。

王琳凯抽完烟上来时他刚付完款，在选考场和时间，王琳凯一个咕噜钻到床上搂着他的腰，下巴搁在他肩头看着他操作。

“还要考啊？”王琳凯问，下巴顶着上牙发出叮叮叮的脆响。

“嗯，”蔡徐坤选完考点和时间点了确认：“毕竟上了两个月的课，考一下，不然感觉好浪费。”

“好吧。”看他忙完合上电脑，王琳凯搂着他的腰和他一起倒回枕头上，他放了最近他喜欢的歌曲，跟着旋律哼鸣起来。蔡徐坤换了个姿势挪了挪，搀着他的手指，躺在他的胸膛。

就在两人就要这么入睡时，楼下突然传来巨大的响动，发出令人震惊的摔门声。他们俩连忙坐起，蔡徐坤套上衣服，刚推开门要看看怎么回事，就被跑上楼来的黄明昊死命抱住了，他甚至都还没看清他的脸，就被他紧紧环住了腰。

黄明昊在他怀里颤抖着，紧紧地抱着他，他无声的抽泣着，温热的泪水浸湿了他的胸膛。他这样哭了好久才稍微缓过起来，蔡徐坤宠溺又心疼地捋着他的头发。“乖，怎么了？”蔡徐坤轻轻拍拍他的背，他又哭了一会儿才站直了身体，松开了蔡徐坤，肿着眼睛看着他。“怎么回事？谁打你了？”蔡徐坤吓了一跳，摸着黄明昊的脸颊心疼的不行。黄明昊的左脸高高肿起，眼角还青了一片，右胳膊和右膝盖全划破了。

“你先去洗个澡，把身上的灰冲冲，我给你擦药。”王琳凯从楼下拿了只急救药箱上来，胳膊上挂着黄明昊的浴袍：“乖。”他用一种哄婴儿的口气哄着他。小孩眼睛还红着，抽噎个不停，但还是乖乖地接过浴袍钻进了浴室。出来时头发还是湿湿的，水拖了一地。蔡徐坤让他坐在床沿，拿着吹风机帮他吹着头发，王琳凯用棉棒沾了些碘酒帮他清理伤口。黄明昊没在哭了，依然一言不发。

“昊昊，你先上床，我去冲个澡就来陪你。”吹完头发，蔡徐坤亲了亲黄明昊的额头，抱了抱他。他觉得现在黄明昊可能不想说发生了什么，或许一觉醒来，他就愿意说了。他不想逼迫他，他要给他留点时间，他这样想。在他起身的瞬间黄明昊忽然抓住了他的手腕，他的动作太大，差点把王琳凯手中的碘酒掀到地上。

“你不会离开我吧，”黄明昊看着他低声说，他的脸上布满脆弱和无助，他的声音慌张的平静，他看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，又转头看了看王琳凯：“你们不会离开我的对吗，我们不会分开的对吗？我们三个会永远在一起的，对吗？”

蔡徐坤惊异地和王琳凯交换了一个眼神，不详的预感降落在他的身上。

“你不会离开我的吧，哥哥？”黄明昊把蔡徐坤的手拉到自己的怀中紧紧的抱着。他不再看他，盯着地毯又开始掉泪。他哭得这样伤心，磕磕绊绊地重复着问刚才的问题。他的问题夹杂在他的哭声中变得模糊不清，好像是在问他们，又好像是在问自己。

 


	19. 团圆（上）

** 十九 团圆（上） **

 

蔡徐坤轻轻拍着黄明昊的背，哄着他说“我们不会分开的，一辈子都不会分开的”，小孩蜷在床上头靠在他腿上，抓着他的手抽泣着，哭着哭着哭累了终于在他的怀里睡着了。蔡徐坤的手机不知什么时候又掉到了地上，一直在振铃，方才他的精神都集中在黄明昊身上，完全无暇顾及其他，这会儿安静下来才注意到坚持的震动声在房间里显得有些吵闹。王琳凯绕过床捡了起来看了一眼屏幕，是蔡徐坤的妈妈，他递给蔡徐坤，在他身边坐下，扶住他的肩，看他接通了电话。

“昊昊呢，昊昊回来了吗？”电话甫一接通便传来蔡妈妈焦急的询问，平日素来镇定的现下她听起来也慌乱了阵脚。“回来了，”听妈妈这样慌张，蔡徐坤的预感越来越差，他的心一沉，认定他最坏的设想可能已经发生了。

“他还好吗？有没有，有没有受伤？”妈妈担心地问。

“还好……受了点惊，已经睡了。”蔡徐坤安抚道，他犹豫了一下，并没有将黄明昊被打的事告诉妈妈，他转身看了看小孩的睡颜，颤抖的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，脸还有点肿，但方才王琳凯帮他冰敷了一会，已经消退了很多。他用拇指擦去小孩眼角的泪，用掌心蹭了蹭他的脸蛋：“你不用担心了，我陪着他呢。”

“那就好，那就好，回来就好……”妈妈在电话那头念着，叮嘱道：“你也早点睡，我和你王叔叔明天一早就到。”

“好，妈妈晚安，代问王叔叔好。”

蔡徐坤挂了电话。

他疲倦地靠在王琳凯的怀中，王琳凯亲吻着他的太阳穴。他觉得精疲力竭。黄明昊不肯地说到底发生了什么，听妈妈的意思她应该也是已经知道具体的经过了，但是现在他们谁都不跟他说，他只能瞎猜。说是瞎猜，但他觉得自己的猜测和事情的真相也是八九不离十。

黄明昊的伤恐怕是爸爸打的。

他想起七岁时妈妈被爸爸施暴，也是同样的位置，肿胀的脸颊。

他怎么下得去手？还有黄明昊身上的青紫，如果都是爸爸打的，他简直不敢想象。他本以为这么多年过去父亲已经认识到了自己当时的行为之恶劣，因此对妈妈始终是有着歉疚之心的。现在看来，是他高估了父亲的人格了。

人，根本是不会变的。

“睡吧，”王琳凯说：“有什么事，醒来再说。”

他顿了顿，搂紧蔡徐坤的腰：“我们一起面对。”

蔡徐坤没有说话，只是用自己的脸颊在他的脸颊上蹭了一下。

他们俩合力将黄明昊抱上床，一开始黄明昊在梦里依然抓着他的手不放，蔡徐坤拿了熊仔塞在他手中，给他掖好被子，看他抱紧熊仔蜷缩成一团再次睡去，他才放心的离开。

冲澡的时候他脑子里无数个念头在冲撞，好的坏的，坏的好的，还不是什么天使恶魔相互打架，是无数个并不可爱的鼹鼠从地洞里冒出来，敲到这只别处又冒出来，他不想敲下去了，可是又被人用刀子顶着背不得不继续捶打。

他好累啊。

王琳凯搂着他在黄明昊身边躺下，小孩的温热的鼻息喷到他的脸上，或许是梦见了晚上的事情，黄明昊抓着熊仔的手变的用力，他紧闭眼睛抖动着说起梦话，一开始蔡徐坤还没听清他在说什么，尔后才听清他在喊：哥哥，哥哥！我要和哥哥在一起，你打死我也没用——

蔡徐坤咬紧了牙关，王琳凯将他搂得更紧。

早上蔡徐坤最先醒来，他坐直身体靠在枕头上低头看着黄明昊，他昨晚睡得一直不安稳，又说梦话又拳打脚踢的，应该一直在做噩梦，蔡徐坤心疼的要命。感受到了他的目光，黄明昊睁开了双眼。他们四目相对，黄明昊鼻子一酸，抓住他的手，嘴巴一瘪，委屈地喊他哥哥。

黄明昊一边哭一边跟他说爸爸知道他们的事情了，因为妹妹看到他手机，看到他手机里对他的备注是我的宝贝 ❤ 。

毕竟她也是蔡徐坤的妹妹，他们当然有彼此的微信。妹妹一眼就认出来这个“我的宝贝 ❤ ”的头像是她大哥。

“哥哥，你为什么要把坤坤哥备注成我的宝贝呀，”当时他们刚送完客，黄明昊拿出手机点开同蔡徐坤的对话框，想要跟他分享今晚妹妹生日会的照片。他那个妹妹一腿跪在沙发上一腿撑着靠，背冷不丁地凑过来看他的手机：“老婆我好想你”，妹妹读着他的信息，是他白天发给蔡徐坤的，配了个亲嘴的表情，蔡徐坤回了他一个白眼，他连忙锁上屏幕哄她：“没有，你看错了，不是你大哥。”

“那哥哥你有女盆友了哦？”妹妹甜甜地看着他：“给我看看照片嘛，我想看看这么帅的哥哥女朋友会有多漂亮嘛~”

“昊昊交女朋友了？”爸爸正巧听到妹妹的话，走过来坐到黄明昊身边的沙发上：“给老爸看看啊，长什么样。”

黄明昊紧张地手心发汗，但他装作若无其事的样子打开手机，点开联系人打算翻前女友的照片给他们看。和蔡徐坤在一起之后，他就把和前女友在一起的合照和朋友圈状态都删了。结果点开对方朋友圈是一道横线，他这才发现对方拉黑了他。好死不死，妹妹又在这时候凑过来了看着他的屏幕：“和刚才的头像不是一个人呀，刚才那个就是坤坤哥。”说着妹妹举着自己的手机，上面赫然是蔡徐坤的微信头像：“所以哥哥，你到底什么要把坤坤哥备注成我的宝贝，还叫他老婆呢？”

妹妹的声音充满童真，好像她是真的什么都不懂，很好奇原因似的。

“老妹你真的好八卦！都长大一岁了！”弟弟看出黄明昊的表情为难，试图帮他们解围。妹妹听他说她立马不开心地拉下了脸：“我哪里八卦啦，你会把坤坤哥哥备注成我的宝贝吗？后面还有一颗爱心呢，爸爸你说是我八卦还是哥哥好奇怪呀？”

黄明昊看着爸爸的脸色瞬时黑了下来，他心里大呼不妙，极速在脑海中搜寻一个合理的解释，如果爸爸当成是妹妹胡闹不追问还好，但看他脸色变得极差，黄明昊知道这事没法简单地搪塞过去了。但他当下完全无法编织出一个合理的借口。

“小昊，”父亲冷冷地说：“手机给爸爸看看。”

“没什么好看的，”黄明昊佯装镇定地把手机揣进口袋：“妹妹看错了。”

“我没看错！”妹妹拍着沙发：“我还看到你喊他老婆！你还给他发了个亲嘴的表情，你自己的表情包！哥哥你好变态啊！”

黄明昊忍住没说话，他深呼吸一口气站起身，打算上楼回到自己的房间。

“站住，”爸爸命令道：“说清楚。”

“没什么好说的，”黄明昊看着地板：“就是她看错了。”

“我没看错！”妹妹哇地哭出声，扑进爸爸怀里要他抱着，父亲一边哄着她一边要黄明昊说清楚。黄明昊不肯说话，他便强行要抢黄明昊的手机，黄明昊的力气根本不如他，手机很快被他拿了去。

“密码多少，说，”父亲点亮他的屏幕，锁屏是两人脸挨脸的合照，他被密码挡在外面。

“980802，”刚才还在哭的妹妹，此刻笑嘻嘻地说：“我猜的。”

她猜对了。

父亲翻着黄明昊的手机，黄明昊上前要抢被他用力推倒在地上。黄明昊的弟弟着急地跑上来扶哥哥，妹妹则开心地拍着手掌看热闹。父亲看到黄明昊同蔡徐坤的聊天记录，倒吸了一口气点开了黄明昊的相册，热恋中的人们，爱意总表现的如此赤裸，黄明昊的相册里除了自己的自拍，就是他拍的蔡徐坤，有些是偷拍的，比如他在睡觉，整个人被被子裹住，胳膊伸在外面；比如他在和王琳凯撒娇，咬着对方的手指傻笑；比如他在工作间做音乐，整个屋子都是黑暗的，除了他被电脑屏幕点亮的脸；有些是他和蔡徐坤的自拍，比如他在他怀里打盹，他指着他的睡颜；比如他们一起出去玩，他和他笑的甜；比如他和他在接吻，他和他闭着双眼。

和这张接吻的照片相比，两人对话里的那些小情趣都算不上什么了。

父亲气得发抖，用力把手机摔到地上，手机砸在木地板，发出咚的巨响，在安静的宅子里回荡。

黄明昊跨步上前，弯腰捡起手机，屏幕碎了。

“不知廉耻——”父亲颤抖的指着黄明昊的鼻子：“我怎么养出你们这群畜生？”

“对啊，我们就是畜生，”黄明昊也在气头上，他冷笑了一声，讽刺地说：“毕竟有您就是头畜，才能生出我们啊。”

“啪——”，等黄明昊反应过来，父亲那一巴掌已经落在他脸上。他被他打到耳鸣，眼冒金星、头晕目眩，一个没站稳，差点摔在地上。听见他们争执的继母正巧从卧室出来，从背后扶住了他。

“老蔡，你干什么啊，”继母查看着黄明昊的伤口，他的脸已经高高肿起，方才那一巴掌爸爸使出了全身力气：“一家人能有多大仇，昊昊这么乖能做什么，你干嘛把昊昊打成这样，发神经。”

“我没有这样不知羞耻的儿子，叫他给我滚！”说着父亲又上来凶狠地踹了黄明昊几脚，继母下意识帮他一挡，有几脚踢在了她大腿上，把她痛的不行：“姓蔡的你疯了啊？你有病啊？”

误伤了娇妻，父亲有些后悔，他稍微冷静下来。

黄明昊扶着继母的胳膊，自责万分，他抬起头看着父亲：“我自己滚，”他说着就要去穿外套。黄父看他这不知好歹的样子气又不打一处来，冲过来掐住黄明昊的胳膊：“你他妈敢给我走试试？！”

“是你要我滚的，放开我！”黄明昊挣扎着，但他的力量根本不足以反抗。

“你以后都不准回去了，”父亲吼道：“你他妈就在这个屋子里给我呆着，哪儿都别想去！不准回去找他！”

“我不！放开我！”黄明昊想要掰开父亲的手，他觉得自己的胳膊都要被拽脱臼了。

“他是你亲哥哥！你怎么能一点廉耻之心都没有？是不是他勾引你的？你跟我说？！是不是他勾引你的！？黄静他妈的养出了个什么狐狸精？”父亲揪着黄明昊的胳膊把他往屋里拖：“给我在家里呆着，哪儿都别想去！”

“爸，爸，你松开哥哥吧，他胳膊都红了——”弟弟上前抱住父亲的腰，试图让他放开黄明昊。

“老蔡！大半夜你到底发什么神经！”继母也向外拽着黄明昊。几人推搡着，慌乱之中，父亲终于松开了黄明昊，黄明昊趁机抱着外套跑向大门，刚趿拉上鞋就往门外冲，他太着急了，被门槛绊了一脚，整个人顺着台阶滚了下去，他下意识地抱住头，右边身子嗑青了，衣服也被勾破了。身上很痛，但他根本不敢停留，爬起来就继续跑，生怕被爸爸抓回去。

“哥哥快跑啊！别回头！我给阿姨打电话！”他听到弟弟在他身后冲他喊。他也来不及回头，铆足了劲往小区大门方向跑去。不知道跑了多远他才停了下来，看着来来往往的车辆，他这才发现自己快痛死了。车辆在他的面前疾驰而过，车灯显得格外刺眼。

他坐在路边，拿出手机，好在只是屏幕裂了，系统还能正常工作，他点开叫车软件约到一台顺风车。他庆幸N城和S城离得不远，甚至有许多白领在两城间通勤。如果离得很远，现在怕是连回家都困难了。

他不记得自己等了多久车才到，时间线在他的脑海中已经模糊了，他觉得自己等了好久，但其实他可能根本只等了十几分钟。司机看到他时吓了一跳，好像有点想拒载，但最后还是让他上了他的车。他一上车手机就因为没电而自动关机了。车上没开空调，司机也没放音乐。他俩也没有任何对话。司机对于他的伤也没有半点好奇的意思。车窗半开着，他把额头抵在上面，看着像点燃的火柴一样擦肩而过的路灯，夜风吹在他身上，风并不冷也很大，可一点也吹不走他的痛，他浑身都在痛，他不由自主地颤抖，明明没有下雨，他却觉得自己像是在凛冽的冬夜被冰水浇透那般难过，没有温度了。

蔡徐坤看着黄明昊的脸，好像又回到了父母刚离婚的那个夏天。14岁的黄明昊和眼前的黄明昊逐渐重叠，他们无助又脆弱，除了掉泪，他们依然没有任何选择的权利。

他好生心疼。

他低头吻住他。

除了亲吻他，他亦没有别的办法。

妈妈和王叔叔没过多久就到了。妈妈握着黄明昊的手摸着他的脸颊默默垂泪，王叔叔一言不发地提着他们打包来的早餐走进厨房，王琳凯跟在他身后帮他一起拿餐具。

他们五个安静地吃着早餐。是S城最出名的那家蟹粉小笼包，想必王叔叔是一大早就起来去排队买来的。

吃饭这件事对中国人的重要程度，从日常打招呼的“您吃了没？吃了什么？”出现的频次就能看出。一家人整整齐齐地坐在餐桌前一起用餐的时刻，也是一天中最有仪式感的时刻。晚餐通常是聚的最齐的时候，是要等所有家庭成员都到了才能开动。早餐呢，往往是匆忙的，大家胡乱地往嘴里塞完食物向家门外冲去开启一天的忙碌，先吃完的那个会向还在进食的家庭成员打个招呼说自己“先走了哦！”就匆匆离去，大家不会有深度的交谈，每个人的意识都尚未清醒。所以像这种罕见的、一家人团聚的早餐时分该聊什么呢，他们根本也不知道。于是他们就继续这种沉默。蔡徐坤往黄明昊盘子里舀了一勺豌豆虾仁，王琳凯起身给蔡徐坤续了些豆浆，妈妈和王父静静地看着他们。

用完早餐王琳凯自觉地起身收餐盘，蔡徐坤看着妈妈欲言又止的模样，他认为自己有这个义务先开口，可他该开口说些什么呢？他和黄明昊的关系，于情于理都是大逆不道的，他承认他的错误，可他并不想去修正这个错误，他爱黄明昊，从他们降生在彼此身边的那一刻起，他就注定要和黄明昊相爱，就算今后他们要分开，他也不会停止对黄明昊的爱。

他永远是他的弟弟，他永远是他的哥哥，就算以后天各一方，他们的血液也会散发着找寻着彼此的信号，“黄明昊爱蔡徐坤”，“蔡徐坤爱黄明昊”，这些无法更改的事实会漂浮在空气中，穿越整颗地球，直至在彼此身边降落。

“妈妈……”蔡徐坤终究还是开了口，但他还没来得及说什么，他的话便被妈妈截断了：“今天是中秋节，是一家人团圆的日子，有什么事，我们可以明天再说。”妈妈的脸上浮起优雅的笑，是她最惯常的公式化的笑容，蔡徐坤读不出背后的意味，他没有办法预判母亲的想法，她总是让人捉摸不透。

“让我看看你们都买了些什么菜，”妈妈说着走进厨房，巡视了一圈：“这些菜不够吃两顿呢，中午就能吃完了，看来我们还是得去买点。”

“箱子里有螃蟹，”王琳凯指了指冰箱旁边的盒子：“买了20只，够吗？”

“我们也买了螃蟹，老王你放哪里啦？”

“在玄关呢。”

蔡徐坤听着他们讨论着今天的菜谱哑然失笑，明明事情还没解决，但他们竟然都选择无视，也是真够荒唐的。

他偏过头看了看黄明昊。

黄明昊垂着脑袋发着呆，他的眼睛还很肿，昨晚又没休息好：“再睡会儿吧，”蔡徐坤轻轻碰碰他的胳膊：“中午我再叫你。”

黄明昊摇摇头：“很困，但不想睡。一闭眼就做噩梦。”

“小昊想吃烧鸡？”妈妈从厨房探出半个身子看着他们：“那中午就螃蟹和烧鸡了哦，再炒个青菜——”

“我想吃芹菜炒肉嘛妈妈~”蔡徐坤一边冲妈妈撒娇，一边在桌子下握住了黄明昊的手。他们的手指交缠在一起，黄明昊用力地握着他，用自己的拇指和他的相互摩擦，好像在接吻那般。

“好好好，就知道你要吃这个，”妈妈说：“把电视打开，有个电视剧我要看的，今天中午的菜好做，看完这集再来备菜。”

王琳凯打开电视站在茶几前犹豫了几秒，妈妈和王父正坐在中间的沙发上，蔡徐坤和黄明昊坐在侧边的小沙发上，对面的小沙发还空着。他最后还是走到蔡徐坤和黄明昊跟前，在他们面前的地毯上盘着腿坐下，头轻轻地靠在蔡徐坤腿上，抬了抬手。蔡徐坤感到妈妈的视线在他们这个方向停留了一会。如果是往常，这时他便会牵住王琳凯的手。但现在，他认为他不能再将局面搞的更混乱，所以他没有动，王琳凯很快便把手收了回去。他们一家五口看着电视上放着的家庭剧，这个剧是最近的收视冠军，正巧这集也是一个荒唐的家庭冲突，为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。蔡徐坤觉得非常无聊，他也不认为妈妈真的会喜欢，果然妈妈装作饶有兴致地看了一会儿，便要求王琳凯转台，他们最后停留在了海外的电影频道，是个动作片，刚开始放。

他们五个目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕，研究着每个情节，硬生生地把动作片看出了悬疑片的气氛。

这诡谲的静谧快要蔡徐坤窒息了。

“妈妈——”他再次开了口。

但再次被打断了。这次是巨大的、不规则的、不耐烦的敲门声，确切地说，是砸门声。王琳凯最先起身去开门，他刚把门把扭开，门便大力的从外边被拉开，蔡父撞开王琳凯跨步走到客厅，他没有换鞋，在木地板上留下一个个脏兮兮的鞋印。

“黄静，你可真他妈歹毒啊，”父亲指着妈妈的脸开口骂道：“真他妈歹毒啊，教唆你大儿子勾引小儿子，这种丑事你也真他妈做的出来！”

面对前夫的指控，妈妈表现平静，她只是微微眯起了眼，并没有说话。

“你是觉得这样我蔡家就能绝后吗？”看她没有反应，蔡父愈发生气：“他们俩搞在一起，断的是你和我这段婚姻的后罢了，你这把年纪还能生吗？你永远不会抱上孙子孙女的，而我会儿孙满堂，老子就是孩子多，孩子不多我他妈还能愿意替你养个随着你姓的小杂种？！”

妈妈冷笑一声：“好像我稀罕似的。”

“操，你他妈什么意思？！”说着父亲就要冲上来，王父起身护在妈妈跟前，蔡徐坤也抓着父亲的胳膊要将他拉开：“爸爸，和妈妈没关系，都是我的错，都是我的错——”

父亲反手就要给蔡徐坤一耳光，却被王琳凯用胳膊挡住了。

“你他妈可跟着的是我的姓，你姓蔡，你可不姓黄！从小到大，我亏待过你吗？你以为是你妈一个人养的你吗？你也不看看你现在住的是谁的房子？是谁给你交的学费？你爸我可没做什么对不起你的事。你妈把你养得可真他妈好啊，养成了个喜欢被弟弟操屁眼的兔儿爷——”

“叔叔！”王琳凯听不下去了：“请你讲话尊重些——”

“唷，这还有一个呢，”蔡父打量了一眼王琳凯，又看了看妈妈：“黄静，你说说你这个儿子，有没有被你大儿子操过啊？我可是看到有你大儿子咬着人家手指的照片呢——”

“你他妈说够了没？！”王父冲上前提着蔡父的衣领，他按耐下揍他的冲动，将他往门外推：“给老子滚！”

“该滚的是你们！”父亲挣开他：“这他妈是老子的房子，房本上写着老子的名字，我就知道黄静的儿子也不会是什么好东西，我怎么可能放心这房子只写他的名字？”他看着蔡徐坤恶狠狠地说：“你们这屋臭不要脸的东西，住在老子的房子里，老子都觉得恶心！我今天来就是要把这房子收回去，我宁愿把它空着积灰，也好过被你们这群乱伦货住着，谁知道以后住这房子里的崽儿会不会是个正常东西？”

他拍拍被王父拧出痕迹的领口，继续嘲讽着：“不就是套房子吗，黄老板也不差一套房的钱对吧，就不要在我这屋子里赖着不走了。”

妈妈笑笑：“还真的不差这套房的钱。”

“我呢，看在我们曾是夫妻恩情一场的份上，要你们好好过个团圆节，给你们一天的时间搬出去，明天晚上，我来收房。”父亲得意洋洋地看着他们，好像在期待他们恳求他再宽容几天，可他只等来妈妈不以为然的一声“好”，她就说了这一个字，声音也很小，但听起来全是轻蔑。

“不送了，”王父冷冷地说。

他们又各自回到沙发前，蔡徐坤光明正大地倚在黄明昊的怀里，黄明昊亲吻着他的头顶的发，妈妈甩开了鞋折着腿窝在王父怀里，他们继续看着还没放完的电影，王琳凯站在大门边，对着父亲做了个请的姿势。

明明是他的房子，但他却成了不速之客，父亲咬牙切齿地离开，出门前他恶狠狠地踹翻了玄关门口的那箱螃蟹，五花大绑的螃蟹散了一地，王琳凯在他身后重重合上了大门。

王琳凯靠在门上叹了口气，他缓了一会，蹲在地上开始捡螃蟹，将它们一只一只装回去，有那么一只力气大的睁开了缠着它的线，向客厅冲去，王琳凯想要抓它却被它恶狠狠地钳了大拇指，流了血，他吃痛地收回了手。蔡徐坤看见向他们横着爬来的螃蟹，凶狠地摆动着它黑漆漆的鳌，他本来就挺怕螃蟹，但他还是叫王琳凯别动，自己跑去厨房戴上隔热手套，鼓起勇气抓住了那个螃蟹。

“妈妈，怎么办，”蔡徐坤害怕地问，他举着螃蟹动也不是不动也不是。

“哎，这么大个人了，还怕螃蟹，昊昊去找个锅，”妈妈叹了口气：“早点吃，早点午睡，晚饭也可以吃早点，不会长胖。”她自言自语着向厨房走去，王父跟在她身后，经过王琳凯时他瞥了他一眼，欲言又止。王琳凯下意识地摸了摸自己的耳垂上的耳钉，那枚刻着蔡徐坤名字的首字母缩写。

蔡徐坤把螃蟹丢进锅里，黄明昊慌忙盖上锅盖，那螃蟹试图顶开锅盖再度逃逸。“先把螃蟹蒸了吧，你把那盒都搬过来，”妈妈对黄明昊说，他们开始在厨房忙碌，无事可做的蔡徐坤被赶出了厨房。

午饭时他们换到了新闻频道，有着播报声做背景音，吃饭的气氛轻松了起来。王父和蔡徐坤讨论起时局，他本来是在对王琳凯在念，看王琳凯一副不耐烦的样子刚要不开心，蔡徐坤就接着他的话和他讨论起来。黄明昊把蟹黄吃的满头满脸，非常不雅观，妈妈忍不住念叨了他几句。

他们这重组后的一家五口，终于迎来了看似温馨的团圆。可蔡徐坤总觉得，命运不会这么轻易的放过他，放过他们。果不其然，在这餐饭吃到最后的某个节点，他们的讨论戛然而止，王父嘴角还凝固着笑意，黄明昊吸掉最后一口蟹黄，蔡徐坤刚喝了一口水，王琳凯回复完一条微信，妈妈夹一块烧鸡肉放进碗里，但她没有吃，她放下了筷子。电视里依然是女主播不带感情的播报声，他们太过安静，墙上的钟摆的滴答声竟然都快要盖过她的声音了。

他们沉默着，直至妈妈最终开了口。

“坤儿，”妈妈问：“学校申了吗？”

蔡徐坤反应了两秒才意识到妈妈指什么：“还在做PS……”

“嗯，一定要去最好的学校，”妈妈夹起碗里那块鸡肉，愣了一会又放回去：“我看电视里老报美国这枪击案那枪击案的，能不能不去美国？”

“我想申流行音乐制作，不去美国也没有特别合适的地方了。”蔡徐坤说：“不过我还可以选择留校，导师已经跟我谈了——”

“妈妈希望你接受最好的教育，”妈妈打断了他：“还是去美国吧。”

蔡徐坤还想说什么，妈妈看了他一眼，又接着说：“你们三个，还是分开住吧。”她的声音和播报员的一样没有任何色彩，可她的话却是平地一声惊雷。

“不！”黄明昊和王琳凯异口同声地说，两人激动地拍案而起，只有蔡徐坤还坐在那里，蔡徐坤一边一个拽着两人的衣角让他们坐下，单看这个场景，甚至还有些像情景喜剧。

“我一定会申到最好的学校出国的妈妈，”蔡徐坤看着妈妈的眼睛祈求道：“让我们继续住在一起好吗？”

“我可以cover所有的费用，阿姨，您不用担心，”王琳凯焦急地说：“我自己有公司，我，我租的起大房子，我可以给坤坤付学费，阿姨——”

“这不是钱不钱的问题，”妈妈摇了摇头，她听上去有些累了：“我们做家长的，从来都只希望自己的孩子过得开心，可是……”

“可是年轻时的爱情，大部分都只是错觉。你们迟早有天会分开，”妈妈疲惫地说：“就算你们不分开……”

“就算你们不分开，外人也不会放过你们的，”妈妈的声音开始颤抖：“我不想我的孩子们被他们指指点点，我不想我的孩子们过上没法见人的生活……”

“你们也没有错，这不怪你们。”

妈妈无助地举起双手捂着脸抽泣起来，王父将她搂在怀里轻声安慰着，她的泪水从指缝漫出，顺着她的手臂消失在她的袖口。她哭的是那么那么伤心，蔡徐坤静止在那里，他受到了极大的冲击，罪恶感猛烈地扼住了他的脖子，他快要透不过起来，这一瞬间他甚至决定放弃反抗。如果这样的爱情只能愉悦他自己，让他最爱的母亲如此痛苦，他只能放弃。

“阿姨，爸爸，”王琳凯忽然站起来，在他们面前扑通跪下，拉着她的手哀求道：“阿姨，让坤去留学，我们不拦着他，我们会和他分手，您不用担心，但是这一年，他走之前的这一年让我们继续住在一起好不好，我，我求求您——”

黄明昊也跪了下来，他跪在王琳凯身边掉着泪，求着妈妈原谅他。

王父震惊地看着他们，他这才缓慢地意识到他抗拒承认的残酷真相正被他儿子亲手摊开在自己的眼前，逼得他不得不去亲眼面对这些丑陋。这冲击力太大了，他扶着妻子的双手僵硬在那里，呆呆地看着他儿子和他的继子跪在那里哭泣。

蔡徐坤烦躁地看着眼前的情境越来越戏剧化，眼前的景象让他觉得头痛。这一切是那么的不真实，比方才电视里放的肥皂剧剧情还要可笑。

我是不是在做梦呐，他想，我一定是在做梦。

他站起身，呆滞地走进厨房，想要逃离餐厅里上演的这出苦情戏。插在刀具架上的水果刀柄上反射着灼热的光，他抽出那把刀，歪着头看着磨得发亮的刀刃，对着自己手腕用力地割了下去。

“很痛，”他喃喃地对自己说：“不是梦”。

他低头看着自己的手腕，血液正顺着他的手心滴到瓷砖上，砸开了一朵朵血红色的花。

他轰隆倒下，像是被爆破的废楼。他的灵魂脱离了他的躯体漂浮在空中，饶有兴致地看着他们跌跌撞撞地冲进来。黄明昊哆哆嗦嗦地扶着他的头把他抱在自己怀中，试图用自己的手掌堵住他不断涌出的鲜血；妈妈表情扭曲地跪在他面前哭喊着，她扑过来时还摔了一跤，狼狈异常，他有点想笑；王琳凯茫然地拨打着急救电话，他太慌张了，完全无法准确地回答电话那头的问题，电话被王父抢过，在场的人中只有他还算冷静。

一滴泪水落在他失去血色的唇边，咸咸的。

前往LA的航班就快要起飞了。

蔡徐坤看着眼前的黄明昊和王琳凯，这一年他俩又窜高了不少，尤其是王琳凯，他们刚认识的时候明明还是个小矮子，这会竟然已经高到他要微微仰视他。

“我这才发现你又往鞋里塞鞋垫了，”蔡徐坤咧着嘴笑着，捶了捶王琳凯的肩。

“我现在就是很高好不好，”王琳凯捉住他的拳头，在他的手指上吻了吻：“你怎么就是不肯面对这个现实呢！”

“我也要亲！”黄明昊拉起蔡徐坤另一只手在他的手背上亲了亲。

蔡徐坤点点黄明昊的脑门：“你呀——”

“我该登机了，”蔡徐坤转身看了看登机口，其他旅客已经在排队乘机，他差不多是最后那批没有上飞机的旅客。

“昊，你要好好听你鬼哥的话，”蔡徐坤回过身来看着他们俩叮嘱道：“我一放假就会回来的。”

“圣诞节会回来吧？”王琳凯满含期待地问。

“看我在那边适应的情况吧，”蔡徐坤说：“那时候你不是也要录节目了？”

“你回来我肯定要请假陪你，”王琳凯摆摆手：“谁都没你重要。”

“再说吧，工作也很重要。”蔡徐坤笑笑，他抬手把王琳凯垂下的头发别到他耳后，露出的耳垂上依然是那枚写着他名字缩写的银质耳钉。

“你们俩可不要每天都打架。昊昊年纪小，你要让着他一点。”

“我不小了，我都十九了，马上要二十了！”黄明昊抗议道，他捉住蔡徐坤的手腕，轻轻握着，上面有一道白色伤痕。

“好好好，我们昊昊是大人了，”蔡徐坤刮了刮黄明昊的鼻子，然后冲着他张开了双臂。

黄明昊扑进他怀里紧紧地抱着他，眼眶红了起来，抱了好一会黄明昊还不愿意松手。他拍拍小孩的背哄道：“不要哭，不要哭，我又不是不回来了。况且我们随时可以视频的嘛。”“对哦，可以视频，”小孩这才破涕为笑，依依不舍地放开了他。

他再次转身，抱住了王琳凯。

“保重。”王琳凯在他耳边说。他抱他抱地很用力，他抱他却抱地很短暂，生怕自己抱得再久些就更舍不得放开。

“再见啦，”蔡徐坤提起上机的小箱子，冲他们俩挥挥手：“我到了纽约就给你们发信息——”

“打电话！不要发信息！”王琳凯摆摆手。

“对！打电话打电话！facetime！facetime！”黄明昊附和道。

“好好好，”蔡徐坤点点头：“那我走了哦。”

“一路逆风，”王琳凯笑笑。

“谢谢，”蔡徐坤也笑了起来。

“哥哥再见！”黄明昊乖乖地挥着手。

“再见。”他对他们说。

然后他头也不回地大步离开，没有一秒迟疑和留恋。

他选了靠窗的座位，明明长途旅行时选择走道会更方便些，但他还是选了靠窗的。飞机要起飞了，广播里要求乘客打开遮光板，云层里的阳光很刺眼。

他不由地闭上眼，脑海浮现昨晚他们仨最后一次做爱的画面。

还记得那时他们两个第一次一起进入他身体的痛，那是他的涅槃，他们的爱是让他脱胎换骨的火焰，结痂、褪皮，他重获新生。

可这次，明明没有那么痛了、明明快感是那么的强烈，他却觉得好不容易重生的自己正一点点被扯开。这段性爱的高潮，是他的四分五裂，连灵魂都碎成一瓣瓣。

他不再完整了。

一些留在了他们身旁，一些离开了他们跟着他上了飞机。

直到起飞，他身边的座位都还是空着的，他本来期待能遇到一个有趣的乘客，他们可以闲聊一下，说不定还能成为朋友，这样他便不用每时每刻都想着家里的那两个人。

他根本无法做到不去想他们。

“先生，您要喝——”空姐侧身发现他已经睡着了，她默默地拿起毛毯帮他盖好，调暗了他头顶的灯光。

希望这位漂亮的先生，能做个好梦，至少在梦里不要再哭了，她想。

她推着餐车向下一排走去：“您好，您要喝些什么？”

 


	20. 团圆（下）完结

** 二十 团圆（下）完结 **

 

S城机场还是这么忙碌，拉着银色小行李箱的蔡徐坤站在出站口有些不知所措。他望着拥挤的人群，试图寻找到他熟悉的面孔。一分钟之后，他终于看见那个正冲他挥手微笑的人，他也笑了起来，加快了步伐。

蔡徐坤把那只箱子放进后备箱，三年前他也是拎着这只箱子乘上飞往纽约的航班，提手上还粘着这期间往返的旅客牌，每一张上都画着爱心，他的眼神变得柔和，他和上后备箱的车盖。他拉开车门，坐在副驾的位置，将安全带为自己扣上。他感受到身边人的视线，他转过头看向她。

“让妈妈好好看看，”说着她抬手抚着蔡徐坤的脸颊，蔡徐坤注视着她，她还是那么美，连时间都愿意为她停驻。蔡徐坤看见她眉头蹙起，眼角充盈着泪，但她收回了手换上了笑容，她系上安全带发动了车子，泪水最终还是没有流下，她清了清嗓子，视线专注在路上。

“你王叔叔本来想来接你，”妈妈一边开车一边说：“让我留家里做饭，这样你到家正好能吃上热菜，但妈妈实在太想你了，所以我们俩就换了一下。”

“我想吃你做的芹菜炒牛肉嘛……”蔡徐坤看着妈妈撒娇道。

“放心，这道菜当然是留给我来炒的。”妈妈打了把方向盘：“对了，昊昊和小凯跟你说了吧？”

“嗯。”蔡徐坤应道，他正编辑着朋友圈。事实上飞机刚着陆的时候他便打开了手机，第一时间在小刘帮的群里发送自己平安抵达的信息。没有人回复，直到妈妈接上他开往回家的路上的现在。

但这并没有影响他的心情，他毫不在意。时间和距离并没有离间他们之间的感情，相反的，却加深了他们对彼此的了解、信任和依赖。起飞前黄明昊就跟他说自己想来接他：

“为什么明天要期末考啊，为什么啊啊啊啊啊，我不想考我想来接你，我想第一个见到你！”

“你疯了吗，期末考试你也敢翘喔？”蔡徐坤嗔道：“王叔叔他们会来接的啦，你好好考试。”

“好的吧，反正你落地的时候小鬼也在录节目，我稍微平衡了点。”黄明昊眯起眼抬手在自己的胸前捋了捋，好像在给自己顺气似的。

蔡徐坤被他逗笑了，竖着手指点了点屏幕：“傻斧头……”

“那也是你的傻斧头，”黄明昊对着屏幕大大的mua了一口。这孩子说情话越来越顺口，纵使四下无人，蔡徐坤依然羞红了脸。他在纽约度过了三年，三年时间说长不长，说短不短。三和七一样，经常被用在某些强调时间的定律里，什么情侣恋爱三年不结婚就会分手啊，什么三年一代沟啊，但对于蔡徐坤来说“三”这个数字好像是他的karma，在那栋宅子里独自住了三年后他迎来了黄明昊和王琳凯，他们三个彼此相爱，又带着爱分开。他们虽然在物理距离上分开了，但他们从未在精神上分离。三年过后，他终于踏上了团圆之路，这旅程通畅，一路绿灯，还有一个小时——或许都用不了一个小时，他的身边，又会迎来黄明昊和王琳凯。

感谢现代科技，他自顾自地笑起来，一顺百顺。

妈妈有些疑惑地暼了他一眼。

他们分开的第一个春节，正好赶上黄明昊20岁生日。黄明昊在经济舱窄小的座位上蜷了近15个小时才抵达JFK，来接他的蔡徐坤看着小孩睡眼惺忪地推着行李迷离地走出出口，他心疼极了。

“为什么不买头等舱，”蔡徐坤接过黄明昊的双肩包放在箱子上拉着，黄明昊和他并肩走着，脑袋一歪靠在他的肩膀，圈住他的腰：“机票是我自己买的，是我的第一副卖出去的画的报酬哦！”黄明昊听着有点小得意：“本来想告诉你的，但我决定给你个惊喜！”

“成熟了，这么大的事情都可以憋这么久不跟我说了，”蔡徐坤揪揪他的耳朵。

“嘿嘿嘿，”黄明昊傻笑起来，蓦地停住了脚步松开了蔡徐坤也止住了笑。

“怎么了？”蔡徐坤抬头看着他。

“我好想你啊哥哥……”黄明昊鼻子一酸，嘟起嘴巴，一脸委屈。

“刚还夸你成熟呢——”蔡徐坤无奈地说，下一秒，他就被黄明昊吻住了。

黄明昊双手用力地捧住他的脑袋，狠狠地吸住他的唇珠，舌头蛮横地撬开他的牙关。蔡徐坤的大脑停摆了片刻才反应过来，他的舌头主动扭转了被动的局势，和黄明昊的缠在一起。他搂住黄明昊的腰，他们热吻。也不知过了多久他们才喘息着分开，直到他们听到四面八方传来的掌声欢呼声，他们才反应过来他们还在机场呢。连不害臊的黄明昊都脸红的不像样，就更不用提蔡徐坤了。

周围的视线让蔡徐坤感到尴尬，虽然他看到他们的脸上都挂着笑容，但他还是不喜欢在公共场合亲热。“走啦，”他小声说，捅了捅黄明昊，拉着他的箱子就往前走，“My boyfriend!”黄明昊一把拽住他搂过他的肩，用自己极不标准的英语对周围说：“This is my boyfriend! My lover! My husband!”

蔡徐坤想提醒他lover这个词不能乱用，他羞地低下头，心里又埋怨又有点甜蜜。他本以为会听见恐同人士的谩骂，可他耳边响起的全是赞美和祝福，他鼓起勇气微微抬起头冲大家微笑，人们的善良给了他信心。他回握住黄明昊紧攥着他的手，和他十指相扣。那一天他好似踩在云端，开心地不着地。他好快乐、好快乐，傻呵呵地笑着像个婴儿。

“这是我最好的生日，”黄明昊亲吻着他眉毛、他的眼睛、他的鼻尖、他的唇珠，他舔去他唇角残留的奶油，吸住他的舌。

他们合二为一，他在他的身体里。

他额角因快感而渗出的汗珠，滴落在他的肩上。

“不要这么说，”蔡徐坤勾住他的脖子，缠住他的腰，凝视着他的眼睛：“未来你的每个生日都会比这次更好。”

“好，”黄明昊抬起他的一只大腿，加快了抽送的速度：“你说的我都信，只要有你在我身边，我只会更好。”

他一边在他身体里跳动着埋下温热的种子，一边亲吻着他的耳垂。

他在他的耳畔傻笑起来，他俩都有些乏了。

周末时他们窝在床上，他在黄明昊的怀里一起看了无数部电影，还看了王琳凯参加的那个综艺，一个偶像选拔的综艺。那一期正好是第二轮淘汰赛，王琳凯的名次一直比较稳定，有望进出道组，他的经纪人谭姐也会一直跟他们通报他的近况，两人早知道结果，看的时候也没太忐忑。蔡徐坤不得不承认一开始王琳凯说要参加这个选秀时他有些担忧，现在看来，他是多虑了。和其他得体的千篇一律的偶像相比，有些任性的王琳凯反而非常出挑，吸引了诸多粉丝，也获得了导师的青睐。蔡徐坤越来越确信王琳凯也是天生该吃这行的饭的。他们住在一起的那年，王琳凯在嘻哈音乐上的天赋给了他许多惊喜。虽然搬家后没有自己的录音室，但王琳凯还有开录音室的朋友，他们需要录歌时会给个友情价，两人在比较艰辛地状态下做了两人合作的第一卷mixtape出来，在王琳凯准备将带子寄给他相熟的制作人时，业内最大的偶像经纪公司先找上了他。

“他们承诺我可以继续做嘻哈，”王琳凯把合约放在蔡徐坤面前，他自己工作室的办公室正对着CBD，除了镶着落地玻璃窗的摩天大楼，没有什么好看的风景：“七年，前三年五五，后四年三七。我找别的朋友打听了一下，似乎在这行里算公平的。”

“我想你已经考虑的差不多了。”蔡徐坤把合约推了回去：“无论你做什么选择，我都会支持你，你知道的。”

“他们有一点说服了我，”王琳凯坐在桌沿看着蔡徐坤：“我想要舞台，以目前的环境来看，要做rapper只能生活在地下，如果签给他们，他们会帮助我上主流平台，会帮我出唱片，我只要妥协一些，便能在这些舞台上光明正大地说唱，某种程度上说，算是曲线救国吧。”

“只是，”王琳凯迟疑道：“我不知道前途会如何，有幸红了的话我会失去自由，不能让外界知道我在恋爱，更不能让他们知道我爱的是你，是个男人。我知道你一直都希望我们能够手牵手光明正大的走在街上，和普通人一样，可如果红了的话，可能等我们七老八十了才有这种自由。我对你的爱就要掖着藏着，我一点都不想要这样被禁锢。”

“不能公开承认我们的关系，会影响你对我的爱吗？”蔡徐坤问。

“不会，当然不会。”王琳凯斩钉截铁地回答。

“那又有什么好害怕，”蔡徐坤拿起王琳凯桌上的签字笔，摘下笔帽递到王琳凯面前：“就像我也不会因此减少对你的爱，”他笑笑：“我爱你，你爱我。你和我在一起。外人知道也好，不知道也罢，他们终归不是我和你，不是吗？”

王琳凯翘起嘴角，从他手中接过笔。

王琳凯签约后的前半年都在做系统的培训，有些课程和规划让王琳凯很是反感，“谁他妈要学怎么说话啊，假模假式的。”王琳凯忍不住抱怨道：“还有好多愚蠢的活动要参加，老子真的不想干了！”蔡徐坤花了好大的功夫劝慰，他才忍住没撕合同。结束培训后公司就立刻安排他上了嘻哈类选秀，好在不是那种集中营式的节目，蔡徐坤和黄明昊每场都能陪着王琳凯，看他一路从众人中厮杀出来。结果比赛到一半，王琳凯就因为不当言论引起争议而退赛。

“现在知道为什么要让你上这些课程了吧，”蔡徐坤拉了拉刚发完道歉声明垂头丧气的王琳凯的耳朵，他本来想拍拍他的头，但为了这个节目王琳凯又把脏辫接回去了，纠结了半天还是没敢碰。

“懂了懂了，我已经被谭姐念死了，你就不要念我啦。”

“怕你冲动，”蔡徐坤点了点王琳凯的脑门：“多念几次你才能记住。”

“整这些没用的，”王琳凯丢开手机环住蔡徐坤的腰：“多亲几次才能记住。”

这期排名公布完毕，王琳凯一如既往地获得了第六名，他的感言越来越成熟，每次发言完毕，他都会对镜头点点自己右侧的额角。

蔡徐坤知道那是他们约定的暗号，“如果你想我了，就点点这里，”他们分开的前一晚，蔡徐坤对王琳凯说：“你这样点点，就当我亲你了。”

从此之后，只要镜头给王琳凯特写，他便会点点额角，表情很酷，看起来像是种什么不屑的动作。少女们为这个动作尖叫，说哥哥好有swag，只有屏幕这头的蔡徐坤会抬起手，点了点自己的双唇。

“饿不饿？想吃夜宵吗？”黄明昊吻了吻蔡徐坤头顶的发：“你要看花絮吗？我调出来？”

“我自己会弄啦，”蔡徐坤歪头看着黄明昊：“我想吃烤土豆，撒上迷迭香和椒盐的那种！”

“小菜一碟，包在我身上。”黄明昊拍拍胸脯跳下床趿拉上拖鞋跑去厨房。

蔡徐坤翻着节目花絮，试图凭标题判断哪只里有王琳凯。他的微信振铃起来，他漫不经心解开锁屏点开，他很是意外，瞪大了双眼，竟然是王琳凯。

“节目组给你们放假了吗？可以用手机啦？”蔡徐坤急切地按下功放，欣喜地说：“你等等哦昊昊在这，我喊他过来——”他刚想起身，但电话那头的王琳凯似乎没有回音，他没听到那边有什么声音，于是他提高音量又测试了一下：“喂，是凯凯吗？听得见吗？喂？信号不好吗在……喂？”那头依然没有反应：“重打好了……”蔡徐坤自言自语道，正准备挂电话。

倏地，他察觉到一丝不对劲，在扬声器里捕捉到若有若无的抽泣声。

“凯，怎么了？”蔡徐坤担忧地问，他从未见过这样的王琳凯，非常害怕他出了什么事，他开始恨自己和他相隔大半个地球，在他需要自己的时候，他却无法第一时间赶到他身边。

除了静静地听着他哭泣他还有什么办法呢？他想他一定受了很多委屈，虽然王琳凯没再抱怨过，但他会不会因为这种束手束脚的生活而不快乐呢，他也开始后悔自己为什么没有阻止他签那份合同，一想到他正在他不知道的情况下受委屈，他就心痛的不行。

“哥……哥哥……”电话那头蓦得传来两声孱弱的呼唤，蔡徐坤愣住了，他甚至不敢相信这是王琳凯的声音，王琳凯从来没叫过他哥哥。

这是他第一次叫他哥哥，声音里透着满满的委屈和依恋。

“我在，”蔡徐坤缓过神来，柔声应道：“哥哥在。”

“我……好……想……你……”王琳凯一字一顿地说，他哭的好伤心，话都囫囵在哭声中快要听不清。

“我也想你，不哭，不哭，”虽是这么说着，但听他那么难过，蔡徐坤自己也要掉泪了。

“你要我再哭会儿，”王琳凯在电话那段撒娇着：“我就再哭会儿，呜呜呜呜，我好想你，我好想你，呜呜呜呜……”

“好好好，哭，你哭，”蔡徐坤一边哄一边抽过床头的纸巾试图止住自己的泪。

“宝贝那个迷迭香好像没了——”黄明昊的声音越来越近，他推开他的门：“要不我给你炒个酸辣土豆丝吧！可比烤土豆技术难度高！”

看见默默流泪的蔡徐坤，黄明昊吓了一跳，连忙蹲在他腿边握住他的手：“怎么回事？是，是爸爸吗？”他小声问。

蔡徐坤指指手机还在擦眼泪没说话，黄明昊这才注意到电话那头还有另一个哭声，他看着他的通话页面上显示着王琳凯的头像，瞬时明白了：

“呀，怎么哭了？不会被淘汰了吧？”黄明昊意外地问。

“我才没有被淘汰呢，而且淘汰有啥好哭的，”王琳凯拔高了声音，虽然听上去还带着哭腔，但明显比刚才收敛多了：“我在录节目呢，今天春节，我们可以打给家人。”

“你说你丢不丢人，”黄明昊从蔡徐坤腿上拿过手机，用拇指拂去蔡徐坤眼角的泪，对着话筒喊道：“你就这么在全国人民面前哭成大花脸！”

“我跟老师们说这段要掐了不播！他们都答应了！对不对啊姐姐们你们说句话！”王琳凯在那头逞起强，听筒里传来工作人员带着笑意的附和声。

“王琳凯你敢不敢跟我打赌，”黄明昊又说：“赌你这段绝对会被剪到正片给大家看！”

“不会！不赌！”

“你看你怂的~~~”

“不赌不赌就不赌！”

“是男人就跟我赌！”

“你们俩啊……”蔡徐坤破涕为笑。

这期节目播出时自然是没有剪掉王琳凯那段失控的哭泣的，后期做了个快进的效果，配了个花字说他哭了快二十分钟。他看着屏幕上的王琳凯，捂着眼睛哭的伤心都快要坐不稳，那句颤抖的“哥哥”在他的齿间徘徊。花絮里保留了王琳凯和黄明昊打赌，过后王琳凯录采访时眼睛还红肿的不像话，不过因为刚和黄明昊逗完嘴，看着心情还不错。导演问他为什么会哭崩溃，他的脸上闪过一丝腼腆，他挠挠头：“就是想我哥哥了啊，想家了。”

“大家都以为你是独生子女诶，那对着镜头跟你哥留个视频信息吧！”

“该怎么说，是我继哥哥？哎呀，这太尴尬了吧。”王琳凯无辜地看向镜头，画面上也多了个粉色的爱心画框。

后期又做了快进特效，配字：“纠结三分钟。”

“不行！不行！大老爷们的有啥好说的，”王琳凯胡乱比了个叉：“太肉麻了！”

“和你哥这么塑料的吗？春节问候都不说两句嘛？”

王琳凯大笑起来，他看着镜头，最后还是啥也没说，只是点了点额角。

蔡徐坤收回思绪，按下发送键。“Home, Sweet Home”，他发了这条略显老套的朋友圈，带着S城国际机场的定位，此刻他也想不出有什么比这更合适的表达。他能回家了。

不一会儿就炸出了一堆人，纷纷留言要求聚起来。一群人中只有周锐这股“清流”八婆地问了句：“恋爱还谈着呢吗？”

“劳您费心，幸福甜蜜”

“瑞思白瑞思白，”周锐回了个赞的表情：“异国恋啥感受？我看王琳凯行程还挺多的，咱们四个能凑一起吃饭吗？”

“等我到家问问，我还没见到他。”

“凑不齐咱俩也要先安排上！你才是重点！你才是巨星！巨星心里的巨星！”

“就你话多”

“我这么爱你，说的都是真心话！”

“……滚啦”

周锐发了个自己滚了的表情，回了他一个吐舌头。手机再次震动起来，他点开信息，是黄明昊在小刘帮说自己考完试了正往妈妈家赶，王琳凯也回信息说自己刚才手机没电了，上车了才充上，他就在市中心的一家酒店录采访，估摸二十分钟能到家。

“待会儿见。”蔡徐坤回复。

“待会儿见啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“待会儿见！”

看着他俩的回复，他笑着把手机放进口袋，头倚在车窗上看着路过的风景，这一时刻可以同过去的许多时空重叠。眼前的城市和三年前没有具体区别，路灯像火球一样闪过，他想起刚才周锐问他的那句话。

如果是知乎问答题，标题大概会是异国恋是一种什么体验？

这个问题只在他快要离开他们身边时在他的脑海中强烈的盘旋过。

想象中的异国恋和许多人口中的异国恋通常有一个充满希望的开端，他们怀着对爱情的信念踏上这旅程，坚信分离是短暂的、是有时限的，希冀着彼此能克服路上的障碍。

可惜的是，爱情终究敌不过距离和时间。多少人嘴上说着不应绝对，心底偷偷将这句话视为真理。

共处的经历愈美愈动人，结局就愈戏剧愈惨淡。

半途而废和无疾而终，两个让人遗憾的成语。

蔡徐坤不是没有预想过这种结局，他害怕王琳凯会爱上别人的身体，他害怕黄明昊会爱上别人的灵魂，更害怕自己抵不住寂寞，向诱惑妥协。但每次一冒出这种念头，他便会很快将其压制下去。他时常会回忆起在他出国前的那一年，他们仨蜗居在一个六十平的开间里的日子。虽然房子不大，但采光很好，是新楼盘，还带了个大阳台。他们按照自己的喜好布置了这个温暖的家，那块本是写着值日表的小黑板后来贴满了他们的宝丽来相片，歪歪扭扭地写着“王琳凯爱蔡徐坤爱黄明昊”，他们还换了张两米的床，光那张床看着就好像占掉了一半空间似的，但他们一点都不嫌拥挤。在蔡徐坤被阳光唤醒的那些清晨，他看着面对着他紧握着他的手的王琳凯，看着从背后拥着他的黄明昊，看着他们的睡颜，听着他们均匀的呼吸声，他的胸腔总会被喜悦和悲伤同时填满。他们三个相聚的日子越来越少，他要把每一个幸福的时刻都刻在脑海里。他觉得如果生活太幸福，是会遭老天嫉妒的，他不敢太乐观，但他也相信总会有希望。他也永远不会忘记的父亲趾高气扬要他们搬走的那天，他们三个沉默地收拾着自己的行李，将能带走的东西一件件码进纸箱里。本来就还有些打包好还没来得及拆的箱子的王琳凯最先收拾好来帮他。在这里住了这么久，蔡徐坤自然有着最多的行李，明天就要搬出去，也不知道能不能装完。不一会儿黄明昊也收拾好了来帮忙，他看着黄明昊按住纸箱，王琳凯扯开胶布将箱子封起来。他看着他们手上的动作。他恍惚想起14岁的黄明昊抽噎地问他爱情的结局都是这样吗，那一瞬间有个信念油然升起。坚定有力，他告诉自己，他不能接受那样破败的收尾，无论未来如何，他们三个都不会分开。他们三个会永远在一起，哪怕这路上满是荆棘，哪怕他们要花一辈子时间与世界对抗，直至他们头发灰白、步履蹒跚，他依然要和他们搀扶着彼此走下去，直到迎来向阳花开。

正是这个信仰，支撑着他度过那些孤独的白日与黑夜。

时差这个敌人给他们的恋爱增加了难度，还在上学的黄明昊时间相对固定，但一进画室也是个废寝忘食的孩子，经常在北京时间凌晨打给蔡徐坤，那会儿正好会是纽约的白天。黄明昊出了画室往家走的路上就会打给蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤责怪他这样会把身体搞坏，他理直气壮地说自己是为了艺术献身。蔡徐坤怎么能不知道其实他是算好了时间打给他的呢。他知道这个时段蔡徐坤是没有课的，他们可以视频，他可以完整地拥有蔡徐坤这十几分钟的陪伴而不与别人共享。

行程不固定的王琳凯，联络的时段自然也是不固定的。王琳凯喜欢抓住一切自己行程的空隙时间打给蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤自然不会每个都接，只要在上课，他就会把手机关机。但奇妙的是，在他睡觉的时候王琳凯从不会打来，他不知道王琳凯是怎么知道他的作息的。

“心灵感应，”王琳凯低声笑着：“你信吗？”

“看来我必须得信，”蔡徐坤笑道。

偶尔时间对得上时，他们仨会一起视频，欲望便在此刻得到纾解，白的发光的他的胴体，通过摄像头呈现到他们面前。

后来的每个春节黄明昊都会飞到蔡徐坤身边陪他过年，而王琳凯只要有海外行程，就算不在纽约，他也会不辞辛苦地穿越国境到他身边。

他们做爱时会视频给第三个人，一开始只是情趣，后来这变成了传统。若是被外人知道定会更加认定他们丑陋，只有他们自己知道，他们的爱多纯粹。

黄明昊爱蔡徐坤，王琳凯也爱蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤爱黄明昊，蔡徐坤也爱王琳凯。

爱情的成因又何须追究呢，那太不浪漫。

爱情的表达又何须限制呢，太过理性，就不是爱情了。

所以异国恋对蔡徐坤来说到底是种什么体验？他很认真地思考了半天，如果将这场分离比作朝圣，他们是信徒，怀着对爱的期盼一步步跪拜，终于抵达了圣殿。

开到市中心时拥堵了一小会，快要到晚高峰了，好在只是一小段红色，没有变成深红。

终于开进小区，好久没回来，蔡徐坤有些许陌生，但心里的悸动很快把陌生感压住了。妈妈将车在车库停好，蔡徐坤下车打开后备箱取出自己的行李箱，他又看到了手柄上的行李牌，那时他决定把每次旅行的行李条都保留下来留作纪念，无论是他飞回国的，还是黄明昊和王琳凯到纽约找他的，后来他们在把行李条给他之前会画上简笔画，除了他名字上的爱心、每条上的编号（比如Justin’s 5th trip to NYC），还有什么justin love august, 小鬼 ❤ 小笨猪，你的炮仗精。每每读到这些字条，他的心都要为之融化。

他等到了对的人，他想，他要感谢老天的仁慈，赏给他双倍的爱意。

他拉着行李箱挽住妈妈的胳膊同他一起向大门走去。他们在门前停住，他等着妈妈开门，但她并没有拿钥匙，她的手向门铃按去，但她停住了。

“我没想到你们真的撑住了、熬过了。”妈妈说，她没有看他，她的声音百感交集：“妈妈再也不用担心了……”

他低头看着她，她的眼角开始有了皱纹，她也终于在变老了。

“是吗？我可是想到了喔。”蔡徐坤有些得意，又有些酸涩。他的脑中闪过受了伤的妈妈摇着婴儿床心如死灰地跟他说除了她不会真的有人爱他的场景，这画面停留了几秒，就成了沙，被风吹散了。

噩梦都过去了。

“谢谢妈妈，”他诚恳地说。

妈妈笑了笑，按下了门铃。

像是等了很久，早就迫不及待了，门立刻被打开。

他看见真的等了他很久很久的黄明昊和王琳凯。

“我回来了。”他笑着说。

“你回来了。”他们笑着说。

**FIN**


End file.
